


400CQ, Part 3: The Bowers of Light

by miraimisu



Series: The 400 Coin Quest [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arguments, Cuddling (for real this time), Dramatic Meet-Agains, F/M, Family Reunion, Family Reunions, GOD I LOVE KAHILI AND RAYQUAZA, Gentle & Tender Goodbyes, Gladion and Moon are becoming soft for each other, Grieving, Guzma/Plumeria (v v lowkey), Hallucinations, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Mourning, Mutiny (long overdue), Plumeria is Alive Again, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, S H I P W A R, Sleeping Side by Side (kinda), Talk on Trauma, The Blackring Makes a Comeback and so does Moon, Unhealthy Habits, lonashipping foreshadowing, slowburn, talk on insecurities (for the 4898th time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 136,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraimisu/pseuds/miraimisu
Summary: Time has passed. At the back, Hau bows his head and cries into his pillow silently so the world can't see his pain. Lusamine is tucked away in a corner, resting. Lillie bites her tongue and cries, swallowing her pain.Gladion clings to a memento as though that will bring her back to him.Moon is gone.And where does that leave Gladion? Alone.[PLAYLIST]
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon, Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)
Series: The 400 Coin Quest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539001
Comments: 33
Kudos: 27





	1. My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion grieves. Hau and Lillie watch.

The sun is always shining in the Solaris Monastery. This is a fact much like the fact that rain soaks the skin and fire burns the soul. The sun, however, doesn't burn anybody's skin, and when it rains, it's always a thin curtain of water that feels much more like a gentle caress than a downpour. It's hard to say what would have been more preferable; after all, nobody takes kindly to being bathed in sunlight when they are mourning. At least it feels like the healing light of dawn, all bathed in golden and oranges, and not a solar burn to remind them of all that had been lost.

Staying in the Solaris Monastery had been fated, in a way: from how blatantly Lillie explained its secrecy to the words that had been spoken that day. In Hau's mind, it makes sense: where better to start over and be healed than a sacred haven for monks and priests, washed in gold and cast in silence? The temperatures are lukewarm, the people are friendly. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

Where there would be days full of battles and mischief now only silence calmness, and shared solitude exists. Days are spent helping people around: weeding the fields, planting crops, collecting said crops, in hopes that both the dark chi in their system and the lingering sadness plaguing their sleep will go away.

Moon's body had never been found. They searched everywhere around the skirt of the Moonreach Peak– at least as far as they could reach, but it had seemed like the world had swallowed her whole. This is information was never delivered to neither Hau or Gladion initially, until the former asked for an update and he was given the terrible news. No burial could be done without a body to pray for, which means there would be no final goodbyes to be held.

In a way, Hau believes it to be better this way. None of the three had ever bothered saying goodbye to each other in the plenty times they had parted from one another; the difference is now that they always found a way back to each other, to be together again.

This time, even as Hau waited night after night for her to come back, she never did. No bursting out the doors, no mirthful laughter.

The air is silent without her lingering around, making Hau realize that the world had always been too small to encase her within it. He wonders, deep down, if it had been meant to be this way. If she had been doomed from the moment she met Gladion, and from the moment she befriended them both.

Her body might be gone, but parts of her still linger; they keep him up at night, tangled in his own blanket and burying his face into the pillow to drown out the tears. Over time, it got better, small steps at a time, and where once was a broken man now is a still broken man, but not as desperate anymore. There is a hole of longing and emptiness in his heart, which can only be filled with tears.

No tears can fill in that gap. There is nothing more powerful than death, even more so if the one to be gone is the one who used to fill in that gap.

She had been too big too quickly, so easy to latch onto and so lovable and dependable. Somebody bigger than the sky and wider than the ocean can't be gone like that– or so he used to think. When they had come back from Moonreach Sanctuary and hurried into the monastery, all that Hau had done is cry and cry and _cry_ until it dawned on him that, no matter how much he denied it, Moon was gone.

But it always comes in waves: sometimes, he would think she was somewhere, fine and healthy. Then, he would realize that she had fallen too high down to ever set off like the bird she was again.

So Hau despaired, wailed, sobbed and shook until he didn't know what dry and wet was.

But more worryingly, Gladion never actually cried.

It has always been a mystery how Gladion feels about anything. Moon had always worn masks of all colors and shapes to hide her true intentions and true feelings, either because of what Hau guessed was a tendency to solitude that rendered her distrustful or her not wanting to burden her peers with her problems.

Gladion's masks, however, have always been tougher to see, tougher to find, tougher to define. He moves around life dispassionately, almost uncompromisingly. He had had a goal, friends, and at some point, something resembling a family.

So to have all of that taken away, two parts of two different families, and not _cry_ , Hau guesses something is wrong.

Hau would be lying if he said he hadn't expected him to cry. Increasingly more often than not, during their adventures, the mask around Gladion's impassive eyes had begun to crack, and he would often reveal himself in outbursts of emotion: anger, laughter, sometimes irony, others a smidge of sadness.

However, come to think of it, most of these cracks had been inspired by none other than Moon herself. She had always prodded on the right spots to ruffle his feathers, and with time, he had learned to reciprocate those actions with increasing interest, like a game of tag or a tug-o'-war.

What's left of a man when the other end of the game is gone? Hau doesn't know. He knows that Gladion never cried that day, and unlike Hau in his early days, he never cried in public. Perhaps it's because Gladion was never that outspoken about his feelings to start with, but Hau had entertained the idea that Gladion had begun to open up to them– slowly, but certainly.

Gladion had never been one to live with his doors wide open or firmly shut, but slightly ajar, letting enough light stream out for one to make their own conclusions. It's a practice Moon had always been good at; guessing him and acting accordingly. Sometimes, she would be wrong. Others, she would be right. What mattered was that she was there, and Hau knew that he appreciated it regardless of her annoying antics and her active nature.

But she isn't here anymore. Hau wonders how Gladion deals with it, alone in the darkness with his door now firmly shut. He wonders if he cries, if when they talk – everything dimmer now, everything just _too empty_ – he sees Moon in his eyes. If when they have breakfast and he sees butter, he bites back tears when he averts his eyes.

Moon is everywhere in their skin and the world. She is in the red color of the sun, the leaves of autumn and the passionate crimson of roses that ironically dot the monastery. She's with the birds, the jumping critters and the grasshoppers. Sometimes, Hau has caught Gladion looking at the bugs with distant interest, his actions halting altogether to travel to times where things were simpler, sweeter, vibrant.

Hau wants to think he's doing better, and that for each tear he cries in the dead of the night, Gladion is crying none.

Their days are mostly busy with crop-caring. Sometimes, Lillie comes by to see her mother, and others she doesn't. Lusamine – because calling her Empress would be too forgiving now – had also been admitted to the monastery under Lillie's lost and stammered explanations, but the monks had been educated too deeply into generosity and forgiving to ever reject a soul in need.

Lusamine, much like Hau, Gladion, and Lillie, had been overdosed with dark chi. She's currently in a comatose state, slave to a bed and a chamber where nobody but Lillie comes to visit her anymore.

After a brief period of hours where she stood her ground and made it to the monastery in one piece, Lillie had collapsed again with fevers and several episodes of nightmares and tremors for days on end. Lusamine's hold on her had been the only thing keeping her alive from these symptoms, and when the seam ripper had been removed from her, dark chi had been all that was left, rampant and hungry.

The Solaris Monastery is a field of light, warm chi. The place, as secretive and reclusive as it is, is used as curing grounds for people possessing energies as dark and evil as these. Their recovery had been slow and hard, and the vestiges of dark chi in their organism aren't making anything easier, mostly on the psychological side.

Hau and Lillie have large reserves of chi to deal with events like these, but Gladion doesn't.

"Sometimes, I wake up and my body feels like lead. I don't think I have ever held lead in my hands, but I'm certain that must be how it feels. I simply feel heavy," Lillie tells him one day, standing by his side while Hau takes out weeds from the soil. Her lavish dress has been replaced by a simple white blouse and skirt. "I was wondering if you two ever feel that way, as well."

"I don't know about Gladion," because calling him Gladbag is still a step too far to take, "but I do, a lotta times. That old man that's in charge of us told us it's kinda normal, but I still ain't used to it."

"Old man? Do you mean Hala?"

"Yeah. I barely see him, so I always forget his name," sighs Hau. His eyes swing up to see Gladion a few rows away from them, carrying out the same job as Hau silently, precisely. "I hope Gladion is doing better than I am. I guess it's a matter of time we feel better soon."

Lillie sighs as well, hands clasped at her front. Her shoes are precisely lined up against the dirt, but not touching the muck. "You and I will recover quickly, of that I am sure. At least we are not in Mother's position."

"Oh, how's she doing, by the way?"

The Princess is visibly surprised by his question. "Do you truly want to know?"

"It's your mom before an Empress. I don't wanna see ya' with that long face all day."

His response is not exactly upbeat – not how the old Hau used to be, but it's a bit chipper; enough to brighten Lillie's heart. The sentiment, however, doesn't reach her face. "She will be okay, or so Hala told me. She's sleeping. In his words, she's simply recovering her energy."

He nods curtly, expression still relatively dim in his enthusiasm. A question lingers in his conflicted gaze, sinking to the weeds in his hands now. The motion of pulling at the soft blades irritates his skin, but he continues doing so anyway. "Do you think she'll remember what happened before… like, all this?"

Lillie frowns gently. "It's still so confusing when you regard the conflict as 'all this' because not even _I_ remember what happened. Am I supposed to?"

Hau shrugs. "Nobody expects ya' to. Things got ugly." A hum. A nod. Hau continues picking up the weeds and tossing them into a basket near Lillie's shoes, pensive. "Maybe it's better this way."

And even after he's done speaking, Hau continues weeding the fields in silence. Him being so quiet is unheard of for Lillie. His brief yet great impression on her had been dramatically different from this shadow, this person that has the body of a kind sorcerer but the personality of a graveyard. Whenever she comes by, Lillie finds him working on the same spot, always taking weeds out or putting seeds in. It nearly seems like he never moves from that spot.

"Why are you still removing the weeds? Do they task you with something as mundane as this?"

His response, surprisingly, is sharp and silent. He presses a finger on his temple, then taps the spot twice. "Not really. It just keeps the ghosts at bay. Anything's good to keep the mind busy."

Saying the name of the ghost in question is too heavy right now. In the light of the day and the blessing of sunlight, thinking about her is almost a sin, at least in the head. There is no space in this den of welfare and quiet days to bring a sob out, to break into tears. Everyone moves like they have tragedies hanging from their shoulders, constantly praying and insistently warm and kind.

They say tragedies harden the soul. Sometimes, tragedies soften the heart. In Hau's case, though, he isn't sure what the outcome had been. Doing things as pointless as these are the only option when your life has been turned upside down and 'the point' doesn't matter as much as existing and keeping your head above water is.

"Sometimes," comes Hau's voice, ragged around the edges, "I feel bad for forgetting about her. When I get to bed and realize she hasn't been in my head for a while, I just cry." He says those last words heavily. "I don't know if I– _we_ should be moving on."

Lillie ponders his words in silence. Her knees fold and she crouches to his level, careful to not scuff her garments with soil. "Yes, me too," she agrees quietly, watching him from a closer distance. "When I'm alone in the palace and I see that nobody is following like she used to, I feel very lonely. There is almost nobody in the palace anymore, other than Captain Ilima."

At her dismayed words, Hau collects all the good energies left in him and smiles at her– it's a genuine, honest and kind smile. "Soon, Gladion and I could go to the castle. I bet he's just as tired of cutting weeds as I am."

"That would be very nice," she smiles back, small and tiny, but still existing and still _there_ , breathing. A luxury neither Hau or Gladion could take for granted anymore. "Certainly I could use the company. It… can't be good to be alone at times like these, correct? I'm sure you feel that way, too."

Her verdant eyes have turned to a point far ahead of her, focusing on a mess of platinum hair working away from them, _alone_. It nearly appears like his surroundings are bleaker, a little colder, a little duller. There is a river close to him, the stream covered in sparkles from sunlight and heaven, but nothing looks as heavenly as it was made to be.

"Yeah. All this work keeps the mind busy but…" Hau's expression sinks like a stone in a river. "I'd give anything for Gladion to come back to us, instead of going through it alone and taking the bullets on his own."

Lillie's eyes have turned dim and muddy, still green, but still not quite bright. "I… never thought Gladion would take it this badly. They were always fighting with each other and tugging at each other's hair, it's… rather hard to believe he's this torn about it."

"He knew her first. They've been together from the very beginning, so… it's kinda jarring to think about it, but I can imagine why she meant a lot to him," Hau explains, uncharacteristically slow and gentle. "From what he told me, he's been lonely since he was very little. Losing one of the few people you cared about because she protected you… that ain't ideal. I bet he's been blaming himself ever since then– and I hate it."

Somebody calls Hau's name and that distracts the sorcerer from saying anything else, nodding to Lillie before parting. He nods in the direction of the voice, beckoning her to follow him. However, Lillie stands there for a little longer, eyes fixated on the man of bright colors but heavy shoulders, lonely and bearing a cross far too heavy for somebody that small to handle.

She moves a little in his direction, hand reaching out– yet she discards her intent at the very last second, words dying in her mouth as she realizes that maybe this is his way of dealing with things and that perhaps he _does_ need to be alone a little further. The Princess sighs, dedicates him one last glance and then leaves in Hau's direction.

" _Lillie is gone now_ ," speaks a voice beside him, all too familiar. It simply can't _not_ grind his gears. " _I guess we can talk now, right? Running away from me isn't gonna make things any easier for ya'_."

Gladion's teeth grind in frustration, the weeds trembling in his grasp. He can feel _her_ right beside him, her warmth almost identical to that of _hers_ – except it's not truly warm, and she isn't quite there either. That vision is just a voice with walking colors and eyes, always out of focus, never within reach. He knows that if he tries to reach out and touch her skin, all he will feel is air and nothing else.

"You need to leave me alone," he whispers, sharply aware that, in technical terms, he's talking to himself, even though she's there– but she also isn't. She will never be there anymore. "You're not real."

" _You're just being ridiculous._ "

"I'm not." Unlike before, he makes the effort of remaining calm. His voice is hoarse. All the lightness and straightforwardness of his shape has been bent into a pained arch. "I don't want to see you."

A smile, almost like a smirk, mocking his shy attempt for mercy. " _I know you do. You're just in denial._ "

And sadly, she's right– or whatever this might be, it's right. "Even if I wanted to see you, I don't want to see you like _this_. You are _not_ real."

And he has too many ways to prove this. In his lonely nights where she would pretend to be nearby, where the ghost of her would chase him everywhere he went, he had come to count the little flaws in her appearance that make this apparition _not her_ : from the lacking inch of giddiness in her grins, her perfect hair and unscathed skin, to the fact that she's wearing the same clothes she wore for the festival in the Emissary's Factory – a tender memory he holds of her, all of it in his head.

Because this Moon is also in his head. And it never gets easier to see her, like this, where he can't reach her. It's not quite the same.

He had been told this is normal, having hallucinations and all that, because dark chi on the untrained body has too many manifestations to count– but he never expected them to be this harsh.

" _But you're still talking to me, aren't you?_ " Her words are light, airy. They are not as proud as they used to be, and all the confidence in her own jokes is completely gone.

"You're just a part of the dark chi within me," he repeats, much like a mantra, and she agrees with this, nodding absent-mindedly. "You do _not_ exist."

"B _ut I used to. And now I'm still here, in your head_." In a way scarily similar to Moon's – an almost perfect doppelganger of her – she presses her finger on her forehead. Gladion regards her blearily. " _I pay ya' a visit from the dead and you thank me like this? You're hurting a lovely woman's feelings_."

She would never say it like that. It's always a case of 'almost, but not quite'. A case of 'yes, but not really'. He knows she's not a ghost because she's been standing there for _hours_ now, and nobody has said a thing about her. "I don't want to see you. You don't have any business with me."

" _I think you're the one that's got business with me, kind sir._ " And the worst thing is that, with time, things would feel more real, more tangible. " _I shield ya' from that creepo's shadow claw thingy and you thank me like this?_ "

"You also need to _stop_ reminding me of _that_." Because he used to tell her this the first day constantly, but that day he had been alone in his room, shaking and hugging his blanket to his side as tremors of fear shook his core. In the public light and the scope of scrutiny, he cannot freak out over this anymore.

Mostly because she's right.

" _It's true, though. And you know it. That all of this,_ " Moon– or whoever this is, moves her hands to encompass _this_ everything: the present situation, her existence, the tears prickling at his eyes that he _refuses_ to shed, " _is your fault. You should've been much faster and stronger._ "

Gladion releases a shaky fake smirk, dry in its sentiment. "The Moon I knew would have _never_ been this harsh about it."

" _And the Moon you knew would've told you the truth, and that's exactly what I'm doing._ " Because she might still be just dark chi, the compensation for his lack of exhaustion in the shape of a much worse reprisal– but the mirage is hurting him all the same. " _It hurts a damn lot to fall from so high. But you wouldn't know because it's not like you would ever really ask_."

And sometimes, this Moon would also be resentful, much like he would expect a reasonable person to be, at least in his head. Whenever he would break a vase in Faba's house, that man would snap and lash out and blame him for every single sin of humanity, before his time and in the future.

He knows this is what he deserves: to be blamed because of his suffering; but this is what a responsible person would say. Moon was _never_ the responsible kind.

He knows this mirage is a representation of her in this reality, made of dark chi and bound to disappear as time passes. Part of him, though, yearns for that punishment, because things would make a little less sense if he was able to move on from this.

He hadn't been able to protect the single person who protected and shielded him from winds and chaos.

But how does he say this without being mocked? Without being pitied? Without being told with glances of disrespect and sadness that, in one way or another, it _had_ been his fault?

" _You've gone super silent. Finally got you to talk some and you're wasting that effort like this?_ " She shakes her head, hair swishing from side to side. The wind, however, never moves her. " _You must totally miss me_."

"I don't."

He does.

" _Then what's the sulking for? Since when did my words affect you that much, Gladbag? You're one hell of a bitter disappointment_."

If there is one thing Gladion knows, is that Moon would have never told him something like this. In his head, Moon and the dark chi are separate entities, yet sometimes destiny has its funny ways to give repercussions to the wrong people.

At least, he thinks that life sometimes isn't damn fair.

 _This_ , whatever this not-Moon is, is not fair. And he knows this is not _her_ but those words hurt like they _were_ hers.

Gladion focuses on the way the weeds hurt his hands whenever he drags them out. He focuses on his hisses of pain, on the physical side of the pain, on his numb legs. "Why do you have to look like her? You could have used Faba. You sure sound a lot like him, and not _her_."

"' _Cause you think like Faba. I don't have to tell you all of this for you to know it's your fault. I basically died in front of you, and you did nothing to help me._ " The figure is in silence for one second, and in times like these, it does look like it has a conscience of its own and not just _his_ conscience. " _Besides, I'm me; you know, Moon. I was hoping I'd look prettier in your head."_

"You're _not_ her. Stop messing with my head." Even though she _looks_ like her, acts like her, and almost smiles like her. The raw carelessness in her smile cannot be replicated by anybody, that much he knows. The only thing that would give this mirage away would be the fact that this is just _that_ , a mirage.

She hums and shrugs. " _I hoped you would care more after all this time. You're just the same uncaring asshole I met back then, huh? Your godfather would be happy to hear that,"_

A lump forms on his throat and explodes on the shape of a plea bubbling at his throat in refusal and disbelief. "That's not true!" He says this a bit too loudly, and catches himself on the pathetic act of pity-partying as she continues looking at him with a curiosity that only dark chi and his head could muster.

Moon never knew about Faba. She never knew about that man, the one to harshly carve him into the little tin man he is today. She might be a hallucination, a projection of his own guilt into the shape of a woman he used to hold close– but this mirage couldn't be any crueler.

Even if he knows it's his thoughts coming out of that mouth. The only difference is that he's hearing them loud and clear. A new way of introspection.

" _If you really wanna move on,_ " begins the figure, dull in its voice, " _maybe you should start by listening to Hau. He's been calling you for a while now, Gladbag. You wouldn't wanna worry him any more, right?_ "

A gasp of realization. "I don't–"

"Gladion!" The illusion disappears with the voice of his friend, echoing through the distance. "Dude! Hala's making soup for dinner! You gotta check this out, Lillie's helping out too!" He's bouncing, almost, jogging from feet to feet with a smile that _nearly_ fools Gladion into believing that he's happy. "If ya' don't come here, I'll eat all of it!"

He doesn't look worried, but that's from the distance. Hau has always had a habit of swallowing his worries until he can't take it anymore, much like he did before the brawl in the Blackring Outpost and at the market in Zeffarei. It comes in little bursts of contained worry, then simply transforms into rattling anxiety.

In a way, they are similar, Hau and him, with the difference that Hau might not have battled against Lusamine by far as much as Gladion did, but his grievings seem to be kept at bay.

And much to Gladion's surprise, when he looks around in search of that small voice, she's gone. Not even a fraction of her remains, just the lingering thoughts of dark chi fuzzling in his head.

But he knows that will disappear someday.

"We will not wait forever!" That's Lillie's voice, interrupting his turmoil as she waves at him from Hau's side. They look uncannily similar, both next to each other and smiling in encouraging fashions. It almost feels like last time the four of them had been together. Except one of the four is missing. And only three out of four are alive. "Come here and eat! You need to rest for a little!"

Sighing in defeat, Gladion pushes his hands into the pockets of his working clothes and stalks to them, grumbling. "I'm going, I'm going! You two only have one volume, don't you?"

Grinning, Lillie nods. "It just isn't good to overwork yourself! They are not paying you, are they? I love Hala to death, but he should consider paying you two for the great work you are doing for his crops!"

"Dude, don't tell him that," Hau snickers, true humor in his voice. "He might offer us a contract or somethin', and Arceus knows I don't do well with those."

Lillie hums and nods. "Well, I could always help you with that."

"Man, a Princess and _a lawyer_? You gotta be the most wanted woman alive!"

And they laugh – not as carefree, not as loudly, but it's still a laugh – as they walk into the monastery's main building, the smell of chicken soup warming up his spirit.

His bond with Moon might have been strong, but it's good to know he has other bonds to take care of. Even with her smile in his head, her voice annoying but simple _alive_ , he feels at ease, knowing that the shadow of dark chi will not touch that image of her.

The gentle, warm memory he has of her can't be swayed that easily.

No dark chi can ever sever the bonds he has with his friends.

He just needs to work on that a little bit more, and the rest will come in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace of this arc is gonna slowly pick up but we're starting off slow and steady, folks- and we gotta start with a Grieving, Sad Part to compensate for all the fun we've had til now 
> 
> I don't know if I told you all that as much as I love fluff I have supple history writing angst so this chapter was purposefully introspective fghjdsk I'M SO SORRY IT'S ALL SO DESCRIPTIVE BUT I needed you all to hurt because I can't hurt alone >:C Pokémon has EXP Share so we have Pain Share here
> 
> "You must totally miss me." / "I don't." / He does. - SCREAMS
> 
> In lieu of a proper explanation as to why Moon's death was so meaningful I left a big suspenseful gap at the end but you all must know that it was bound to happen. An author can only leave so many red flags in the shape of 'Moon is invincible/No one can get rid of Moon' before it kicks the characters on the face. Moon's been in this pedestal of invincibility that came to kick her on the face when she threw that status off the window for, guess what? save people she used to give no shits about, because she never cared about anyone like she did for Gladion and Hau, so much so that she died for them.
> 
> Let me remind you that Moon left Gladion behind for her purposes and now she's left them all behind so they can fill theirs.
> 
> And let me remind you that Gladion is having actual hallucinations of Moon because that's how much he came to secretly care for her. He made her a promise to catch her if she ever fell and we're gonna see a LOT of guilt throughout the fic. Imagine having someone catch you and save you and be there for you and despite your promises you 'fail'- but he didn't fail, he couldn't succeed because Cyrus is overpowered but Gladion CAN'T know this yet. He's not in the right mind to do that.
> 
> All that coupled with his lowkey abusive upbringing where Faba blamed him for everything and belittled him and made him feel useless and small and, well, you get a very sad Gladion in our hands.
> 
> We're going in a little of a mind trip for a few chapters folks /puts on train cap, let's go for the third arc folks


	2. Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is especially hard to deal with when the sole mention of her name is soul-breaking.

Not all days in the Solaris Monastery are filled with grief and sadness. Of course, nights are the times where one would be filled with despair and fear, but other than tiredness, soreness and hallucinations, things are just as peaceful and kindly demeanored as they had been promised. Everyone is kind to them, aware of their dire circumstances and thus giving them space, and others, much like Hala, are much more affectionate albeit lively and… _happy_ , much like the three had been once upon a time.

He offers them a place to stay and keeps a close eye on not only them, but also Lusamine. Lillie spends so much time in the monastery to visit her mother that she's there more often than not, and, one day, Gladion finds her making pancakes in the kitchen of their building, mumbling to herself while Gladion's mind sidetracked to the sweet smell, so familiar and so warm the irony is pungent to feel.

Moon had always liked pancakes. A recipe she had eventually allowed him to try, much to his inner delight, even though he doesn't really like sweets and had just done it to critique her in any way.

"Lillie," he breathes, standing in the threshold of the kitchen, arms folded. He's surprised to see her, even if he really shouldn't be. "You… didn't need to step out of your way and make breakfast."

Beaming – or, at least, the closest to such, she turns around. "Good morning to you too, Gladion. It is good to see you are awake." He grunts a response, something along the lines of 'good morning'. "Hau told me he likes pancakes, and I assumed he would wake up very hungry. I thought it would be nice to try my hand at cooking, though I… have never cooked. Mother never allowed me to, so…"

Seeing her begin to clam up, as if sensing she had made a mistake, Gladion shrugs. "It's okay. It smells very nice."

It's an earnest compliment, it takes nothing to say it and it makes her smile again. Thinking back, despite the very obvious possibility of her being his sister, Gladion has never sat down with her to talk about the matter, much less spend quality time with her. Lillie seems like a lovely person outside her intricacies as a Princess raised under a likely-to-be villain, and it truly is a shame that somebody with an inherent curiosity and pull towards life had had all her happiness sucked out of her for the sake of greed, power, and control.

Lillie nods, her smile growing. "Thank you. Hala gave me this recipe, yet I figured some proportions were too dry for Hau's taste, so I added some more sugar. I am rather reluctant to put the dough on the pan."

Gladion, as the undying nonconformist that he is, pads to her side and glances at the mix on the bowl. It's on the thick side, small bubbles on the surface and correct in its color. It smells like a normal pancake mixture would – it's hard to mess up a recipe as simple as this.

 _She_ always loved pancakes. Gladion bites back that familiar _something_ building at the back of his throat.

"It looks fine to me. If you're looking for brownie points, though, maybe try adding some chocolate chips. He told me he likes that on everything he eats."

And as far as he knows, Hau never knew about _her_ preference for pancakes. He doesn't need to know, either. He should be fine.

Gladion swallows.

Lillie spares him a little giggle. She looks so small and so girly, it's hard to imagine she's close to him in age. "That sounds very much like him, although I don't know if Hala stores any chocolate in this room."

"I'm sure he does. I have seen Hau eat fistfuls of that stuff when he thought we weren't looking. Coping mechanisms, he says," Gladion explains with a bitter chuckle, grabbing a stool from under the table in the center of the room. He drags it under the cupboards and starts looking, stepping to stand on the stool. "Also, I would cover the batter for the pancakes. Hala says it's good to let the pancakes rest before cooking them."

Her shoulders twitch and a flash of realization crosses her with his words, leading Gladion to believe that she had forgotten about that step. She covers the bowl gently with a cloth, going out of her way to even the corners around the circular surface, then pats the cloth with a tiny smile. It's a very cute gesture, he thinks to himself.

Lillie turns to Gladion just when he turns his eyes to the cupboard again. "Hala told me doughs and batters need to sleep like bears and their hibernation. He has a way with words."

"I guess he does." His head and shoulders are hidden by the tall cupboard's door, behind which Gladion rummages for the bag of chocolate chips. "He doesn't look the part, that's for sure."

"I believe he used to work for the Aedus army, actually, but he retired a long time ago. That must be where the toughness comes from," Lillie explains. "Mother once told me that most notorious figures from the Aedus Empire end up retiring to the Solaris Monastery. It comes as no surprise that he's here."

Hala as a soldier? That's not surprising at all, somehow. The stern lines all across his face, wrinkles, and scars included don't paint him as the most kind of individuals, regardless of what his words and actions later show. His grins aren't as rare as his genuine smiles are, which are constantly washed in mischief and never quite gentle or sweet. All the hardness in Hala's stiff features has been fueled by experiences in wars, in tragedies, in pain.

But he's a monk now. Peaceful, quiet, yet sometimes boisterous and funny. "It's weird to think that a man like him used to work for the military."

"Yes, I thought the same. When I first arrived here and saw him, I didn't recognize him, and he didn't recognize me either," Lillie says. "We simply knew each other's names; I had learned about his warfare in books, and he used to take care of me when I was very little, when… Father was alive."

Gladion recognizes that tone like the back of his hand– the sadness, the heavy forlorn memory of a lost relative, something he had assumed to be a reality for years in his childhood with Faba. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

It's a roundabout apology, yet Lillie accepts it regardless. "It's alright. It doesn't cause me that much sadness anymore... only nostalgia. My memories of my father are very blurry, but I have seen pictures of him, Mother and me. They are hung in the palace." Unbeknownst to both of them, Gladion has long stopped looking for the chocolate. "We looked very happy."

Gladion almost wants to ask if there ever was a _him_ in the photos, but he lets the question fade and lets another pop within his mind. "Can I ask you something?"

He has closed the door of the cabinet, both because he's given up on the chocolates and because he wants to talk to her properly.

Her reaction is one of surprise, a little bewildered. "Yes, of course. What is it?"

"I believe your father used to be the one in power, right?" Slowly, she nods. Gladion leans against the counter. "What… happened to your father? If it's not an off-limits question, that is."

Because he wants to know what happened to who could be his father. Because he needs to know what could have possibly made way for Lusamine to become the undisputable Empress and sow chaos within her Empire.

"That's… a rather hard question to answer," she admits, sighing. She walks to the table and takes a seat. "Considering that this is what Mother told me, I now believe that some details might have been fake. For the most part, the story could be true, but I'm afraid that Mother may have lied to me for reasons I truly don't want to dwell into."

"Is… it that bad?"

"I would not say it's bad. It's complicated." Lillie draws circles on the table, lips a thin line. "As far as I know, 'bad men' broke into the palace and Father had to run away with me in his arms to save our lives while Mother took care of them and protected the palace. However, Hala told me that they tried to take me with them for reasons that he refuses to tell me."

Gladion blinks at this, shocked. "They tried to take _you_ away?"

"That is what Hala told me, at least. In the end, though, Aedus soldiers trapped both of them, deeming him a traitor for abandoning Mother." Judging by Lillie's sigh, this is where things seemingly become complicated. "Per Hala's word, he allegedly distracted the guards while Hala sneaked away with me and back to the palace."

His eyebrows knit in confusion. He had always thought their– _her_ father would be dead and buried rather than just lost. "Where… did he go?"

"Nobody knows. Hala doesn't know, and neither do I. Mother never told me anything other than that he had run away, so I always assumed he never came back for a reason." Lillie's eyebrows become lax, then sink. "I don't want to know why. He simply disappeared, and that's what Mother told me."

Strangely enough, Lillie stays collected and focused through all of this. Her usual meek demeanor remains intact and without a crack, poised and correct throughout the story. Feeling that she's growing uncomfortable and that her shoulders are beginning to sag, though, he changes the topic.

"And I assume your Mother took over after that, right?"

Lillie nods firmly. "Yes, she became the Empress after that. Hala left the army when the incident ended, and I think Captain Ilima entered the garrison a few years after Father's disappearance. I haven't seen the Captain since we arrived at the monastery, but I would like to ask him about Mother."

"What would you ask, though?" questions Gladion, more skeptical than intrigued. "As far as I know, Ilima never saw any of… _this_ coming."

"If anything, I would like to know if she had always been like this. I should have foreseen all of this, considering I lived with her." Another long sigh escapes him. One just as heavy escapes him, too. "She was always murmuring to herself about other Realms and such, and people with very strange clothes would visit and watch me while I meditated. Mother told me they belonged to a Council of magicians, and that I would need to meet their expectations to pass an official exam when I came of age, which never happened."

Ilima had told Gladion about this already, but the tale is still as creepy as he remembers it. The thought of somebody creepily staring at him while he slept or something like that is… Arceus, _so_ uncomfortable to think about. "Did she ever… you know, hurt you?"

"I don't recall that ever happening, but… now that I know of Mother's powers, she might have, and I simply don't remember it. Hau has told me that the powers of dark chi are terrifying…" She lapses into a pause of downcast eyes and pursed lips before her eyes widen and she remembers something of greater importance. "Oh, Hau's pancakes! I forgot about that!"

That was a very smooth way to derive the conversation. Gladion welcomes the change, sighing to let all the pent-up tension out, then resumes his task of looking for the chocolate chips. "Hau will like the gesture of you making pancakes for him."

"I assumed so. I surely hope he likes them… I'm not used to using any of these utensils," Lillie explains. Her voice is soft and mellow again. "In the royal kitchen, Mallow would be the one to cook. She is one of the few people I talked to, other than Mother and sometimes Wicke.."

Gladion doesn't know who Lana is, but a sudden question within him prevents him from asking about her. "Thank you for coming, but I guessed you would be taking over the Aedus Dominion now that your Mother is…"

He leaves that final part hanging, voice pitched in question he doesn't quite make.

"Mother is resting. Several monks are working on her wellbeing to stabilize her, and results so far have been positive." Despite the good news, she bites her bottom lip. "I don't remember what happened back there, but… it must have been bad to require the help of so many people, huh?"

He detects the silent question in her words, too. They might be more similar than Gladion had bargained for. He refuses to give in, though. "Yeah, it was very bad."

Oh, _so bad_. So painful. So horrifying, seeing a woman so dignified fall from her throne and become a wicked mastermind with the snap of two fingers. So heartbreaking to see her threaten her own unconscious daughter. So haunting to see somebody you care about fall and– _no_ _he promised himself he wouldn't think about it ever again_ –

"I see." Lillie's voice cuts clean through the fog in his head. "Then I guess it _is_ better I don't ask around as much. People must think I'm a little pesky brat."

"I doubt people here would think that of you. I would say it's perfectly fine for you to ask about your Mother." Gladion thinks his next words with uncanny patience. "I… understand what it's like to want to know about your parents, so I doubt anybody thinks ill of you."

Smiling gratefully, Lillie nods. "That's good to know." She busies herself removing the cloth from the batter, then, and looking around the batter with interest. "I'm, uh, not used to being around so many people, so this is certainly odd for me. I don't want to intrude here, even though Mother once told me this is technically a part of my heritage and heirloom. It feels foreign to be around so many strangers at once."

"It gets better with time," he sighs. He pushes the intruding image of a happy group of three out of his head sickeningly quick. "You will be fine. You're the Princess, after all. If anything, I bet people just don't get why you're here and not _there_."

"Hala insisted on me staying for a while to clear my head. I sometimes sleep at the palace when I need to attend to any administrative issues, but a chancellor is running the strings right now in the palace. Nobody deemed me to be mentally capable of taking the throne at the moment– and, being honest, neither do I, but I can't help but fret about being away for too long."

"Is it somebody you know?"

"I don't know anybody within the palace personally. I know a few names, a few faces, and a few things here and there, but Mother never taught me how to deal with these emergencies." Thinking back, maybe she simply thought she wouldn't need to– the world would be dyed in black before she got to put it all into practice. "Hala has also told me that Captain Ilima has sent his side of the army to explore the Dominion in case pirate companies act up… you told me about the Blackring Company, was that right?"

Gladion nods. "Yeah."

"Ah, well, Hala also mentioned them." She looks genuinely stoked to have remembered something as inane for him as that. Her enthusiasm is mildly heart-warming. "If anything happens while Captain Ilima is away, Hala has offered himself to help out with his experience. It's… good to know that everyone has my back when I can't have everything under control."

Yeah, it's a nice feeling. Gladion once got used to that, the safety of camaraderie and trust, so he's happy Lillie is experiencing that first hand.

"Gladion?" His green eyes swing back up to hers. She's turned to him now, eyes an inch wider. "You have gone rather pale."

Disbelieving, he looks at his own hands. There is nothing out of the norm to be seen there, but it's safe to assume he wouldn't see the difference, either. "I'm fine. I probably didn't sleep enough tonight."

He knows she hasn't bought the lie– hell, not even _he himself_ has bought it. His ability to lie has always been lacking, to say the least, despite being an awfully well-trained negotiator.

Lying about his feelings is another story, though.

"In the same way I said it's good that people have my back," Lillie begins, stammering at the ends as she hesitates, fidgeting with her fingers, "you must also know that we have your back, too, if, uh… you ever need us. Hau is here, I am here, Hala is here. We are not… _her_ , and I don't truly understand what your feelings for her were–"

"I had no romantic feelings for her," he says between his teeth, reluctant, but fully honest.

Lillie nods. "But we are here, too. I… understand your pain much more than you think." She has grabbed the wooden spoon on the table, fingers tight around the handle. "You lost a friend. I... I lost my big sister. She was not blood-related, but when I pray for her, I can't help but call her my sister."

When Gladion finally finds the chocolate chips and passes them to Lillie, he swears he sees a small tear prickling her eyes, but when she dips the batter into the frying pan, the illusion is long gone.

"Ho! That smells mighty good!"

Lillie's plate shakes in her grasp, serving it to both Hau and Hala as they sit on the table. "Ah, th-thank you!" She bows her head to them, pink sticking to her cheeks. She might be a Princess, but clearly all her royalty-like manners aren't showing now. "You are always cooking for us, so I thought it would be nice to try to cook something on my own! Though Gladion had to help me out a little…"

"Gladion helped you out? He never helps me make breakfast, that's so mean!" Hau grins despite the evident faux irritation in his words. "Gladion, you're one hell of a hypocrite! Come here have breakfast, these look amazing!"

Gladion says something from the kitchen, a perfectly yelled deadpan that neither Hala or Lillie listen to. The monk nods appreciatively. "Thank you, though you shouldn't have gone out of your way, Princess."

"It was no problem. I have always wanted to learn, even if it's just a little." She smiles. "Also, call me Lillie. I… don't particularly like being called Princess, it feels very impersonal."

Hala laughs at this– not mocking her, simply appreciating her nature. His laugh is always just _laughter_ , happy and boundless, no ill connotations hidden. "Ohoho, alright! This old man thanks you for the food! It looks delicious!"

The Princess nods and sits in front of Hau and Hala, hearing Gladion coming from the kitchen. She's learned to recognize how each of her friends walks around: Hala stomps his feet; Hau always has a natural skip on his step; Gladion drags his feet, just the heels.

The same heels that are now dragging themselves to the living room of the building. Gladion is surprised to see Hala there, eyes wide in his direction. "I didn't think you would be joining us today. You rarely have breakfast with us."

It's not an accusation, though Gladion has his peculiar ways to make anything he says sound like a threat. It happens more often now. Hala simply nods, giving them one of those rare soft smiles of his. "Thought I would drop by and ask how you children are doing. You are looking healthier than ever before. That's a step in the right direction!"

Hala briefly asks Hau about his sorcery, something that Hau had been struggling with since his staff had been broken during the battle with Cyrus. It's a taboo name between them along with Moon's because one is the person they had lost and another is the person Gladion has sworn to want to kill several times now. That intent, however, had been stagnant now that things have slowed down– but the thought lingers still.

Due to his staff's disappearance and Hala's refusal to let him get another one, Hau has been using hand-held magic, which should have been easy thanks to his tattoos. "I just don't have enough practice. I ain't used to using my hands and all that stuff, it takes more energy than I remembered."

"That's normal, I suppose," comments Lillie, nibbling on her pancake. She has opted to use a fork and knife like, in Gladion's opinion, any human being would do. Hau is just stuffing the pancake with syrup and eating it with his hands, much to Lillie's amusement. "It will come to you in time, I'm sure."

"You still have a large amount of chi to get out of your body. Those fiends that grabbed you aren't to be taken lightly, but what matters is that you survived. You got the makings of a very powerful sorcerer within you, so it's only natural you will get rid of it faster." Hala speaks affectionately, yet Hau doesn't notice that odd detail and proceeds to gush over it with Lillie with childish nods and smiles. Then, Hala turns to Gladion. "You, however, look pale."

Gladion takes a small bite of his apple. "Thanks."

His dry voice only worries Hala further. "How have you been doing? Have the, uh… mirages gotten any better yet?"

If any better means any more bearable or just any less _existent_ , Gladion doesn't know, but he would say both cases are true. No fake Moons are showing up around him no matter how much he looks at the high spots or weird places that the real Moon would have sat on: there is nobody on the roof, or the top of the shelves, or sprawled upside down on the sofa. His eyes are constantly seeking both the real her and the illusion, seeking relief and punishment at the same time.

He sighs. "I haven't seen anything today. I guess that means I'm doing better."

Lillie is perplexed at this exchange. Hau had been briefed about this issue from the get-go. Lillie hadn't. "Wait, mirages? Are you suffering from hallucinations?"

"It's a symptom of dark chi overdose, sadly– rare, but still possible. Anything within the range of sickness and deceit is possible when it comes to the dark arts, child," Hala explains, causing Lillie to nod curtly. "It will be better with time as well. The fact that you are not seeing her today is a sign of steady recovery."

Again, Lillie arches an eyebrow at Hau in askance. " _Her_?"

" _Moon_." grunts Hau as he eats, ignoring Gladion's sharp glare of betrayal for saying the forbidden name. "Dude, who else would it be? You told _me_ , why can't she know?"

Mostly because they had had a talk earlier that now contradicts his response– and very much his outspoken feelings, which Lillie doesn't hesitate to poke him on the shoulder for. "Didn't you say you had no feelings for–"

"Hallucinations don't necessarily have to do with feelings, but rather, a connection." The _necessarily_ there rubs Gladion the wrong way. "Visions are usually the embodiment of a memory, not a feeling. How tender the image is would depend on how Gladion envisioned her and how he feels about, _well_ , all that happened, but that's not something up for us to judge."

In her apparitions, Moon is always cleaner than usual. The real Moon was rough around the edges and dirty with mud somewhere, more often the knees and hands. Her hair was always a pinch scruffed, two bangs sticking out of either side. She would always have one cut in the weirdest place possible: an ankle, one pinky, a cheek or a hand. Gladion remembers her in a humble and raw light, yet his hallucinations are soft Moon's with no harshness whatsoever. It's something he's purposefully not thinking about because she's happy and true in his memory and that's enough for him.

"Dude, that's insane." The first time that word might have some literacy to it. "It sucks that it's happening to ya'. I guess it hasn't gotten any better, has it?"

"What do you expect, for me to just _forget_?" Because he is trying to, but as much as he tries to forget about _her_ , all that he _didn't_ do still remains. "She died to protect me. _That'_ s insane. And I couldn't do absolutely anything about it."

Silence empties the space as it becomes thicker, suddenly harder to breathe among the unsaid words that Hau is throwing towards Gladion's hunched figure.

That is, until he has to speak his mind.

"You already know her, dude. She… would've done that shit for anybody. She might've always been independent, but she ended up sticking to us. You couldn't do anything because she wouldn't have let you do that for her."

" _Hau_!" Lillie hisses, disbelieving of his harshness.

Gladion's grip on his apple has tightened, fingers turning white. "And am I supposed to be fine about that? That she died because of me?"

"She didn't die _because_ of you."

And Hau doesn't include himself in the argument either; maybe because, for once, Gladion the most sensitive out of the two.

"She stepped in the way of a hit meant for _me,_ then died to protect me and that's basically the same as dying _because_ of me." His tone is absolute, not leaving any room to wiggle for a comeback– even when everyone in the room knows he isn't right. "If I had been faster, stronger and just _brave_ , I would have dodged Cyrus right away and she would be alive."

She took all the hits for him, all the time– not like the sacrificial fodder he accused her of back in that cliff, but like a friend would. She hadn't gotten hurt during those events, other than a scratch here and a cut there. Moon had jumped in knowing she would make it out alive out of sheer confidence and drive to simply _survive_.

Still to this day, he wonders why she would jump into the frontlines, knowing she would die– that she would die for _him_. He wonders what had driven her to act like that.

He wonders why she had had his back so many times in the past yet he _never_ had hers. The few times she had needed their help, she had made it out alive and _faster_ than them. In his eyes, she had been immortal. In his eyes, she had been unreachable, even by the greedy hands of that dirty dark lord.

Why take the bullet for him?

Why?

"If she had let you die, then she wouldn't be the gal' we knew," says Hau somberly. "I would've done it for ya. You did it for me once, when we were in that cliff and you were kicked outta it to protect me. That's what friends do, Gladion."

His fist collides with the table and the plates dance. Hala calls his name cautiously, and so does Lillie. No ire slips through the cracks in his pained grimace– just silence and contained frustration.

"She died for somebody who never stepped out in her favor! I was too weak to get up and save her even when I knew that she was going to die." His words break at the ends. The word _'die'_ barely makes it out in one piece. "How can I live knowing that she almost died more times than I can count because of me but I just _couldn't_ do the same for her?"

"Then that's on both of us!" Hau's voice rises along with Gladion's, whose expression shrinks into bubbling anger as Hau speaks. "I was also there, remember? D'ya think it doesn't hurt to know that I also just stared and watched? I also cared about her, dude! And I don't like losing things I care about– especially when it's my fault!"

"You don't look that torn up about it!"

" _Gladion_!"

"Because I know _Moon_ wouldn't have wanted us to be like this! I just prefer to live on guilty rather than dyin' inside just like you are! Look at you!" Hau throws a hand in his direction, growing not in anger, but worry. "You look paler than _Lillie_ , and that's sayin' something! You're letting your pride get in the way of your life, and that ain't a way to live."

Gladion rises from his seat, slanting his balled fists on the table. "And what am I supposed to do then, huh? Am I supposed to forgive myself like her death wasn't my fault?"

"We couldn't have saved her. We weren't strong enough for the circumstances and that's just how it is," explains Hau, a tidbit softer and in a much more understanding tone. "And all we've gotta do is be better for the next time. So this never happens again."

When the heat of the argument leaves, all that is left is silence. The two continue staring hard and long at each other like they aren't friends, like her disappearance is meant to destroy everything that they had built on their own– or, at least, that's exactly how Gladion is looking at Hau, eyes uncrying but trembling like they are shedding a waterfall of tears.

Abruptly, the blond turns away, briskly leaving the table. "Gladion, but breakf–"

"I'm not hungry," grumbles Gladion, walking away to his bedroom. "Enjoy your meal."

The door clicks shut softly, no slam, just a gentle click. That might be more terrifying than what an outburst of clear anger would have been. He may be concealing his anger, his feelings and his frustrations in a bottle with a lead cork, but it's no longer doing any good for anybody.

Hau, at least, now knows how Gladion is feeling.

So that's progress.

* * *

"Hau… I don't think we should bother him. He seemed very angry earlier."

"Earlier this _morning_. It's, like, ten in the night and he hasn't walked outta that room all day. I'm worried," Hau explains, walking through the hallway and towards Gladion's room. It stands right beside his. The only visible difference between both doors is that Hau's has a crown of orange flowers hanging from his. "I ain't gonna let him sulk. We gotta talk."

Lillie, however, tries again. "He is _mourning_ , Hau. You cannot force him to just talk, you know much better than him that that's not how it works."

"He's not mourning, he's a prideful bastard. He's just pissy he couldn't be even with her. It's a stupid thing to keep track of but they've always been weird and I can't take that stuff anymore." Lillie is visibly upset by Hau's comment, likely fueled by his own frustration for not being able to make him talk. "I know he's sad too, just like I am. But it ain't healthy to keep this stuff in."

"It isn't, but…"

"I'm… not gonna force him to talk. Moon once told me that forcing him to do sentimental stuff is like cornering a cat, and she's right– I mean, look at us, and look at him." Indeed, the resemblances are uncanny. "But today was enough. I don't want him to be lonely and sad. We all gotta move on. Even if I don't wanna myself."

Perplexed by this, Lillie blinks and turns to him. "I thought you had always been in favor of simply moving on."

"You know I don't take lightly to having stuff I like taken away from me."

"Yes, but a staff is very different from a person."

Hau rubs the back of his neck. "It ain't that different. I was very close to her– like, _very_ close," Hau stammers. "Not best friends, because I'd like to say the three of us as a whole were best pals, but she taught me so, _so_ much stuff. And she told me I had to find a reason to fight for and imma' fight Gladion for his own sake, if necessary."

Lillie would have giggled at his stubbornness– laughed, even, but she can't laugh during a situation as dire as this. Instead, she stares at the door, worried. "Do you believe that more conflict will end up in a good place? Mother always told me that unnecessary trouble is just that, unnecessary."

"This is very necessary. And I'm gonna talk him through this, we're gonna move on and we'll be happy again. That's just how it's meant to be."

Seeing Hau put his hand on the doorknob, Lillie panics. "Won't you knock first?"

"If I knock he's gonna kick us out and I ain't gonna have that shit anymore."

So, with that, he opens the door.

The first thing Hau notices is that the room is a complete mess, at least for Gladion's standards. The chair under the desk has been taken out, and there are a few books scattered around, one by his bed and another peeking with its corner into the stream of light, the door only ajar. His sleepwear is also on the floor, unfolded. Then, on the bed, he sees feet, the hem of the legs of his trousers, a splash of pink, and–

Hau's throat becomes dry. His eyes prickle. He watches Gladion snuggle into the ugly pink rhinestone blanket he used to share with Moon, hugging it to his chest and face rather than using it to cover himself.

There are reddened tear streaks along the length of his pale cheekbone. Some of the dampness glistens under the light of the hallway.

Hau closes the door very, very carefully, feeling like he's stepped into something he was never meant to see.

"Hau? What's wrong?" asks Lillie, her concern growing as she takes in her friend's shocked expression, how his eyes are lost in the door despite it being already closed. "Is… Is Gladion okay?"

Is he?

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" Hau turns to her with a grimace. "I just… didn't think he'd take it so personally. I never thought he… felt like _that_ , y'know."

Confused, Lillie tilts her head, worry clinging to her sunken eyebrows. Hau is rubbing his eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He shakes his head and grabs Lillie's wrist. "Let's just pretend we never saw anythin'. We were never here. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Hau never thought Gladion would feel this loss so deeply to display physical pain, contorted in a way resembling that of Hau's during some nights.

Hau never thought Gladion would miss her _this_ much, either.

And as much as it relieves him to know they are on even grounds, it hurts him to know that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I make so much emphasis on Gladion and Moon sharing the blanket so this last scene would hurt twice as bad so it would emphasize to what point he's hurting over her death? 
> 
> Yes. Yes I did. So you get Gladion clutching at an ugly blanket out of context but very in context >:)
> 
> Also that convo between Lillie and Gladion making pancakes HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I wonder if Gladion could be somewhere in there
> 
> AND HAU AND GLADION'S ARGUMENT I'M DONE WITH EVERYTHING I love their BROTP and making them argue killed me because they're my babies but they're grieving and :( they cope with sadness different ways
> 
> Moon wouldn't have wanted them to argue :( THEY'RE DUMB AND I LOVE THEM


	3. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world stops for nobody: Gladion learns that today.

"So… you're sure about it now?" Gladion looks over his shoulder to Hau, who is carrying a stack of boulders from place to place. "About Lillie being your sis. Like, I guess she didn't tell you that much, but maybe a hint or two?"

"Not really. All she did was tell me about her parents. Whether they are mine too is still up to debate," sighs Gladion, running a hand over his hair. "I want to think that's the case, but calling myself the son of a royal family is just too…"

Gladion is at a loss of words to express his feelings. His face contorts into a grimace of effort. It's hard to define a godsend that had crashed and burnt into a disaster. Hau releases a small nervous laugh. "Yeah, it does sound kinda odd, but hey! We've seen weirder!"

Calling their experiences weird is a stretch– if anything, things had always been a matter of living or dying. Gladion would go as far as to say that their possibilities of living through Moon's ideas had been higher than the odds of him being a descendant from a royal family. They certainly are friends with chance, but not a chance this ironic and _low_.

"Weirder than being the son of an Empress, then being tossed out of the palace for unknown reasons? I doubt so." His nonchalance about the matter proves that he's been thinking about it for a while. "How did I even end up so far away from the Empire, too?"

"Uh, strange dark energies? Maybe Arceus thought your edge was too powerful for the Aedus."

"Hau, this is not funny."

The man rushes around his friend to stand right in front of him. "Dude, things are as funny as ya' want 'em to be! It's just sorta ironic how you were lookin' for your family all along and they were just sitting on a throne. It ain't a very dull story, lemme tell you."

Well, he has to give him that. His family being a prominent political figure atop of a whole Empire when he had been squirming to find them is pretty funny, or at least ironic. Mesmerizing. Like looking for a small fish to eat in a sea and finding a shark. Or like finding a kid hiding in a sunflower field; it should have been easy, but nothing in life ever is.

"Lillie doesn't seem to know a thing about me, though. She's been curious about my looks, but other than that…"

Hau turns pensive. "When did you say you supposedly were abandoned?"

Faba had said that word _so_ many times and it always felt like a jab, but when Hau says it, it sounds a little kinder. "I was five years old. That's what Faba told me, anyway."

"Faba?"

"My godfather. Or foster father. He always insisted on me calling him a godfather in public, and habits die hard."

Faba has always been a rather odd human being, if he even classifies as that. Pointy beard he would flick back and forth when thoughtful, cards close to his chest and glares so cold and so damaging they could freeze hell. Most of Gladion's good traits – related to the man Faba had wanted to make out of him – and his terrible vices come from that narcissistic scientist. It's quite hilarious that all his parenting figures, fake or not blood-related, have had some sort of issue with their mental health.

Because Faba for sure has an issue with himself. And Gladion. And the world.

No wonder Gladion used to be such a troubled man.

Hau nods. "It's normal Lillie didn't remember ya', then. She was like, three years old at the time. She's nineteen, right? And you're twenty-one."

"I believe her birthday was celebrated while we were away, but Arceus knows if she ever got to celebrate it properly." Gladion doesn't let the topic linger in that hot spot for long, sighing. "So, maybe she was four."

"Young enough to not remember anything. Not like I know what that feels like, though." Much to Gladion's surprise, Hau laughs and steps back to place the boulders on their place. "Man, my arms hurt. They could've hired some other people to carry all these around, it ain't our fault there was a storm yesterday."

Gladion nods in agreement. "Yeah. I guess that's the least we can do to pay back for shelter." With a small nod, the sorcerer agrees. "Do you think Lillie is suspicious?"

"Of the storm? I doubt anybody summoned one of those. Sorcerers _can_ change the weather but–"

Hau cuts himself off when he witnesses Gladion frowning in vexation. " _No_ , I mean about me being her brother and all that." Hau whistles a small 'ooh' and the other rolls his eyes. "Do you think maybe she has a memory of me leaving, or however I left?"

"Woah, what if you were _kidnapped_?"

"Considering I was found unscathed on a bridge, per neighbors' and Faba's words, I doubt I was abducted or anything like that."

Crossing his arms, Hau ponders the question with a serious face. "I doubt she remembers anything. In the way you described it, even if she had been conscious enough to remember, I think trauma and stuff wash your memories off, right? I think she would've forgotten about it anyway." Catching Gladion's conflicted expression, Hau hurries to correct himself. "I mean, that would've sucked! But still…"

"I'm not mad at that, stop rambling," Gladion says. "I don't know if her remembering would have helped in any way, though. If anything, I'm surprised Lusamine didn't remember the face of her son. That's what bugs me."

He's been avoiding using the word _bug_ because of _reasons that definitely don't involve the unnamable woman in any way, shape or form_ but he says it anyway and it feels _liberating_.

"Dark chi, my dude." Hau moves his hands in a circle to express his point. " _Dark chi_."

"Dark chi isn't the solution to every problem on this planet, nor the answer to every question." A very telling lesson that Lusamine should have been told about in the past, indeed, and something that Gladion tells to himself when dark thoughts about Cyrus come by. "It could have something to do with that, but…"

"What are you two talking about?"

Gladion and Hau turn around to see Lillie approaching them. Her face, however, is turned to the rebuilding labor going on at Hau and Gladion's backs, where monks and swordsmen alike work to put a building back together. A very bad storm had hit the monastery last night, and due to the monastery's rather… _gregarious_ lifestyles, houses tend to be fickle. That house in particular had been the weakest of them all.

"Lillie! Howzit going?" Hau's expression brightens up _instantly_ upon seeing Lillie, much to Gladion's amusement. "We're giving a hand and just… talking about life, y'know. Like workers do!"

Her green eyes swish to Gladion, they share a polite nod of greeting and then, she turns to the several tools and bricks in front of her. Like with most things she sees that she doesn't know, Lillie's curiosity flares. "Oh, that sounds like fun!"

"It's also very tiring. Hau's arms are about to fall off," Gladion comments offhandedly, hiding a smirk to himself when he notices Hau panicking and Lillie's expression sinking into worry.

As the blond turns away, cackling to himself, Hau hurries to explain himself. "Oh, I ain't tired! Gladion's just makin' a big deal outta nothing. Look at those noodle arms, dude."

While Gladion has _always_ been on the thin side of the scale, he's been building some muscle thanks to his training and this past journey. A bit of flesh on the shoulders, some definition on his arms and legs. He can't say he's _ripped_ like some soldiers he's had the misfortune of bathing with during his trip with Ilima, and he's not as big and strong as Hau is becoming, but he's _not_ a noodle.

Gladion knows better than to complain when he hears Lillie laugh, however. "I'm sorry the task is so straining, though. If I dared carry one of those stacks of bricks like you guys are doing, I would have had my arms ripped off my shoulders. You are very strong."

Predictable as ever, Hau smiles sheepishly. "One's gotta try his best! We're gonna give it our all!" Lillie nods in agreement, a smile filling her cheeks a little more. "I guess you've never done any of this rough work, right?"

"Ah, no." Her eyes become a bit dimmer, voice soft and caught in a memory. "Mother never allowed me close to any room that required repairs. She,um, hated seeing tools and dust scattered around like this," she touches the sand-covered hammer, then flicks off the dusty layer. "I do recall seeing children playing close to the palace. Mother never allowed me to play with them. She said I could get hurt."

Well, that's something she and Faba had in common, indeed. It further reinforces his theory that anyone with white suits and polished looks is bad news.

Hau detects the awkwardness and solemnity in her statement and grimaces in sympathy. "That sounds terrible, dude. Not having friends and all." For all the sensitivity Hau has displayed many times, he's lacking _all_ of it now. Gladion does hear a soft, gentle and consoling tilt to his words that makes it all better, somehow. "Did'ya hear her, Gladion? Must be hard, ain't it?"

Knowing that Hau knows full well that he had also grown up without friends, he shoots her a growled glare.

"Well, it certainly was hard, but I suppose royalty is used to this. Mother always told me I was just being childish for wanting to play with 'dirty peasants'." It looks like she has something else to say, but then she shakes her head quickly, dismissing the topic.

She says something far more interesting, instead.

"Actually," she picks her voice up again, biting back a smile. "I have been dishonest with you two. I used to have a friend outside the palace."

Close to the two, Gladion trips with a stone in his stupor and falls to the ground. Hau stiffens like a branch. "You _did_!? Wasn't your mom all against that?"

Much to their surprise, she giggles into her hand. "Yes, it was. He wasn't a… physical friend, though. We used to keep in contact with letters only. I don't think Mother ever knew about this."

Intrigued by this story, Hau hops onto one of the monastery's old broken pillars, sitting on the remaining base with curiosity. Gladion turns, too, still swatting dust and dirt off his clothes.

Hau snickers at him, then focuses on Lillie. "So a friend? How did you two meet? Like, was it some sort of romantic balcony meet-up, like the love stories in the books? Oh, maybe he was the postman? Does the palace _even_ have a postman?"

It's good to know that some things never change, no matter the tragedy and drama. Gladion finds relief in his innocent curiosity, heart picking wings and fluttering at their exchange.

They are, as Moon had once put it, very cute. And she had said it with a very cute smile, too.

 _Goddammit_.

Lillie giggles again. "There was never a physical meeting, sadly. One day, a letter reached the palace while Mother wasn't around. She was _so_ busy all the time, I thought I could help if I read it for her. A few servants told me not to read it, but I sneaked it into my room anyway." Her light words and sweet smile dribble with fondness, remembering candid childhood. "I'm not quite sure who it was from, but the letter was actually for me, telling me that I had lost a hairpiece."

"Woah, so it was a 'lost this thing, help me find it' story, huh? That's awesome!"

"I wouldn't call it _awesome_. At the time, I didn't know who this stranger was. He just told me he had seen it during 'shield practice' and that his teacher had insisted on writing to me to apologize for taking it. He was so cute…" A sigh, her heart above her heart. "Our correspondence, however, carried on far after I had retrieved the hairpiece from his teacher. For a few months, in fact. Maybe a year."

Hau is overjoyed to hear this. Gladion can't help but agree with her tone and the evident feelings behind the story: it does sound romantic. "So you wrote to each other? Did you even know who that boy was?"

Lillie shakes her head at Gladion's question. "Not really. At the time, I could not even get a peek outside, much less meet any potential pen pals outside the palace. Just by how he talked and the things he sent me sometimes, I knew he was probably my age, if not younger." Her eyes drift to the sky in remembrance. "He once sent me his graduation insignia, because he said that he wanted the Princess to have it so I knew he would be protecting me. It was… charming."

Hau reads a line of _something_ in her voice that makes him grin. "Charming enough for you to get a crush on that guy?"

Gladion is about to give him an earful about being so teasing but she laughs, suddenly, very softly. "I was rather young at the time, maybe fourteen or fifteen. I was easily impressionable. Anyone outside the palace would get my attention for too long for my own good." An infatuated sigh, sweet and mellow. "He always wrote words of happiness and bravery. One of the reasons I withstood Mother's lessons and intense studying was because he cheered me on."

"Dude, that's so damn _cute_."

"It was. We agreed that we would meet up one day and I would show him magic tricks with all I had learned, but shortly after that, he stopped answering my letters. I assumed that the servants probably found out about our correspondence and threw any incoming letters away…"

Lillie's obvious sadness about this event pushes Hau to pat her in the back, whispering soothing words that Gladion doesn't listen to, focused on something else. "Wait, aren't you a sorcerer already?"

Her expression neutralizes. "Oh, not technically," Lillie says. "Mother marked me when I was very little with the 'Mark of the Chosen', as she would call it. It prevents me from utilizing my chi in any physical form until the time is due. I don't know what that means, but it was meant to store my chi so I could perform powerful spells right away with all I had learned. At the time it sounded so basic I… never really thought any of it."

Hau's eyes grow wide. "So ya' can't use chi yet? Like, no healing, no sorcery, no nothing?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Dude, that _sucks_. I get it, but it still sucks. What if ya' got trapped by some evil dudes or something?"

"Admittedly, I used to believe that my pen pal would come to save me in shining armor and sweep me at my feet. I… was a rather imaginative child." But Gladion can't help but think that's and unfairly adorable scenario. "Mother always told me she would protect me. And she did the many times robbers tried to attack the palace, thinking that two women wouldn't manage on their own." A sigh. "And to think that her protection was so selfish…"

Her motives had been, indeed, selfish. Just thinking of what her purposes had entailed not only for those three but for the one that is _not_ there… He feels like running away and burying himself in his bed at the mere thought. Hau and Gladion share a sigh.

And at his own sigh, Hau looks up at Gladion. "Oh, dude, I gotta talk to–"

"There you two are!"

Hala approaches them from afar, waving as his body tumbles forward, tilting from side to side, probably off to save Gladion from a severe case of third-wheeling. "Good afternoon, Hala."

"Good afternoon, children! You are looking as healthy as ever!" He adjusts the belt of his kimono around his ample stomach, talking pleasantly. "I was looking for you two. I need to talk to you, Hau. And it would be fit for you to come as well, Gladion."

Hau is surprised to hear this. "Eh? Did anything happen?"

"Nothing worth worrying about. It's a talk long overdue, I would say." The lack of urgency in his speech tells both men that there is no emergency to worry about, fortunately. "Ah, Lillie. Somebody came from the palace with a message for you. I will have my men take you to the entrance of the monastery."

Startled by this as well, Lillie hums and nods. Her body moves with her head, bobbing down an inch. "Yes, of course. I shall wait here, then." Lillie turns to her friends, giving them a small smile. "We can talk later. I will be here when you return, as well."

And with that, a brief nod and two shared smiles, Gladion and Hau follow Hala into his residence. Unlike what would be expected from other territories, Hala's home is no more luxurious than the rest despite being the head of the monastery. It's made of wood and stone, a hearth at the left and a kitchen to the right, with a room at the back of it all. It's exactly as big as it should be.

"I believe you have never been in my humble abode, have you? Please, take a seat," Hala urges, signaling at the four chairs at the table. "I will go change my kimono very quickly. This one is dirty with mud from the construction."

He's back a few minutes later, sporting a bright green kimono with yet the same rope-style belt around his stomach. He's tying it when he enters the kitchen, surprised to see that the two warriors are silent and twiddling their thumbs. "What's wrong, children? You look uptight."

Hau's shoulders twitch. He dedicates Hala a flustered grin. "Ah, we're just kinda worried. This feels like bein' called to the office by the guards."

"Don't fret. It's nothing worth worrying about. I just need to have a talk with you two about a pair of things," he explains, taking a seat in front of them. "First and foremost, how are you feeling? You have been here for a fairly long time, now."

Gladion _swears_ he sees a shadow breeze through the hallway and into Hala's room. He shakes the image off, focusing on Hau speaking instead. "I'm fine! I did a super good job of carrying stuff around. My arms are kinda sore, not gonna lie."

"Sorry about that. I was told by colleagues of mine that it would be nice to see if you could hold some weight. It's pleasantly surprising to see that you can, considering you could barely walk the first day," he responds happily, a hand under his chin. "It's been three weeks, now."

Three weeks, indeed. Very long three weeks. It's unbelievable that so much grieving can fit in a period that short. Admittedly though, Gladion and Lillie had spent the first few days in bed; one asleep, and the other with his eyes lost while Hau wailed right next to Gladion's bedroom, who heard it all with impassive mourning.

Three weeks. Twenty-one days, maybe twenty-two.

"Yeah, I thought we had been here for longer. Man, time flies, doesn't it?" Gladion nods curtly. He doesn't necessarily agree, he's just signaling that he's listening. "Oh, yeah! Do you know anything about Kukui and the rest?"

A sigh. Hala turns ten years older before Gladion's very green eyes. "I'm afraid not."

"Ah, crap."

Kukui had gone missing after the incident with Lusamine, and so had the rest of the Saint Riftwalkers. Gladion has the vague memory of hearing them call after him after the battle had been 'won' – if the consequences of said war can be called a victory.

However, none of them had come to their side during their period of recovery; no Kukui, no Acerola, no Olivia, no Hapu. None of the Saints he could call by name have been around despite their tremendous help during the war for Zeffarei– because _that_ had been a war. An all-out war for dominance.

And they had made it out alive… for the most part. It was yet to be seen that the Saints had made it out unscathed, as well.

The shadow from earlier waltzes in and out of view. He swears he sees the twirls of _her_ clothes.

"They… will be okay, right?" asks Gladion, eyebrows pinched in concern.

The elder nods. "I'm sure of it. They are probably resting and recovering their energies. As far as I know, Kukui had to face off against the Terracotta Golurks after you three took them down. That sounds like an arduous task."

"Woah, he had to fight all of those? _Again_?" Hala hums in affirmation. "And he _survived_?"

"Saint Riftwalkers are not to be underestimated. Word has it he's survived far worse. But now is not the time to talk about legends and the like." Hala turns to Gladion now, whose hands are entwined on the table. "How are you doing?"

His response is as sour as usual. "I have been far better, but also far worse. I did fairly well with lifting things off the ground, maybe even better than Hau did." Hala nods, intrigued, and Hau narrows his eyes in annoyance.

By how Hala is staring at him through his very thin eyes in silence, he expects him to continue. So, he does, mindful of a pair of prying eyes looking at him from the doorway to the hallway that are _not_ real, but they still feel like so. "The hallucinations… have become far and in between. Used to be worse, definitely."

"Man, I remember when you woke me up screaming the first week because you thought she was in your room. You scared the crap outta me," sighs Hau.

"Sorry," apologizes Gladion earnestly, a pinch ashamed. "It's hard to deal with it, but I'm getting better at it. There is no point in dwelling on something that is long gone now, I guess. It's just hard to get going."

"Your loss is… of big magnitude. I don't know if I ever got to give you my proper condolences, and as well as an apology for never holding a burial."

Hau shrugs it off, very different from his brawling and screaming the day they were told her body hadn't been found. "We get it. Maybe it's better this way– we ain't big fans of goodbyes and all that stuff, right, Gladion?"

He sighs, folding his arms over his chest as he leans on the chair, trying to relax. "In any case," his voice comes out mildly raspy. "I suppose you didn't only call us here for this, right?"

"Ah, you're right. I shall cut to the chase," he says, voice gravelly as he turns to Hau. "Hau, I am your _grandfather_."

A lone cricket wails in the afternoon. People laugh outside. However, within the household, things have gone all too quiet. Gladion's eyes have widened, letting the sentence sink in. Hau's eyes barely fit in his face.

"I… you're my _what_?"

Despite the obvious big statement he's just made, Hala laughs at their shock, not all bothered to hear this. "I didn't know how to tell you, but I was hoping it would be less impacting if I simply told you. I didn't mean to be so brazen."

"I… it's fine, I guess." Gladion has never in his life seen Hau so tense. There is a sea of emotions swimming in his wide black eyes, but one of them prevails, much to Gladion's surprise: skepticism. "I don't wanna be nasty and bad but… is that true? How can I know you're for real?"

"Ohoho, I should have known you would ask." Hala reaches into his kimono. His hand rummages in what Gladion supposes is an inner pocket until he takes out a single small picture. "I guess this should be enough as proof."

Gladion takes a look with Hau. His hands are shaking, even more so when he sees what the image contains. A man with gray beard and mustache sits on a stool, very resembling of what could have been a younger Hala, his hands around a small boy with long hair and a small shield at his feet. He's wearing a costume similar to an armor, a real helmet on his head that the kid is holding up, smiling, His grin is what gives his identity away the most, so big and round and careless it can't be anyone but than Hau himself.

"That's… that's me." Yes. It's him. And Hala. "Holy shit, that's me."

"Yeah," follows Gladion, equally as breathless. "It's _you_."

"Ah, that picture is as old as time, I'd say. You were… I would say fourteen, when we had this painted. You were a fine soldier, and judging by how things have turned out, you still are." Pride drips from his words, taking the small painting and looking at it in fond silence. "Yeah, it has been too long. We have met again in rather dire circumstances."

This is also the first time Gladion has witnessed Hau physically run out of words to say and squirm so much it looks like he has squirrels in his pants.

"I… Dude, what am I supposed to say? Sorry about this, I'm just… kinda speechless." Hala chuckles at this, arms crossed, which makes Hau even more nervous. "I mean, you know I got amnesia, right? I… I don't remember you. I hate to say this but–"

"I know, Hau, and it's fine," Hala assures him, another of those rare small smiles curling his lips. "I came to terms with this fact long ago. You might be surprised to know this, but I have known of your existence for quite some time. When I was told of your… well, existence, or the fact that you were alive, I was shocked. And saddened, of course. No grandfather would be happy about their grandson being amnesiac."

"Hold up, hold up," Hau hurries to say, "You were told about me? Who did?"

"Ah, you see…" A pause that both warriors wait out. "Moon did."

The forbidden name overtakes the whole air in the room, but nothing happens. They just hold their breaths and wait for Hala to continue, who rubs his chin with two of his fingers.

"The night of your first visit, Moon sneaked into the monastery. She was ever the curious girl, entering unnoticed." Gladion doesn't know if her memory is too mind-numbing or he's just used to it by now, but he's not surprised, just slightly perplexed. "She declared that she had no intention of stealing anything, that she had just come to visit us for… ah, how did she say it?" Hala hums, thinking the issue through with keen interest. "Yeah, she said that she 'wanted to check out what's up with the monastery'. She seemed to have an issue entering places of restricted access."

Hau sweatdrops. "Yeah, no joke."

"Anyway, I was curious about her and invited her to sit down. She showed us her insignia, and I recognized her name from rumors here and there. The Solaris Monastery might be restricted, but everything reaches us in the end. We had tea and talked for a while." Hala murmurs something under his breath, then continues. "She was a very interesting girl. When I asked her about her travels, she mentioned you two."

That explains things a little, yet the image of Moon barging into Hala's den so well and getting away with it pisses him off greatly; so much so he nearly laughs. All he does is chuckle, but it's a sad noise. "I guess that's good to know."

Hau nods along, smile lopsided. Sensing that this is _not_ a topic to speak of, Hala clears his throat. "She told me you had been looking for your family. And a lot about what you had done for your friends, as well as the community of the Kandrus."

"I mean… it wasn't that much."

Gladion rolls his eyes. "Will you just _stop_ doing that?" he asks, too similar to how Moon would do it but he _refuses_ to let that get to his head. "It _was_ a lot."

"Gladion is right, Hau." Hala's words are gentle, but they have a stern reminder underneath the sweet rubble. "You certainly don't meet Gladion or Moon's standards, but each warrior has their own goals to meet. As sorcerer with no formation and the many psychological binders you suffered from, you did a good job. My heart swells with pride knowing my grandson has grown into a warrior of his own."

Clearly, Hau isn't used to hearing this still. He's never had anyone to tell him, after all, other than Moon and Gladion. A smile trembles in Hau's visage. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I would love to hear more about your adventures someday, when things are better and brighter for you." Hala cackles. "After all, an old man like me sometimes gets bored here. Thinking of the great things you did, alone and as a group… it puts a smile on my wrinkly face."

Hau's eyes sparkle like he's seeing the world right in front of him: admiration, happiness, his body at the edge of his seat and his feet kicking audibly against the wooden floor in excitement.

"Then… could you please tell me? About my past?" The excitement remains, yet it is compressed in pursed lips and a compromised expression. "I… got the suspicion I used to work for this Empire. That's right, right?"

And to the two's relief, Hala nods. "You did. You were the pride of our family. You got to lead armies at an age younger than most soldiers would, and won battles far too tough for anyone your age. I used to be your superior, but I have always been proud to say that you never required any push from me to succeed as a soldier. You were an excellent disciplined pupil and an even better swordsman."

Hau looks at Gladion, hand grabbing his shoulder and shaking it with boundless energy. "Dude, we were right! I _was_ a swordsman!"

"Ah, you knew?"

A long explanation is needed for this, where both warriors promptly cut all of Moon's role in the story despite it being _monumental_ , because they refuse to give the haunting memory of her departure gnaw at them any longer. However, Hau does notice Gladion growing pale, so he pats his back comfortingly when the story is done. Gladion nods in gratitude.

"I see. I guess that makes sense," concludes Hala, nodding. "As for the story behind the accident… as far as I know, you were away in a mission and you were ambushed. Nobody found you, so you were presumed dead. Your hair used to be much more ruly and the ponytail truly makes you look younger. It's no wonder Lady Lusamine didn't recognize you."

Hau sighs, groaning. "Man, so it was just an accident? No details?"

"I believe an ambush while retreating from another ambush. As they say, it was a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And nobody found him?" asks Gladion, teeth gritted. "How uncaring can the Aedus troops be?"

Hala seems just as dismayed as, well, any decent human being would be. "Making friends in the army is… tough. Most of my pals I used to work with have either died in the line or gotten hurt beyond any repair. Keeping people close in the army is just as easy as keeping a worm alive in a lake of fish, sadly."

Hau suddenly remembers something else to ask about. "Wait, yeah! What about my pa–"

" _Hala_!"

A messenger bursts through the door, slamming it open with a frantic look in his eyes.

And behind him rushes Lillie, hurrying to Hau and Gladion, who welcome her with startled eyes and Hau's already receiving arms. "Dude, Lillie, get a grip! What's up!?"

The girl is _shaking_ , her hands trembling as they hold onto the back of Hau's chair and the starts of words stumble out of her mouth and fade into gibberish of an anxious girl, eyes red and glossy with tears threatening to break out of her eyes.

And that's when the messenger drops the bombshell.

"The chancellor in charge… he's taken over the throne and declared himself Emperor– and he wishes to perform another dark mandate, just like Lady Lusamine did!"

And at this point is where Gladion nearly _screams_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both Hau's story and the FUCKING RISEN stakes came out of FUCKING nowhere but now another Lusamine doppelganger has appeared and WE'RE SUDDENLY IN DANGER AGAIN LMAOOOOOO we're only in fucking chapter 3 and someone wants to do something silly and villainish again GOD
> 
> also Lillie has a crush and people are grieving again BUT WE'RE IN DANGER I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT
> 
> imagine having your Mother be lowkey a villain that helped kill your very good friend and someone wants to do The Dark Realm Gate Thingy again but worse and you're grieving
> 
> poor kids and POOR FUCKING LILLIE DUDE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH tho her story with the crush was cute I wonder if it'll come up again
> 
> (spoiler: it will)


	4. For The Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and Hau have a much needed heart to heart and leave the Solaris Monastery.

Gladion and Hau had said no.

Saying no is not within their DNA, nor within their habits. They are more prone to helping than actively avoiding trouble, or whatever one wishes to call it. Their adventures had been based on the dynamic of helping people, saving lives and recovering what had been lost. They had saved cities, stopped an invasion, defeated an Empress and recovered treasures from deep beneath the rubble.

But they had done all of it as a trio. A group of three. Moon, Hau, and Gladion. Sometimes alone, but still knit as a trio of unstoppable madness. They had been through hell and back as a group.

And their last stunt had been paid with a price too high to bargain with anymore.

So when they ask for help, eyes pleading and grimaces desperate for an answer, both blond and sorcerer sigh.

"It's not our business anymore," says Gladion, voice thin after a long period of silence. There's fragility there, because he knows this is _not_ something he should be saying. "Us sticking our nose where we shouldn't is what got us where we are now. We can't afford to do this anymore."

Lillie is visibly shocked by his words, but when she turns to Hau in hopes of a refusal, all she finds is another negative. "Yeah, he's kinda right. We still ain't over what happened last time, and throwing ourselves into a battle when our heads ain't in the game isn't the best idea, y'know? I wouldn't be that _rude_ and say it ain't our business," Hau says, coughing, and Gladion growls, "but we ain't cut for battling anymore. Losin' her was tough. It still is. I don't think we're ready."

And the Princess, as expected, grows even more frantic. "B-But… who will do this then? Zeffarei will be invaded by fiends again! I cannot battle like this, I…!"

Watching her take her hands to the front of her blouse, clutching the fabric with heavy pants of air, Gladion bends just a little. "What happened last time is… still too ingrained within us. I refuse to chance things again and lose the battle once more."

"I mean," Hau coughs. Gladion can see the sudden change of opinion in Hau from a mile away, probably taunted by Lillie's vulnerable state, "We _could_ try. It's an insane idea and… yeah, I don't wanna, but can we really leave this up to the Aedus army now?"

"Yeah. We _can_ ," Gladion replies sourly, folding his arms. "What do you suggest, if we don't? That we just charge into a battlefield again after what happened last time?"

"And what're we gonna do if we stay here, just chicken out and never grab a weapon ever again? I doubt that's what you wanna do."

Gladion spares a look at Lillie, tremoring eyes darting between the two men as they discuss the situation. She's shaking like a tree in a storm, struck by fear and panic while the messenger tries his best to console her. The swordsman turns to Hau, then. "You're _very_ easy to influence."

"And you're just _terrible_! Where did your empathy go, man?"

"It probably fell with _her_ , if that's what you are talking about," grumbles Gladion, shooting fire at Hau with his glare. "We cannot go there again. We will get hurt unnecessarily. We barely made it out alive last time."

And one person _didn't_ make it out alive, but he doesn't mention that. Hell, he still feels the gap shaped like _her_ when Hau and he hang out, and by the distant glances he's seen the sorcerer throw again, he notices the void just as much. They cannot jump over the cracks yet, if they ever should, even.

All of this had been their fault. Her death had been their fault, moreso his than Hau's. Are they allowed to plead forgiveness when Moon herself had told him that his suffering is his own fault?

It's _not_ Moon. Not the true her, anyway. But he still perceives that image as such.

"This might be different! Sure, it's… scary, but we can't leave Lillie alone now!" So _that's_ why. At least he's having the decency of speaking his mind out loud now. "The Aedus army didn't stop the Empress last time, and this guy might be even crazier!"

Stressed, Gladion brushes his chopped bangs with one of his hands. They have grown rather long overtime, and his current distress isn't helping the situation. Troubles like these certainly _don't_ , either. "I doubt that's the case. I figure the Saint Riftwalkers would have alerted us like they did last time."

"We don't know where they are, remember? They disappeared! Nobody's seen them anywhere!" Gladion curses silently at that, knowing that he's completely right. "Dude, we're probably the only ones who can help! What if Cyrus comes again!?"

"Why would he? It's not like he has anything to do in the Aedus Empire anymore!"

He realizes his slip of temper and his unfortunate words, talking about somebody who is in a coma, somebody who has a daughter that is breaking down right beside them, and when he garners himself a condescending frown from Hau, he turns to Lillie with bated breath. Fortunately, Lillie has mentioned several times that she doesn't remember anything from that event, so her eyes remain troubled, yet indifferent to this reference.

Gladion feels tension coil around his chest. Cyrus has taken enough from them already: his mother, potentially, and then Moon. That is about as much as he's willing to lose for peace– in fact, he _isn't_ , but it's a good place to draw the line. His heart can only take so much trauma before it begins closing itself again.

Hau hisses. That had been close. "If we don't help Lillie out, are we just gonna leave the Aedus to rot under all those fiends!? Are you insane, or what!?"

Gladion has the ultimate ace under his sleeve, and before he can prevent himself, he uses it with a sharpness more proper of a viper.

"Are you willing to risk losing people again because we wanted to play heroes?" Hau's expression pales considerably. Gladion wishes winning this argument didn't feel so good– but it does, knowing he's right for once. He hates being right this time, though. "Thought so."

Deeming the conversation to be done, Gladion shoves his hands into his pockets – something he's caught himself doing many times when angry, and he _hates_ how visual he is about his feelings now – and takes to the door.

Hau, however, reaches out. "But–!"

"You can go on your own, if you want to," Gladion responds, looking at him from over his shoulder. His eyes sink to Lillie, whose eyes have widened and are even more tremorous than before. His eyes narrow just an inch, not in anger, but a silent apology. "But I won't go. I'm not ready for this– and I might never be. Sorry."

And, with that, Gladion closes the door behind him and he pretends that he never hears Lillie crying behind the door, that he doesn't hear Hau consoling her and that his heart doesn't wrench at the sound.

So he pretends to be indifferent; it's what has worked all his life. And that's what he will resort to again now.

* * *

Hau finds him cutting weeds after lunch the following day, which Gladion had not attended, much to everyone's concern.

It's been a while since their discussion. Hau refuses to call it an argument, but he's dimly aware that things have been tense since then. Hau has spent all his time working with Lillie to figure things out while Gladion passed by and pretended nothing was happening. It worked for a while, and Hau tried to pretend that he was fine with this, too– with him shoving his head into his ass again and becoming the same uncompromising prick he had come to befriend.

But he isn't fine with it. Not because Gladion refuses to help out, but because Hau knows _why_ he's acting like this. He's seen that attitude within himself too many times to not recognize it in others.

He's scared of moving on.

Gladion is _terrified_ of moving on.

And it makes sense. Hau understands why. He's been blaming himself for a crime that he hadn't committed. Hau had felt the same for the past weeks, haunted by memories of unwanted sacrifices at night. At least, though, she had not taken the bait for _him_ , but _Gladion_ , and while it had been expected for her to jump out and take the hit like nothing, nobody would have expected for her to _die_ because of it.

Hau understands grief; he doesn't understand guilt.

So when he makes his way to him, finding him hunched over a line of weeds in silence, Hau expects no smooth sailing; he expects a true conversation. "You're gonna get nasty cuts on your hands if ya' keep pulling at them like that."

Gladion's back tenses. A beat of silence breezes between them where Hau takes the liberty to kneel by him and observe his work.

He shakes his head. "What are you doing here? I think we reached an agreement yesterday, didn't we?"

"Not an agreement. Ya' stormed outta' there and made Lillie cry like crazy." _That_ hurts. A wince flashes through Gladion's expression. "Y'know, you might be her big brother, but you totally aren't behaving like one."

And, as always, Gladion is jumping to the defensive. "I'm not–"

"And I get why," Hau continues softly, immediately cutting Gladion off. "I know you ain't in the right state of mind to think about Lillie. To be honest, neither am I, but I can't help but root for her. She's gone through enough already, I don't wanna drag her through the mud and stuff. That ain't cool, y'know. But I get where you're coming from. Sorta." Another pause. A second of silence. Hau corrects himself. "'Kay, _no_ , I don't get it, but I _wanna_ get it so I'd rather have a vague idea of what's goin' on in your head before jumping to conclusions."

Gladion digests his words in a few seconds, taking his time. At first, Hau thinks he hasn't been listening, but then, he speaks calmly. "I… thought you would be mad at me. For what I said back there."

"Oh, I _was_. Dude, I was pissed as shit, but I… talked with Lillie. A very long one. She said that things like these couldn't be rushed, so I had to be a bit more patient. She knows a _lot_ about these things, more than the two of us." Gladion lets out a humorless chuckle. It sounds like an agreement, and Hau is content with that alone. "She and Moon were close. _Very_ close. Wouldn't have expected it from Moon, growing close to anybody so quickly, but I wanna say that's somethin' Lillie kinda sparks outta people– you just wanna hug her and support her. Moon was like a big sister for her."

Hau using _her_ name so lightly means something must have changed, or that he has an intention in mind that Gladion is curious to hear about, even if such light use of her name inspires certain grim in him. "Yeah, she told me about that."

"Moon took care of her when Lusamine wasn't around. They played games together when Moon wasn't busy with the academy, and they'd stay up together reading books." Gladion arches an eyebrow at that. "I know, right? Never thought Moon would be into reading, but she apparently enjoyed that a _lot_. And I never thought Moon would give her time to somebody so exclusively, either, but she did. Even Lillie herself was surprised that Moon hung out with her for so long. Y'know how Lillie is with these things. She's a lil' anxious."

The tale is certainly surprising. Per Moon's word, she had never bothered to stay around a fixed group for too long, and in Gladion's head, he and Hau had been just an exception. Hearing that tendency repeat itself is intriguing, indeed.

"D'ya know what Lillie told me, too?" Gladion nods in succinct curiosity. "Lillie asked her, of course, because it was super weird that somebody as cool as Moon was stayin' put with the Princess to do something boring like reading books. Like, Lillie had seen Moon come and go very often, but when she was in Zeffarei, Moon would be either with her or in the academy, so it was super weird for her to see Moon just _stay_ with her." Hau's expression becomes sullen. Gladion's eyes turn to him. "Moon said she had learned that from us. Y'know, staying around."

The blond's throat tightens. "What do you mean?"

"Moon told her that she liked being with Lillie. It was something she simply enjoyed. Lillie said that Moon liked the company, sometimes." Hau sits down on the wet soil, bringing his knees under his chin. "When Moon decided to stick to us, she did it because she enjoyed having somethin' to return to like we did. And she had grown fond of us. She liked being free, but we… we didn't imprison her, somehow. She said that we helped her be free."

Gladion's heart _cracks_. Had she thought of them so fondly and he had been dumb enough to _not_ notice? Sure, he had seen care in her when she led them around, when she saved them from danger, when she baked a cake for Hau and when she invited him to dance. Even in her ultimate sacrifice, she had been caring.

But… he had always thought Moon would eventually leave because she liked moving around. "Though... she always liked adventures, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but it makes sense, too. Lillie told me she still was super absent, sometimes. Whenever she'd get a mission or something, she'd get super happy and jump right away out of the palace and into the wilderness. But she had grown fond of Lillie. She was all soft for her. Like a big sis."

Gladion has always known about this, that Moon was immensely fond of Lillie. Her behavior with the Princess had always been gentle, measured– still characteristic of Moon and her usual rascal demeanor, but also poised and respectful. It was a kind image of the Moon he had come to know, maybe a more genuine vision of who she was, deep inside.

The thought had always intrigued him.

As time had passed and she had begun to peel petals off her chest, Gladion had realized that beyond the grime and sarcasm, a kind heart lay.

"I… never thought she could find such stability."

"I mean, she didn't. Lillie knew she wasn't tied down by anything or anybody– hell, apparently she skipped her swearing to the crown ceremony because she was away looking for treasures around the Verdant Pastures." Gladion groans. Hau chuckles. "She was still insane, man. She was totally outta her head."

A fond sigh brushes past Hau's lips. He watches a grain of wheat fall off its branch and into the puddle of water below.

"But… Lillie appreciated Moon's company. She had nobody else to confide to, and she grew fond of her. She was smart enough to know the type of person Moon was and not get super duper attached, but she sorta did anyway. And when she heard what happened… she was devastated."

Hearing such things verbalized by him is something else. Hau tells the tale like Lillie has ripped her chest open for him to see, and his words convey a bleak and heavy feeling, much like that of an anvil sinking into water or a wolf wailing for its lost one. Lillie had always kept to herself and remained relatively animated during her days in this monastery– well, with its progress, of course.

Everyone cried the first days, and it was a given that nobody should be crying anymore. It's something Gladion has told himself, at least.

"And I guess she's been swallowing all of that to protect us, right?"

"She didn't wanna be a crybaby Princess anymore. It was sorta her battle, like a way of becoming stronger. She told herself that she didn't wanna cry, so she didn't." Hau cranes his head in Gladion's direction. "And do you know why?"

Gladion isn't sure if he can articulate words at this moment. His throat has become dry in a matter of seconds, back tense and his eyes expectant. "Why?"

"Because she knows Moon wouldn't wanna see us this way."

Hau doesn't realize Gladion had been holding a small dagger until it falls to the ground, eyes widening. The sorcerer takes the liberty of elaborating.

"I guess Moon was sorta weird in how she expressed herself, y'know. She was like you in many ways: you two were stubborn and impossible. I know you care about me because you're, y'know, _here_ , and I know you also cared a lot about Moon– but Moon? She was a darn mystery." A breathy chuckle bubbles out of his chest. "I wish she had been more vocal about… well, all that Lillie said. And I kinda ask myself if we–"

"That wasn't our fault. She was like a closed book in that regard," Gladion interrupts instantly, causing Hau to shoot him a lopsided smile.

"I kinda think the same. But I knew she didn't like to see us gettin' hurt. I wouldn't be happy to see you two crying your eyes out for my sake, and I doubt you would either, right?"

Of course he wouldn't. Maybe he would find pleasure in it at first, knowing that people cared for him and that he wasn't the unlovable bastard he sometimes considers himself to be– but he knows he would be devastated to see them so broken because of his passing.

He summarizes his thoughts with a nod. "Yeah."

"So, you now know what we gotta do next."

"What do you mean?"

"We gotta move on already. And we gotta live on for her."

Gladion's initial reaction is to reject this idea. He's done it a plethora of times already in his head, feeling some spikes of hope surface only for guilt to smash them to pieces. His guilt is complex: pride, sadness, grief and the nagging feeling that he should have seen this coming from long ago. That, just as Faba had insinuated a long time ago, he would never be able to protect anyone or anything with his careless attitude.

Except that this time, he had gotten this ending for himself because he had been too caring. Perhaps if he had not cared then he wouldn't be suffering grief this big– a grief that is plastered all over Hau's softened features, his lips pulled down an inch and eyebrows lax.

Hau is too expressive for things not to show somewhere on his face. He's all about erratic gestures, smiles, and full cheeks. Things are too dull, now, and as he sees that no answer is coming to his plea, Hau sighs again.

"I know it ain't what you want because I don't want it either. I don't wanna let go of… _this_ , for some reason. I hate mourning, but I don't wanna stop remembering her either. I miss her _so_ much, man." Hau says this with the full knowledge that he's speaking for both of them. "But… Moon wouldn't wanna see us sitting here like losers. She'd wanna see us kicking ass, and remembering her fondly. She would call this bullshit and probably give us a beating for mourning her for more than a day. You know how she was. Maybe even better than I ever did."

The worst thing is that he's right. Hau is not always right like Moon was, but he speaks with a property and reasoning that Moon sadly never had. So much so that Gladion is intimidated by this. "We don't have that right. Maybe you do, but I certainly don't."

"What makes ya' say that? Do you _really_ feel that?" asks Hau, inherently curious.

And that's a very good question with an equally good answer. "Of course I feel that. If I had been stronger and faster, she–"

"Nope. That argument's gotten old, and I'm not gonna accept it," says Hau a bit too lightly, too brazenly, but Gladion bids his time and lets him elaborate. "We can't think about the past anymore, there ain't no way to change that. We already established that we weren't on par with the circumstances. Everything could have gone better."

" _So_ much better," remarks Gladion dryly.

The sorcerer nods. "We gotta move on from that headspace, too. If we wanna pay Moon a tribute, then we gotta get stronger so this never happens again. And… the best way to do that is by protectin' Lillie. And ourselves, and everyone in Zeffarei."

Moon's ties to Zeffarei had been evident from the get-go. From the moment she had waltzed into the room with new clothes to her casual visits to Wicke and the way she spoke to Lillie– Moon had never bothered going anywhere else with anybody but the three of them. Gladion and she had promised to make it back to Zeffarei; a promise to go to their makeshift home, to the only place they could once call theirs.

Zeffarei had never held her back. Zeffarei has never been Moon's exclusive home– the whole world was her home.

Protecting it sounds like a brilliant idea. "Saying it is easy, but getting things done is something else entirely. And, like I said, we're not ready to battle yet."

"Dude, when have we _ever_ been ready for any of what we've done? We weren't ready when we went against the Blackring, or when we faced off against Lusamine. We always end up spread all over the place, but we always make it back, don't we? That's what we do, and that's what we gotta keep on doing." Gladion's eyes widen: he's heard that exact phrasing somewhere before. "And it's time we go back, dude."

Her voice ripples in his memory.

" _But we won. That's what we do: we win."_

But they had lost many other fights before, too, right?

" _We got out of the Blackring Outpost, fought, and won. We got to Zeffarei, fought, and won."_

"The chancellor Lillie spoke about is up to something dangerously similar to what Lusamine tried to do."

"It's not _similar_ , it's _exactly_ the same thing, dude. Trying to rip open a portal and stuff," says Hau almost jokingly. If it's a joke, then it's a painfully unfunny one. "For all that Lillie's told me, he's waiting for Captain Ilima to get back to Zeffarei. Stuff is secret for now, what the messenger said was a leak, but… if he wants to take over as an Emperor, then he's gonna have to get through Lillie first."

That alarming comment and the tact Hau says it with startles Gladion. "What exactly do you mean with that?"

"Saying you're the Emperor means jackshit if the runner-up for the throne with legal rights for it is still alive. The second Captain Ilima gets to Zeffarei, he'll for sure send the whole army after Lillie, and he knows she's here." Hau grimaces. The blond's eyes widen. "If we go to Zeffarei to stop that dude from taking over and protect Lillie, then we'll be fine."

And if they stay in the Solaris Monastery, Lillie will get caught and she will probably be used as a sacrifice again. By Gladion's calculations, the portal to the Dark Realm would probably not open, considering Lillie's surplus of chi must be completely gone now– but she'd still have to go through another kidnapping and that wouldn't be nice. At all.

Sensing Gladion's doubting, noticing his expression breaking and his eyes screwing close in conflict, Hau pats his shoulder. "We'll be fine. But we gotta keep on moving, even if we're scared. We got something to fight for, now. Being stuck in the quicksand without fighting won't save us."

In the wake of the war, Gladion had told himself that holding a sword up to fight his way through life had been a mistake and that his noble intentions to find his family would be worth all this pain.

He doesn't know if it had been worth it, in the end. But he has Lillie, now. And Hau, and he once had Moon, wherever she is.

All he knows, however, is that for now, he will have to pick up his sword again.

He has something else to take care of, now.

* * *

That same evening after Gladion had confessed to not wanting to hold a sword again, Hau finds him training with Hala's fighting dummies at the back of the monastery well after dusk.

Maybe it's his way of dealing with loss.

Maybe, it's his way of moving on, and ensuring this never happens again.

* * *

The evening of the day after, everyone has packed their things and is ready to set off to Zeffarei. Gladion is admittedly tense through this ordeal and apologizes twice to Lillie for his stubbornness while she hugs him until he's choking, thanking him over and over as their words of gratitude and apology overlap with one another. Her anxiety her diminishes as soon as she knows Hau and Gladion will help her, trusting her friends with every single fiber of her being.

Gladion doesn't consider himself to be worth her praise and trust, but at this point, he will take as much as he can get.

"We will arrive at Zeffarei this evening, but we will have to dress up to pass through the gates. The whole town is now controlled by the chancellor, so we cannot risk being caught by any guards lest they are affiliated with him and not Mother's reign." Lillie points at a rag hanging from the messenger's hand. "We will sneak through as hermits looking for refuge, and we will go to the Bellossom Inn and come up with a plan for tomorrow."

Gladion is quick to point out the risks. "What if we are recognized by guards? Also, why Bellossom Inn?"

"Wicke has sworn to give us a room to stay in and plan things out as vehemently as possible in the small timeframe we have. We will be entering through the entrance closest to her inn, so if we are recognized, Wicke's employees will take care of things… though I'm not sure what that exactly entails," explains Lillie, expression wary as she mentions Wicke's part. "We must be stealthy and light on our feet. As long as we can do that, we will be fine."

That's the agreement they come to. Gladion and Hau are promised guards to take them to Zeffarei safely. Not because there will be any danger, but because both men insist that they don't wish to have Lillie's safety pinned on them exclusively. They don't have that confidence at the moment, and everyone chooses to accept it.

In the end, Gladion and Hau have stayed in the Solaris Monastery for twenty-six days. It has been a while, indeed, since they last arrived. They had been broken into pieces, shattered by war and loss, but things have begun to pick up now. This had been their first loss: they would make sure it didn't happen ever again.

Gladion has been looking out from the cliffs at the entrance to the Solaris Monastery, waiting for the rest to come. He had opted to leave quickly and rip the bandaid off with the hopes that it will start cicatrizing soon. The views before him soothe the wounds, however; golden skies skimmed by the ocean at his feet, seafoam bubbling a few feet below with seagulls and magpies crossing the horizon.

There is a soft wind playing with his long bangs. There is no illusion nearby him plaguing his mind, and as Hala had confirmed, the last vestiges of dark chi would leave his body in a matter of days. Things are calm, for once, and while nothing is as silent and peaceful as it used to be, he finds this arrangement to be fine.

It's different, and it would take a long time to adjust, but as Hau had said one, it wouldn't be worth it to simply sit and wait for the world in a corner. He once swore to himself he would never do that again– and he shall not.

"Dude, there you are!"

Hau sprints out of the small building, crossing through the crimson bridge while waving his hand wildly. Gladion sighs. "Stop screaming. We are supposed to be quiet."

"Sorry! I'm just a bit all over the place, I guess. I'm… kinda nervous, not gonna lie, but I'm also excited!" This is the first time in a while that Gladion has seen a genuine smile on Hau's expression, resembling his old mischief and charm. It's… a bit overbearing, but it's a welcome change nonetheless. "Woah, what a view! I had forgotten how pretty things look from up here!"

Gladion had, too. "We have been resting for some time. I would say it's normal."

"Yeah, I guess– but hey, I had an idea!" Hau exclaims, making Gladion turn his eyes to him, curious. "We could, uh, go pray to that little bandstand. Y'know, the one with the wind bells and stuff. I thought it'd be proper as… you know, a goodbye."

The word _goodbye_ sounds bitter. Gladion doesn't want to say goodbye– but he knows he has to. For his own sake. For _her_ sake. He promised her he would go home, safe and sound– and that's what he's set out to do.

"It… sounds fine to me." It doesn't, and both know this, but Hau nods regardless and leads the way through the path.

Last time they walked this path, they had done it as a group of four, with Lillie by their side laughing along to Moon's jokes and her brisk, springing steps. Lillie is now at the back, talking to the messenger while observing them with a smile, and both warriors have parted to bid Moon their final goodbyes.

They walk through the golden lights, the darkening grass blades, the flowers and the mist of sunlight reflecting on his Silvally. The waves rock at the bottom of it all, nearly like a reminder of the memory they're fighting to move on from.

They make it there in silence.

"Here we are," says Hau, breaking said silence and standing right before the bandstand. Below him and the bridge, there's the heavenly void of golden seafoam and birds, but before him lies one last stand. "Let's get this done. I wanna hear the bells chime and all that stuff."

It's bitterly ironic how Gladion has never believed in these spiritual rites until now. He, however, has been given stories about how the bells would only chime when the bouquet of herbs was presented, and how only those parted spirits would ring the bells and not just the breeze. Some people had prayed for people that were still alive and right beside them to test the waters, and it didn't work.

Hau takes out both bouquets. "Lillie made these. She doesn't really wanna come right now. We can come again some other time with her, maybe."

Gladion hums.

He stares at the small arrangement on his hand. It's littered with chamomile, thyme, and blades of grass, some wet from the moisture in the soil. He understands why a spirit would find something so simple very pretty– Moon would undoubtedly enjoy such a small detail, even though she had expressed her fondness for jewels and treasures in the past.

Would she consider this a treasure? Did she consider them, her friends, a treasure?

Gladion doesn't know. But he hopes that with this final goodbye, he can get his thoughts across as intently as he's always wanted.

He and Hau place the bouquets on the small surface. Gladion entwines his hands together. Hau claps them together. They pray for one minute in complete silence, waiting for the bells to chime and for the spirit to accept the gift. The blond's heart throbs within him as he prays, as he thinks, as he tries to convey all his guilt, push it out of his system and leave it in this altar.

He knows it won't work, but he also knows he'll be damned if he doesn't try to move on for her.

And then, he swears he hears a laugh coming from somewhere out the bandwagon, from the roaring waves below them.

Gladion opens his eyes and turns to check his surroundings, aware of the remains of fark chi within him.

"Huh? How weird!" Green eyes, tremoring in alert, turn to Hau. "The bells ain't chiming. I… I guess Moon's gotten busy? Maybe she's hunting for treasures somewhere."

And just this once, Gladion lets out a chuckle. "That sounds likely."

In the corner of his eyes, a fleeting figure of black hair and one true smile fades away with the wind and away from his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau dumping all that 'Lillie and Moon were like sisters' was cathartic for me to write because Moon and Lillie's bond is one of the most beautiful things I've gotten to write and it only gets better later and it just makes me very happy. It was beautifully angsty and it's just lovely to see the kids understand that grieving might feel good because it eases the pain but it's not healthy to be stuck in that phase and can anyone reading this story already believe Moon is dead thanks stg
> 
> But the bells didn't ring and I loved Hau being so bittersweet about Moon's antics and they're all finally starting to move on and focusing on business like we do in this fic. We have another baddie's ass to kick and we're gonna focus on that while the squad very likely still weeps a little each night before sleeping.
> 
> "When Moon decided to stick to us, she did it because she enjoyed having somethin' to return to like we did. And she had grown fond of us. She liked being free, but we… we didn't imprison her, somehow. She said that we helped her be free." - :( Moon loved them so much
> 
> "So, you now know what we gotta do next." / "What do you mean?" / "We gotta move on already. And we gotta live on for her." - I don't think yall realize that Hau, the guy with over-attachment problems is pushing his over-attachment issues to the side to help his bro out of the ditch. Development for my baby I-
> 
> I don't like how I wrote this chap but I love WHAT I wrote and I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a very, very, very, very big one and Stuff is gonna happen. Stuff that's been long overdue. With a very nice tweak at the end.
> 
> You know chapter 5 is always the gamechanger LMAOOOO


	5. The Burnt Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion finds his family and discovers it's been on his face for a while now.

"Good evening, kind sir! We would like to get through quickly, we are looking for shelter!"

Hau's fake rough voice perplexes the guard. "You truly look unruly, I would say. Could I know why you are here?"

Lillie nods, hidden beneath a cerulean cape and an orange cloth over her mouth. "Why, yeah! We wanna visit the delicious Driftveil Market! Totally!"

Gladion curses under his breath and into the black scarf around his neck. Hau had taught Lillie a few words to say so her royal lineage wouldn't be discovered, which involved changing her manner of speaking. She's not fluent in more humble mannerisms, but her enthusiasm is enough to throw the guard off and ask more, casual and seemingly not suspecting at all.

The blond is both relieved and terrified of the guard's naïvety.

Reaching Zeffarei is disturbingly easy, as well– so much so that Gladion has been haunted by the possibility of this being a trap, but it isn't. Nobody is waiting for them in the Lunaria Plains, nobody is hidden in the night and nobody is lurking in the dark corners of this city. The walk is quiet, filled with low chatter and murmurs of laughter between Hau and Lillie, which Gladion doesn't share.

They have decided to let go of the past but he will be taking things one step at a time, and he's sure Hau and Lillie will take a while, too, even though they act as quite the contrary.

So, they make their way into Zeffarei all too calmly. Lillie had insisted that they would require extreme stealth and silence, but they could have probably thrown a party in the middle of the street and nobody would have noticed: things are eerily silent now.

"The streets are so empty, it's kinda creepy," Hau comments, aligning with Gladion's stance on the matter. "Is it that late?"

"I believe so," Lillie mutters, looking around. "I… might have led us through a longer path than intended. I truly didn't mean to do that. I, uh, still don't know my way around the Lunaria Plains and I got a bit confused a few times… but we made it!"

Hau pats her on the back with an easy smile. "You did great! I wouldn't have known my way here. Everything's so dark and spooky…"

"Yes, it can get a little… scary, indeed, but we should go to the Bellossom Inn now. Wicke must be waiting for us, I believe," she breathes, nodding to herself in resolution and beginning to walk out of the shadows and into the streets.

Her step is decided, determined in many ways that Gladion had not seen before. Her hands, however, are trembling. "We will be fine. I don't know Wicke very much, but she seems reliable," assures Gladion. "You… have us here now."

His attempt to be as reliable as she expects earns him a validating nod that he really needs. Hau's pep talk had done wonders for his self-esteem, a technique that he had no doubt learned from the ever-so-experienced Moon– yet Hau is much gentler about it and not as abrasive as she once was.

Damn. Wasn't she annoying. But damn, doesn't he miss her.

"Thank you so much, guys. I know what you two are capable of, and I'm sure we can come up with a strategy to win the battle. I… believe it's bound to happen soon, as the chancellor is in a very bad hurry to take over the throne. He truly has no shame."

Hau hums in thought, long and drawled out. "Can't we just sneak into his house and, _bam_! Just a little stab would do the job."

"I never thought you would say _bam_! as an onomatopoeia for stabbing people," comments Gladion, shaking his head in disbelief.

Lillie nods and smiles, much to both boys' delight. "It would be a good idea, but…" her expression drops into seriousness again. "He has surrounded his state with soldiers. The messenger told me that it's been impossible to reach the chancellor ever since this information leaked beyond the walls of Zeffarei."

"Darn it."

Bellossom Inn looks prettier than Gladion remembered it, even though it's pretty much the same building, the same inviting aura and the same warn oranges coming from within the building. It's shaped like a box but built with care and tradition, the ceiling still as high and opulent as ever.

And the owner of the building sees them coming from inside. Her bright eyes lighten up upon lying her eyes on Lillie's disguised figure. "Princess! Thank goodness you made it here alive!"

"I have told you several times to please just address me by name."

The woman blatantly ignores this request, beckoning at them to hurry inside while approaching them. A smile draws itself on her face, seeing the other two as well. "Ah, Gladion and Hau! I'm so glad to see you two as well. I'm truly relieved that you have come this way and made it here unscathed."

Wicke's eyes, however, search for another face in her visitors as they enter the inn. Gladion feels a pang right through his chest.

Her eyes become forlorn. She adjusts her glasses on her nose. "Ah… yes, just as expected. I'm happy to see all of you made it here safely. Zeffarei is no longer a safe place, I'm afraid."

She then proceeds to close the sliding doors of the building shut, but the lights remain on. There is nobody within the restaurant area, or that's what he believes at first just by how silent everything is– but then, they stumble with all tables being filled with soldiers, some even standing up, rigidness melting into relief abruptly.

"There are so many people here!" exclaims Hau freely, startled by this. "I thought the whole army was against the Aedus after all that happened!"

"Well, I would say a great chunk of the army has turned their heads away after seeing what Lusamine wished to do to our Realm. That's a perfectly reasonable reaction, yet…" Wicke turns to the soldiers, nodding at them. "Many people know of my connections within the government and sought my help when the chancellor's pretensions were leaked. Every room in this inn has been booked– well, except yours, of course."

"Your… connections spread far and wide," comments Gladion, impressed by the sheer amount of people in the room. Wicke laughs into her hand, playful to a fault. "How many people are there in here at the moment?"

Wicke beckons them to walk out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, as chatter is now beginning to fill the cafeteria. "More than what may seem. It's truly a shame that I won't charge them for the night, but given the circumstances, I cannot attempt to make light of the situation."

Lillie takes a step closer to Wicke, her hands clasped on her chest. "Wicke… could you please tell us what happened? Your messenger only explained so much."

"A few nights ago, the chancellor retired to his private state at the back of Zeffarei, with the sole company of one guard. The guard discovered a secret book by accident within that state while the chancellor made a trip to the restroom, and when the guard expressed curiosity for this book, the chancellor revealed his interests and claimed the throne the day after," Wicke explains, watching Lillie intently as she pales and sighs, heavily stressed. "Of course, this hypothetical _coup d'etat_ is just that, a possibility. And given the nature of his pretenses, it's fair to assume he will attempt to unleash havoc in Zeffarei."

"Dude, that's, like, a _mess_." Wicke nods in agreement at Hau's chaste comment. "So he does want to do one of those again, huh?"

"I remember Mother vaguely talking about it before… well, all of this," says Lillie with another sigh. Her body is slightly arched, dismayed to see this happening again. "It sounded complicated. I don't understand how a sole man would pretend to do this ritual. As far as I know, you need lots of chi to pull the trick off– and I do not possess enough energy to serve as good bait."

That had been one hell of a dry comment for her to make, surprising the three greatly. Her self-awareness is a force to be reckoned with. Wicke clears her throat. "About that, I believe both Lusamine and the chancellor might have accessed… certain sources to aid their plans, but that is not something I know as of yet. My influence sadly ends at the walls of this city, but I am quite certain both of them have aids outside to help their purposes." She bites her lip while thinking about this, but then dismisses the thought with a shake of her head. "In any case, the chancellor will seek to reach the Princess to help his goals, that's an absolute fact."

"Does he know that Lillie was in the Solaris Monastery?" asks Gladion.

Wicke nods. "Yes, of course. The whole upper ring of the Empire knows of the Princess and her whereabouts– well, they do not know where she is _now_. Several of my spies have informed me that the chancellor has plans to move tomorrow, but I believe you have been informed of that."

Both Gladion and Lillie are taken aback by those news, eyes wide and mouths agape. "Tomorrow? So soon?" Gladion asks.

"Unfortunately, that man is not of the patient kind. Most politicians close to the Aedus Empire are rotten to the core and behave like vultures at times. It should come as no surprise, hence why we have been prepared for a few days." Wicke speaks with glee for this fact, very evidently proud of her prevision. "I'm very glad that planning ahead was this useful, despite these dire circumstances."

"Yes, it is very fortunate, indeed. I had forgotten about your contacts within the palace after this long." Lillie bows her head. "Thank you, Wicke. I wish I had been here instead. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way."

And the other, as expected, waves off her comment with a lopsided, fond smile. "Please, Miss Lillie, this couldn't have been prevented. I would say your departure was of utmost use– after all, the chancellor could have been perfectly enabled to capture you. Captain Ilima's departure last week and your absence are what has stopped him from acting."

Hau gives Lillie a few affectionate pats on her shoulder, to which she smiles at him in gratitude. The sweetness in that sole gesture makes Gladion want to gag. "Do you have access to the palace at the moment, then?"

A shake of Wicke's head. "I'm afraid not, Miss Lillie. All my aids are currently in this inn, palace employees included."

"'Kay, hold up a sec, though," interrupts Hau, pissing Gladion off a little because his tone is anything but serious and that's so unnecessary. If there's one thing Gladion had not missed, Hau's utter lack of timing is one of them. "Spies? You have legit spies in the palace?"

"Ah, well, of course," Wicke tells him, pleasant in her smile. "After I left the palace, a few people were willing to inform me of what business happened within the royal boundaries. I would say this little business was casually incidental but extremely useful. I have a tight net of friends within the high roaster of the Empire."

"That's… _woah_ ," says Hau, somehow impressed by something like this. "How come you didn't know about Lusamine's plans, though?"

That's a very clever question, Gladion realizes. Wicke gulps. "Unfortunately, Lusamine began firing people shortly after my departure, I assume to let people of her interest into the palace. I lost contact with the inner circle of the palace, but I came upon a very bright spy that gave me that contact back."

Lillie is surprised by this. "I always knew you had people in the palace when I was little, but now? Who was it?"

Wicke chuckles. "I'm highly surprised you haven't noticed it already, but the headmaster of a prestigious academy and the bodyguard of the Princess made a great spy."

 _Of fucking course it had to be Moon_. Gladion groans.

"Moon!?" exclaims Hau, expression turning into that of shock. "She was a _spy_? Like, she was actually against Lusamine?"

"Ah, not at all. Moon's contract duties with the Aedus family kept her both away and close to the throne. Our business, however, was much more casual and a 'between whiskey glasses' conversation, if you know what I mean." Wicke giggles into her mouth. "She provided me with information about the Princess and how she was doing."

"Does that… mean she was only there out of _your_ interest?" asks Lillie, face pinched.

"Absolutely not," assures Wicke. "She was always there out of her own volition, and made sure to look after you. She always spoke rather fondly of you all the time, so my intervention was merely for personal reasons." The woman turns to Hau and Gladion, then, her expression slightly crestfallen. "I was not as close to her as I assume you two were. I don't believe I have given you my condolences, but I believe this is the best opportunity to do so."

It's easier than Gladion had expected, to hear somebody talk about Moon again like this. He no longer sees it as a harmful reminder of her death– but rather, simply fond memories. He hasn't quite let go of her memory yet, of course, but it's lighter on his heart now. It still hurts– hell, his stomach hurts and lurches every time she's mentioned, and Hau winces just _a little_ when her name comes up.

But they're making progress. And Gladion is fine with that for now. Even if both miss her like hell. Gladion wants to go on a spiel about how she died for the greater good of two fools, how annoying she was and how contradicting it is that he misses somebody as flawed as her.

But he doesn't. "Thank you," is what he says instead. Because that's all he can say.

Wicke nods. "As it stands now, we should begin planning for tomorrow. We do not know at what time the chancellor will choose to strike, but we should be ready before dawn. All soldiers are open for plans, I believe you two have gone through enough adventures to figure out something imaginative."

Gladion and Hau wince at her blind trust, very much aware that they might be bound to disappoint her– _no stop Gladion told himself he would be positive because that's what she would have wanted–_

"Ah, Wicke, beginning the meeting without me? That is positively rude of you, my dear comrade."

 _That_ voice.

"Ah, Captain. I thought you would be taking a nap at this hour," Wicke nods, smiling.

The three stunned warriors and Princess turn to Ilima, who is standing there with a bright smile, waving with that unavoidable charm of his. His hair looks pinker than usual. Gladion has the urge to pull at it. "Good evening, you two. I am overjoyed to see you arrived at Zeffarei safely. I trust Gladion and Hau must have done a great job protecting you, am I correct?"

Lillie, Hau, and Gladion have too many questions to truly pay attention to this. Per that messenger's word, the Captain should be out of Zeffarei now; and whenever he was due to come back, he would be out to _capture_ Lillie. His kind appearance is all sorts of odd, relieving but also surprising.

"Captain!" exclaims Lillie, "I-I believed you were out of the capital!"

"Ah, as I should be. However, somebody told me that something was about to happen in our beloved city once more, and my rightful soldier blood boiled at the thought. I rushed here as quickly as possible," explains the Captain. "I would have never imagined that another tragedy would strike so soon, but that is what I deserve for being so utterly foolish."

Gladion's eyebrow twitches. "Stop being so negative. Nothing has happened yet."

"But it will if we do not begin to plan ahead, and that is exactly why I am up and about this late in the evening. As the Captain of this city's garrison, I must partake in the strategy. My experience should be a good warrant for success, of that I am sure."

How does he manage to sound so kind but _so arrogant_ at the same time? It ticks Gladion off, but before he can say anything about it, Lillie places her hand on his forearm, shaking her head and muttering a soundless 'don't try'. She must have dealt with his ego before.

Wicke watches the exchange silently, then nods to herself. "Ah, yes, indeed, we should." But she doesn't let anybody leave just yet. "I, however, would like to speak to Lillie personally for a few minutes– as well as Gladion, if you do not mind. I should not take much time."

The two of them still for a few seconds as Wicke brushes past them and walks past the registration counter of the inn and into what seems to be her personal office. Gladion and Lillie exchange confused glances, then nod at Ilima and Hau as they walk into the cafeteria to begin the planning session, gathering the soldiers.

Lillie and Gladion pad to the office in silence. It feels odd, being called to a place this private amid the prelude to chaos, but Gladion assumes that it must be important if Wicke is pushing everything aside to talk to them, one to one.

Well, one to two. But it feels personal enough to call it a one to one.

The office is small and barely classifies as such. It's walled by bookshelves riddled by books and all sorts of jars, most of them filled with what Gladion guesses must be medicines. There is a window to the gardens of the inn at the back of the office, behind her chair and table– but Wicke is not taking them there. Instead, they are sitting on comfortable armchairs with a table in the middle, with Lillie and him sitting in separate seats and Wicke sitting alone on the sofa before them.

Wicke purses her lips. She clasps her hands together, then rubs them, then leaves them on her lap. "Gladion," she begins, voice tremorous at the start, "where are you from?"

That's a weird manner to begin a conversation, but he caves in regardless. "I, uh, well, that's complicated." Wicke nods encouragingly. "I was raised in a small town of the Kandrus Empire."

"The Kandrus Empire, huh?" Gladion nods, looking at her in search of where this could be headed. "Which town?"

"Ludwig Town."

"It's very far away," comments Lillie off-handedly, probably making use of all she remembers from their small exchange that night. "And very small. It sounds like a very tranquil town."

Her thoughtful expression breaks into a nod. "It truly does. But I'm mostly concerned about the _raised_ part. So, if you will allow me to ask you, what do you mean by that?"

Lillie is also very confused by this. Gladion tenses up when he sees Lillie turn her head to look at him, also curious, and he tugs at the collar of his shirt, free hand balled into a fist on the armrest of the armchair.

Why is he so jittery so suddenly?

"I wasn't born there," Gladion responds with a sigh. "I was _raised_ there, but I had no parents. I… was abandoned, it seems, and a man found me and raised me. I regard him as a godfather, but he's no more than a foster father. I have no recollection of ever having a family before then, other than a pair of mementos I carry around to remember what my true goal is."

Despite the tragedy behind this event, her face brightens up. "I'm… sorry to hear that, Gladion. I did not mean to bring back memories, I… well, I have something to share with the both of you. I'm afraid I have not been fully honest with both of you."

"What…" Lillie leans against the back of her seat, gulping. She doesn't look ready for any more bad news. "What do you mean, Wicke?"

And the woman sighs, shoulders growing heavy. "I haven't been able to tell you as of yet. There was never a proper time to do so, and you were always held back within the castle. I figured this would be the right time for you to know." A pause ensues where Wicke's sharp eyes dart back and forth, visibly nervous, but firm and convinced. A last sigh escapes her, and then, Wicke flashes them a smile. "When you were very little, Lillie, there was a fire at the royal palace. Burglars had broken into the palace, there was chaos everywhere– I was working there at the time, and looking after you. You were so, so little."

Wicke grows increasingly tense as the tale develops. This is something Gladion has heard from Lillie herself not so long ago, he believes, and by how Lillie shows no distinct reaction to it, she knows all of this already.

What is yet to be known is what is so, _so_ secretive about it.

"Your Father came to your room that night while I tried to find a way out of the palace, and told me he would be running away with you. I didn't understand what he meant right then, but… I have the suspicion that fire was no casualty, and that the Emperor might have found out about Lusamine's objectives long before they were even conceived. It's hard to say. But he got away with his plans, and summoned Hala and a few of his troops to run away from Zeffarei."

"I… Mother told me about this, very briefly. And Hala did, as well, but I suppose his version was much more loyal to reality than what Mother told me," Lillie sighs. Gladion has an unearthly urge to comfort her, knowing that Hau isn't there to do it now. "It's quite unbelievable how many lies Mother fed me since I was little."

"That is certainly likely. I believe Lusamine embellished most stories in her favor. As you can see, however, most pictures of you with the Emperor have you as a baby. It happened a long time ago, but I remember it very clearly, that night." Wicke goes silent after that, weighing what words to use for the delicate information she is about to deliver. "However, there is one thing that you might not know about."

"Huh? There's more still?" asks Lillie, half complaining but also dreading what is to come.

"I'm afraid so." Wicke nods, then sighs. "And that is that you actually had a brother."

The world comes to a halt. Everything turns quiet, his mind going blank immediately as Wicke turns to him now, smile gentle but shaky, his throat dry and the blur of static replacing all common sense left within him.

Seeing his reaction, Wicke speaks more calmly, more confidently. "Your big brother was a very busy boy and was constantly studying. The Emperor made great emphasis on his studies for his future and trained with him every single day. It is very likely that you simply cannot remember him, but the day of the fire, he was with you, in your father's arms."

And the Princess turns to him, speechless. No words are said between them, green staring into green with shock despite Gladion long knowing that Lillie could be her sister, that she could be his family, all that he had been looking for all along– and by seeing the realization hit her as well, he knows now that it just _is_ true.

His eyes tremble. Something stings in his eyes. Hers become glossy, but she quickly turns to Wicke for confirmation that the woman gladly gives, nodding with a gentle smile.

"Hala never told you about this part by my own request, but when you were caught by Lusamine's army, the Emperor took Gladion with him and vowed to take him away from Lusamine and her plans. Per Hala's words, 'somewhere so far away that nobody will know about his lineage, where Lusamine will never reach and taint him'." Wicke's smile grows in its fondness, although a bleak tint twinkles in her eyes. "Hala did not make it far away, but judging by how far away you were raised… the Emperor succeeded."

"But Father…!" Lillie realizes something of vital importance. "Where did he go, then?"

Wicke's eyes present only dismay to her. "If your brother presented memory loss before his godfather taking him in, it's highly possible that they were separated by the circumstances. The Emperor might be alive if your brother is, but…"

"Then, that means…" Slowly, Lillie turns to him. "Big… _brother_?"

And that's when the dam just _cracks_.

Gladion turns away from her just in time for him to wipe away a treacherous tear stinging his eye, but when he turns back to her and Wicke, his eyes have a glossy layer over them and he's fumbling with his pockets, aimlessly, fidgeting–

His fingertips collide with something cold, smooth. The pendant.

His fumbling hand takes it out slowly, exposing it to the warm light of the office. "I… have this. Could this be…?"

"That's… Mother's necklace." Confused, Gladion turns to Lillie, and she just nods firmly while reaching out to it. He allows her to take it, just as curious about the matter as she is. "She has a few of these… they are locked away in a small chest in her room. She told me she lost her original one ages ago."

"Yes, Lusamine has always been very fond of her jewelry… but what is it made of?" asks Wicke, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of the necklace.

Lillie is quick to shake her head, though, and shows it to Wicke in a fashion that is supposed to be telling. "This isn't a necklace… It's just an average locket necklace, I believe." And to further Gladion's surprise, Lillie takes the pendant into her hands and inspects it closely. "It has a keyhole, I think… but if I recall correctly, all it takes to open these is–"

Swift as an expert, Lillie fumbles with the necklace a little, moving her fingers and twisting both faces of the locket necklace until a small _click_ breaks the tense silence, allowing the locket to fall open into Lillie's hands.

The sight inside renders both of them breathless.

Wicke takes their silence as a harbinger of bad news. "Is something wrong?"

"There's– there's a picture," Lillie mutters through a sob, covering her hand. "A picture of the four of us."

It's a familiar photograph. It's not familiar, actually– it's the picture that he's long carried with him, the one with the blurs all over it, except that he can see both Lusamine and her husband smiling, holding a small girl with long hair in their arms, Gladion standing at their feet with a butterfly on his shoulder, a big boyish grin spreading his expression into boundless, childish joy.

His bangs are just as chopped, but they are shorter, more even than now. They look like a family.

Like _his_ family. It's like he's being reborn again, away from the greedy hands of a narcissistic scientist and into the warm hands of a family with a sister that is now looking at him like he's the _world_ to her.

Holy shit.

"So… it's true," Gladion murmurs, breathless, He slowly turns to Lillie, whose shoulders are shaking as her hand tries to hold her sobs at bay. "You… you are my _sister_."

"When I saw you come into the inn with Moon by your side, I was certain it had to be you," Wicke admits. "I didn't believe it would be fair for you to know before Lillie did, though. It was very selfish of me to not tell the two of you, yet I believed waiting would have been easier."

Lillie shakes her head vehemently. "No, it's alright." She wipes a tear off her cheek, giggling shakily. "I… I just… gosh, I _hate_ crying."

Gladion, who knows a lot about crying himself, chuckles humorlessly. "It's fine to cry, Lillie," he tells her, mustering the kindest of smiles in his repertoire. "I kind of want to cry some, too."

And that's all it takes for her to break down. It starts with a shaky sob, her face scrunching to bite back another sob but it doesn't work, and with a tremble of her lips and a choked breath, Lillie throws herself to Gladion's arms, who instantly freezes up with this unexpected contact. Her arms loop around him, crying into his shoulder but _Arceus isn't it great that she's crying of happiness, finally_.

Before them, Wicke giggles, and much to Gladion's surprise, she's wiping away a tear of her own. "Take it easy, Young Master. We have plenty ahead of ourselves tonight, so do cry at your heart's content. Nobody needs to know about this." Wicke gives him one final emotional smile, eyes glistening as she witnesses the reunion. "You have come so far. The Emperor… he would be so proud of you, for all you have had to do to come back to us."

Gladion has made plenty of good decisions in his life, and many good things have happened in response. Meeting Moon had brought happiness and a deep dive of sadness to his life along with irritation, adventures, new friends like Hau and ultimately, his _family_.

Very few good things have ever happened to him: reuniting with his long lost sister might as well be the best of them all.

* * *

In the distance of Zeffarei's closest river, a lone ship sails smoothly down the crystalline waters. The only thing disturbing the peaceful environment is the chirping of birds in the early morning, flying across the amber and white skies of the Dominion as the boat silently floats down the currents.

One lone figure sits cross-legged on the bowsprit of the massive vessel, looking out a long telescope with a disbelieving expression.

" _Eeeeeh_?" She lets out, lips curled in surprise and mild disgust at what she's seeing.

One of her subordinates, if she could call them that, hears her from within the ship and approaches her. "What's up, ma'am?"

"Ah, it's nothing, I guess." She lowers her telescope and looks out to the horizon. Her eyes narrow in suspicion. "I'm just seeing some weird stuff. The air's a bit stuffed today, isn't it?"

She looks out from her telescope again as the other guy agrees. In the distance she can see a considerably threatening crowd of fiends approaching the capital, most of them fairly small, but a pair of them stand at heights so tall she knows them to be threatening.

Biting her lip, she hands the telescope to her subordinate. "There's a pretty big mass of fiends approaching Zeffarei as we speak. And they're advancing fast."

"Fiends? Zeffarei's gonna have it tough to fight them off, then." The woman nods thoughtfully in agreement, distracted. "What should we do, then? Should we warn Miss Plumeria about this?"

"We totally should. I can't believe this is happening again, after all this time." The woman stands up from the bowsprit of the vessel, balancing herself on the furthest point of the wooden structure. "You said you wouldn't mind interfering, right?"

"We don't like those bugs, ma'am. Maybe Miss Plumeria does, but we ain't gonna ignore them anymore."

"Very well," nodding, the woman cracks her knuckles and stares ahead defiantly. "Can't believe I'm gonna have to kick the invaders out again. Those guys can't hold the fort for a bunch of weeks, eh?"

With a grin, her knuckles let out a pleasing crack.

"We'll have to kick them back home ourselves, then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOBBING CRYING SCREAMING GLADION BEING AN AEDUS IS FINALLY CONFIRMED AND WITH THIS I THROW MY HEART TO THE OCEAN AND SOB INTO THE SAND I love this chapter I love Gladion and Lillie finally being canon siblings I love writing Wicke I LOVE WRITING A VERY POWERFUL WICKE SHE'S GREAT AND I LOVE WICKE
> 
> Also if you noticed about 6578493 things wrong (one of them being somebody mentioning Plumeria as if she's alive) when I said the gamechanger was in chapter 5 I meant chapter 5 AND chapter 6 :)
> 
> Things are gonna get SPICY NEXT CHAPTER >:)))
> 
> /Starships starts to echo in the background


	6. The Phoenix of a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend jumps into the battlefield with old painful foes.

"Be fully honest with me," begins Gladion, polishing the edge of his sword against a stone with a weary frown. "Do you think all of this will work?"

The Captain takes the liberty of pushing a chair out from under a table, smiling all the while. "Ah, I truly hope it does. We have been awake for quite some time, haven't we? We barely got time to talk as allies and friends."

"We are _not_ friends," grunts Gladion, causing Ilima to chuckle.

"It is good to know that some things never change, as childish as they might be." The Captain looks idly to his side. The cafeteria is empty now, sans Wicke talking to Hau and Lillie on a separate table, as amiable as ever. "It seems like Wicke's soldiers have already parted, haven't they?"

Gladion nods curtly. "It looks like it."

As much as he hates small chat like this, Gladion is somewhat thankful for Captain Ilima's support. His reckless confidence and the assurance he radiates with his words helps solidify the strength Gladion has been building throughout the night. They had spent _hours_ planning a solid strategy for today's occurrences, which have still yet to begin.

After so many days of no activity, Gladion had expected to feel foreign, waiting for a battle. Silvally feels oddly warm in his hands, though, familiar and nice.

"Hm. Wicke came up with a rather intricate plan, did she not? We barely were able to put a word in," comments Ilima, placing his elbow on the table and his cheek on the heel of his palm.

"Speak for yourself," replies the other. "You spent a long part of the night napping."

The plan is simple, short and to the point, just like Gladion likes every strategy in his life. Wicke had sent his men to infiltrate the line of duty as usual, and as soon as the chancellor began to mobilize the troops, their allies would act and fight against the chancellor's men. It would be a matter of pitting the soldiers against each other to destabilize the chancellor while Gladion and Hau organized the troops at the streets to take the castle back whilst protecting Lillie, with Hau at the back and Gladion at the front.

This last organization had been brought up by none other than Hau. It's not a talent he's never shown until this very moment, but his capacity to strategize when an actual map is given to him is astounding. He had crossed out spots that would be the most troublesome and placed his troops in spots that would both protect the princess and attack any possible enemies coming from outside, just in case the chancellor had called for allies outside.

Hau had said it's just his grandfather's genes. Gladion had called it talent between his teeth. Lillie had applauded him.

At the same time, Gladion had been quick to decide the direction of the troops with Ilima, but the latter had fallen asleep and let the blond hog the spotlight. Ashamed as he is to admit this, he's learned most of his strategizing from playing chess with Faba, an activity that he's enjoyed since he was little. It's a matter of taking your soldiers in the right direction, in the right quantities, and the right positions.

Wicke had observed him very carefully, eyes round in surprise at this talent. She muttered something along the lines of 'like father, like son' while Ilima napped his life away, passed out on a chair.

"Ah, traveling from so far truly hurts the soul, my friend." His charming, gentle smile hurts Gladion even more. It's so gentle and pacified he barely looks the confident part at all. "My job takes a generous toll on my body."

Gladion stops polishing his sword and arches an eyebrow in curiosity. "What were you doing, then? I doubt there has been that much trouble around here to keep you busy, right?"

He expects another witty remark, a smug comment or a wink of mischief. In more ways than one, Ilima has always been similar to Moon in his confidence and bragging– Moon, however, had always been more annoying about it and much more on-the-face, and Ilima is a bit more pleasant and smooth. However, Gladion would argue that Moon lived up to her constant praise and boasting, but Ilima falls a bit short.

Nothing of the sort comes. Instead, Ilima frowns, thoughtful. "I see. I suppose neither Wicke or Moon informed you about why I was there."

Moon's name admittedly catches his attention. "I was told you were looking out for any signs of trouble around the Dominion."

"Well, indeed I was, but…" Ilima's eyes turn to see Hau and Lillie walking towards them, and his smile grows. "Ah, hello, you two. You surely look bright in the morning."

If that was sarcasm or a pathetic attempt at flattery, Gladion doesn't know. Lillie's hair is a mess and her eyes are red around the edges, blinking the sleep away from her heavy eyelids. Hau is not as scruffy as her, or perhaps he simply rocks the look and Gladion is used to seeing him disheveled like that, unlike Lillie.

The blonde blinks again, yawning into her hand. "Wicke said I had to stay here and that I could try to sleep, but how am I supposed to sleep while everyone is fighting outside?"

"The intricacies of royalty know no bounds, sadly. It would be fantastic if you could get a blink of sleep, Princess," says the Captain, turning to her with another smile. "We can handle things ourselves, and I am certain Wicke's plan will succeed."

"You are saying it as if only boys could get things done here!" exclaims Lillie, pouting. "Mother's seal can go to–"

Hau quickly covers her mouth childishly, leaving her to muffle probably the most harmless swears in history. "Now, now, no swearin'! Let's remain civilized here!"

"Hau, she's not a child," says Gladion, bringing the stone to his blade again. "She has our same age, and it's not like us two don't swear sometimes. Don't be ridiculous."

The sorcerer chuckles and lets her go, grinning. "I guess you're right! It's just weird to hear a Princess swear and all that, I never thought you'd have that rebellious spunk in ya'!" He turns to Gladion, then. "But I forgot you two are siblings. You are fellow rebels in development."

Captain Ilima, who had not been made aware of this, blinks with wide eyes. "You… are related?"

Hau arches an eyebrow. "Is it that surprising?"

"Ah, not at all. I am merely surprised to have this theory of mine confirmed. It would have been strange to know that you two are _not_ brother and sister," Ilima chuckles, his eyes darting from sibling to sibling. "I am glad you have reunited at last. The Princess has been lonely for too long, truly."

When Lillie turns to Gladion, too, she gives him a hopeful smile. Things have not been calm per se, as there is a lingering desire for both to sit down and simply _talk_ that is making him impatient, after being lost for so long. Surely it will take some time until things calm down for good, but the knowledge that he has people to return to again is refreshing.

So, Gladion knows better than to simply take this for granted, though, and is aware of his priorities. He has things to fight for. "Right. There is still a lot to do, though."

Ilima realizes their conversation had gone off the rails. "Ah, right. Where was I earlier…? Oh, yes! I assume Wicke has not told you about my mission away from Zeffarei, correct? I have been looking out for small lairs we have spotted within the boundaries of our Dominion. We are not sure of what purpose they are aimed for, yet the patterns are consistent enough to hint towards an organization."

"An organization? Of what sort?" asks Lillie, clearly worried about this.

"Most of what we have found is not too incriminating, but their activity has been suspicious. They are sorcerers for the most part, small in quantities, but big in whatever business they have intended. Moon and I investigated one of their bases and spied on them while they were carrying out a ritual of some sort," explains Ilima. "We have found several signs that this could be an ancient cult of dark mages, much like the Ivoreed Cult, but we cannot confirm that theory as of yet."

"Dude, that sounds spooky," comments Hau with a wince. Captain Ilima agrees with a nod. "What's this cult thingy you mentioned, though?"

"It used to be a cult that I believe the Madam exterminated during her early years of mandate. It was mostly linked to criminal activity concerning human trafficking and general use of the dark arts. Similar to the Blackring Company, yet much harsher." Ilima's concerned gaze shifts on the Princess, who can see where this conversation is going, frowning in dismay. "Given the Madam's awful intentions, it is safe to assume this extermination was but a lie."

"So, there's a cult on the loose?" asks Gladion, clearly disbelieving. "Pirate companies, and then a cult?"

"The cult is of Zeffarei's competence, so this is nothing to worry about. They are rarely actively violent, but their collaboration with the chancellor now might be concerning. They are definitely up to something, but we are not exactly sure what."

Arceus on a stick. First they have the Blackring to deal with, and now it's a whole _cult_? Could this place have any more problems? "Sounds sticky. And messy. I didn't know there were _so_ many dark magicians around these parts."

"There certainly should not be," says Ilima, sighing. "But there has been an alarming increase of these practices along with the Madam's disappearance. Hopefully, their presence will remain subtle."

"Well–"

A knock on the front door of the inn interrupts the conversation. Wicke hurries to the front door while the warriors turn their heads in that direction. As the wooden sliding doors are parted open, the light of dawn streams in. "Good morning, Miss."

That rough voice incites Ilima to swat his hand at Lillie, indicating her to go hide as he gets up to do the same, too– he cannot risk being seen by his subordinates right before a war. She nods shakily, shuffling towards the kitchen of the cafeteria and hiding within a closet with the Captain. The double doors click shut.

The soldier walks into the cafeteria, rubbing his neck. "The chancellor happens to be looking for the Princess. As of now, she has allegedly run away from the Solaris Monastery. He's scared of her getting hurt."

 _So they have already reached the monastery_ , concludes Gladion, frowning. Wicke gulps, yet keeps up her bright smile. "Ah, I haven't seen the Princess here. I was simply holding a reunion with some friends. The cafeteria will open in a few hours if you wish to have a drink."

"No, it's fine. We are just conducting some checks on the population for their safety."

Hau dares to speak. "Safety?"

The soldier nods. "Indeed. We are still tense after what the last Empress did to our dear citizens. We wouldn't want that to happen again." Gladion almost laughs at that. This man either doesn't know of the chancellor's true plans or he's lying to them. "In any case– uh, hold on. Haven't I seen you two before?"

Gladion and Hau grow tense, one stopping his sword-polishing and the other rubbing his neck so hard it might as well bleed. "Uh. No? Not at all. We're strangers. Yep. We have never been here before. At all."

 _Holy crap Hau still can't lie_.

"Huh. I would say I have seen you somewhere. This blond fellow looks very familiar, as well as you, kid– yeah, Norman addressed you as 'Prince boy' and 'Magic boy'. You are the ones who stopped the Empress, aren't you?"

And for a second, Gladion wants to believe that this is a good thing, but the aggravated frown on this face reveals the exact opposite feeling. "Actually, we–"

"Interesting. I assume you must know lots about what the chancellor is up to, huh?" A smirk, him taking it a step closer and leaning forward. Gladion doesn't back down. "A life in the afterworld would be nice, right? Have you ever heard of the powers of the dark arts? Of how you can bring souls from the dead just for the price of a little of your chi?"

Gladion's eyes widen at that last sneered offer. He wonders if that had been a knowing comment, if this person had known of his circumstances, of Hau's too, of the pain they had gone through–

"Gladion," calls Hau, warning him.

"They are very interesting powers. I might soon become the colonel of the army if the operation goes alright." A chuckle. A widening smirk that shows teeth. "I could give you two a good seat in the Springblossom Academy, too. I bet two guys like you cou–"

But Gladion has grown impatient, he's tired and he needs to get things running already, so he takes one step forward and, possibly triggered by the mention of that sacred academy that one sacred person used to rule, he unsheathes his Silvally at the speed of light, slamming it into the man's abdomen as he retches blood on his clothes, on the floor and his hands as his body heaves on Gladion's shoulder.

"I'm not interested," he says coldly into his ear, expression of visceral disgust. "Anything rotten in my nose isn't of my devotion. And you _reek_."

When he withdraws his blade, the body slumps to his side and Hau nods decisively, agreeing with his decision whilst refusing to look at the bleeding body at his feet. "Wicke, take this guy to the back of your inn and cure him. We can use him for information if he survives."

"Yes!" she complies, taking him by the shoulders and grimacing at the damage. "Though, Young Master, you might have taken it too far…"

Right as Gladion is about to speak, a horn rings in the distance– he's heard this noise before, in the past, when there was sea before them and an escape in a mahogany vessel had been right within their reach, sunlight hitting their skin before the brawl of their lives began. And their fate is sealed with the ring of this horn again, screams beginning to collect outside with the clash of blades, all so instant that they know what they have to do.

"I will reunite with my soldiers at the front. Hau, you handle the back," says Gladion firmly, garnering a nod from Hau. "Keep as many alive as possible, and protect Lillie and the citizens. I will go for the head of that chancellor."

"Young Master, be careful," says Wicke, picking up the man again, now dumped on her back. "I will watch over Miss Lillie. Captain Ilima will head out to help you as soon as possible."

And with that, both Hau and Gladion rush out of the inn. They share two nods of encouraging, Hau holding up his fist in a sign of good luck that Gladion pretends to not know, and rushes to his spot in the streets, where a group of soldiers is waiting for him, straightening their postures as they see him walk up to them, saluting them as they are now aware that this is the brother of Lillie, the Princess of the Aedus.

And very well aware that he might someday inherit the throne, too.

"Our mission is to charge towards the castle and past the hordes of soldiers from the chancellor," he announces, pretending to make this quick because _Arceus he despises speaking in public_. "Wear your swords close and look after your allies. Is everything clear?"

" _Yes_!" It's loud, confident. It inspires a spark of confidence within him.

"Very well." Gladion takes out his sword, and then, he points it to the long main street, where people are beginning to fight. "Then, let's go!"

And that's how the battle begins.

In all honesty, Gladion is well aware that this battle should be easy: he has plenty of men around him to help him reach his goal, and the strategy is simple and straight-forward, no shows needed. Because of this, he wields his sword with passion, with renewed energies, spotting people with clothes that are not those of Aedus. Purple with white fur, weapons that he's never seen; sorcerers with black cloaks throwing enchantments to the streets that make the ground beneath him crack.

They are trouble, all these people, and there are _many_ of them; but there are many people on Gladion's side. His back is protected by Hau, who is advancing close to him whilst staying close to the inn. He flies like a bird, he will break his legs if necessary, jumping, slicing the air with his blade.

Gladion slays a man just in time to see a sorcerer aiming for him, so he jumps on the fallen man's back and jumps in the air towards the sorcerer, then towards another archer and breaks the arrow in half. He's never felt this free in a while, this light on his feet, advancing at the head of his troops, noticing that some have fallen behind, but that some are following him with steady feet.

But, as he advances faster and faster into the frontlines, he sees something he had not been expecting to see.

Fiends. Slim, tall, big, fat, dripping with dark and roaring as they break their way into the city through the main entrance. He sees them coming from a distance, and he thinks it must be a joke at first, a mere illusion– but they are screaming, screeching, digging their claws into the pavement of Zeffarei and roaring onwards, making dent after dent in both armies without care.

Something is wrong. Nobody had seen this coming. Gladion grits his teeth and hears Hau yelling from behind him. "What the hell are those!?"

"The chancellor might have called them, or something!" manages to say Gladion, dodging the blade of one soldier with a kick and thrusting his into his guts instead. This is an all-out war, everyone against everyone. "Protect the soldiers, and ensure _she's_ safe! I bet we can–!"

The ground _shakes_. Something slams on the ground right in the direction of the entrance, causing everyone to tumble for one second before big claws dig into each side of the gates into the city. Gladion watches a tall, slim fiend with roots and branches advance into the city, taller than the rest, with yellow eyes blinking and a great mouth with fangs letting out a terrifying screech of power.

He has no time to register this, however, because the next thing he knows, somebody is coming for him from behind and forcing him to take another step forward, fending off people as well as the fiends that are ambling into the battlefield, almost without volition of their own. The biggest one of them all is advancing towards the plaza of the city, where both the path to the palace and the main street meet, destroying the water fountain that used to be there with ease.

"Hau, we need to get rid of _that_!" Another soldier tries to fight him, managing to slash a gash on his arm and then get himself a blade on his stomach. It's obvious the chancellor's aids are not from here, and that they are also collaborating with the fiends; nobody is attacking them. "If they reach the palace, this will be utter chaos!"

"Dude, we already got enough with these–!"

A deafening noise – a cannonball, he realizes – hits against one of the walls of Zeffarei's left side. And with another deafening shot, the wall begins to crumble, begins to crack.

"It's the _Blackring_!"

 _It cannot be_.

The wall of the city _breaks_ with three shots of the massive cannonballs, and through the debris pierces a bowsprit, then a familiar sail, and a myriad of pirates spill into the city with screams of war, several cannonballs making it into Zeffarei as Gladion avoids both cannonballs, fiends, and soldiers.

However, the cannonballs soon halt, because when the pirates arrive, something is off.

The fiends begin to evaporate, yet the pirate roars remain. Gladion hears the familiar accent of the buccaneers, their swears, their blades slicing _fiends_ , and he turns around to warn Hau, but the other is already rushing forward.

"Are they _helping_ us!?" he exclaims.

Gladion releases a shaky breath. "Stay behind! Help the rest with the chancellor's army, I will deal with the fiends!"

Gladion rushes to the center of the plaza in his need to reach the fiends, slicing fiend after fiend with mere moves of his blade. The quantity of fiends ends up beating the number of soldiers, and what used to be fur and purple becomes dark chi and utter darkness. The chaos of people dying, of people screaming in the rage of war– it fades into unnatural screaming, twisted souls and the bodies of the undying fiends.

But as he pushes through the crowds, he comes face to face with the tallest of them all, looking down at him with a roar before it swipes its claw towards him that he skillfully dodges, rolling to the ground with his blade on hand, staring up at it, immediately looking for its weak spots, for its–

And then, Gladion hears a noise he never thought he would hear again.

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

Out of pure instinct, Gladion ducks to the ground, just in time for a dagger to pierce through the air and stab the tall creature. A figure rises to the sun, jumping high before diving straight through the tall creature, that wails and tumbles to the ground right by Gladion's side.

The collision wakes dust up, creates rubble around him, but he can only stare at the shadow of a warrior in the sun, picking up her dagger with a sigh. A coat is draped around her shoulders, green shorts after slender legs, a shirt, closed eyes with a sigh and hair that is black, like charcoal, topped by a black hat with golden ridges–

The world _stops_.

And then, it _resets_ itself as he catches familiar coal in her eyes, twinkling in the sunlight.

"Man, and here I was thinking I could leave you two alone for a few weeks," she pinches the forepart of the hat, bringing her eyes up to the sun. The dust blows at her feet, playing with the ends of her long coat. Then, she drops her eyes to him, lying on the distance with round and blown wide eyes. "Hi, you too. Good to see you're still managing, Gladbag."

It's _Moon_.

It's not Moon the ghost. It's not the hallucination. It's her. Alive. She's _alive_.

For a second, his mind tricks him, and he thinks it might be her ghost. The perfection of her skin is replaced by dirt on her cheeks and a few cuts on her face. There's mud caked on her hair as she removes her hat. Her hair is one hell of a mess, the coat looks too big on her and she's roughed up everywhere. She's been fighting to get here. Her eyes don't lie. She's never looked more alive than this, walking through the remains of the fiend to reach him.

He mutters her name in disbelief. His body comes to a full stop while his mind goes at full throttle.

Moon tilts her head. "Are you gonna stay there and look at my amazing clothes or are we gonna take that asshole down from that throne? I can't let him hog Lillie's seat for much longer."

It feels like he's seeing a ghost. There's a short second he can't speak properly, maybe it's a full minute. His brain is filled with too much information at once: he's been grieving somebody who was alive somewhere, that place being maybe the _Blackring_ , a place she hates, and that she's fine, that she survived a half-a-mile fall and she's looking at him like the beast is _him_ , her eyes growing concerned as he doesn't move.

"You–" he sputters out, all his confidence and chill gone. "What– why– you were supposed to–"

Moon doesn't understand his shock; however, she looks down at her clothes and reaches the wrong conclusion that he doesn't understand why she's working with the Blackring. "Okay, I know you're kinda shocked and spooked, but I'll explain everything later. Where is–?"

" _What the fuck_!?"

That's about the right reaction to seeing a dead person become alive. At least, Hau's vibrant shock is much better than his own. Moon's eyes flutter in Hau's direction and she waves at him informally. "Hiya! You're looking fresh today!"

Hau is about to say something when a noise breaks the war rumble in half; it comes from the palace. The three warriors look through the mass of fiends approaching the royal building, Moon being the only one to take a step forward. She's somehow giddy, jogging from one foot to another– _because she's alive– Moon is alive–_ _ **she's real–**_

"Arceus, I've been dying for some action! Let's get going!" Moon claims, jumping straight into the battlefield ahead of her. "I'll get all the juicy limbs of that man if you don't hurry, you two!"

She rushes on her own, jumping straight into chaos much like the original Moon would– but she can't be alive, Gladion still rationalizes. He cannot believe his eyes. His brain is emitting too many contradicting thoughts and it's driving him insane, so much so he turns to Hau and says the only thing he can muster.

"She– she's alive!?"

"Dude, I– I got no idea, b-but we gotta go with her! The chancellor's about to start moving and I don't wanna be dead meat!"

That's how they rush to the battlefield again, with Gladion using his sword to try to get a closer look at his dead ally, a corpse thrown off a cliff, somebody who had _died_ to save him except she's not dead, as he suddenly realizes; she's breathing, throwing empty threats to the beasts and rushing to the palace with a hurry and almost sadistic enthusiasm that only she can muster.

But she's supposed to be dead, he tells himself.

But she isn't, his heart says, fully aware that if he reaches out to her, he will catch skin, irritation, happiness and all those mushy infections she brings with herself anytime she pops by.

As they reach the stairs to the palace, Hau screams from behind. "You two, jump! Imma' take care of this!"

They do as asked, Moon reaching a bit higher than him, and a field of electricity covers the surface below him and zaps the fiends into submission, causing them to disappear in a matter of seconds. While he and Moon rush to the palace, Hau is left to jog as he recovers from the chi burst, steady on his feet but way behind them.

When Moon and Gladion reach the palace, they burst into the throne room with two swift attacks on the guards, and the chancellor turns to them with a horrendous sneer. He has a short black mustache, a long black beard, and he's wearing ceremonial clothes like those he had once seen in books of fantasy and history.

In short: he looks ridiculous, yet threatening.

Even though the city is a total mess of broken grounds and torn apart trees, the royal throne room is vacant as ever, all of it as luxurious and lavish as Gladion remembers it. There is a touch of Lusamine here and there that he wishes had burnt down with her, though.

"Ah, unwelcome guests, I see." His eyes flicker to Moon, who is observing him with an arched eyebrow and a wrinkly nose. "You sure look unsightly."

Moon shakes her head dismissively. "Perks of mixing with your little monsters. If you thought you were gonna throw me off with that costume of yours, too, you're dead wrong. You look like a priest and a monk's lovechild."

Her sincerity is what appalls Gladion the most. "That's not the point here! What exactly are your objectives? Did you think you could fool everyone? Our soldiers will charge into the palace soon and arrest you!"

"Arrest _me_? Don't be ridiculous, you _brat_. My goals will not stop here. You will soon witness the power of–"

"Lemme guess, the power of the Dark Lord, right? And you wanna make a better world and all that jazz." Moon's interruption hits a nerve in the chancellor, who regards her with vibrant, raw ire. "You're a discount Lusamine. And that says a lot. If you're gonna do business, at least do it right. You're such an eyesore, too."

And if she stopped being so insistent in his clothes, that would be great, _too_. Gladion hears Hau arrive and position himself right between the two warriors.

"You children would never understand my ambitions, the aim of my goals! You are just–"

"Kids?" Oh, and now it's Hau speaking out of turn. "We kinda are. And you're gonna say we're too innocent to get'cha, right? We've heard that too many times already. It ain't new. At least get new lines."

The chancellor curls his hands into fists, growing red with frustration – or embarrassment at being interrupted this easy, maybe. He truly doesn't look that intimidating. "You don't know who you are talking to! Know your place, you little–!"

One sharp dagger lands on the man's throat, tucked neatly under his chin and spraying blood between scream and scream, hands trembling to unplug the dagger from his throat. "Stop yipping. You would have made at least a decent training dummy if you spoke less!"

The screaming, however, soon turns acid. It turns bitter, it turns louder and suddenly pitched, much like that of a snake when it's thrown scorching water. The chancellor throws his hands to his head, eyes glowing white, and the sleeves begin to rip apart as his body starts _changing_.

"Uh-oh," mutters Moon nonchalantly, too characteristic to be a mirage, in his eternal fight to know if she's real, if she isn't– "I made him a lil' mad, huh?"

Gladion would argue that those screams of pain are made of more than anger– they are pained, even. The body begins to change, to grow _bigger_ , the clothes ripping to shreds as the chancellor's back enlarges, curves forward, his arms melting with the garments and his legs joining into one single tail, and when the dust clears and the screeches halt, what stands before them is a gigantic snake.

The snake lands on the floor and Gladion quickly ushers Moon backward with an arm.

And the snake can talk, more of a hiss rather than articulate words. "We will taint everything in black! A beautiful world for our Lord, the king! _Long live the king, long live the Ivoreed_!"

The three mouth that last name as it strikes familiar– Moon does, too, much to Gladion's surprise, but she's readying her knives before she can say anything about the matter. "I guess it's time we make it back to the spotlight, guys! Let's get some snake soup!"

It has been almost a _month_ since they last did this. Three weeks, a few days more, and some traumas in between that had rendered his confidence broken– but when the three of them are together, he realizes, teamwork comes like second nature. Hau stands at the back, he stands down and Moon stays high, aiming her daggers to the head of the snake.

The snake dodges Moon, but it doesn't prevent Gladion from coming from behind and slashing its back, spraying _black_ blood into his clothes, thick and smelling like sulfur and ashes. It's gross, but he takes it as a sign of victory, retreating to admire his work and plan his next move.

Moon takes advantage of the snake's distraction, screeching at Gladion, and latches herself to the snake's thick neck, pushing her blade deep into its throat. "What's up, buddy? Didn't expect your friendly neighbor Moon to teach ya' a lesson?"

The snake stumbles and wiggles, wailing to the ceiling as Gladion swiftly slides behind it and strikes right behind it, pushing his blade into its back and letting it linger there. Moon uses this blade as a platform to jump up and to the snake's head, jumping just for a split second for Gladion to push away and for Hau to release a storm of ice arrows to stab the snake _everywhere_ , prodding holes everywhere in its skin.

Moon comes down from her jump gracefully and at a daredevil speed, crossing both her daggers before using them to slice the snake in vertical halves covering her in blood and in spurts of dark chi that latch to her hands as she lands down, her boots splashing on the puddle of liquid.

The snake no longer lives, and Gladion can hear a thousand fiends dying at the same time as the body of the hidden beast decays and turns to ashes. "Gross," Moon lets out, shaking off the blood from her boots. " _Ew,_ gross," she says, wiping her daggers clean, and then pulling hair off her face, revealing tired eyes, vibrant, dark, _alive._ "Gross," she says one last time, stepping out from the puddle and walking to her friends.

Gladion and Hau stare at her, speechless, a million questions pushing into their mouths but none coming out. Their minds finally catch up with the truth as the embers of war and adrenaline begin to fade, leaving only two men haunted by their dead friend watching said friend walk, breathe, and smile.

She's alive.

Moon is _alive_.

"Well," she says to them, grinning, crossing her arms, "that was something, wasn't it? It's good to be back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STARSHIPS
> 
> WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> none of yall believed Moon was dead so I'm bringing her back, definitely not because she's my favorite child and definitely not because of lona nopenope SO SHE'S BACK AND THERE'S A LOT TO BE EXPLAINED SO DON'T WORRY WE'LL GET THAT COVERED NEXT CHAPTER it's gonna be a slightly emotional one
> 
> "For a second, his mind tricks him, and he thinks it might be her ghost. The perfection of her skin is replaced by dirt on her cheeks and a few cuts on her face. There's mud caked on her hair as she removes her hat. Her hair is one hell of a mess, the coat looks too big on her and she's roughed up everywhere. She's been fighting to get here. Her eyes don't lie. She's never looked more alive than this, walking through the remains of the fiend to reach him." -- Gladion is having A Moment please give him a minute
> 
> "Are you gonna stay there and look at my amazing clothes or are we gonna take that asshole down from that throne?" -- MOON WHY
> 
> If yall are getting alarmingly nonchalant vibes from Moon you got every right to, this bitch looks like she didn't almost die I'M DECEASED also I wonder why did I suddenly bring the Blackring back???? I wonder if they will be important???? I WONDER WHY MOON IS WITH THE BLACKRING NOW??? Didn't you ever wonder why the Blackring was so absent during arc 2? Maybe something spicy happened :))) and we'll get there at some point HFRHJDGHRHFJUJIDKSI
> 
> BUT YEAH THE BLACKRING IS BACK AND SO IS MOON THUS SO IS LONASHIPPING LMAO I have many feels for this chapter it sets so many things in motion I can't even explain---


	7. Altar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon explains all that's been going on and Hau's most prominent nightmare walks into the scene. Literally.

_Moon is alive_ , Gladion tells himself, watching her talk with the Blackring grunts.

 _Moon is alive_ , he thinks, distracted, watching Hau barrel towards her, as expected, and wrap her into a hug so tight it could choke a whale.

 _She's alive_ , he thinks, watching Lillie stand there, petrified, with Wicke and Ilima as the Princess rushes towards Moon and starts crying hysterically into a seemingly confused Moon's arms, who looks at her with concern and bewilderment.

"You're _alive_!" wails Lillie.

"Yeah…? Of course I am!" Moon chuckles nervously, petting her head with a smile. "I was just away for a while, but everything is fine now!"

" _No_ , it isn't!"

That's when Gladion stumbles into the conversation, opting to say probably the worst thing ever. She watches him stomp to her as Lillie calms down, her cries dulling to sobs as Gladion confronts her with anger– but this is not true anger. If anything, he's too shocked to express himself properly.

" _You fell off the cliff_!"

And Moon nods. They are on the same page. "Yeah."

"You– you _disappeared_!" insists Gladion, grimacing in emotion. "They never found your body! You fell down a cliff that was half a _mile_ high!"

Her round eyes blink steadily. "Yeah, I did– wait, hold up a second." Her expression of apparent disgust catches up with their intent, looking at the span of expressions before her with confusion. Everyone presents variations of perpetual shock, taking their time to believe that this woman, stubborn as a mule, is alive. "You thought I _died_?"

"Of _course_!" say Hau and Gladion at the same time, the latter continuing the statement with growing discomfort. "You fell off _that_ high and you never appeared! No human being would survive that! Did you expect us to believe you were _alive_ when you _disappeared_? Do you even know how fucking bad it was to–!"

Moon interrupts him by letting go of Lillie, very gently, and decidedly flicking a finger on Gladion's forehead, earning a yelp from him. "You're a dumbass, then!" she declares passionately. "I told you already! Never assume that somebody's dead if you can't find the body!"

"How is that even supposed to work in this scenario?" he argues back, more angered at her nonchalance and stupid rebuttal than anything else. "It was still a whole cliff! You had so- so many wounds all over! _Everyone_ thought you died!"

"I would've never died!" Moon claims, maybe a bit too confident; so much so, Gladion instantly sees the flicker of an insecure crack in her eyes. A lie. "That was a kid's fall for me! It's not my fault your standards are so low, Gladbag!"

"Well, Moon, you know that's not true."

A peaceful presence, one that Gladion knows full well at this point but that had disappeared along with her that dreadful day, stepping into scene with a stern yet concerned look on his visage. The portal quickly warps close. Hau whispers his name, just as disbelieving as everyone. "Master Kukui! You are here!"

Moon turns her head to him. By the looks of it, she's not surprised to see him; in fact, she looks a smidge annoyed. "You didn't need to come."

"I think I do. Your expectations for your own body aren't healthy, and passing on that perspective isn't healthy, either." At his words, Moon crosses her arms and looks to a side. Kukui looks at them kindly, smiling gently. "I'm happy to see all of you again. I apologize for not only my absence, but everyone else's. We... had something to deal with."

Why does it feel like that _something_ has to do with Moon?

"Where the hell did y'all go!?" asks Hau, who is standing close to a still very tense and mildly having-a-breakdown Lillie. "Like, you disappeared! Vanished! Wiped off the Earth! We thought you two–"

"Died?" asks Kukui, and to his surprise, everyone nods. "I was fine, myself. The battle did wear me off greatly, and I had to take a while to rest. All Saint Riftwalkers were left unscathed from the battle." Then, he turns his head to Moon, who looks uncomfortable with what is about to be said about her. "She, though–"

"There's no need for you to say it," she intervenes, voice thin. "It was alright."

But, sensing something is off, Gladion intervenes. "No, go ahead. Tell us, please."

Urgently, Moon turns to him. "You don't wanna–"

"She wasn't supposed to survive," begins Kukui, sighing. "She fell into the river that goes around the Moonreach Peak, unconscious. That river happens to be close to our hideout, where she was taken by the person who found her. When she was taken to us, she was hanging by a thread," he explains. Moon has turned her eyes to a side, sighing. She doesn't look angry… but she looks dismayed. "I would say her survival was due to her own stubbornness, otherwise I just can't explain what happened."

In search for that answer, everyone turns to her.

Moon isn't bashful about the attention, but her nervousness betrays that _something_ makes her uncomfortable about this. "I'm not gonna let a fall just kill me. That's kinda, uh, ridiculous. I… didn't wanna die like that." Her eyes seek his, and when they connect, there is a load of meaningfulness behind them. "I promised I'd survive, after all."

Gladion, in the middle of all the chaos in his head, musters a small smile. Hau, however, has more questions than that. "'Kay, I… kinda get it. So you guys saved her, right? Like, fished her outta the river."

"We didn't, somebody else did– but that's for Moon to explain. All we did was restore her chi levels and help her recover from physical trauma."

Moon turns to him, voice stale. "When you say _physical trauma_ it sounds terrible. Stop saying it like that."

"That's what it was, and that's how I will call it." She groans. "She's been with us all along. If she didn't come out from our hideout, it was because she was physically unable to move. She shouldn't be moving as of now."

Moon is so _done_ with Kukui's concern and Gladion doesn't particularly enjoy her brushing it off like that. Lillie intervenes with the same sentiment. "So… she was in a coma? Or what exactly happened?"

Moved by the possibility of Kukui telling things the wrong way, Moon butts in, sighing. "It's… a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

When Moon comes to, there is a little too much light in the room and it feels like she has sandpaper and fire for skin, and lead in her lungs. Her breathing is ragged, rough, sounding like loud snoring rather than what a human should sound like. It feels like sand might as well be in her eyes, too, heavy with exhaustion.

"Eh…" Her throat is dry. Water would be very welcome. "Bright..."

"It's good to see ya' awake!" comes a chirping voice from beside her. Moon turns her head slowly, finding the sole act of moving painstakingly hard. Acerola comes into blurry view, waving. "How are you feeling? Kukui told us you'd be feeling super horrible!"

Well, that's an accurate definition of what she's indeed feeling like. "Water…"

"Yeah! I got you a nice glass!" Instead of waiting for her to pick it up, Acerola steps closer to her and helps her drink. Moon discovers that, just like her neck, nothing in her body is willing to move. She doesn't even want to know what she looks like right now. "Better?"

Moon nods. The water helps freshen her senses, and she picks up on a few vital factors. One, that she's somewhere she doesn't quite know, but that it smells quite nice, like food and flowers, much like what she had always expected heaven to smell like.

"Am I… dead?"

"Nah, of course not! You would have killed us if we let you die like that!" exclaims Acerola. Her smile looks creepier than usual, but it might be just a trick of the light.

So, she isn't dead. That's good. And painful. Everything hurts too very much and Moon wishes for a split second that she could go to sleep again. However, she begins to pick up on more things that are off about her body. Her neck feels damp but warm, hence she must be sweating all over. There is a certain pressure on her head, and some on her legs and arms. Her eyes swing down to find bandages around her arms, and she guesses there is another around her head and legs.

Her hair feels _painful_ in some areas, being pulled by the wraps, but she can't even lift her hand to fix that. Moon feels powerless. "What… _where_?"

Those cryptical words are the only thing she can let out, but Acerola catches the meaning instantly. "You fell from Moonreach Sanctuary, remember? And you ended up in a river, floating around like a little leaf. We had to take you here and remove all that ugly dark chi from you! What even happened up there?"

Moon tries her best to remember, focusing her eyes on the ceiling. She feels… tired, sore, eyes dry and her tongue heavy. If she focuses, she can feel her stomach rumbling in hunger, but it's barely there. It's a dull feeling. Her memories are just as dull, washed in pain, pain and more pain. Then, there's the deadly sense of vertigo, the wind blowing at her back and the peak rushing away from reach.

Her name comes to mind, albeit screamed by somebody that she had left behind.

"Gl… _Gladion_. And… Hau. Lillie." Moon utters those names only, a frown pinching her expression. "Are they…?"

"Okay? I think so, yeah!" grins Acerola, hopping onto Moon's bed. It bounces back into shape. Moon barely notices it. "As far as I know, they were taken to the Solaris Monastery to recover and stuff. That's what Cynthia told me, at least, but we barely got a look at them. Olivia called for us to look after you, and here we are!"

Relief washes over her like the wave of a warm ocean, pacifying any remaining anxiety from that day. Just thinking about those events is giving her a headache. "Good." Moon rasps out, grimacing as she tries to get up and move once more, but the Saint stops her with a gentle hand.

"You can't move for now. Olivia said that it'll take a while for mobility to come back, so you'll have to stay put for a few days," she explains. Moon closes her eyes, sighing. "I'm also resting right now, so I'll be keeping you company!"

When Moon asks why, hoarse and in no state to remember any tales, Acerola tells her that the amount of dark chi within her had been _excessive_ , but it had kept her alive when she landed in the river– that and her own determination along with what little pure chi was left in her body, akin to a spark twinkling in the darkness. When she had been found, she had been murmuring things to herself, eyes barely open, before collapsing on her way to the Saint's base as she was taken there.

The chaos of bringing her back to shape – and almost back to _life_ – had taken a toll on the Saints' bodies. Acerola, being the smallest and the youngest, had been the one to suffer the consequences the most, but she hides this behind a smile and waving off any implications.

"I'm… sorry," Moon mutters, sullen. "I…"

"Stop talking! I didn't bring you that sweet water for you to waste all that moisture!" She says in good nature. "You three saved the Realm from that woman, _we_ are the thankful ones! She must have roughed you up, huh?"

As Moon slowly starts to remember, that had not been exactly the case. The chain of events is untidy in her head, dizzy and confusing. It's all lost in the heat of the battle, and all images she retains from back then are blurred lines and colors. However, she does know that somebody had come into play, somebody far more powerful than any of them present in the battlefield–

 _Cyrus_.

Her stomach twists in memory, and she hisses accordingly. Acerola grows worried about Moon's sudden pain, but the other is quick to assure her. "I'm… fine. I… think. Just need some rest, maybe…"

"My, I never thought I'd see you like this. It's totally breaking my heart a little." Her expression doesn't look the part, though. She does look worried, though, and it's somewhat comforting for Moon to see this. "Anyway, get some sleep. Olivia will come visit you later, and she's a tough one to get by."

Moon falls asleep, and she gets to rest– actual rest, no more limbo hovering or stances against death and rivers, no longer knowing where up and down is. Sometimes, she stirs an inch and feels how the mattress seems to collapse under her, throwing her to another abyss and leaving her to open her eyes, do a double-take and feel blankets around her, making her realize that she's fine, alive and safe. She lets herself be lulled into serenity, feeling vulnerable, and hoping that she will feel better next time she awakens.

That last wish doesn't quite come true. When she wakes up again, it's afternoon and she still feels heavy, like shit and her stomach is upset, with the distinction that she _can_ feel it now. Whether she's hungry or her body is revolting for the sole action of _breathing_ , Moon isn't sure.

"Good afternoon. You're looking rather unkempt if I do say so myself."

Moon watches Olivia walk up to her bed, a hand under her chin with a small smile pulling at her lips. "Thanks," she coughs.

"How are you feeling? Acerola told me you're sort of feeling terrible. Looking at you, it looks like she was right." If this is an attempt of humor to make her feel better, it's not working. Moon pulls her lips into a thin line, clearly not pleased by the tease. "And I guess you can't move, either."

"Not an inch," Moon states sourly.

"It's a clear symptom of dark chi overdose, as well as… almost dying, I suppose," Olivia explains, chuckles. Maybe she takes this as a compliment to Moon, but the latter doesn't see it that way. "Soreness and lack of mobility are the most obvious ones, and then some dizziness. More will follow, probably, but that's just how these things work."

Moon nods curtly. It's barely a move of her head, too scared of moving in case her whole body decomposes and just _shatters_ if she moves any further. "What… happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me a little about all that. I only know Kukui's side, but he's in no condition to give grand speeches either, that stupid monk," she says. Her words might be spiteful, but her tone is concerned and fond if anything. "Do me a favor and take your time. I do need to get your side of the story, though."

Moon wants to ask if it's really necessary, but judging by Olivia taking a seat on her bed and looking at her intently, she has no intention of moving. Moon, the everlasting chatterbox of a party, turns her head to the nightstand by her bed. "Water?"

"Sure thing."

Olivia walks away for a short moment. Moon hears the noise of a tap opening somewhere, and then, the Saint is back with the glass. The assassin notices that Olivia is not carrying her sword.

"Here you go. I'll help you drink," she offers, and does as promised. "Acerola also told me you can't speak much. How's that going?"

"A bit better," Moon says. She's still hoarse, but she isn't wheezing between words anymore.

"That's a good sign." Olivia sits again, then crosses her arms and puts all her attention on Moon. "Make good use of that throat and tell me about all that, then. I bet you've got a lot of things to share, right?"

She does, indeed.

But where is she supposed to begin?

"Have you heard of the Terracotta Golurks? And… the Claydols in the Kandrus Empire?"

She decides to start with that.

* * *

Recovery takes around a week in total. Moon isn't perfectly able to go about her day by the end of that phase of time, but the second she finds she can move freely again, she cartwheels out of her bed and into the plaza of the Saints' hideout. It's a place of soft cerulean colors and a few houses, some bigger, some short. Moon is sure she sees Dawn with Cynthia chatting under a tree. Birds seem bigger in this place, and everything looks so _much lighter_.

Her happiness is cut short soon; Moon makes a risky somersault in mid-air and sprains her ankle while landing.

"We told you to take it easy," says Olivia sternly. She's surrounded by other fellow Saints that Moon has seen before, like Olivia and Cynthia, and then there's a little girl with orange clothes and a perpetual frown on her face. Hapu, Moon recalls. "You won't heal any faster doing these things to your body."

"I was _excited_ ," Moon says vibrantly, grinning much like her older self– yet there is an inch off that expression that will take days to come back. "This place is neat, too! I didn't know you guys lived here. Where are we?"

"We are hidden deep within the Verdant Pastures, up an unreachable waterfall and down where the human feet cannot step. That is how the riddle is presented, at least," the little girl says, nodding to herself. "The fact that a mortal like you made it here is very much out of the ordinary."

Cynthia makes a face. "She fell down a cliff, Hapu. She didn't make it here. The river took her here."

"Alas, it is still a rather dire circumstance to reach our den in."

" _They_ took her here," says Olivia, yet Moon doesn't know who this _they are_. "But, anyway, we're happy to see you can walk again, but don't behave so recklessly. As much of a fan of life I might be, that's taking it one step too far."

Moon rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "I've been chained to that bed for a week! I deserve to get some steam off my body too, don't I? This is exactly how the books put it– run the soreness away, swim the arm pains away!"

Hapu concedes her a pensive glance. "That would be a rather unique read if that were to be the case."

"Exactly!" Moon hops off the bed, ready to test her ankle again, much to the Saints' perplexion. "Barely a dent on my bones! I survived a cliff fall, I'm not gonna stop moving just because of a sprain, hm!"

And Moon is out the door again, ready to explore. Cynthia watches her jump, leap and rush to Dawn in the plaza with a grimace. "This woman has no awareness of pain, does she?"

Olivia is surprisingly happy to see this. "She's still got a few days here, she may as well enjoy them."

* * *

Kukui makes an appearance exactly a day after Moon is out of bed, and she's helping Dawn carry boxes around to the pharmacy of the lair when she sees Kukui walking to Olivia's house, the place where Moon had been staying.

The assassin immediately forgets about the boxes and drops them in favor of waving her hand at Kukui. Fatal crashes of broken glass come from within the wooden boxes, and Dawn hurries to them with a yelp.

"Yo, Master Kukui!" The monk is startled by the call and turns to see Moon waving at him, upbeat and excited. "Look at you, up so early in the morning! What are you up to?"

Kukui advances towards her, grinning. He holds a hand up to her and Moon and he share a high-five. "It's good to see you! You're looking as lively as ever. I was looking for you."

"Oh?" Moon arches an eyebrow, then smirks. "What's up? Looking for my mighty advice? Or, maybe you want me to kill a spider? Acerola asked me to kill one but _man_ , your spiders are out of this world. Why are they so big here?" Moon looks seriously thoughtful about this. "So green and so yellow, too. It was weird. I hate weird things like that. So I'm not doing that ever again. I won't kill any spiders you have in your house, sorry."

"That's fine," says Kukui, chuckling. "I was looking for you to chat for a little. I just got out from meditation and–"

"You were meditating? Lillie loved meditating too." And that brings a question to Moon, who leans towards Kukui and the monk takes a step back at her eagerness. "Do you know anything about Lillie? I guess not, right?"

Kukui shrugs, confirming her question. "None of us have gone out of here since… _you know what_. I wanted to ask you about that issue, actually."

Moon, far from being pleased about this, grimaces and her shoulders drop. "Again? Why does everyone wanna hear about my failure? This is so embarrassing…"

Her face provokes laughter in Kukui. Moon hates how that reaction is commonplace here– at the beginning, at least. "It can't be that bad, right? Do you even remember it all? I lost track of you three in the Moonreach Sanctuary and–"

The energy in her expression melts into softness, dismissively waving her hand. "It's fine. I just don't… enjoy talking about it. It was sorta, kinda, just a little _terrifying_ and stuff. I really don't wanna talk about it."

Moon watches how something on Kukui's face changes, how something shifts and transforms into light comprehension, a soft and light nod materializing his understanding of the situation. "Got it. But… if you wanna talk about it–"

"Yeah! I'll go to you, as soon as I need anything. Promise. I'll be there. Totally!" Moon's brisk answers and how she's retreating, dancing away from him and the subject brings Kukui to question her feelings, observing her with pinched eyebrows. "I'll see you around! Keep that beard going– don't overgrow it though! That looks gross!"

At surface levels, she certainly looks fine. She acts normal: eccentric, upbeat, a bit over the top and dumb enough to grab fistfuls of Dawn's broken glasses and dump them into a trash bin, ignoring Dawn's cries as blood drips from a nonchalant Moon's hands– but something beneath the surface does _not_ look right.

And Kukui wonders if not talking about the subject – the battle, the fall, the crash into the waters, the feeling of being at death's doorstep – will help her in any way.

* * *

"Moon, remember how we said that somebody had fetched you from the water, and not us?"

"Nope."

Olivia hums and nods from the doorway, already expecting this. "When you fell into the river, we weren't the ones to get you out of the water, but other people." Moon, who is pacing around the storage, organizing things, nods but keeps doing her thing. "The thing is… well, they didn't hand you over by the best of means."

Moon stops moving now, looking at her with an odd expression. "Huh, really? I know I'm worth a lot, but that's not a reason to fight over my body, let alone a barely alive body."

"That… wasn't the point," clarifies Olivia, and Moon begins to pace again. "The issue is, they handed you over with the condition that you would go with them when you were ready to walk and move freely."

And at this, Moon drops the box of utensils to the floor and turns to Olivia to them stomp towards her, arms crossing. " _What_? And you accepted? What if they are creepos, huh? What if they wanna use me for some nasty business?"

" _Nasty business_?" Moon nods vehemently. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you read those books? Some people like to use others to, I don't know, convert them into some weird religion! Or worse, maybe they wanna kidnap me and make me commit some sin! I mean, I would take care of them perfectly fine, but I don't wanna go through the hassle again!" Moon pouts at Olivia, who stares at her back, perplexed. "Besides, I don't wanna deal with mafias. They're boring."

Only Moon would ever classify a mafia as _boring_. "I wouldn't quite call them a mafia. If they asked for you, though, it was only because they requested your help with a particular issue." Moon relaxes at this, surprised. "They haven't disclosed this topic with me, but they're waiting for you at the riverside. I think it's your time to go, for now."

"Woah, so quickly?" The Saint nods. "And here I thought you all wanted to be friends with me. Your Saint status has gotten to your head, Olivia. I liked you better as a hairstylist."

But Olivia catches the joke clearly, seeing Moon smirk defiantly, all in good faith. "And I would say I liked you best as a customer. But our salon might open our doors again someday, for you. We can cut hair with our swords."

"That sounds _awesome_."

On their way to the river, Moon wonders who is waiting for her. The feeling of her daggers on her back grows in its intensity as they approach the meeting place, and she wonders if this could be a sign of what is to come. Maybe, a pair of elitist people seek her services for some business. Perhaps, two fishermen want her to dig a treasure out of a basin. Arceus, wouldn't that be cool.

Instead of any of the expected, Plumeria of the Deep stands there, silently and expectantly staring at her from the bay of the river.

* * *

And when Moon finishes her story, Hau and Gladion are the first ones to react.

" _What_!?" exclaims Hau, paling. "Dude, Plumeria? Like, Plumeria from the Blackring!?"

Moon nods eagerly, grinning. "I know, right? That's great!"

"It _isn't_! First, you become a hermit, then a murderer, then a teacher, and now you're a _pirate_!" Gladion exclaims, yet her nonchalance beats any of his arguments to a pulp. "And… hold up, did you say Plumeria!? Like, Plumeria _Plumeria_?"

It can't be Plumeria. Moon has to be wrong. Mostly because Plumeria is long gone and _dead_ and Hau has a bunch of visual traumas because of that fact.

"Arceus on a pillow _yeah_! Are you two deaf or something?" Moon puts her hands on her hips, lips pinched with annoyance. Then, however, she turns understanding and nods along to her own words. "Look, I know it's shocking that a woman as badass as Plumeria wanted me with her, I didn't go with them of my own volition! They wanted my help! I don't exactly know what for, but..."

And that's when Gladion realizes that they never told her about Hau finding Plumeria's corpse– they had completely forgotten to tell her. Hau might have told her, but given Moon's obliviousness to this, the chances of that are slim to none.

In search of logic and reason, Gladion turns to Hau. "Didn't you–"

"Yeah! Like… Moon," the assassin turns to him, head tilted. "It… _can't_ be Plumeria."

Confusion and disbelief fill her eyebrows and eyes. "She was there, y' know, in the flesh! Apparently, the Blackring picked me up with their boat when I fell into the river– and for your information, Gladbag, I'm _not_ a pirate!"

"You were wearing pirate clothes!"

"Their aesthetic is unfairly effective on me. They gave me stuff with gold on it and I got weak. Nobody can blame me," Moon excuses. She hugs her exaggeratedly big coat to her chest, even though it's rather warm outside. She just looks like a marshmallow squished between fabrics and furs. "Anyway, they picked me up and stuff. They were pretty nice to me– well, as nice as pirates can be."

"Dude, you look badass, not gonna lie. I still can't believe you joined the _Blackring_."

Gladion turns to Hau, frustrated. "Are we forgetting about the issue with Plumeria?"

"I mean, I didn't really join. I was just _there_ , y'know." Moon turns to Ilima, who has been watching the scene in complete silence. "I might have crossed paths with you once or twice. Though you probably didn't see me through all the class and glam all over me. My class blinded you, for sure."

"Oh, really?" Moon nods eagerly, grinning. "Hm. That could be within the realm of possibility. I did pick up on the Blackring's rise in power. They have been fairly aggressive lately on the coast. Had it not been for your… abrupt disappearance and I would have thought you had joined them."

"I took it more as an internship of some sort. Nobody really ever trusted me, though, so I know little to nothing about why they're so strong now. Their mistrust is only natural. I talked to very few people in there, it was all very mutualistic," Moon explains patiently. "They're always referring to people I know absolutely nothing about. Something has changed within their brass, that's for sure."

Gladion looks at her incredulously. "So, during the time we thought you were _gone_ , you were playing pirates?"

Moon smiles at him cheekily. "You're just jealous I got to dress as a goth superhero, but you didn't." Gladion finds her nonchalance both annoying but… somehow relieving. He still has to land in reality and come to terms with the fact that she's there, alive. "Besides, Plums didn't– well, actually, the grunts were the ones who wanted me around for some reason. I still got no clue what they wanted from me, but–"

"Moon."

Raspy voice, deep, of a woman. Gladion and Hau turn their heads slowly and find the one and only Plumeria of the Deep walking up to them.

And she's alive.

Hau is having about four existential crises at the same time.

"Ah, Plums, there you are! Didn't you wanna come out and play with us? The fiends were awesome to play with." The commander shakes her head. "Man, you used to be much more fun to be with. You should go to bed earlier, you're gonna get the ugliest of wrinkles when you hit your forties. Which should be about a year. Or two?"

And there she goes, acting so daring to an authority that is… suspiciously silent, looking at Moon with her eyes too squinted, too frowning. Gladion can't find any anger behind those eyes, though. She's surprisingly expressionless.

"Anyway, I'm gonna stay with these guys for a while. We got stuff to sort out, but you can tell your buddies to chill a little. It was heaps of fun, though! You didn't let me check out those treasure maps but I'm not salty. At _all_." Plumeria says nothing. Her eyes shift from Moon to her allies, all who grow tense, being looked at by none other than Plumeria of the Deep. Lillie takes a step behind Hau. "So yeah. I hope I helped with whatever you wanted me for. Which I still don't know. But it's whatever."

Plumeria looks at them for another two seconds of silence, panning her eyes across the canvas of faces and expressions before she nods silently, then walks away. Gladion remembers her having a small saunter to her walk, dignified but pretty thuggish. It's not there now.

Looking at Hau, however, he realizes that what they had just seen was Plumeria. She isn't a mirage, either, because Moon has just _talked_ to her and her presence is still as threatening as it was that time in the Outpost.

Moon turns to them, stretching her arms. "Plumeria is much more silent than I remember her being. I guess that fight in the Outpost broke her or something, because she doesn't talk at all. I haven't ever heard her say more than two words, and the thought of her telling me off haunts me. That'd be a show." The assassin picks up on Hau's silence and comments on it accordingly. "Hau, you're kinda pale. Are you alright, pal?"

He isn't. "Y-Yeah, I think I am. I'm just… having a bit of a hard time processing stuff."

"Can't blame you. I've been everywhere lately." Moon walks up to Ilima next. "So you've been around the Lunaria Plains and stuff, right? I think we have some stuff to talk about. I've been hearing pretty weird things in the Blackring decks and it has me sorta worried. Not much. Just a little."

Gladion's eyebrows arch in wonder. "What is that?"

Moon turns to him, too. "Well, when I said I didn't know why they got so powerful, I forgot that they're talking about some boss and stuff. They sometimes talk about this _bug boss_ , and other times, they talk about just _boss_."

"That sounds like a minimal differentiation," comments Ilima.

"The thing is," Moon clears her throat, "that they've been talking about cults. And dark arts, and dark chi and all sorts of crazy things that creeped me out. And that says a lot. It takes a _lot_ to weird me out. Not everyone talked about it but a few people did and that's _weird_."

Now, _that's_ another alarming thing to take into consideration. So many things are piling on Gladion's head that whatever possibilities he had of avoiding a headache are meaningless now: Plumeria being alive, the Aedus throne, the Blackring tampering with the dark arts, and lastly, the fact that Moon is there.

He still can't quite believe it. It's strange– but pleasant to indulge in the sight of her, silently praying that this isn't a mirage like he's been telling himself all this while.

"Cults?" asks Ilima, thoughtful. "I assume you must have heard about the Ivoreed Cult, then?"

" _Yeah_! What a weird name, right? That nasty snake said that name earlier. We need to talk about that. I'm sure I saw it mentioned in some books in the Aedus library, so maybe I could check that out with Lillie and the rest." Gladion doesn't particularly enjoy being stuffed into 'the rest' but he decides to not speak out about that. "I also gotta– Lillie?"

A sniffle breaks Moon's speech into twain. It's meek and shy, stifled into pale hands that aren't trembling, aren't showing despair. When Lillie removes them from her face per Moon's request, Gladion sees verdant colors and a wobbly smile. Wicke has a hand on the shoulder of the Princess, who smiles up to Moon, shoulders shaking up and down.

"It's nothing, sorry…" Lillie says, breathless. "I know we should be talking about all of this, I'm just… so _happy_ to see you again, Moon."

And Moon's expression along with Hau's, Gladion's, and just everyone's softens, smiling tenderly at the woman as she gathers her into a hug, chuckling. Moon doesn't take very long to pull away– but Gladion soon sees that she's inviting them to a hug, too, grinning and beckoning them to come.

Her blatant invitation, the grin, and the sunlight hitting right on her as the clouds break apart is what makes Gladion's stomach lurch. His heart _throbs_. He's _overjoyed_.

"C'mon, you two. We haven't seen each other in forev– _hey_!"

The two warriors throw themselves to Moon, one more tense than another and at first reluctant to give in to the offer– but when Hau cries and sobs into Moon's shoulder and she pats his head, Gladion rushes to Moon as well and relishes in her warmth, in the fact that she's _breathing_ , that she smells of sweat, mud, and rain, that she exists and that she's no longer a monster in his head.

He buries his nose into the crook of her neck. His hands shake to hold her, but then, they fall slack, sighing.

She's bright sunlight, tender touches and the brazen laughter of an insane bubbly woman. The shape of a friendly demon.

And, most importantly, she's _there_. Alive.

Moon giggles, gentle and kind, putting her hands on two shaky backs, pulling them close. "You two…"

It's good to have her back.

It's _great_ to have her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only do we have to deal with Cyrus and the Blackring (maybe?) and NOW A CULT. I wonder if all that is related WHICH WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH SOME Emotional Gladimoon Shenanigans :) 
> 
> Also YES PLUMERIA IS ALIVE SOMEHOW??? There's no somehow in this story so you bet your ass there's a reason she's alive ahem so we'll go deep into that story in the future boys
> 
> "Gl… Gladion. And… Hau. Lillie." Moon utters those names only, a frown pinching her expression. "Are they…?" - One of the first things Moon did upon waking up is ask about her friends I'm so proud of her but so :(
> 
> "Her happiness is cut short soon; Moon makes a risky somersault in mid-air and sprains her ankle while landing." - Back to basic Moon gents
> 
> "The two warriors throw themselves to Moon, one more tense than another and at first reluctant to give in to the offer– but when Hau cries and sobs into Moon's shoulder and she pats his head, Gladion rushes to Moon as well and relishes in her warmth, in the fact that she's breathing, that she smells of sweat, mud, and rain, that she exists and that she's no longer a monster in his head. / He buries his nose into the crook of her neck. His hands shake to hold her, but then, they fall slack, sighing." - I'M SO EMOTIONAL ABOUT HAU AND GLADION RUSHING TO HUG HER EVEN THOUGH GLADION IS HESITANT AND IN A TURMOIL GLADION HUG YOUR FUTURE WIFE >:( YEAH YOU'RE GONNA CRY OF HAPPINESS THAT SHE'S BACK BUT FUCKING HUG HER YOU EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED JERK HFGFDJSIOKA
> 
> Everyone is so happy to see Moon but if you think we're gonna move on from all this that easy BOY YOU WRONG BITCH. We gotta dish out some Emotional Stuff so you bet your ass this arc is gonna be about EMOTIONAL BONDING and Moon, Gladion and Moon talking things out like a family.
> 
> Especially Gladion and Moon.
> 
> Because I nearly killed Moon but I'm still trash :))))


	8. He Who Destroys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion, Moon, Hau and Lillie discover the truth behind it all and plan their next move, not realizing there's a piece that's been left behind. Maybe it's a good thing that Gladion finds it.

Their next reunion is in the library of Zeffarei's palace. Gladion has been there a few times himself, once with Lillie and a pair more for leisure. Things are different now, however, for he has never been there for a purpose more major than just that, leisure. Everything had been candid and innocent, other than whatever had been troubling him at the time. Nobody had died, other than Plumeria, but it now seems like not even _she_ had died.

Moon hadn't died, either. She never died, in fact– that's something he still has to get used to. He's equal parts frustrated and pleased about this; pissed because he's been grieving somebody who was alive all along, because he suffered for somebody who had always been there; but he's also happy because, at the end of the day, grieving for her helped him overcome his troubles, as well as Hau grew a little as a person and learned that letting go is sometimes the answer in life.

When Gladion had asked Hau about this very fact, how he was feeling about Moon being back and all, Hau had grinned. "I mean, it ain't bad that we got a warning. It was _hella_ mean as a warning, but we learned a little, I guess. I'm just happy that she's back."

And Gladion is, too. He just can't shake off the fact that he grieved for nothing, that he cried himself to sleep over a phantom that didn't exist. There are just a few questions that are left unsolved, and as he finds her reading some books, having arrived earlier than him, the delicacies within him surface.

Moon picks up on his presence right away. He makes too much noise in the empty library. "How many books can somebody have before they get an aneurysm? I love books, but there's too much stuff in here."

Gladion chuckles but says nothing. He's at a loss of words, somehow. Something is blocking any intention to communicate with her properly, and looking at her, Gladion might have just found out why.

He wants to ask her many things– oh, so many. Grieving had given him a lot of time to reflect on his actions as well as hers, and he wonders why she did what she did. He wonders if she regrets it. He wonders if she blames him as much as he's been blaming himself.

Moon picks up another book, opens it, and groans. "This is impossible. We're never gonna find anything without Lillie here." Exasperated, she places the book where it belongs, then takes another blindly. "I've been here for an hour. I'm gonna start throwing them to the floor at this rate."

His eyes are not on the books, but her. Moon looks intricate under this new lens, complicated, yet simple and vast. Her hair is a bit longer than he remembers it, brushing with her neck and shoulders.

He wonders if she's truly there. His thoughtful irises trace every strand on her shoulder, his hand hovers up and his knuckles brush the short strands of hair off her shoulder thoughtlessly.

Gladion takes notice of how Moon tenses up _instantly_. "What–"

Her voice breaks the spell _instantly_ as well. "I, uh…" Heat is gathering at his cheeks that he was caught in such a gentle moment. Moon blinks up at him, clueless about his embarrassment but very interested in his behavior. "It's… I'm still trying to process all of this. That you're alive. I didn't mean to… do _that_."

His voice comes off more annoyed than he had pretended it to be, almost _bothered_ and this might be the first time he had not meant to scare her off. Moon doesn't take offense from this, though, but she does smile at him like he's lost his head. "It's… fine. Take all the time you wanna, I'm not gonna leave anytime soon."

Gladion expects her to add an afterthought as she always does, a contradiction, a quirk in her words that will make her look happier, more enthusiastic, but she goes silent, seemingly thoughtful. Gladion stares at her from the corner of his eye, suddenly frantic.

"I'm also sorry," she says softly, "that things happened this way. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

The blond nods and he says something like 'it's fine' under his breath, but it comes out so grumbled and blatantly untrue that he doesn't know if she understood what he said. He can tell that there are things left unsaid in how she holds the book too close, how she's not teasing him and how she seems _restless_ , but not a good restless; not the kind of restless that always makes her a bit more bouncy, fidgety.

It's a bad kind of restless, pushing her down to silence and deep thinking.

Gladion quickly discovers that he doesn't like it when she isn't smiling and the thought begins to haunt him– until he hears the doors splitting open, revealing Lillie in a lavish attire and a sigh dripping from her lips. "Sorry, everyone. The meeting went on for longer than expected." This _everyone_ she soon finds to be just Gladion and Moon, no Hau in sight. "Where did Hau go?"

"He's engulfing about a whole pound of malasadas in the market. He told me to wait for him here but he's either at the hospital or choking with one of those," Moon says, not lifting her eyes from the book.

Gladion arches an eyebrow. "You look pretty nonchalant about it."

This isn't news in any case or scenario, but one would hope she would be worried about her friend.

Still, she grins devilishly, hiding her grin under the thick volume. "I wouldn't wanna interrupt such sweet death. I bet he'd be happy, dying like that!"

"Your sadism knows no bounds."

"Nor does your edge and I could have sued you for your insults, but I didn't. You should thank me. I am now a criminal for not abiding the law."

"You are a criminal for many other reasons that don't involve me _at all_. You just manage to drag me into your messes somehow," Gladion grumbles, but there is absolutely no bite to it. "I hate it."

A beaming grin. "D'aw! But you always have lots of fun!"

"I _don't_!"

"Ahem."

The bickering duo ceases their fight – Moon holding a book threateningly, about to smack him with it – and look at Lillie, clearly caught in the headlights. Far from annoyed, though, Lillie giggles and regards them fondly. "I don't particularly mind your old couple bickering, but I believe we have a few issues to take care of, yes? What are you two looking for, anyway?"

Moon blinks at Lillie, eyes becoming wide. "I was looking for history books. Gladbag was probably looking for some edge-helping guides. Or a recipe on how to chill his behavior," she explains, then points at the bookcases while Gladion glares at her. "So yeah, history books. I thought it could help with what Ilima said yesterday about that cult. I… don't remember the name right now."

How can she not remember something so crucial? The nerve of this woman. Lillie nods. "Ah, that's a great idea!" she exclaims, clapping her hands. "Though history books are not there, but in the upper level. We can look for them together while Hau gets here."

They make their way up the staircase and to the right upper level of the library. "How did the meeting go, by the way? I hope those creepy dudes kept their nasty comments at bay. And that they know I'm still your bodyguard."

Gladion doubts she's still contractually tied to such duties, but nothing within him doubts her passion. Lillie nods. "It was… fine, I suppose. Things were tense, but we will work it out somehow. I will be taking over the throne for now in a few days… I don't know when the coronation ceremony will be, though." Lillie appears to be concerned, but mentally stable within the realm of anxiety. "You could say things are looking up, finally."

Hau arrives about half an hour later, shirt full of crumbs and smile wide, filling his cheeks. He stumbles with a floor full of books and papers, Lillie still patiently looking through volumes while Moon sits on the floor, back against the railing of the second level of the library. She looks far more disgruntled than the rest of his friends, but he guesses it's all an exaggeration of her true feelings.

Yet, she still slams the book close and puts it beside her. "I hate this book and I hate everything in this library right now."

Hau chuckles. "It can't be that bad."

"It _is_ that bad! Of all the libraries I have been in, I can't believe this one is the best but also the messiest. Sort of," Moon sighs, combing her thin fingers through her hair. "I've been in a lot of libraries, you know. There are a lot of them in the Kandrus Empire, but I was traveling with this twat from a posh village– No, Gladion, I don't mean you, stop looking at me like that." The aforementioned scoffs, but he's not offended. "And he didn't wanna stop to read some books because he thought they were boring."

"What… were you doing in a library anyway?" asks Hau, rightfully so. "I never pegged you as a bookworm but… man, you're kinda intense about it."

"I'm not a bookworm, it's a matter of culture! Lillie has it worse than me anyway." The blonde hides a dim blush in the pages of a book, causing Hau to laugh. "I was looking for this book called _The Ponyta and The Dedenne_ but I couldn't get my hands on it because of that guy. Terrible, right? I got so angry that day." Moon picks up one book from the pile and inspects its contents. "And to think I still haven't gotten my hands on that book…"

" _The Ponyta and The Dedenne_ … isn't that a children's book?" chirps Lillie innocently.

"Yeah. My caretaker used to read it to me and I sorta wanted to read it. It's about horses and princesses and all that sappy stuff– I don't know what's the appeal, I just got an urge," she explains, mouth twisting before she looks up to her friends. Hau has sat on one of the armchairs between the bookshelves. "Now that I think about it, I've never ridden on a horse. It must be heaps of fun, right?"

"It's all fun and games until it bucks you off and you fall to the mud," mutters Gladion. Rather than taking books and reading them, he's basing his analysis on the spines of the volumes alone. "They aren't easy to tame. My godfather insisted on me trying to tame one."

Even he notices how outspokenly annoyed he sounds, yet nobody mentions that. Moon's eyes remain on him until Lillie speaks. "Um… Mother told me the same. Princesses and Princes need to look elegant in parades… it was very hard, yes. I never got the hang of riding a horse as it is, other than using one for a slow parade."

Hau turns his eyes from the book he's reading to Lillie– well, he clearly isn't reading it. The book is upside down. "Man, it's gotta be awesome to participate in a parade like that, right? They look so pretty in the big towns and stuff!"

"It was rather unpleasant. I don't feel entirely comfortable with the idea of being the center of attention."

Gladion raises his hand. "Same thing here."

"Never thought that sorta thing ran in the royal family," Moon observes distractedly. "Like edgelord, like cotton candy, I guess."

Lillie promptly stops Gladion from throwing her a thick volume on geography, which the Princess takes instead to read. " _Geography for Dummies_? That should be interesting. We haven't found anything worth mentioning, yet. Any luck on your side?"

"Not much," grumbles Gladion, just as disappointed as his sister– Arceus, doesn't it feel weird to call her that now.

Moon hums. "Does a book called _The Strings of the Devil_ sound promising?"

Gladion and Lillie turn to her, mouths agape. "Yes, it does! What is it about?"

Moon simply turns the book in their direction, where the outline to sew a puppet with the shape of something called _Mimikyu_ greets them. Gladion fights the urge to smack her with that book because now is not the time for that.

"Actually," comes Hau's voice, eyes engrossed in the book that is now correctly positioned in his hands, "this might be interesting. It's about Kareean history and stuff, and it talks about cults and all that jazz."

Hau hands the book over to Gladion, who then passes it on to Lillie. She looks over the pages with curiosity, flipping a few before reaching a point that makes her gasp. "I remember seeing this somewhere! It talks about the fall of the Karee Empire and all that, though…"

Moon arches an eyebrow. Her latent interest for anything related to her roots makes him wonder if Lillie knows about Moon's past at all. "What's up?"

Lillie flips the book and shows it to them. Out of the two columns of text on the left page, only half of a single paragraph remains; the rest has been crossed out vigorously with black ink. "I… remember reading this book during my, uh, history lessons. But some pages were like this. Crossed out."

"Lemme see," says Hau, reaching for the book again. He traces the blobs of black ink cautiously, taking in the patterns and the colors with a frown. "Ah, that's fine. That's just Inkay… _ink_ , obviously. I gotta get some sugar and oil, though."

Gladion arches an eyebrow. "You want to make one of those ink diluters from those old fantasy tales?"

"Huh? You can get rid of the ink?" asks Lillie, curious.

"Inkay ink is a very special type of color because it's washable," explains Moon. "It has some… elements and all that mumbo jumbo that makes it easier to remove."

"Yeah. The ink has high pigmentation and it's mostly water, so using certain ingredients will make it dilute. I didn't know those old rumors about using water and sugar were true, though. I thought it would just make the paper soggy and gross," says Gladion, looking at the book. "Why is it crossed out like that, though?"

"Mother told me that it was useless information that I didn't need to know, but… I can't trust that anymore," Lillie confesses. Her voice is heavy in a way Gladion hates, weighed down by the wrongdoings of Lusamine. "Whatever is under all of this can't be that bad, right?"

"You actually don't need the oil and sugar. You can just use actual normal ink if we wipe it off with a cloth or something that will absorb the pigment." Everyone turns to Moon, who arches an eyebrow at them in askance. "Regular ink has oils in them, at least the ink fabricated in this region. If we wipe it off quickly, we should be able to read most of it, unless there are chunks of pigment that the sugar would get rid of."

Hau makes a face, a pout. "Dude, let me just get the sugar and the oil."

"Not to be rude or anything, but… I would rather use ink and chance it than use kitchen ingredients on a book," Lillie says apologetically, smiling nervously as Hau's shoulders drop. "Sorry…"

Moon picks herself up from the ground and pads to Lillie. "You got ink on that desk. Let's get the deed done before Gladbag chickens out."

As she's handed the book and the assassin merrily skips to the desk near them, Gladion gets a certain sense of dread and remembers that Moon is, in fact, an _assassin_. Delicacy is only in her blood when strictly necessary, and he doubts she's taking this seriously. "You better not tear the pages apart."

"Even if that were to happen," a very bad way to prefix the possibility, "it'd still be useful! Don't get all prissy because of a book, Gladbag."

Much to Gladion's discontentment, she goes ahead and places the book on the desk. Lillie hands her one of her handkerchiefs, one with a pattern of roses that Moon is about to bulldoze with her ink. She woman shamelessly dips the cloth into the ink. Lillie shudders, grimacing.

Everyone peers over Moon's shoulder, curious.

Then, Moon begins to furiously rub it all over the page, causing it to tug at the binders to its side. Gladion thinks he's never felt so anxious before, watching the page fight for its life under Moon's furious rubbing and her unpurposeful objective of digging holes into the frail surface. Lillie covers her eyes and Gladion tries to utter something through the noise of the paper rustling, and when he hears a small tear at a corner, he knows he's doomed.

"Moon, dude, chill!" warns Hau worriedly. "It ain't gonna come off any better like that!"

Who thought that leaving her in charge was a wise decision? Well, everyone. But they should have known better.

Much to Gladion's relief, though, the deed is soon finished and Moon stands proud over the desk. "The book is as good as new– no stains left!" She moves away from the desk to show them. Her chest is a little puffed, much like a chicken showing off its work. "Told you I'd get it done properly."

And to his surprise, she's right. There are no stains left and the book is as good as new, besides the obvious signs of strain and rubbing in the wrinkles on the page. From afar, though, nobody would have thought somebody had rubbed ink all over the page. It's almost too good to be true.

"It… worked much better than I had anticipated," stutters out Lillie, gingerly picking up the book. "Thank you, Moon. Let me read it."

Lillie is left alone for a few minutes, reading the page with a gaze that brings the word 'intellectual' to mind. Her eyebrows are sunken a fraction in focus, and her lips are pouty like that of a frustrated scientist. He never doubted Lillie is smart, but seeing that intelligence and diligence in her flesh is a whole other experience.

When Hau and Moon are chatting in a corner having a lively discussion about childhood books that Moon has read, Lillie interrupts and coughs.

"Oh– _Oh_. Uh, this is _bad_. This is _very_ bad. And strange." She turns to the duo, then to Gladion, who is reading on an armchair a bit behind her. "I… didn't think there would be so much info but I understand why Mother didn't want me to read all of this."

"Why? Is it that bad?" asks Hau.

"Maybe calling it 'bad' is a stretch, but there are... Things. Some of them I had anticipated, and others that I truly did not expect," Lillie explains, then holds up the book to read it, a finger curled under her bottom lip. "There used to be a very ancient cult dedicated to the Dark Lord, and it began spreading until it reached the Karee Empire." Lillie takes a deep breath. "They were called the Ivoreed."

"So that cult of freaks is _that_ old, eh? That's insane!" says Hau a bit too enthusiastically– not necessarily happy, of course, but his energy is a little unnecessary. "Is there anything else about them?"

"Well, yes," Lillie presses a hand around her neck, finding it dry. "This book looks like more of a thesis from… an old Kareean soldier, it seems. Though, it has no author," she explains. "It says that the Ivoreed was after the crown of the old Emperor, and that they revered the color of black. There's a small passage here… about a fire?"

Gladion remembers that detail; Nanu had mentioned that there had been a fire before the destruction of the Empire, so that part immediately interests him. "What does it say?"

His interest surprises her, and as she checks on Moon and Hau, she finds them to be very curious about this, too. "It talks about how they started a fire– oh, it says about the leader, too. It's in another language, though, so I will try my best to translate..-" Lillie squints her eyes to read the old letters. " _A man of a wide back, hands behind his back, a smirk so sinister it could rival that of the Dark Lord itself– hair like thunder, bright blue_ –"

A collection of gasps interrupts her. Gladion looks at the book with urgency, reading over the lines with what little he knows of that language. "Blue hair? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes. It's what it says– here, see?" Lillie points at the word in question and Gladion sighs. When he checks on Moon and Hau, both are _petrified_. Moon seems to have completely disconnected herself from her body, only her soul being left. "What is it?"

"We believe we might have met with this man on several occasions," explains Gladion, uncomfortable with this information. "He tried to kill Hau the first time we encountered him and… he's the one who... threw Moon off the cliff."

That last piece of information is the key factor in Gladion's discomfort. He had sworn vengeance in his nights of no sleep, promising Moon that he would avenge her when he got stronger. When he had seen she was alive and that she was okay, any underlying intentions at the back of his head had evaporated like dust.

But Cyrus had still hurt Hau, too.

He had tried to kill Moon. He had hurt her.

And not only that, but…

"So if Cyrus was the one who destroyed the Karee Empire…" hypothesizes Hau, his eyes panning to Moon, whose eyes are closed, "then that also means that…"

That Cyrus is the man Moon has been looking to take down all along– and that changes things a _lot_ now. He isn't only the man who tried to kill her, to kill Hau, to kill Gladion; he had also murdered Moon's parents. If his involvement with this cult is true, too, the Ivoreed cult had been helping Lusamine all along. His involvement with Lusamine had become obvious during their exchange in the Moonreach Peak, but this link to the cult changed his position, too.

There had been room for the possibility that Cyrus had just stepped in as an acquaintance. But now it's clear that he had been conspiring behind the shadows all along.

His eyes, however, glue themselves to Moon, who is sighing heavily into her entwined hands. She's surprisingly calm, not throwing a fit, not revealing her feelings in an eruption of frustration and anger– she remains silent, and Gladion isn't sure what's better; her silence or her outspokenness.

Then, she exhales. "Well, we were gonna have to fight that dude anyway. It couldn't be helped." Her way of brushing it off like this isn't normal, either, but she's holding it together surprisingly well. "We gotta do something about that, right? I'm not gonna stay idle while those freaks are doing their dark stuff. I'm all aboard for wanting, I don't know, an interview from the Dark Lord, but this isn't the right way to go about it."

Gladion's eyes turn stale. "Do you think they want _that_?"

And even worse, she grins. "Nah! But at least we got a reason to kick his ass– I mean, we did before, too, but… he tried to kill you three, so I'm a bit too salty to overlook his actions."

"Dude, he almost got _you_ , not all of us."

Moon swats that off. "Trash. Very gross of him to think I'd die with something as stupid as that." Deep into the memory of that day, Moon goes back to what had happened. "If we wanna get that guy, though, we're gonna need more power. I doubt we'll be able to get back at that guy with our raw determination and all that stuff."

Gladion nods in agreement, pretending that Moon is fine now. "Yeah. What could he even be planning now?"

"We can't know that yet, sadly," says Lillie, thoughtful. "However, from what I recall from our conversations, he was allied with Mother, right? And if he is the head of the Ivoreed Cult, then… he might have purposes close to those of Mother," she explains, dodging the phrase 'open a portal to the Dark Realm' for her own sake. "We know he can do it already, considering he pulled the trick off once in the Karee Empire."

"And what are we supposed to do now?" asks Hau, reasonably startled and concerned. "That dude kicked our asses once, then twice– hell, he almost got her _killed_! We barely made a dent on him! And now he's the overlord of a dark cult? That's even worse!"

Lillie walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about the cult. Captain Ilima will be dealing with that– in fact, I believe he has set out into an investigation about the matter. For now, we need to focus on growing strong to face off against him. It will take time for him to reunite enough dark chi, but we shouldn't be overzealous either..." responds Lillie. She leaves the book on the bookshelf but makes sure to leave it a bit out of the stack as to remember where it is.

Gladion chances a look at Moon as she looks around her, distracted, albeit deep in thought. "Do you think we could ask the Saint Riftwalkers for help?"

Much to everyone's dismay, Moon shakes her head. "We shouldn't. They spent most of their energies protecting Zeffarei from the dark chi, closing all the portals and nursing me back to health. They won't be in condition to fight for a long, long time."

There's a bitter pang of regret in the way she speaks that's hard to miss. "What are we going to do, then?"

"As it stands, it all depends on us now." Moon drums her fingers against her folded arms. "We need to retrieve more Talismans. If Nanu said we'd only need one to fight the Blackring, then Cyrus is about… four Blackrings, power-wise."

"The only Talismans we know about are in the Orchard of Souls and the Solaris Monastery, and those are Talismans we shouldn't touch. If the Blackring can't have them, then neither can we," replies Gladion, sighing. "It will be a bit harder than just retrieving them."

"I… I don't think so," intervenes Lillie meekly.

The two turn to Lillie, who is fidgeting with the fabric of her skirt.

"I have heard rumors about the existence of relics in the wastes of Bakiria, the lost pseudo-continent," she explains. "The land is all ruins and ancient temples, so it barely has inhabitants. There are a couple of camps hidden in the ruins and deserts, but other than that, it's all deserted."

"Bakiria, huh?" Moon seems to know about this. "You mean that land to the… west of here, right? It's deep into the Soakedge Ocean."

"Yes. It would be worth giving it a shot. As far as I know, Moon's presence in the Kandrus Empire is… not wanted, for lack of a better word," Lillie says. Moon looks to a side, hearing Gladion chuckle. "The Aedus Empire has a couple of bases on Bakiria– Mother has a map in her office. I could retrieve it for you."

"So… we're off to Bakiria, then?" asks Hau, grinning. "Dude, that's gonna be awesome! I love discovering new places like that!"

"Hold up," interrupts Gladion, ruining Hau's party. He blissfully ignores Hau pout. "You mentioned that Captain Ilima is away, right? There's no way we are leaving you alone. Not when a chancellor just tried to kidnap you."

Moon crosses her arms, contemplative. "I could stay. I bet I'll have lots to do at the academy, not to mention that I'm still your bodyguard."

Lillie, however, clasps her hands together. "I would rather you left, actually. The Springblossom Academy is under repairs, and I can tell you're _dying_ to go."

"Is it that obvious?"

"That grin doesn't help your case at all," comments Gladion, his eyes turned to the giddy smile stretching her cheeks. "Who will stay, then?"

"I will!"

That's Hau speaking, pointing to himself with the widest of grins ever– in fact, Gladion would say he seems more excited about staying with Lillie than parting to Bakiria. Moon seems perplexed too.

The sorcerer nods. "Dude, I gotta stay by! Resting will do me some good, I ain't ready to go to some creepy place yet. I'll stay by and look after Lillie!"

Gladion dimly recalls his conversation with Moon a long time ago on a meadow when things were fine, when everything was simple, where Moon hinted at Hau having feelings for Lillie. Gladion had deliberately expressed his ignorance, so he asks himself now if Hau's gigantic crush for Lillie had been _this_ obvious and he never noticed.

The scenario of Hau staying also implies something else: that Moon and Gladion will be alone for quite some time. And judging by how Hau is smiling at him directly, no mischief, just very calculated joy, Gladion knows that he had planned for this for a while. _What a monster_.

He's not uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with her per se– but he doesn't know if he will be able to handle her presence. Not when he has so many unasked questions at the back of his head and, for whatever ungodly reasons, he can't get the sensation of her skin under his knuckles off his head.

"So you two wanna make me bodyguard this little goth boy?" Moon mocks, snickering. All the nuance from his dilemma evaporates. "You better pay me extra, Lils. Thugs are totally into boys with edge. They might wanna recruit him and I might tell him to go."

Gladion crosses his eyes, throwing daggers at her with his eyes. "And I might accept and leave you hanging."

As they continue the charade of their rivalry and Hau and Lillie laugh along with it, he thinks things might turn out better than he expects.

But when Moon suddenly excuses herself – saying that she has things to do at the academy, that she wants to visit Wicke, that she wants to go for a walk – Gladion has the haunting sensation that only he notices that she's not smiling anymore.

Lillie picks up on his silence, though, and approaches him. "Are you okay? You look a little bit out of it, big brother."

 _Arceus when she calls him that his heart flutters goddammit_. "Y-Yeah." The stuttering is embarrassing but he's not gonna hide it. "I'm just a bit stressed about all this. I guess it can't be helped."

"We'll be fine, dude. We just gotta relax and everything will be okay!"

Lillie balls her hands into excited fists, giving him an encouraging smile. "Yes! I believe in you three. I will be keeping things at bay around here, and you and Moon can leave tomorrow." And then, she wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive nature that he had _not_ expected. "I bet you got a lot to talk about with her, right?"

" _You_ too?" he groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

"She can read the air, dude. You two need to talk things out– I mean, I gotta do so too, but that can wait, and I gotta think about it for a bit," Hau offers, smiling. "We totally gotta have a long talk as a group as soon as possible. I guessed you could talk to her first."

Gladion decides right there that he's _not_ going to talk about his thoughts about Moon with Hau _or_ Lillie. Both are giggling to themselves like they are matchmakers and Gladion doesn't get what that secret gossiping is all about. "I… guess?"

"In the meantime," chirps in Lillie, glancing up at Gladion. "I thought we could use some time to unwind and relax. Remember when we talked about origami? You told me I could teach you sometime, right?"

* * *

Gladion leaves the palace when it's late and all the lights have gone out. He's stayed overtime doing the most time-consuming but inane of activities: making paper cranes.

He isn't used to spending his time doing things without a purpose. Gladion considers himself to be pragmatic in how he spends his time, yet making paper cranes had been the most relaxing thing he had done in _years_ , after sleeping and after the sole action of sitting on a chair. He's wistful sometimes, thinking he can one day go to lie on the Lunaria Plains for a whole day and simply _exist_.

Life, however, never grants him such leisure, and his whims are usually thrown out the window in favor of emergencies. Tomorrow will be another day of traveling– on a ship, no less, and they will be discovering a new territory entirely.

It should be fun, or at least interesting.

Lillie has also insisted on him and Hau leaving to the Bellossom Inn to rest, as she needs to get the palace clean and tidy after the chaos that her mother had caused everywhere. It's not untidy to Gladion's standards, much less to Hau's, but she still insisted on the matter and kicked them out with a thousand apologies.

Well, she kicked Hau out first, because he had at some point yawned so loudly that it prompted Lillie to send him home. Gladion stayed for a while, bonding with his sister and catching up, parting with the promise of doing it again someday.

So he walks to the Bellossom Inn, ready to rest. He walks by Flabebé Park, hearing the ripples of the water, the comforting coos of the owls–

"–The _fuck_?"

What he sees is confusing, it's dark and it's suddenly too still for him to breathe. He can see dots of skin in the distance, some red, some white, some black, and the ripples of the ponds meeting with the edges meeting the land. There's shallow breathing, like sighs, and the constant _that-that-that_ in his head that he knows the sound too well to not have heard it before.

And as he walks briskly to the pond to contrast his theory, he finds it to be true: it's Moon, floating aimlessly on the pond. Her hair pools around her, short and like algae under her head, cheeks blistered as though she's been crying. Her hands are outstretched– everything about her screams open and vulnerable, but he doesn't dare question why.

Her eyes are not what he's used to seeing, and as they flicker in his direction, he finds them to be haunted, dark, like they are searching for danger or as if she's just been through it. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you, I think." A hum of approval. Her body shifts with the still currents. He finds her irises to be focused on the night sky, infinite. A few clouds drag along the night. "What are you doing here? You will get a cold at this rate."

"I'm... thinking." And that's new to him, because while he knows Moon to be infinitely vast behind her rickety disposition, he's never thought that her voice would betray that nature, too. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me if you're bathing in a pond at... two in the morning."

Moon's head turns to him just an inch, then back to the sky. He curiously follows her gaze and keeps his words to himself. Even if he's had some time to recollect his thoughts and finally realize that she actually _is_ back, there is something in her stillness and silence that makes him feel alone again, even if her presence is just as overwhelming as it has always been.

"I never fell... from so high up, before," she murmurs. "It was so _high_. I was told I might have fallen half a mile. _Without stopping_. Just... free falling. I can still feel the wind under me when I go to sleep sometimes– and the distance, the speed. And there was so much noise. I remember how overwhelming it was to get so far away from the sky. I couldn't breathe."

It dawns on him, what she's talking about, and surprise must be very evident in his face because she doesn't say a word for another few seconds, and continues staring up. No trees are hindering the view to the sky, so he wonders if this is the closest she can get to that same feeling of falling.

His question is answered soon enough, but it comes out quiet and shy. "This is close to that. I'm still trying to understand what happened, it's so damn hard. But I can still feel the wind under my hands and I used to love that... I have just never fallen that hard, and that fast."

Gladion can see it in her voice and the slight quiver of her voice: she's terrified. He's never seen a terrified Moon in his life but hearing her sound like that once is already bad enough.

He wants to ask. He has asked his hallucinations many times– what had it felt like, to fall from so high up you don't know what down and up is anymore? What does it feel like when the wind swallows your screaming? What does it feel to spend your life catching other people and then not be saved by the person who swore to do so?

It had been a way of punishing himself. To cleanse the guilt, to try and feel what she had felt because, in his mind, he deserved (and still deserves, in his opinion) no less than that. If he had been able to trade places, he would have. And seeing what has become of her because of his lack of skill to escape from those shadows, to save her– it weighs on him even more.

"It's weird, right?" Moon has turned her head to him, and he turns his to her, too. "I'm still but I still feel like I'm moving. I don't understand what's going on when it's so silent in the academy– there's too much silence."

Moon keeps on floating. Her body shifts with the light breeze of Flabebé Park. She will not drown, that much he knows, but the image still stirs unease within him– not because of the water or her sprawled body, but the look in her eyes, so different it's hard to see Moon between all those clouds.

Then, though, she chuckles. "I must sound like one hell of a loser. It's pathetic that I–"

"It _wasn't_ pathetic."

Moon's eyes blink towards him, evidently surprised. He had rebutted that statement like it _burnt_ him, but his reluctance to follow up that same argument is what shows that he still isn't ready to ask her, to talk to her, to confront her. Be it the look in her eyes or the look on _his_ , he can't muster the courage to ask her the one crucial question that her phantom had been pushing on him.

_Do you blame me?_

But, instead, he says this.

"You… saved our lives. You saved Lillie's life, Hau's, _mine_." His voice is purposefully low to not betray his emotions, to not frighten her with whatever _this_ is: the fear, the guilt, the weight she left behind her when she fell down his reach. She doesn't need to know that he cried for her, that he grieved for her.

She doesn't need to know that he cares for her any further than necessary.

"That wasn't pathetic," he finishes, coughing. "It was brave."

Moon's subtly surprised expression melts into a small smile; it's genuinely kind, gentle, barely there in the darkness. "Mhm. Never thought you'd be such a sap, Gladbag."

"There's no need for you to do… all _this_ ," he motions to her and the water, encompassing the situation at hand. "You weren't the one to let us down. And that's final."

That last sentence slips through the cracks and hits Moon like a rollercoaster. He knows damn well that she can read him like an open book, that she's much more observant than people give her credit for, and that she's way more perceptive than he himself ever would be. So when he implies that _he_ did something wrong, he sees confusion flicker in her eyes like a candle being set aflame.

"What do you…?"

"It's late," he interrupts, a bit softer, a whisper. "You're going to catch a cold and I'm not going to babysit you in Bakiria."

Moon's soothed expression hardens into a twitching eyebrow. "I might be floating on the water but I could still punch the living lights outta you. No existential crisis is gonna stop me from aiming for your head."

"Then I would get out before you wake up with a clogged nose and a cold. You're so childish."

Moon smirks defiantly. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I will pull you out. You're insufferable enough as it is, no need to add illness to it as well." Gladion crosses his arms, smirking as she pouts and sighs. "Or I might just drown you to get rid of the competition."

And that's how Moon groans once more, letting her feet hit the surprisingly shallow waters of the pond. He takes a close look at her and finds out that only the back parts of her clothes are dripping wet, as well as her hair. It sticks to her damp cheeks, which look pale in comparison to her coal-colored hair.

She's an odd mixture of contrasts and snickers, mixed in with the occasional kindness here and there. It's rare and oddly pleasant, and all sorts of mesmerizing.

Moon pads close to him, squeezing her hair into a bun and draining all the water from it. When she looks up to him, her eyes are round, wide, staring at him with a fixation he can't quite place. It's a mixture of annoyance, rivalry and a subtle line of gratitude that, as they never do, he doesn't address.

They don't need words like that. It would make things too sappy and that's not their game. It might be Hau and Lillie's though, which would be an interesting topic.

Suddenly, Moon speaks. It fills the whole space of Flabebé Park. "You're so unfair, Gladbag. You got the looks of an angel but you got the attitude of a starving vampire. Get a grip." He wordlessly reaches up and pulls at her cheek, annoyed, reeling a groan out of her. " _Ugh_."

They might not have solved things entirely, and there is still a lot to talk about, but he believes that _this_ , whatever _this_ is, is progress.

And he doesn't quite loathe her, and she isn't dead, she's _there_ and he can sleep at night knowing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE GUY WHO KILLED MOON IS THE GUY WHO D ESTROYED AN ENTIRE EMPIRE THUS MOON'S REVENGE PLAN AIN'T GONNA BE HEALTHY AT ALL YUM so we're sailing into a new continent which means new map and new ADVENTURES and maybe ROMANCE
> 
> Gladion is so worried about Moon :(( she's now a little afraid :((( Moon :'(
> 
> "He wonders if she's truly there. His thoughtful irises trace every strand on her shoulder, his hand hovers up and his knuckles brush the short strands of hair off her shoulder thoughtlessly." - I SHRIEKED
> 
> I could literally quote their entire exchange in Flabebé Park because Gladion has never witnessed Moon in a moment as vulnerable as this and I just wanted to remind you that Gladion used to put her in a pedestal albeit never caring about her but now he really really cares about her and ;__; That moment was so deep and so intimate and so lowkey angsty they'RE GROWING AND BONDING SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :(
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a doozey
> 
> Also don't you dare think I put Gladion and Moon together on a boat, alone, just because :) We still need some more bonding and we're gonna get a couple of chapters of that. From here on we start the transition from rivals to REALLY GOOD FRIENDS which will also have a slice of 'I feel weird around this person I wonder why'. All the chapters from here on are set to pave the way to lonashipping SO LET THE DRAMATIC BONDING COMMENCE <333


	9. Braviata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and Moon travel to Bakiria, which cues to quiet talks and unravelling truths he's never faced until now.

"You're late."

"By two minutes!"

"That still counts as late," Gladion says, rolling his eyes as he turns and Moon pads to him, waving cheerfully. "You look terribly chipper for a mission this important."

"Attaching a ' _terribly_ ' to anything makes everything bleak with that voice of yours. You gotta lighten up!" she exclaims, hopping up and down. "Besides, this is gonna be lots of fun– you and I, like the old times! Don't tell me you're not excited!"

He shakes his head, a very subtle way to tell her he isn't, but also saving him from lying. He's looking forward to this. He finds the prospect of getting away from this Dominion _relieving_ , in a way, and doing it with _her_ of all people makes it even better. It will be nice to have some time alone with her so he can meditate about everything that has happened from that _terrible, outrageous and crazy_ day until today.

He's aware that things will get awkward because of _everything_ that's left to say, but he guesses he will speak his mind when the time comes.

The boat before them is big and imposing, far too much for just two people. It floats simply on the river, all that water being part of a vein of transparent roads that will eventually take them to the sea.

He momentarily wonders if Moon and he will be the only ones in the boat, for which he prays for and against. There is nobody around them that indicates they will have company, but they make the non-verbal agreement to wait until then.

Lillie had gone out of her way to prepare a ship for them. Not personally, of course, but she still insisted on giving them the best of their boats, against Gladion's advice to use something simpler and stealthier and Moon's suggestion of swimming across the ocean.

The worst part is that he knows she had been for real, and that Hau had laughed so hard about that Gladion wondered if he agreed with the suggestion.

Hau, on the other hand, had decided to stick around as promised and look after Lillie. Per Gladion's estimation, they would be there in a day, and Hau would reach Bakiria a day afterward. In total, they would spend two days traveling. They would need extra time to reach the few Aedus campsites scattered around Bakiria, which, according to Moon, is the only place they can camp in.

"Bakiria is all desert, at least that's how I remember it. I've only been there a handful of times myself." Surprised, Gladion turns his eyes from the boat to her, finding her in deep thought. "Hopefully I still know my way around. Lillie's map was too big for my backpack."

A reckless question crosses his mind. "How did you even get there?"

She grins. He shouldn't have asked. "I sneaked into a Kandrus boat! They were there just to explore but they chickened out when a mysterious woman with a great sense of timing jumped in to take a few coins from them. Some say she was a ghost."

"And some say she was a dumbass with a knack for danger," he deadpans.

"That could very well be so! But there was nobody there to tell the tale." He swears he hears her giggle. "Anyway, we gotta cross the Badlands, then skim over the Sandstorm Sinks and get to the Wastes. It's gonna be an awesome trip!" Moon spares him a dubious look. "Though… you're always complaining about the heat. You're gonna have it rough."

As much as he hates how easily she gets under his skin, he can't help but be glad she's so happy, too. "And why would that be?"

"Bakiria is all deserts and cliffs, but there's no water. There are some forests in the north, I think, but we'll be walking around deserts and rocky places for a day or two," she explains, tapping a finger against her jaw. "The Wastes are pretty humid, though, so there's a pretty nice forest there. It's just very dry around the coast and a bit better in the north… though I've never been there."

She speaks very distractedly, as if remembering her time spent there. Whenever Moon speaks out of experience, there is always a certain fondness pulling her expression to a truer smile, a twinkle in her eyes. Sometimes, it's not there. Sometimes, there's just a smile, but after her disappearance, he's learned to appreciate it a bit more.

Maybe he's appreciated it all along, over time. But that's a headache for another day.

"Didn't you find anything of interest? No quicksands to pull you down?"

"Oh, that's a long story," she giggles, much to Gladion's surprise. With a hand on her hip, she regards the ship, eyes analyzing the structure. "They say there's a hidden monastery somewhere in Bakiria, but I still gotta know where that is. That, the Pokétta Stone and a few other things are on my to-do list."

Moon hears somebody coming, and she puts her eyes on them now as Gladion eyes her incredulously. "Is a fairly-deserved rematch on that list?"

"You wanna know too much too soon," she says, smirking. "But I'll just say I didn't enjoy getting sugar all over my hair that day."

"You almost broke my neck with an oven tray."

"You threatened me with a knife after almost giving me a concussion."

Gladion rolls his index finger then flicks it on her temple. "That was barely a concussion."

With the same aggressivity and rubbing the sore spot with a wince, Moon elbows him on the ribs, more of a very violent nudge than an outwardly act of hostility. "And that was barely a broken rib, Gladbag."

Gladion knowingly unsheathes part of his Silvally with his thumb under Moon's challenging eyes. "Do you want a broken rib?"

Moon is about to grab her daggers and indulge in the pleasure of a good morning brawl before somebody interrupts them, slamming a box on top of another. "Ah, you two must be the diplomats the Princess told me about, right?"

Very funny for Lillie to call them _diplomats_ when they had been a minute away from kicking the shit out of each other. "Diplomats?"

The sailor nods at Moon. "She told me to take two guys to Bakiria. One girl with short black hair and a boy with uneven blond hair." Gladion touches his bangs in self-awareness. "Lady Lillie also specified that you could be fighting. I didn't get what she meant, but I guess I do now."

At being called out like this, Gladion turns to her, frowning. "You're insufferable."

"Not my fault your edge is so predictable. I was just trying to smooth the rough edges out and you had to hurt a fair lady like me," Moon complains, yet speaks with a smile. "I apologize on his behalf. He's very grumpy in the morning."

"It's almost one in the afternoon," replies Gladion.

"Hours are just numbers! My head says we're still in the morning and that's how it's gonna stay, grumpy pants," she replies, earning a grunt of mild displeasure form him. "We're ready to leave as soon as possible. A lot of treasures wait for us in Bakiria! And a _lot_ of relics that we're definitely not going to borrow!"

"Of course," Gladion adds blandly.

Moon laughs merrily as if hiding the very obvious truth under her words.

"You two sure are a weird bunch," grunts the sailor, yet he humors them. "I'll get the boat going, I guess. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

" _Please_ ," Moon scoffs, watching the guy go to the ship and begin untying a series of ropes from the wooden walls, "this place is too public. I have much more class than that."

Gladion nudges her with his elbow. "A hotel suite does _not_ count as private."

"You're gonna keep holding that over my head forever, right?"

"Until the crime prescribes. _At least._ "

Moon shoots him a half-boiled glare that fails to intimidate him. "Just so you know, I can bench press you out of this ship. I can, and I _might_." She jabs him on the shoulder. "Not even the mermaids will want your goth body for breakfast."

Gladion sneers at her in fake annoyance, and she sticks out her tongue, believing the battle has been won.

And some weight is lifted off his chest, so he feels light again.

* * *

The trip is pleasant for the most part. It's long but peaceful, a bit shaky, but also very quiet– well, other than Moon's insistence to drive the ship and the sailor's evident refusal, things go fine. Gladion spends most of his time on the deck reading a few of the books he's brought with him, trying to learn as much as he can about Bakiria before they get there– however, even certified documentation as that from the palace is vague, and what little is known about Bakiria is blurry between the lines of legends and actual history.

Moon, dangling upside down from one of the masts and looking out with her telescope, sighs. Gladion speaks out loud. "So what's the real story?"

"I have no idea," replies Moon softly, her eyes glued to the sparkling ocean, orange in the dusk of the evening. "Some people say that curry rice comes from a region very far away from ours, but the best one I've ever tried comes from Taeyong's tea shop."

Gladion grits his teeth. "No, I meant the true story about _Bakiria_ – where did you even get the curry rice from?"

"I'm kinda hungry, sorry. I was just thinking about Taeyong's rice. You mentioned Kukui at some point and I just stopped listening." Her bluntness puts a damper on his mood, but she has the decency to look apologetic about it. "So, Bakiria? What's up with that?"

"This book says it might be as deserted as it is because fiends from the Dark Realm took over it, but another page says it could be just the weather," he grumbles, flipping through the pages. "And then here it says it's _not_ deserted and that it's just a myth. Others say Bakiria doesn't even exist. Is this a _joke_?"

"That last part for sure sounds like a joke." Moon hums to herself. He can hear the wood creaking as she kicks her feet precariously, despite her being upside down. Gladion wonders if her dangling like this is some sort of shock therapy for what happened last time. "I've heard both sides. I doubt it used to be home for fiends, but it's possible I suppose. That place is as old as time."

"I mean, isn't _everything_ as old as time?"

"Wise words from a man with the hair of a chicken," Moon murmurs, causing Gladion to glare up to her.

He finds her looking down at him, smiling– not grinning, it's just a simple curve of her lips. "At least I don't look like a monkey. You talked about a concussion earlier, you're going to get one yourself later."

"I'm only at the mainyard– there are three more at the top. The worst I'd get would be a very bad headache," she comments.

She's right, much to his surprise. He hadn't noticed that she's positioned high, but relatively low for her standards. Last time he had seen her like this, she had been at the highest point of the mast, where she could talk with seagulls and almost reach the stars. Now, though, she remains high and stupidly dangerously placed, but she's much safer than she was before.

Gladion hums and forgets about the subject, yet makes the mental note that she's moving on about it– and he hasn't seen her do that thing with the water again, so that's a step in the right direction.

In hindsight, maybe traveling with her on a ship with a boundless surface of water around her might not have been the brightest idea, but things hadn't lined up the way he would have liked.

Moon clears her throat, evidently not liking the silence. "Anyway, Bakiria has had a civilization even before the Saint Riftwalkers came about. That's what books say, anyway– and the place really looks the part, not gonna lie."

In the way she speaks, it nearly looks like she's omnipresent in her vastness and intelligence in her words, but he knows that's just the infinite energy she issues. It's relaxing, albeit mildly hard to keep up with. "And I'm guessing that's why the ruins are there, right?"

"Mhm! It's a shame Hau's not coming with us, he would have _loved_ it. He seems to enjoy the heat much more than you– and me." Moon makes a pause, which Gladion decides to wait out when he hears her snicker. "By the way, did you see how he decided to stay with Lillie?"

Gladion chuckles. "How can you be so interested in gossiping whilst being such an airhead?"

"Ouch. Way to hurt a woman's heart, Gladbug." _Arceus that damn nickname_. "C'mon, you saw the _sparks_ , the _chemistry_! Hau adores her– have you seen the way he looks at her? He looks at her like he looked at that stand of galettes in Zeffarei's market, remember? _Oh,_ those were good galettes." Moon puts her telescope down and looks down again. "Do you think Lillie likes galettes? If she does, they're gonna spend their whole life fighting over food."

"Wait, slow down," urges Gladion, putting down his book to look up. She's long lost interest, looking through her telescope again– what is she even watching anyway? "You don't know if they like each other, there is no need to make up scenarios and all that. Where does all this interest come from?"

"I have a certain agenda for Hau and Lillie to be happy. You, however," she points at him in an incriminatory way, "are another story."

Gladion murmurs a deadpanned 'thanks' that causes her to smile giddily to herself.

"No need to lie to yourself, Gladbag. You've seen them together, _I_ have seen together– and my eye doesn't miss a thing, I'm the hawk of love. I can see the love in his eyes from a mile away, _two_ miles, even," she explains all too patiently, as if this actually makes sense. "I get that you got a bit of a sister complex, but meddling with her love life is a bit too much."

"I _don't_ have any of that!"

"I'm not gonna push Hau and Lillie to, you know, smooch and creep the hell outta you. You sound like the sort of guy who is uncomfortable as hell with the idea of PDA," she explains. Gladion hears her swing up and to a sitting position on the mast's mainyard. "Thinking about it, I'd love to see your face the day they get married."

Gladion hits the back of his head with the mast's column softly, trying to knock some patience into himself. "Who says they will get married?"

"You still haven't denied that they look very, _very_ cute. And that I could be right."

That's because Gladion is well-aware that she's right. Or, at least, that Hau has been very public about his adoration for the Princess from the very first day they met. Maybe he's been misleading both him and Moon all along, but Gladion can no longer deny that he just 'doesn't understand love'. That had been bullshit on his side– well, he doesn't understand the notion of love for himself, but he understands what it could look like on others.

And Hau looks at least _too_ fond of Lillie for it to be just platonic. "Him being in love could be an exaggeration," Gladion says, more to himself than Moon, trying to be reasonable.

"Of course he's not in love. Don't be ridiculous." Gladion blinks at that. Moon seems to catch her in that heated statement and rushes to explain herself. "I mean, not like I know much about those differentiations in romantic love, but I guess there are stages, right? I have _no_ idea how it works but maybe they do. They probably do." A small gap of silence. "They… _totally_ do."

They for sure do. Hau has long proven himself to be much more in touch with his feelings than either Moon or Gladion, and in hindsight, that might be the reason why he had moved on from Moon's not-so-true death faster than him. That might also be why he's so happy, so optimistic, but also so easy to let down. It's a double-edged sword that Gladion has never been bothered to explore, and it's not like he's ever had curiosity anyway.

Watching Lillie and Hau interact is always interesting, though. Lillie and Hau are all giggles and smiles of understanding and encouragement, sweet words and butterflies and all things pink and a little bit too romantic and Gladion just doesn't get the appeal. Sometimes, he asks himself if it's something one feels physically, or if it's just in the head like some sort of disease.

He's interested in seeing what Moon thinks about it. "Are you _that_ interested in their love life? Last time we talked, you said you found love boring."

"I mean, it sorta _is_ boring," Moon responds, shrugging. "I don't get what's the deal with that. Y'know, getting married, having kids, all that. And being all cheesy with kisses and all that. I don't get the appeal."

For once, he agrees. "You still don't need to have kids, though."

"I guess that's not so bad, then, but I still find it too sappy, maybe? It's complicated. I know I don't get it because I haven't sat down to have one of those 'talks with myself'. I'm too busy doing other things," Moon explains. She's vague in her explanations but Gladion gets it, for some reason. "Though maybe it's kinda fun? I have never gone on a date, so maybe _that's_ exciting! I could have all my snacks paid for!"

Moon laughs to herself quietly, though he can hear certain evilness in it, a scheming tune. He has never really gone on a date either, not with those romantic connotations, at least. He _has_ gone out with one or two friends in the past to play outside, but those occasions could be counted with one single hand.

He truly has had a very sad childhood. Gladion sighs. "I doubt anyone in their right mind would pay for your food. You would poison them."

"I'd only poison yours. I need to stay in my best behavior if my date is gonna pay for my food," Moon comments all too nonchalantly. "But, yeah. I don't get the appeal, but it sounds fun. Sorta. It can't be more entertaining than digging a chest full of gold out of the ground with your own bare hands, though!"

He doesn't know how either feels so he decides to simply nod.

The sun is about to set, and barely the upper part of the flaming star is visible. It shoots arrays of orange throughout the sky and melts into soft pink and yellow in the few clouds in the sky. The sea is tinted with purples and greens, and the temperature is inviting him to go to bed already.

The sky is growing dark; Moon still looks upbeat as ever, though, kicking her feet as she observes the horizon. "You're going to burn your retinas off at this rate."

"I like the sea. I haven't been to Bakiria in ages." Gladion looks up. A fresh zephyr brushes her hair backwards and the sunset makes her irises shine in orange. It's a feast to the eyes– but as soon as she looks down, he's caught staring and the spell is broken. "You're gonna _love_ it. And if you don't, I'll just drag you to quicksand and hope for the best."

Moon chuckles to herself and he realizes that she either doesn't mind him staring or she's failed to notice it, more the reason for him to be both confused about the view and mesmerized. Gladion huffs. "You can't take me to quicksand if I push you first."

"Don't tempt fate, Gladion," she threatens, looking through the telescope whilst moving one finger left, right, left, right. "You know I'm the fastest warrior in this Realm and the next."

Gladion looks up at her, arms crossed with a smirk. "Would you be able to swim up a bunch of quicksands?"

"You should be the one making yourself that question. You'll have to survive that fate the second we reach Bakiria."

It's something in the way she talks, in the brag and in her usual confidence that makes the conversation so easy and ridiculous. Exchanging meaningless threats and quips like these, Gladion tends to forget that there is a _lot_ around, behind, in front and under them that needs maintenance– and when he remembers, he gulps and a frown clouds his expression for a split second.

"Right," he clears his throat, stretching his arms. "How long until we get there?"

"We should be there by tomorrow in the afternoon if the tides behave. That's what the sailor said and I still don't get it." Moon grimaces, but Gladion doesn't know why. "I forgot about Hau. He's so _not_ gonna like the ship."

"He will be fine. I'm sure that last time was just a matter of… adrenaline. And being chased by the Blackring," says Gladion, getting up. "I doubt he even noticed he will get there on a ship."

"Mhm. He was probably too distracted by the prospect of staying with Lillie to pay attention to us. And her. And everything. Lillie is good at distracting people and stuff," Moon sighs, strangely fond of the memory. "I remember once, we were picking berries at the palace for Lusamine and she wanted to have some for herself; the thing is, Lusamine _counts_ the number of berries that we take from the garden, she's terribly meticulous."

As much as he wants to know about Lillie's shenanigans, he has to interrupt her. "Why are you telling me–"

"Lillie told me to pick the berries while she talked to the maid that was watching over us and she talked to her about a ton of cutesy, royal and Princess-ish things that I don't get, but it did the trick. She acts all cute and nice and you just fall for the trick," Moon sighs. "She got into so much trouble with those antics of hers…"

Calling that an _antic_ when Moon has killed people and she raids ruins for fun is a crime to humankind. "Good thing I didn't inherit that trait."

"Of course. You don't like talking to people, anyway."

Gladion chuckles, smirking. "Not people like you, at least."

Would Gladion throw Moon into a quicksand? No. Would _she_ , though? Of course not, either. He carries himself with the conviction that they are messing around all the time, other than the few times that their threats come true and it becomes an all-out war, a brawl– but those are good times, he can't lie about that.

And he takes pride in the little pout Moon gives him, calling him 'a gothic meanie' before he waves his hand dismissively. "I'm off to bed. Try not to end up blind looking at the sun."

"The sun has already set, idiot!"

And he gets further pleasure from how she grunts when he doesn't answer.

He had missed this.

* * *

When Gladion comes to, he finds himself awake at sunrise. The air around him is pleasant, warm with a bite of freshness to it. The temperature is great to go swimming, he guesses, though the slightly rowdy waters rocking the boat don't invite to such activity.

He steps into the deck and notices immediately that the sailor is nowhere to be found, but Moon is there. She's not hanging from the mast or jumping around. Instead, she's standing at the end of the ship's bowsprit, apparently pensive. Her arms are bent behind her back, and from the dip of her head, he can tell she's staring into the waters below.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walks forward. "Do you want to take a dip or something?"

Moon, strangely enough, doesn't answer him. She keeps staring at the waters below her, positioned acutely at the end of the wooden bar, balanced and poised. Gladion's brow sinks to a frown, concerned about her silence.

"Moon?" He takes another step towards her. Her shadow seems to grow the closer he gets. "Is everything alr–"

"You let me fall."

Moon turns around carefully, barely moving her joints to face him. Her cheeks are tear stricken, her hands are shaking, he realizes, and there is an expression of unbidden fear sketched on her face. It's like they are back to that peak, back to where it was hailing – or that's how he pictures it, with ice freezing her features and a man's grip suffocating her fear away.

His features slacken; he feels weak. "No, I– I didn't mean to! I couldn't move when you– I was paralyzed!"

" _I_ was never paralyzed! Some friend you are, not going after me when I always jumped after you!" Moon hiccups, cheeks filled with a grimace as she takes a step back, further away from him and closer to the bowsprit's end. "Do you know how much it hurts? Do you know how close I got to dying?"

Gladion panics instantly. He takes a staggering step towards her, yet the air feels thick and heavy, so much so it feels like he's wading through the distance between them to put a pause to her erratic behavior. "Listen, I never meant to! It was a mistake, I– I know I wasn't quick enough, but I couldn't do anything! I didn't have time to reach you!"

"That's a lie!" she exclaims back. The soles of her red boots hiss against the smooth wood of the bowsprit. "You just didn't have the guts! How can I call you my friend when you let me down like that? How can I–?"

Her voice falls to a surprised gasp. The heel of her shoe topples and falls backward, far away from the bowsprit and into the rocky waters, far from Gladion's hand as he attempts to reach her but, ultimately, he never catches her.

His heart stops beating when she doesn't come back, when he hears splashing and screams, but another voice distracts him from the gore happening at the sea; it's a hum, disappointment that he's never heard meeting his ears and it's–

"Dude, I should've known."

Gladion slowly turns to see Hau standing there, arms crossed and shaking his head with a pained expression. The sentiment is so heavy it barely fits on Hau's usually cheery tones. "Hau, I–"

"I get that you let her fall once, but twice? She's right, y'know," Hau says, taking a step towards him and the edge of the ship. "How can we call you a friend when you keep on letting us down? Your sister can't look at you in the face anymore. You're terrible."

"No, I'm not!" Gladion snaps, trying to reach Hau to explain, to tell him that he doesn't understand what's going on, that everything is breaking around him and that he can't put it back together, that none of this is his fault. "Please, not you too! I didn't mean for her to–"

Hau swats his hand away. "I'm gonna catch her. You're useless, dude."

And just like her, Hau hops over the ledge and into the sea, but when Gladion tries to reach him, a hand on his shoulder stops him from advancing any further. It's cold, calloused and familiar, the grip so strong and so firm it feels like it's that of a monster.

"You should have known, Gladion," says a familiar voice, stern and frost-bitten. "You cannot protect anybody. I already warned you about this before you left Ludwig Town. You are not strong enough."

When Gladion turns to meet this intruder, he finds Faba standing there, curling his pointed beard around his index distractedly. His visage shows no mercy for the fatalities happening around him– nor the ones he's haunting him for, either. Gladion's eyes grow round, desperate, _afraid_.

"That expression... It is so unsightly. I did not raise you to be a coward, Gladion, but that is all you are," says Faba, not a smidge meaner than he would usually be. His voice is shockingly flat. "None of the individuals you call _friends_ so affectionately will ever look at you as such. You got attached to people you clearly should not have, Gladion."

But the blond knows better than to not fight. "You're lying, Faba! That's not true! I did everything I could that day to– to–"

"You know that you are lying. You are making up excuses, just like you did when you broke a vase or you dumped water on my books. You are still a child, Gladion. The real world is still too big for you. How can you not see the truth, as a man of logic as me? How can you not understand that beings like us are not made for _this_ , Gladion? Can you see it already?"

Gladion's heart _falls_.

" _You will never be enough_."

" _Gladion_!"

Gladion opens his eyes abruptly and his body propels him upward, seeking an escape from that nightmare– a _nightmare_ , Gladion realizes. It had been just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare, but still just that, a mirage.

His palms are sweaty, and so is his forehead and his whole body. The blankets are wrinkled haphazardly around his body, most of it off the bed. His hands are clutching the soft linen with a trembling grip, choking out a pant of effort as he doubled over and holds his forehead, willing the images to leave, to disappear–

And a hand, Moon's hand, slants itself over his shoulder. The shape of a friend. "You okay?"

Gladion's mind is going a thousand miles per hour around the same issue, in circles, not allowing him to process his surroundings properly. It's still night time outside, moonlight in the sky and sparkles on the sea. Moon is sitting on the bed, eyebrows wrinkled in concern and clutching his arm for comfort, rubbing over the shirt soothingly.

"I…" You're alive? Are _you_ okay? "What are you doing here?" he asks instead, breathless.

"Oh, right, uh…" Moon rubs the exposed skin of her neck awkwardly, turning her eyes to the open door. "I was in my room and I heard you thrashing– well, I heard something _moving_ , so I thought it was maybe a seagull. But it was you. And you were panting and gasping and mumbling things so I rushed here."

With the sudden proof that she's there, physical and very much unscathed, Gladion lets himself fall back down on the mattress. He had had nightmares of this kind during his stay at the Solaris Monastery, but they had never been _this_ intense. Oftentimes it would be a repetition of the events from _that_ day, always with a twist: maybe Moon died of suffocation and was stabbed before falling; others, Hau was attacked too, stabbed thoroughly and left to die right by Gladion's feet.

There had never been a compendium of the two in the same nightmare.

How does he start to unpack the _mess_ that he had just witnessed?

Gladion waits for the soft landing. He focuses on his shirt covering his skin, on the comforting warmth that lingers after Moon's hand is gone, on the comfortable mattress under his sore muscles.

Something occurs to him.

"You were awake?" She nods. "You have been in your room the whole time, though; I didn't hear the door opening for a while."

Gladion absent-mindedly seeks water on her features, anything to prove that she's been doing that floaty-floaty thing again. She hasn't.

"Controlling much, Gladbag?" Moon chuckles. He can picture her smile in the dim darkness of his room. "What's your point?"

"You're wide awake too, aren't you?"

"That's completely irrelevant to the case."

"If it's relevant to _my_ case, then it's relevant to yours as well," he grumbles. His voice is ugly and hoarse, itched with pain from what had just happened, but he coughs the soreness away.

Even _that_ sounds ugly. Moon shakes her head dismissively, but something in his eyes makes her stop. He might have, for once, translated his intent and interest correctly; his features might be too raw right now to withstand any bullshit she might put up, and maybe she reads into that.

Instead of dismissing him, Moon groans. "Listen, I came here to check on you, so let's focus on _that_ first– if you wanna talk about it, of course." But then, another option occurs to her, fidgeting as she inches away. "Or you might wanna be alone, which I understand. You aren't really into people barging into your room so I'll just–"

A _grab_.

Moon's eyes flutter in confusion. His fingers curl tighter around her arm when he feels her still. Gladion lets out a long sigh.

Her head cranes to look at him, and finds his eyes staring earnestly at hers. "I… would rather you stayed. Just for a while."

Her eyes become round in realization, and he understands her surprise. He's aware of how… _hostile_ he is towards any invasion of his privacy, and what he's asking is admittedly uncanny from him. Right now, though, he has no strength to swat her away with whatever half-boiled quip he could come up with, and judging by her expression of understanding, a soft thin line as lips, she might feel the same.

Moon nods. "Okay," she says in a whisper. She moves away from him and onto the floor, sitting on it and curling her arms under her head on the mattress. "I'll be here. Was it that bad?"

"You still haven't told me why you were awake."

She puffs her cheeks. He chuckles humorlessly.

Moon's face turns sincere shortly after that. "I… just couldn't sleep. I'm scared of the bed giving in under me. Some people say that they have the perception that the bed is caving in under them and that's _normal_ but I just can't stand it." A sigh. She presses her cheek on the joint of her elbow. The sigh blows some hair off her face. "It's hard to sleep like that. But it's better than it used to be."

Gladion regards her with a sincere stare. Uncooked attention, focused gaze in her direction. He can tell she's just as tired as she is, shoulders saggy and eyelids visibly heavy. Perhaps she's simply better at hiding it than he is.

A question crosses his mind, but he's not sure how to ask– or if he should even ask. "Hey."

Her eyes peek from under all her hair. "Yeah?"

"Can I… ask you something? Feel free to not answer if you don't want to." Because he'll be damned if he doesn't tread with caution.

Her eyebrows flatten in askance, but there is a flicker of curiosity in the darkness of her eyes. "Mhm."

Gladion clears his throat. It sounds like a woodchipper going through a whole forest. "What… did it feel like– to fall? From so high up?"

Her expression goes through several changes, so quick and fluid he barely notices them. His green eyes, used to analysis and overthinking a bit too much, catch all of them: there's incredulity at first, a hint of confusion and loss, then surprise and much to his shock, Moon chuckles breathlessly, smiling at him softly, shaking her head.

"I should've known that we need to have a… proper talk about all of– _this_ ," Moon moves her hands, spreads her fingers, trying to encapsulate the meaning of _this_ as the two of them. "Is that what your nightmare was about?"

"No– I mean, yeah, but only a part of it," Gladion stumbles with his words, not knowing how to continue and momentarily pondering if just being _quiet_ will be better than whatever he's about to say; he says it anyway. "I'm still kind of caught up with everything. And I still can't believe that you're alive, that you _survived_ something like that and… and well, other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Moon asks patiently. Her eyes peer at his from under her hair. He has the stupid urge to remove it from her face. When their eyes connect, she notices a hardened vibe in his clenched jaw and she lets it pass. "When I said I was sorry about this mess the other day, I meant it– I really did."

"No, it's not your fault." It's his. Her eyes remain unmoving on his, much like a cat in the night– but _gentle_. Kind. "It's just… I'm scared of that happening again. I don't want to go through the same process again. It was hard once, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it would be to go through it _again_."

Moon props her head on her hand, blinking at him. Her gaze is intense, intimate, and for once, he doesn't need to touch her skin to know she's not a ghost. She won't fade away anymore, and whatever image of her residing in his head might be meaner, but that one _will_ disappear.

She looks at him with the certainty that she will not leave anymore. And she verbalizes it, too, much to his relief. "I'm not gonna leave again. I don't break promises like that. I'm not gonna let it happen again."

"But…" his voice breaks at the end, heart swelling in emotion as pieces of the haunting memory chase him. Moon scoots a bit closer. Her warmth bathes him in waves of tranquility and peace, slowly. "What if I– if I can't protect any of you?"

What if he fails again? How can she be so sure that he won't let her down again, that she won't break down like the Moon in his dreams did? What if she falls and he's not ready to catch her again? Not her only, but _anyone_? What if Hau, or his sister–

Moon's hand falls on his wrist. Not his hand, he notices. His wrist. "We'll talk about– all of this soon, when things are calmer in Bakiria, but…" Her eyes flicker to the mattress, avoiding his gaze. "Hau and I know your value. You're worth much more than you give yourself credit for– we've seen you battling and strategizing and doing that thing you do where I can't have fun and we're all safe, in the end."

Her comment succeeds in making his heart a little lighter. "Your definition of fun defies all logic in the universe, Moon."

Her name sounds low on his lips. He tastes the syllables, lets it linger in his throat. It's easy to say, even easier to memorize, just like her touch, her voice.

"You know what I mean," Moon insists. "You're our friend, and friends are there for each other– be it to get all rough and feisty or to just, y'know, not get so rough and so feisty. I don't expect you to have my back all the time because I can protect myself just fine." Conflict surfaces in her eyes, sinking her brow, but she speaks again and the illusion fades. "Wicke told me about what you did during the attack on the palace, organizing the troops and stuff."

"Really?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Yep. And she said you kept most of them safe, too," Moon confesses. Her cheek sinks against her arm. "I'm _sure_ your father would have been proud of you, Gladion."

It's odd, how kind Moon can be when the mask is stripped off her face. She isn't sweet in the way Hau and Lillie are, and she certainly isn't candid and innocent, but her kindness is more than enough for him. He might actually appreciate the lack of sweetness much more than the existence thereof; he knows she's speaking from the heart, too.

Hau and Lillie are sweet edulcorant and strawberries. Moon is bitter truths and confetti. An odd mixture that works well, especially now.

She's a much better friend than he could have ever anticipated.

"Thanks," he says curtly, but honestly. "It's just kind of hard to… sleep and be at peace when we have so many things to do."

"It's okay." Moon smiles contently. "If there's something Hau taught me, it's that you can't be tough and perfect all the time– I mean, you're not perfect, but nobody is and that's the point." Moon does the godly deed of pushing her hair out of the way, gazing at him intensely. "You helped me yesterday with… _that_ thing, and I'm gonna help you out, too. And Hau, will too, and Lillie. I gotta talk to Hau, myself. So we're all gonna do that lovely thing friends do in books that Hau told me about."

"In books?"

"Yeah, where they all hold hands and walk into the sunset and are super duper happy. That's what we're gonna do," she says, stubborn in her expression and her firm but light voice. "We're gonna move forward. Or I'll drag you two. Or we'll drag each other. We're gonna keep on moving and that's final."

Gladion, albeit slightly touched by her conviction and the reliability she represents, spares her a frown of skepticism concerning one detail. "If you think we are all going to hold hands, you are sorely mistaken."

"It's metaphorical hand-holding."

"Your metaphors are very weird."

Moon backhands his arm and he shakes his head, smirking. He adjusts his body, then, pressing his front against the mattress and his head sinking into the fluffy pillow, one arm under it and his other sprawled to his side. Gladion is acutely aware of Moon's lack of movement, how she has stilled as well and has decided to stay– he wonders if she knows that he's thankful for her presence, if she knows it's cathartic for him to know she's a pest, but that she won't leave as promised.

"I'm also happy," she murmurs, half asleep. "That you've decided to speak about your feelings, too…"

He wonders if she's aware of all the questions he's bottled up within him and if she's waiting for him to reach the shore. He wonders if they will all be waiting for him when he catches up with them.

But if there's one thing he knows is that he won't let her have the lead for too long. That's not what rivals do, anyway– not when he still has her head to take and amends to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l o n a s h i p p i n g
> 
> You might wonder why I didn't make them hold hands. I could have definitely made them hold hands. I had the power but I chose not to use it. You're welcome LMAOO
> 
> It hurts now but it won't in the future. Hand-holding is a big step and we need to make it grand. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GLADION'S DEMONS and he woke up from a nightmare with Faba to find Moon comforting him I cried hard and long HE DREAMED OF HER FALLING AGAIN HE'S STILL HAUNTED and we have now scheduled a 'Talk on Why I'm Guilty About Your Death' so /clicks pen shut
> 
> Remember when Gladion couldn't even sleep in the same building as her when they were in Gemstone Village I miss those times ;;;;;;;; I GOT NOSTALGIC WRTING THAT SENTENCE FOR NO REASON LMAO BUT my children are GROWING AND THEY'RE SAILING THEIR SHIP
> 
> "she has stilled as well and has decided to stay– he wonders if she knows that he's thankful for her presence, if she knows it's cathartic for him to know she's a pest, but that she won't leave as promised. / "I'm also happy," she murmurs, half asleep. "That you've decided to speak about your feelings, too…" / He wonders if she's aware of all the questions he's bottled up within him and if she's waiting for him to reach the shore. He wonders if they will all be waiting for him when he catches up with them." - GOOD. FUCKING. BYE. EVERYONE. I'M GONE
> 
> When I said you could interpret everything as lonashipping I meant it


	10. Eye Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and Moon stumble with old enemies blocking their path.

Bakiria is… different. It's rougher than the Kandrus Dominion ever was and visibly _old_. Gladion never thought he would get to call a whole territory _old_ , but that's what Bakiria is: ancient. The remains of civilization are the only thing left at the coast of the continent, as well as a yellowish mist that foreshadows anything but good times. The air tastes nearly like metal, merely a tang of sensation.

Moon, despite these oddities, is thrilled to arrive. She eyes everything with keen enthusiasm and interest, pointing at the structures that still linger on the land. The ship had left them at a deserted point of the coast, a spot between the monumental mountains that surround the island like a fortress. Moon had commented that their closest point to rest would be the 'Surveillance Point Number Three', which stood at the feet of a towering structure of arches, half-destroyed and crumbling as it stands.

That arch structure had been part of a fortress, or so she tells him. It's tall and _colossal_ , towering over the land in a shadow or beiges and greens among the sandy breeze of Bakiria. When Gladion asks Moon why they are going to the third point of rest – at least, that's what the name suggests – she clicks her tongue.

"There is another Surveillance Point at the south, but I considered this would be more practical. Didn't want a certain pragmatic goth to give me an earful for things he doesn't know," Moon explains, and Gladion narrows his eyes.

"Calling your subject of mockery a 'goth' gives his identity away."

Beginning to climb up the rocky hill, Moon grins over her shoulder. "Glad you're finally accepting your true nature!"

"That was _not_ the point."

The aforementioned point certainly lies close to them, but it has one problem: it's surrounded by mountains and hills. Gladion isn't sure if the base had been placed between in such rocky territory on purpose, but it's effectively pissing him off. Maybe Moon took him there to spite him, but the path soon proves to be both steep and short.

The base they get to is a glorified camping field. There is a barrier of wood spikes around the site to define its exit and entrance, though Moon and Gladion hop into the base from the branch of a half-withered tree– in fact, Moon's branch breaks, but she manages to land just fine. There are a few tents around the site and a bunch of bigger ones with salesmen.

One of them is selling clothes, which Gladion is interested in: he could use another pair of shirts, just in case Bakiria's weather gets rowdy.

Moon decides to tag along, expressing that she just doesn't 'wanna see him getting edgy clothes that might scare people away', though she remains silent throughout his entire shopping session, and instead chooses to talk with the salesman.

"Huh, so you're using those old shoes? Are they comfortable?"

"They aren't that old. I changed them when I began working as a law-abiding citizen of Zeffarei. I'm high-class there, y'see. Fancy stuff." Moon points at her red boots, which are already scuffed with sandy dust at the edges. "I guess they could use some polishing."

The salesman looks at her with interest– he barely regards the shoes. "They say bad shoes make walking more tiring."

"That's fine. I got more chi in my body than all of you filthy salesmen together. It's not easy to wear me off," she explains. The salesman doesn't take any offense from her comment. "So yeah. I'll be fine."

"You got that much chi? That's high praise."

"She feeds herself praise all the time. Don't mind her," Gladion grumbles for a corner, and Moon tosses a stone from the ground in his direction and hits him square on the back. " _Ouch_."

Moon and Gladion share a look of 'don't bother me' and 'I'll bother you if I want to' before she coughs to clear her throat. "Anyway. Yeah, I got that much. I'm a little bit of an energetic superhero."

Moon waits for Gladion to make a comment, but all she hears is him chuckling. Moon crosses her arms. "A superhero, huh?" The salesman chuckles as well, yet much lighter and brighter than Gladion. "Are ya' a sorcerer, then?"

"A sorcerer? That's for posh brats with wands and weird tunics. Or long staffs. Whatever rocks your boat," Moon says, waving her hand back and forth as she speaks. "I would _rock_ the job, though. I'm just much better at using the knives than using all those fancy wands."

Moon hears something along the lines of 'no joke' and she grabs another stone to hit Gladion right on the head, but he dodges it expertly. "Your aim is faulty today."

The woman lets out a deep, heavy sigh. "Sorry about him. He gets _very_ grumpy when you change him from one pot to another. He's like a ferny," Moon nods to herself, approving her theory. "Yes, a ferny. And you know how plants get when you change them from one place to another. They bite you."

"I'm _not_ a plant," grumbles Gladion, "And that's not how botanics work."

"That's what _you_ say! But I have seen reports from people being killed by plants. That's terrifying." She doesn't sound terrified at all. And while Gladion knows the ins and outs of biology and some plants _can_ poison people, it's never as bad as she's putting it. "I remember once, one of my teammates got stung real bad by one of those nasty bushes in the Kandrus Dominion. Nasty stuff."

"Sounds rough," comments the seller, rubbing his beard with two fingers. "What did the fella' do?"

Moon's eyes flicker in confusion, blinking. "Am I supposed to know? We left him in a hospital and kept on going. It was his fault he got bitten by one of those thorny bushes! I'm not gonna drag the losers behind me like some sort of mom. I have too many things to do as it is."

"You did _what_?"

She rolls her eyes and turns to Gladion, who is still at the back of the tent/shop/possible residence with alarming amounts of dust. "Gladbag, if you're gonna keep on commenting like some sort of granny, at least have the decency to comment on everything from a reasonable distance."

And so he does, stomping over to her with a grimace of uncomfortableness. "You left a man to die to his own luck? How heartless can you be?"

"You know full well I'm _not_ heartless," she says, and he has to agree. "I took him to the hospital. My moral compromise was fulfilled," she explains, and he also agrees but prefacing the explanation with something so shallow isn't very advisable, either. "I bet the guy survived. Maybe he didn't. I don't even remember his name. Y'know, survival of the buffest and all that."

" _Survival of the fittest_. How can you say it wrong all the time?"

"Beats me. You got the message," she affirms. "I'm not gonna bother with those kinds of people."

"As much as I understand that carrying weak people on your back is bothersome, I never expected you to be that crass about it," confesses he, frowning.

Moon looks at him with two seconds of silent pondering, staring hard at him in attention. When she speaks, it's with a sigh of resignation. "There goes the kettle calling the pot black."

"You two are a buncha' weirdos, that's for sure." Gladion has heard more people call them that and while Moon is totally fine with it, he isn't. "I'm still surprised this lil' girlie here isn't a witch, though. I know a lot of witches that make a lot of money just by faking to foretell their future."

Before Moon can express her very obvious interest, Gladion coughs. "Don't give her ideas."

Realizing she's been caught, Moon clears her throat as well, feigning dignity. "I would _never_! I am a fair lady of clean motives and my chi can't be used to stuff that scummy. You are putting me to the level of mud."

"More or less where your morality lies." Moon swiftly aims to kick him on the shin but he takes a dutiful step aside. "All of that aside, I will be taking these."

He refers to the shirts on his hands. They are made of light fabric and they are a size bigger than his usual choice, which will make traveling a bit more comfortable– he had grown a bit out of the shirts he had been using since he started traveling. One of them is a crimson sweater with long sleeves, and the other is just a replacement for his current black shirt. The salesman eyes the price tags in thought.

"I don't wanna be rude, but you two don't look like the kind of folks carrying lots of money with you." He's not being rude. It really does look like that. "Can you two fork out the dough?"

Moon blinks at him, pleasant in her smile. "I will shove both the fork and the dough up your ass if you call us poor-looking again."

Gladion is tempted to tell her about all the tales of deceit and murder she still drags behind her, but that would be obnoxious. "Moon, he has a point." He decides to be obnoxious.

"I just look humble and very mature, excuse you. Gladion might look like the lovechild of a sack of bananas and a vampire, but that doesn't mean he's poor. He just has poor stylistic choices," Moon explains as if that makes her point any truer. "Besides, if he doesn't have the money, he'll beat it out of you."

"No, I won't. I have the money right here," says Gladion, rummaging through his backpack to give him a pouch with that exact amount of money. "Excuse her use of language. She's not from here."

Where is she from, anyway?

"We speak the _same_ language, you little shit!"

"It's fine. Little girls like her entertain me a lot. There's not much to do here," the salesman explains, handing Gladion his change. "I would like to see you try to touch me. That would be pretty hilarious."

Gladion takes this comment with a grain of salt. "Uh-huh. I would do much more damage with my Silvally than whatever your fists ever will. And if I don't get the job done, I can assure you _she_ will."

"Protective of her boyfriend?"

"Not at all; she does it out of spite." Moon nods to corroborate this.

The salesman looks at her from head to toe, skeptic. "That little girl? She can't even reach my chin. She's pretty cute, but kinda weak. She's got a brave mouth, but I'd like to see her surviving in the wilds for longer than an hour."

Something within him, call it the devil or his inner sense of balance and self-righteousness drives him to flick part of his sword out of his scabbard with a somber glare in defiance, but Moon's hand pushes the sword back into its vessel. "Ah, you look just as confident as you look gross. We could run a bet if you want! I'm always up for a good challenge."

"Making a bet with anyone about fighting should count as a scam if it involves you," comments Gladion dryly.

And she takes it brightly, grinning. "Thank you!"

"That was _not_ a compliment."

"So a lil' lass wants to fight me? That's kinda unheard of!" explains the salesman. He doesn't look very versed in the kind of rough fighting him and Moon always partake in. "Most little girls here come looking for their parents, or just want a pair of cute shirts."

"Stop calling me a girl. I'm twenty years old, and I might use that nasty beard if yours to blow my twenty-first candle. It's getting kinda chilly in here." Moon puts her hands on her hips. She looks ridiculous, trying to stand up to a man a head taller than her, but Gladion is well over the physical barrier of her knowledge. "I'm in to play if you wanna. I could always use some training."

"Oh? _Me_? You think I'm just training?"

Gladion goes out of his way to warn the man. "Don't accept. She's… kinda dangerous."

"You kids these days call anything dangerous! You call snakes dangerous when they barely even bite! I can't take your word seriously. As soon as I'm done with her, I'll take you up on that offer she made, and we can clash swords as true men." Moon visibly snarls at that empty comment, full of air and mightiness.

"Okay then, let's get fighting!" Moon beams, stretching her arms and smiling brightly at the salesman. "What side do you prefer?"

"What do you–"

Moon punches the man so hard on the face that his words break into a scream of pain, then interrupted as his body flies away from reach and into the back of the tent with a kick. Moon cracks her knuckles, voice light and cheery. All the tables holding shirts and shoes have tumbled down.

"Mr. Salesman, don't be a stranger! You promised a good fight, hm?"

And the worst part is that Gladion can't say this was her fault.

* * *

Everyone had watched Moon beat that poor salesman to the dust, people that probably used to call themselves friends of that poor man. Moon has the mercy of letting him off with a few bruises and a wounded ego per Gladion's groaned petition, but she still looks satisfied despite the lack of a proper ending. Gladion knows how… artistic and meticulous Moon can be about that sort of thing.

"That dude was gross. He deserved about twenty punches more for insinuating I'm some sorta doll."

"Five punches were enough."

"Clearly not for me. But I can always come back later and finish the job." Moon then stops walking and looks up, grinning. "Ah, here we are!"

Gladion looks up to find what she could be so excited about and gulps. A natural staircase of deep brown stone rises before them and takes to the sky, full of weeds and wildflowers surfacing from the gaps between the stones. The sky is oddly clear in this zone, only a few clouds whirling around the blue sky in a circle. The sandy mist has cleared as well, making Gladion think that this must be a very special passage.

"We gotta cross this canyon to get across the Badlands, and then we'll get to the second Surveillance Point. That's where Hau is supposed to meet us tomorrow," Moon puts one of her feet on the step, then another, and Gladion takes the hint to follow her. "Hopefully we'll cross this before nighttime. We gotta meet Hau tomorrow in the afternoon. Then… ah, I wish I had brought a map."

"Please, tell me you know where we're going."

" _Please_ , of course I do! I'm the best guide in this Realm and the next. I just gotta think about it for a bit. I'm still kinda sore from that stupid fight with that stupid salesman." A beat of silence breezes between them where all they do is go up the stairs. The sun beats on the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah! From then on we gotta get to the Wastes. It's kinda far away from here, but I bet you'll love it."

"You said it was all forests there, right?"

Moon nods. She hops up the steps, sometimes two at a time. Gladion doesn't understand how her legs work, but is glad his own are managing to withstand the walk. Gladion wishes he could tear his eyes off of her now.

"Mhm. I bet your skin will thank me for that. I can see your cheeks getting dry from here."

"And I can get your sass growing by the minute, too." Moon laughs at his comment, but the argument doesn't go any further than that. Feeling the silence between them stretch a bit too much, Gladion wonders if she's alright, but as the bounce on her step is still as lively as ever, he makes nothing of it.

The canyon, they sure discover, is deep and long. Other cliffside structures similar to this canyon would have water at the bottom, but there's only sand streaming between the cliff sides. The wind from the shaded sands picks up and fans across his face as he steps up to the plateau. The fall is harsh, but the sand would probably cushion the impact– if the sand layer is not too thin, that is.

When Gladion finishes walking up the stairs and realizes how high up they are – or how low the fall is – he finds Moon to be eyeing the channel of sand warily. "What is it?"

"Hm, nothing. Just… making sure the path is safe and all that," Moon looks from over his shoulder, and as if she's trying to prove a point, she crouches, making it known that she's _not_ afraid– too boldly stated, maybe. "The Machamp Canyon is… kinda harsh. The legend says that hands and fists pull you under the sand when you fall there."

"Uh-huh," nods Gladion, walking close as well. "Did anything of yours fall there?"

"Not really. I'm just thinking how hard I'd have to pull you to make you sink like the legends say."

A vein pops up on Gladion's forehead at her comment, but he lets it slide. "You are so insufferable, sometimes."

Moon chuckles as well, a bit gentler this time. "Don't try to pull me away from a good fight next time. Though I guess I get it– maybe you wanted to see if you could beat him, too?"

Gladion sighs sourly. "Not particularly. I knew he was weak from the get-go. Unlike you, I simply did not need to cause him any pain."

"He called us _poor_."

"For a very well-based reason."

She clicks her tongue, but then grins, shaking her head. "And you're the one to call me heartless! You're also making those judgments yourself– like, all the time!" Before Gladion can refuse that, Moon holds up her fist. "Hau told me you were super mean to Kukui when you first met him. That's super rude! No need to judge people by their appearances."

He hates to admit that she's right. He's looked at people coldly and over his shoulder, brushing them off and crossing them out because they don't wield the same weapon as his, or because of their behavior alone.

Granted, Gladion had been fed up with Hau's attitude very quickly; but, in reality, it's not bad that he enjoys the basics of life, or that he just is more positive and optimistic. And, at the same time, he had at first considered Moon to be just a hero wannabe with too much confidence for what she could actually do– and he had been surprised, both for good and bad.

Gladion likes to think he's grown up.

And in his perceptive growth, he notices Moon's left hand is shaking lightly, and that her head is turned to the canyon's fall. He shoves his hands into his pockets, looking to the canyon wall to his right. The memories from last night – of her staying, saying she won't leave – flash in his mind.

"You… can hold onto me, if you want to."

A scoff. But not a mean one.

"I'm not scared," Moon is quick to say. Too quick. "But… I'll take it into consideration."

Before Gladion can consider this, however, he hears laughter coming from the other side of the canyon. It's boisterous and loud, raspy in a way that reminds him of thugs, of blades, of ships and of–

_Boom!_

Gladion feels the rumble before Moon does, and the cracks on the ground creep up to the surface under the ground caves in and begins to fall apart behind them in sequence, forcing Gladion to grab Moon's arm and run with her as the cannonballs keep coming to the walls of the canyon. More laughter ensues, which seems to snap Moon out of her reverie and she hisses, looking at the perpetrators with a murderous glare.

Both warriors happen to find the unexpected: Blackring marauders, shooting cannonballs as they rush on a cartwheel along the other side of the canyon, waving their swords in the air. "That's the brat! That little bitch we saw in the ship last time– that's _her_!"

Gladion turns to her knowingly. " _What did you do now_?"

"Unless I ate their baby food or something, I don't know what!"

A canon ball strikes right behind Moon's head and Gladion swears he sees red. He looks to the pirates and screams in their direction. "What the hell are you doing!? She used to be your comrade!"

"She ain't a comrade of _ours_! We're not on her side!" the pirate laughs loudly, arms crossed as his friend drives the cartwheel and keeps shooting both under their feet and their heads– but they are aiming much more for Moon than Gladion, so much so that any graze in his direction seems merely incidental. "She's messing with our shit and we ain't gonna stand that!"

"You brutes!" Moon yells, rushing closely ahead of Gladion. "You're gonna destroy the canyon!"

"Like we care about this old stuff! Bug boss sent us here because you're messing with his business and we ain't too happy about that!" yells the other again, nothing but angry.

Moon grits her teeth. "Stop calling him bug boss! Is your boss a grasshopper or something!?"

"That's _not_ the point!" Gladion yells at her, too unnerved to keep his voice down. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know!" She's never looked this unsure and shaken up about anything before. "I barely talked with anyone in that place! I don't even know why they invited me over, this is ridiculous!"

"You should know damn well why, you little bitch!" Another shot. She jumps over the cannonball expertly. "You've been playing in the bad kids' playground! Do you think you're above all consequences? That you're just untouchable because you talked with some people? We don't want you here!"

"I– I don't even _know_ why I was invited there!" Moon screams back, frustrated, skipping over breaking ground ridges, cracks, and cannonballs while Gladion follows behind her. "You guys shouldn't have picked me up if you didn't like me! You're being hypocrites about all this!"

"Moon, we're about to _die_! Stop arguing with them!"

"Only when they make sense, goddammit!" Moon exclaims, wincing in irritation. "Can you guys just– fuck _off_? We were just minding our own business! If you got a problem with us, then come and deal with us like those big bad guys from the books!"

The bandit laughs. Loudly. It's a very annoying noise. "Yeah, right! Like hell we're gonna deal with you two personally! Bug boss said to get rid of you, and that we gotta do it silently, so that's what we're gonna do!"

"You're shooting _cannonballs_!" screams Gladion, ducking to avoid one of the aforementioned missiles. "You're being noisy _and_ annoying about it!"

The cannonballs keep coming, however, and right as Gladion begins to wonder where they are even getting them from, the bandit screams in frustration and takes out an object that Gladion can't quite make out– and then, the object is coming for them, speeding across the canyon–

Gladion hears his sword being unsheathed, but it's not his hand wielding the weapon, but Moon's, deflecting the small projectile with his Silvally. "What is that!?"

Moon grabbing his sword is not as unnerving as it could have been.

"Knives!" She swings the sword from one side to another as she runs, but Gladion is acutely aware that she's beginning to pant– and so is he. They're getting tired. "They're just aiming for me at this rate! You should–"

"You have my sword! Like hell I'll leave you alone like this!" he argues. "And– how are you doing _that_!?"

"Do you think people haven't tried to shoot Lillie before? I was trained for this!" And right as she says this, one of the projectiles cuts a few strands of her hair and makes a small cut on the back of her neck, which she covers with her hand casually. "We gotta make it out of here! There's a curve right there!"

Moon is right. All they have to do is make it out alive for another minute and they will be fine– except that the curve also bends across the canyon into an abrupt end, and any daring pirate could make the jump and chase after them. Seeing the ferocity they are charging with, leaving that spot open is not a good idea.

And if this wasn't enough, laughter is coming from _below_ , too, with the familiar fizz of powder hissing to life as a cannonball hits right below Moon's feet, but she recuperates from the crack and yelps, getting ahead of Gladion. "Crap, from below, too!"

"That's right! Fucking reinforcement, finally!" The pirate roars. "Aim for her! If we want a raise, we gotta get her at least! Extra points if you get the blondie boy, too!"

The bend is getting closer and closer, and with that, so is salvation. The guys with the cannonballs below them are still firing, and the guys with the knives are also throwing them with increasing insistence, seeing that their time is running out– and when Gladion sees one of them begin to stand from the cartwheel, intending to chase after them, and that's when he realizes that their lives will be in real danger if this charade continues for much longer.

With a force that he wishes had not been so urgent, he grabs Moon's wrist and tangles Silvally out of her grasp, unceremoniously shoving her to the ground and onto the safety of the curve as he takes to the opposite direction, running to the unfinished segment that cuts across the canyon and jumping across the valley, not thinking twice.

He hears his name being shouted as he flies across, his sword aimed at the grunt who has come to punch the living lights out of him, but who is met with the deadly blade of Gladion's sword on his stomach. His boots hiss as they skid against the rough ground, barely missing one of the grunt's knives.

"You two are a damn pain!" says the pirate, throwing a knife in Moon's direction sparingly, then another towards Gladion. "You two and the guy with the staff! The Blackring is gonna get you real bad if you stay here! We're gonna take all of this!"

Gladion speaks in a firm deadpan. "How so? You can barely keep up with us and you want to take another one of us? You should have known better before threatening us like this." The warrior points his sword at him in a signal of a challenge. "I won't let you get out of here alive, or at least not–"

A scream of pain interrupts him– not Moon's, not the pirate's, but his own.

"Tired of talking, kid?"

A foreign burning edge has embedded itself into his shoulder, draining blood out from his veins and distracting him from the upcoming threat, another dagging coming for him until it _isn't_ because he dodges it, roughly, but he does and he plucks the dagger out of his shoulder. The fabric around the wound begins to coat itself with red, and the pirate is so _stunned_ by his ability to withstand the wound that he's rendered speechless.

And that when another bandit comes from behind, a pattern Gladion knows full-well because he's battled against this before; he takes one step back then to the side and punches the guy's neck with the handle of his Silvally, using the body to propel himself up and throw himself to the main enemy, aiming his Silvally for a deadly spot.

The blade penetrates the fabric of his shirt, the stomach, and then Gladion detaches the body from his sword and lets it fall limp. He clutches his shoulder, groaning and trembling slightly, yet keeps his face stoic as he sees two pirates come to him.

"You two don't want to end like he did, right?" Gladion points his blade at the body. "Then get out. There's no forgiving for scum like these guys. And when we get your boss– trust me, he will get the same treatment."

Gladion knows very well how to scare people off, evidently proved by how the grunts run away on the spot, screaming for their lives as they do.

Deeming danger to be over, Gladion takes the liberty of groaning again and cupping his shoulder. The thick liquid is coating his palms as he walks, warm and too dense for it to sit right with him. He wants to wash his hands, and if possible, the wound as well.

He notices then that the cannonballs from earlier have stopped– and that might be thanks to Moon, who stands at the edge of the cliff with two knives on her hands. They are not hers, but the pirates', held up in a threat as she watches the two other pirates run away and deeper into the valley– or out of it, Gladion isn't quite sure.

Moon hears his steps and turns to him. Her eyes widen a fraction as if taking in the fact that not only has he protected her, but he's also jumped across a whole canyon and taken the bad guys for himself. Gladion knows that it's not like himself to be like that; it doesn't feel that bad. To go out of his habits.

Even if it had been induced by danger and a little _that-that-that_ in his head telling him to protect her.

Moon then nods appreciatively, smirking. "Not bad– _very_ nice, actually." There are vibrant respect and gratitude in her voice. "But you could have kept some for me. And not gotten yourself stabbed."

Out of curiosity, he observes her as well. Two twin drops of blood are cursing down her neck and into the top of her shirt. "That's rich, coming from you."

Moon rolls her eyes good-naturedly and pads over to him, then swings his good arm over her shoulder, adjusting him to her despite the height difference. "Shut up, grumpy pants. I'm gonna take you to the next camping so stop yipping. Or I'll tie you to a tree and set it on fire."

He lets her help him both because he's _that_ tired and he knows she's tired, too, and neither will take the slightest of contradictions lightly. He stumbles with her out of the canyon and into the withered wilderness of Bakiria's desert. Moon keeps on rambling about how there is a resting point about ten minutes away from them and that he needs to stop frowning so much, but both of them are alive.

He notices that Moon has grown smaller and that he's grown a bit taller. He also notices that the canyon has fallen into a silent hush, but the threat of 'taking all of this' and 'the Blackring getting them' lingers.

Something akin to dread pools at the pit of his stomach.

But he swallows it and lets Moon carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ominous Blackring plot incoming noises, things about to get dark boys
> 
> I enjoyed the making of this chapter as much as I enjoyed betaing it LMAO I really like Gladion and Moon bantering and GLADION IS GROWING PROTECTIVE OF MOON HYAH I LOVE THIS CHAPTER even though it's just a transition chapter >:) which means things will kick up again soon. I wonder when we'll hit the 'it's only downhill from here now' point
> 
> Also new MAP HUH AIN'T THAT FANCY BOYS I can't believe we're already halfway into arc 3
> 
> Next chapter has a very special lona scene >:) when I said this fic was emotional I WAS SERIOUS


	11. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion, Moon and Hau sit down to catch up. Later, Gladion and Moon catch up in a more emotional way he'd never anticipated.

"Dude, you got attacked by _pirates_? And I missed it?"

"Why in the world would you want to be there?"

"No idea, man. I wouldn't have minded the extra exercise– not gonna lie, though, you look kinda roughed up. I guess it was good I stayed back."

Hau had arrived at the campsite earlier than expected. Moon and Gladion had been setting up their things properly at a corner of the Second Surveillance Point when Hau had sprung out of nowhere with a cheery grin and a cheeky string of greeting. However, when both Gladion and Moon turned around, Hau noticed the bandages wrapped around them, but before he could assume it had been a brawl between the two of them, Moon had proceeded to explain all that happened.

"It's not like we were looking for trouble or something, they just popped out of thin air and decided to kinda destroy the Machamp Canyon a little. They must think it's cute to be that scandalous," Moon comments, biting on her sandwich. She grimaces a little with every bite. Gladion has to agree the food isn't exceptional in Bakiria. "I still got no clue why they got it against us."

"I mean, we haven't been that good with them either. We might've destroyed one of their bases and we've been sorta ruthless with their pirates," Hau says with a grimace, uncomfortable with the idea. "They ain't the easiest folks to love, either."

Gladion sighs. "The point is, they had it against Moon for whatever reason and I still don't understand _why_." He looks at her and finds her shrugging as she eats, all nonchalant. "You said you didn't do anything, didn't you? Why were they so feisty with us, then?"

"Again, I have no idea. But I know my, um, history doesn't look very trustworthy."

"It's anything _but_ trustworthy," remarks Gladion under his breath, earning a chuckle from Hau.

Moon, however, looks anything but pleased about this, pouting at that reply. "It was _not_ my doing! Listen, all I did there was talk to very few people and sometimes do stuff together. And it's not like we did anything fun– I had expected pirate life to be much better than what it looks like." Moon bites the inner side of her cheek in annoyance. "Barely any treasure hunts, no ship ransacking– nothing!"

"Then what did ya' even do there?" Hau asks. Moon sighs and drops on her back, tilted to the side. "They kinda forced you to come with 'em, right? What was even the point if you did nothing there?"

"I don't know, that's the thing!" Her arms shoot up in fury. "I did absolutely _nothing_ there! Plums just shoved me into the ship and left me there. Some of the grunts showed me around and kinda taught me the ropes but I really did nothing there." A sudden snicker. "They did look at me like I was a big deal so that was cool."

Gladion sighs. "It's good to know your ego remains untouched."

"It's not called ego. It's called a sense of self-worth and respect." Moon points at Hau, then. "Which I'm glad you've gotten a hold of, sir. Gladbag told me a lot about the things you did while I was away. Pretty badass."

Hau, obviously unused to such direct praise, rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks. It was nothing, though– you're the one who told me to just _go_ and I did. It's nice to do that stuff sometimes."

"The thing is; you _did_ it. And I'm proud of you. You fight with a very different face now," Moon says. Her being so open about all of this is not unusual– she had done that earlier when they had fended off the pirates, always sprinkled with some hollow banter in between, but it's still a very nice twist to her usual demeanor. "No wonder Lillie's so fond of you already."

Gladion isn't sure how that last bit has anything to do with the topic, but he does see the bait and he witnesses Hau swallowing it hook, line and sinker. "She's fond of me? That's dope!" His glee disappears with a flash as he sees the looks from his friends, bemused by his antics. "I mean– it's not a big deal! I'm just kinda excited to hear someone as cool as Lillie likes me!"

"You have never been this excited about _us_ being fond of you, though," Gladion points out well-naturedly, earning a whistle from Moon.

"Woah, Gladbag. Careful with the salt. You're turning into a bitter lemon again." Gladion throws her a betrayed glance. She ignores it. "But yeah, what's the deal with you two? You've got something going on, right? I don't wanna push my private agenda but I will if you let me enforce my matchmaking talents."

"You have none of that," Gladion grumbles. "None that we can certify, at least."

"I'm a matchmaker for people I can match. _You_ , however, are unmatchable. Have fun with your salt." Gladion grits his teeth and squares his jaw in response. "So. You and Lillie. How are things between you two?"

Hau doesn't look uncomfortable per se– he might be enjoying Moon's jokes, but there's a good chance he might not be. He's not laughing along, that's for sure. "I mean, we're friends and all that. She's awesome and a great gal. And I bet she'd be a great Empress if she put her heart into it, but she told me she's not very interested either. And she cooks the _best_ cookies ever, dude." Hau sighs, smiling. His eyes are lost in the fire between the three. "She's also super clever! And a total bookworm– but it's awesome! I kinda wish I knew as much as she does. She also knows a _lot_ of spells– and I wanted to teach her how to shoot an arrow but… no time."

Moon and Gladion turn to each other swiftly. They share a private look.

"See what I mean?"

Gladion nods. Hau is lost. "Mean with what?"

"You're all soft for her– not that's bad, it's just very evident and kind of very cute. Makes me wanna hug a tree and dance with the birds. Very wholesome." Much to Hau's surprise, Gladion nods along. "You're very fond of her too, right?"

"I like her a lot, yeah."

Gladion can hear the smirk in her voice. "That wasn't what I asked, but I'll take it anyway."

Hau realizes his mistake and rushes to correct himself. "It ain't like that! We've gotten real close lately, so I can't help but root for her. She's got so much going on with the palace, her mom and then… well, _you know what_." That succeeds in shutting Moon up, who crosses her arms. "Everything's been very hard for her since then. She doesn't deserve half the shit that has fallen on her just because of her mom's stupid ideas and all that."

Something crosses the air, a pang of tension that makes both Moon and successively _Hau_ grow tense and silent. Gladion isn't quite sure what they are exactly so on edge about, but it's bothering them to a degree that makes them both just stop talking.

"I… agree with that," Gladion manages to say. "I don't precisely enjoy Lillie having to do so much when nobody prepared her for this. She's still not ready mentally to take over something that important. Anybody could do that for her– not a crazy chancellor from the Ivoreed, if possible."

Moon reincorporates herself, sighing. She crosses her legs. "It's not as easy as 'just someone'. Wicke told me future Emperors gotta study a _lot_ of stuff to make it to the throne, and not even that will guarantee the seat. There's a lot of complicated stuff in there and Wicke's talks are interesting, but not _that_ much."

Gladion chuckles in a mirthless puff of air. "Of course, why bother listening when you can just skip the whole thing?"

Hau laughs to that. Moon spares him a sideways glance. "It's not like I'm gonna become the Empress anytime soon, though that would be _amazing_. I'd be the best ruler ever!"

"You'd just send your troops to explore treasures and fetch you pretty gems!"

Moon swings her eyes from Gladion to Hau, beaming and grinning. "Exactly! What's there not to love about that? Everyone would love it!" Her grin dissolves into a genuine knowing smile. "Though there's no better future Empress than Lillie, eh?"

Hau, far from taking the bite again, gives her a normal answer. "She'd be pretty good, yeah!"

Moon is not a normal person, though. "Ah- _á_. Interesting." She scoots closer to Hau now, rapidly, inspecting his face from a rather close angle. Her face is all faux thoughtfulness. "So a 'pretty good' leader. How good, though?"

"Dude, I don't know– she's got a very kind heart and she's _great_ with kids," he says. Both Moon and Gladion find that last part odd.

Gladion is the one to ask. "What do children have to do with any of this?"

"I guess a good Empress would be good with kids too! Lillie told me being soft with kids gives you _hella_ reputation! She knows a lot about babysitting, it's super cool! I saw her greeting this lil' girl in the market and everyone was super excited about it!"

Moon scoffs. "Children are overrated."

"We've all been babies at some point," Hau mends.

"Some people still are." Gladion's comment earns him a twig to his head. And a yelp, too.

"Babies are super noisy, though, but Lillie's super good with kids, yeah." Moon nods to herself as she sometimes does, agreeing with Hau. "I've seen her taking little kids by the hand and showing them around the palace. There's this little koi pond in the Flabebé Park that Lusamine used to take kids to, but I guess plotting against a whole Realm and all that jazz left her without time in her hands, so she stopped doing that. Lillie started taking them to the gardens and showing them around. Man, that was pretty."

"Yeah… she's kinda cute, too."

Strangely, Moon overlooks this comment and appears indignant. "I was talking about the gardens. They are all taken care of really well, it's my favorite place to just lie down and sometimes nap. Which was sorta, kinda _very much_ forbidden, but nobody ever found out about that so it's cool. The palace would get hectic sometimes."

Gladion regards her with a stare. It's very hard to believe that somebody as erratic and wild as Moon used to work (does she still work for them?) for the royal family of the Aedus Empire, somebody that is physically unable to get on her knees for anybody but herself, self-seeking and aware of her goals and too independent to settle down like that. Yes, she _had_ settled down on Zeffarei to some extent, but it's still jarring in his head that she would commit to a job so vehemently.

She must really care for Lillie. And Gladion has the certainty his little sister is in good hands. Gladion turns to Hau. "How is Lillie doing, too? Is she managing?"

"Like I said it's… complicated. But she'll get there. She's tougher than she looks. Maybe she's not the biggest fan of her job but she's kinda excited to see all she can do," Hau says, smiling greatly. "She's also looking into ways to break that weird seal her mom cast on her when she was little. Y'know, that thingy that doesn't let her do magic."

"Yeah, she told me about it. What an odd thing to do to your daughter… I still don't understand what was the point of such a thing," Gladion wonders, speaking to himself rather than the rest. "Hopefully Lillie will figure things out."

Hau smiles, almost a grin. "She will! She's super smart! Also, I don't know if you two have noticed but she does this super cute thing where she like wrinkles her nose a little when she thinks about stuff. It's just adorable. Imagine her being a badass sorcerer– that'd be _double_ amazing!"

His sweet and soft tone is unbelievably sugary. It has a taste of cotton candy and syrup at the ceiling of Glaidon's throat and he's never dealt well with sweetness. Judging by Moon's genuine bewilderment, she's in a similar situation.

Moon, again, turns to Gladion. They share another knowing look.

She seems annoyed. "And you told me you didn't notice. You're such a liar, Gladbag."

"It wasn't that obvious before!" Gladion insists, garnering Hau's confusion. "I'm not as invested in– whatever _this_ is like you. You're not a matchmaker, you're a _stalker_."

"No, _you_ are the stalker! You two once followed me across the whole Kandrus Dominion! That was legit creepy."

Gladion's eyes widen. "That was just because you had to be extra troublesome and–"

"That's just circumstantial information and it's _not_ the point!" Moon headbutts herself out of the argument and smiles pleasantly at Hau. "So– you're close to Lillie, eh?"

"Of course. We get along really well– not to mention she's a total sweetheart. Maybe too sweet." Hau shakes his head. "Not in a bad way? But I get the impression some people might wanna manipulate her. And that's _bad_."

Moon chuckles dryly. "She's a _Princess_ , of course people are gonna try to manipulate her. Those are the little perks of royalty, I guess." And next, Moon points at Gladion with her finger. "Which you might become someday, Mister."

Confused as to why the conversation had been shifted towards him now, he snaps his head towards Moon, blinking rapidly. "Exactly how? What are you even talking about now?"

This is a topic he _clearly_ has been missing on, for even Hau is confused with _his_ confusion. His eyes narrow, looking at Gladion like Moon's statement is a fact. "Dude, uh, your dad– he was the Emperor, right?"

Moon nods too– slowly, as if signaling that this is a very big hint. Gladion turns to Moon, who is puzzled with his lack of comprehension. "... Which means you would be an Emperor. By the law."

That… makes sense. So much sense that Gladion almost _breaks_ – well, not quite, because he has the strength to ask another question.

"Not _technically_. Lillie is in the throne now and I'm an outsider."

"Yeah, but you're still an Aedus royal member and you're _older_ than Lillie, dumbass," Moon says, words stern but voice gentle and kind. "That means you have Emperor rights as soon as you make a move and claim them. All it'd take is a flicker of your fingers and you'd be an Emperor. You're such a slowpoke."

Moon says that last part with a fake shudder and empty repulsion, which would take over his focus if it weren't for the fact that she's right, that Gladion is the son of an Emperor and older than Lillie, that he has a _lot_ of studying behind his back and that he has all the rights to take over an entire _Dominion_ just by saying he's Lusamine's son and Lillie's older brother. He's an actual _Prince_. He could become the Emperor for Lillie and rule over _everyone_.

It's a lot to take in.

So much so that Gladion's eye twitches and his hands tremble– he cups one of them with a slap, unmoving.

"Dude, I think you broke Gladion."

Moon nods, pleased with the results. "Let it sink in. He's just very, very slow. Just wait until he realizes he's not gonna have to wear those goth clothes anymore."

* * *

At some point, rain surprises them all with an abrupt entrance during the night. The soldiers kindly offer them makeshift tents to cover them from the rain, which the three very obviously accept.

Downpours like these are weird in Bakiria. No rain spell would last more than an hour and it would be a mere drizzle, as the weather on the coast of the continent is just too dry to muster any sort of heavy rain– nothing like this, at least. This rain is a bit on the thick side and it's _loud_ , beating on Glaidon's eardrums incessantly until he's reminded that nature just has its ways to joke with him.

He had been looking forward to sleeping under the stars and the fire, peaceful and at ease knowing that he would be safe, that temperatures were perfect and that they had everything planned for the following day. This change in the weather would change their plans, he had no doubt about that.

Hau is sleeping somewhere to his right. It's a mystery how Hau can sleep so smoothly for so long without moving an inch. Gladion is sure he could blow on a horn and not even that would wake him up. Moon might have suggested that once or twice but Gladion had never felt this urgent necessity to prove the theory as he does now.

Moon is not within the tent, but outside. Gladion had reminded her of what illnesses like pneumonia and simply _regular fever_ entail, but she had friendly yawned and said she wasn't sleepy, and then threaded into the rain. She had insisted that she just wanted to sleep somewhere without so much heat, even though the tent is lukewarm at _best_.

Talk about being sensitive to the heat. Gladion doesn't understand why he's so bothered about it– she _never_ goes to sleep at normal hours, so why would she now, even when it's raining cats and dogs outside?

Ugh.

Gladion is tempted to wake Hau up and ask him if they should go fetch her, but he's on the fence about that idea. Disturbing Hau doesn't sound very friendly or _safe_ , not when he doesn't know what a freshly-woken up powerful sorcerer is capable of. And it's not like Moon's business is _his_ business, anyway.

It still feels like a call. Most of the times they have talked privately have been on the basis of him being wide awake and her simply being there, existing, and pissing him off. It's what they do.

It's not a _tradition_. He refuses to call it a tradition. It's a trend. And trends are _not_ traditions because it's not his fault Moon is so intolerably uncontrollable.

Thinking back, though, there's still a sour taste lingering at the back of his throat from that night on the ship where she had murmured that they needed to talk, where he agreed and they had slept in not so recommendable proximity. They had _not_ cuddled, because Gladion – and he's sure she agrees, too – considers cuddling to be absurd. Overrated.

He hasn't tried it either, so he can't prove his theory to be correct. Such overwhelming proximity isn't something he understands, much less the concept of _seeking_ it.

So he stares at the fabric doors of the tent like they have burnt him and waits for Moon's splashy-splashy steps to come through the rain and waltz into the room, probably soaking wet from head to toe but still beaming as though the sun is shining outside.

But she doesn't.

Actually, instead of her walking in with a happy dance he's the one marching outside with a grimace of discomfort because _goddammit_ can't she just sleep like a normal person?

Thinking about it, the rain could be easily explained by the fact that they are getting closer to the forested areas, as demonstrated by the trees that merely dot the scene, one of which he finds Moon to be lying under. Her eyes are not aimless, but they are lost in the wide leaves of the tall rain tree– or maybe it's a saman, he doesn't know. His environmental knowledge is limited when he can see so little in the rain and darkness of the night.

The rain looks heavier and thicker when he can see so little of it, but he feels it on his shoulders and neck as he stares at Moon intently, waiting for her to move. She simply turns her head to him, voice a murmur. "If you'd be so kind as to move away and let me sleep, that'd be super cool. I can't sleep with goth lemons staring at me on the face."

"It's not my responsibility to move away when you're sleeping on a public spot of the camping," Gladion argues, keeping his voice low. He has the impression the rain is drowning out his voice, but by Moon's nonchalant shrugs, she can hear him just fine. "What's the deal?"

"The tent's too hot, and I adore Hau, but he sometimes talks in his sleep and it creeps me out sometimes." She's looking at him now, face dimly humorous. "Did you know he sometimes dreams of malasadas?"

Gladion's mouth inches up at its corners. "I'm not surprised to hear that, somehow. People dream of things they like, and Hau _loves_ malasadas."

She hums. "Do I talk in my sleep?"

"I don't keep track of it as meticulously as you do, but I don't think so." Moon nods, yet nothing changes in her expression. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"And let you fulfill your weird desires to watch me while I'm sleeping? Not in your dreams, Gladbag."

"Getting embarrassed?"

Moon shakes her head. "Nope. I'm just deep into a philosophical fight to fend off your obsessions so no other girl has to suffer my fate ever again. I'm a hero."

Gladion sighs, and knowing he won't get through her, he steps over her and lies down beside her, but in the opposite direction. He can feel her beanie tickling the crown of his head. "You're a pest, that's what you are." Moon breathes out happily, smiling with a chuckle. "So Hau talks in his sleep? And that's why you're here?"

"Mhm. It's not something I can't handle, though. I also wanted to sleep outside for tonight." She closes her eyes, sighing blissfully. "The rain can be very relaxing to sleep under."

A faint groan from him. "It'd be as equally relaxing and _safer_ if you did it inside, though."

"It's not the same," Moon argues. "You could also cut your food with your fork if you try enough times, but the knife is much more effective." That's a comparison he finds stupid, but that he also can't deny.

Gladion closes his eyes for a quick second. Sometimes, when he's alone in the night and has to travel the realms of slumber, he finds himself stumbling with remains of dreams and nightmares he's gone through before– but under the safe shade of a tree between them and the rain, so loud rain, there's no space for such in his head. All that exists is him, the rain, and her.

"So this just relaxes you?"

"It's better than hearing Hau talk to himself as he sleeps. It can get very weird."

"He's into malasadas. A lot. It's weird, I haven't heard you talk about gold and all that stuff before, if anything."

Moon turns silent. He can hear a distinct hum through the rain. "Because it's something I like, right?" He nods. "Then… can I ask you something?"

Gladion's eyebrows flatten. "Are we playing the questions game again?"

"You know you love it, don't act like you're not _delighted_ by my interest." The comment is hollow in its boasting, and Gladion has learned to appreciate that. "Besides, it's fun to stave off sleep for a bit. And it's in the rain."

A breathless chuckle. "Never pegged you for a romantic."

"I'm not. It's just objectively more pleasing and relaxing this way."

Gladion hums and obeys her. "Fine, then– but only if _I_ get to ask questions first."

"That's so unfair!" Moon complains. He hears her clothes rustling as she crosses her arms. "And so weird, too! Why do you wanna go first now?"

"Because last time you conned me and asked much more than I did. I am a firm believer in balance." Moon agrees to this with a hum of disappointment that he overlooks. He places his hands over his stomach, rummaging through his mind to pick a question to ask first. "Alright, where do you _exactly_ come from?"

Moon's voice is stale and surprised. "What a weird question to ask," she comments, but chuckles at his uncanny interest. "I'm a hermit, Gladion. I'm not from anywhere in particular, but… I think I already told you, right? I lived in a small town between Bleakdross and the Sandlands. I only stayed there for a bunch of years before I said 'this place is boring and I need a hobby', so I left when I was seven. I have never gone back ever since."

"Ransacking temples and tombs is a _hobby_?"

Moon cheekily chuckles. "Is that your question?" Gladion hisses– of course it isn't. "Very well– uh, did you ever leave Ludwig Town before we crossed paths?"

"We didn't _cross paths_ – you literally crossed them on your own by force and took over a poor merchant's wagon."

Moon grins wider. "Pure fate!"

Gladion sighs, but he smiles at her enthusiasm secretly. "I never left Ludwig Town for too long. My godfather would take me to places away from town for the sake of investigation, but it was still relatively close to Ludwig Town. Although, if you count the fact that I'm not _technically_ from there, you could say I have been out of town before, yeah." Moon hums in approval of his answer and Gladion is instantly inspired to ask something else. "Speaking of… for how long did you know?"

"About your evident obsession with safety and dark colors? From the moment I met you, really. Your looks don't leave much room for imagination."

"Not _that_." She takes any opportunity to stab him somewhere and he has to wonder how he ended up there– but the rain dilutes his vexation, somehow. "For how long did you know that… Lusamine was my mother?"

" _Oh_." Yeah. Oh. That's a much more fitting answer. "Well… for a while. Do you mean suspect or _know_ as in know for a _fact_?"

"Both are equally decent answers."

"I think I already mentioned that when I saw Lusamine I just– it was an epiphany," Moon explains, voice shaky in thrill. "Same hair color, same eye color, same very shady smirk and that weird habit you two had of constantly _shaking_ when things go to shit. Lusamine was just as easy to anger as you are." Gladion takes no offense from this. "And as for a fact… Wicke gave me little hints after she met you the few nights I met with her. I never had time to consider you being her family because you just don't… act like them, y'know."

He can't blame her for that assumption. Where Lillie and, at some point, Lusamine had been poised, clean and very well-mannered, Gladion is all rough edges and a bad habit of swearing when things don't go according to plan.

He might _look_ like a Prince, but his heart is still that of a rogue. It's a complicated breed.

She takes his silence as a cue to continue. "Then… I can ask now, right?"

"I guess so."

Moon clears her throat, but she doesn't speak. It sounds like something has gone wrong and she's rethinking her questions, even though she had seemed so resolute before. "I… actually have two questions. You can ask two later, maybe?"

" _Arceus_. You're such a scammer."

Moon giggles. The giddiness fades from the air as soon as it comes, and all that is left is a heavy bounce of pregnant tension and silence, leaving Gladion to wonder what could be in her head right now. Her lack of words has always been louder than anything else– it nearly overpowers the rain above them.

"Who… is Faba?"

 _That_ is something he had not expected, and something he turns stiff for. "How do you know that name?"

"You… sometimes murmur it when you sleep," Moon confesses a tad ashamedly. "Not like I was listening or anything, but you would say it very often– more before than now, but you also said it the other day on the ship. So I'm guessing it must be an important person, right?"

Calling Faba important is undeserved praise. He's prominent and very much _big_ on Gladion's life, but that doesn't mean he's big on his _heart_ , too. "So… I also talk in my sleep?"

"Not all the time, just a few nights. Nothing as worrying as Hau's malasadas, and by far not as articulate." Moon speaks without humor. "But yeah, Faba. Who is he?"

That's a good question.

Who exactly is Faba? Should he explain who Faba strived to be, who he portrayed himself as? Should Gladion be clear and say he was just a narcissistic little shit? Should he vent about his many emotional difficulties thanks to his ruthless upbringing?

Who exactly was Faba beyond his very skewed definition of education? Is that enough to tell who a person truly is?

Gladion gulps. "I already told you that I lived with my godfather– that's Faba. My godfather." He hears Moon let out a little 'oh', which she's doing a lot. "He picked me up from a bridge and just educated me. He didn't do the best of jobs but… that's another story, I guess. I think you can make yourself a pretty vivid idea of what he was like. You're that observant, after all."

Of all things he has told her, she doesn't take any of _this_ as a compliment, and simply nods. "Very well, then." For one, Gladion is happy she's not dragging the topic any further. "Second one: when I left the first time, uh… you know. After the brawl at the Outpost– did I ever _hurt you_?"

It's Gladion's second time to be surprised but this is Moon he's talking about; she's _that_ unpredictable. "Hurt me? As in?"

"Hau never really told me he didn't like that I left, but I know he does. Knowing him, he probably doesn't wanna take out stuff from so long ago because he's that kinda guy– not a fan of confrontation and all that. Which makes sense, in a way," Moon explains, sorrow filling her voice as she sighs and seems to grow quieter. "But… I never asked you how it felt. I left _you_ behind, not him. And looking back, it was kinda shitty."

She had behaved badly, that's something he can't deny– but it hadn't been about hurting anybody's feelings that day, because feelings didn't matter back then and it was all about surviving in the wilderness, in the fire of the wolf's den. She had betrayed his trust, but as he had come to learn, it had also been for the sake of rather well-founded reasons: those being her obsessive looking for the mastermind behind the murderer of her parents and destruction of her homeland, whilst being chased by the Blackring.

He's tried to piece back her plan, tracing her steps and watching her as well as replaying her moves in the past, looking for a pattern and finding _so_ many of them. She's insanely driven to reach her goals, ambitious to a fault– in fact, most of her virtues are simple vices because they are that: _hyperfixations_.

But he has a very clear answer to that.

"Thinking back… if I had been in the same situation, maybe I would have done the same– I wouldn't have boasted about it, though." He hears her chuckle in response. "In short: _no_ , you didn't hurt me at all. You put me on a very bad spot, but you never hurt me _emotionally_. I was not mindful or fond of you back then."

"Back then?"

"Yeah." Gladion clears his throat again, slightly hoarse. "Not in the way I am now."

If this situation had been any lighter, she would have laughed it off and she would be calling him a sap, rightfully so. However, she doesn't, because if there's something to say about her being observant, is that knowing the time for jokes comes with such virtue as well.

Out of the confusion and the concern comes a question that he's had buried for _ages_ , one that he never dared ask anyone or _himself_ in fear of getting an answer that would destroy him further.

"Why did you do… _that_?" He fears this needs clarification. "Why did you save me when you knew you would _die_?"

Though she never died. She never got as hurt as he had been led to believe, but it had still been _too damn close_ and he needs to know _what_ drove her to such extreme lengths. He told himself, whenever he would be weak enough to think about _her_ side of the story, that she had simply cared for him. Other times, he told himself that she had protected him for Hau and Lillie's sake. Maybe she had also just gotten used to protecting him because he's _that_ weak.

That's always been the worst one; the one he fears her saying as seconds pass and Moon remains speechless, silently looking up at the rain. Sparse raindrops fall on them, trickling steadily, but it's not enough to soak them.

And Moon's answer comes out empty and unsure.

"Would you believe me if I said I just… don't know?" It's a tremorous answer phrased as a question. "It was an _urge_ , as wild as it was. I didn't know who Cyrus aimed for, but I just knew that the thought of any of you _dying_ made me move. I can't explain why."

Gladion guesses that, indeed, she simply cared; yet, there's a depth and patience to her words that make it seem like there's so much more to flesh out, but Moon is either scared or uncertain about unpacking all of it, so he doesn't pry. It had been a dark time for both of them, and digging into the past will not solve anything– what matters is the present, and that's it.

But… he has one last question to ask. A vulnerable spot to expose. A side to reveal, a fear to show her that he's been holding back for too long. One last stride to defeat the last bastion of her corrupted shadows in his memory.

He only realizes there have been _minutes_ of silence when he speaks again.

"Do you blame me for what happened to you?" he asks, voice wrinkled with a subtle quiver, a stutter. "For falling off the cliff, for getting hurt, for… all of this?"

He repeats these three instances as one last punishment, one last lash to his back; but Moon catches him on the act and doesn't miss this display, and with all the kindness he knows she can put in one single sentence, she responds to him:

" _No_ , of course not," Moon says, soft. "Never did, never will."

Gladion's eyes widen. The memory of a similar gentle but _stern_ voice plagues him– but now he realizes that Moon is not stern, but calm and assuring. "Really?"

"I would never blame you for something as emotionally-induced as that. I put this on myself, and if that was all it took to keep everyone safe… then, I can't blame anyone but myself for making that decision, or for having that reaction," Moon explains, voice quiet. "It's not your fault, Gladion. Or Hau's. Or Lillie's. It's as simple as that."

Silence threads between them steadily, calmly. The lack of words is no longer loud– it's simply there, existing, flowing between the pitter-patter of raindrops and the continuous feeling of water clinging to his fingertips.

There's rarely any rain in Bakiria, that's one fact. Gladion is a potential Emperor, that's another. Hau is understanding and sweet, that's one truth. Moon is not sweet, she's not amicable, but she's kind, patient, and all sorts of healing for a heart as cracked as his.

"Moon?"

"Yeah?" she asks, humming. He can hear the sleepiness in that small syllable.

A breathy smile. "Thank you. For everything."

And Gladion falls asleep knowing that sleeping directly under the shade of the falling rain is, indeed, not quite the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /CRIES IN LONASHIPPING
> 
> We're getting closer to actual lonashipping but this chapter makes me so emotional for many reasons
> 
> 1\. Yes I have implied Gladion could become the Emperor one day because I wasn't sure people would look at the story's future in THAT direction but :)))))))) I'll let you think about it
> 
> 2\. "Something crosses the air, a pang of tension that makes both Moon and successively Hau grow tense and silent. Gladion isn't quite sure what they are exactly so on edge about, but it's bothering them to a degree that makes them both just stop talking." - hmmm
> 
> 3\. "Hau never really told me he didn't like that I left, but I know he does. Knowing him, he probably doesn't wanna take out stuff from so long ago because he's that kinda guy– not a fan of confrontation and all that. Which makes sense, in a way." - HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
> 
> 4\. Listen. Gladion and Moon come from a place where Gladion would LITERALLY sleep buildings away from her because he despised her and Moon once left him bleeding to his luck. Moon has been growing as a character and she's been reflecting on her past self's mistakes and she's confiding that to Gladion, who at the same time is punishing himself for something he couldn't have helped and seeking closure with her. They _needed_ this chapter. Arc 3 is all about closure and tying loose ends and both Gladion and Moon needed this closure to grow again. Gladion is discovering sides of Moon that he had never seen before and this chapter just has so much worth to it I'm so done.
> 
> This story is as long as it is because the ship needs these moments to happen otherwise there'd be corners left untouched and I'm an emotional bitch goddammit this chapter has too much lonashipping for my starved heart to bear.
> 
> 5\. "Moon is not sweet, she's not amicable, but she's kind, patient, and all sorts of healing for a heart as cracked as his." - Is everyone aware that Gladion's descriptions of Moon have been changing as the story progresses and that he's long stopped calling her 'annoying' or 'unbearable' for real and that he has outspokenly said that
> 
> 6\. "I was not mindful or fond of you back then." / "Back then?" / "Yeah." Gladion clears his throat again, slightly hoarse. "Not in the way I am now." -- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm C R Y I N G
> 
> 7\. "Thank you. For everything." - GOD FUCKING DAMNIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /dies


	12. Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes of the past give light to a very evident problem that can't be ignored anymore.

The day begins in a way Gladion had not expected.

It starts with an argument that he is not involved in, surprisingly: it comes from Moon and Hau, and he's sure he had not been meant to overhear their heated exchange the way he did, because they had gone out of their way to get out of the tent and argue outside.

However, Gladion still hears them and remains idle as he listens to them, and he's displeased to hear that Hau is the main trigger for this discussion– though any of the parties involved never looked willing to instigate any arguments to begin with.

Everything blows up quickly in a matter of minutes, maybe _seconds_. Gladion can't see their faces, yet he can imagine the scene as if he was right in front of them. Moon is not as talkative as she usually is and makes observations between Hau's pained attacks: sometimes, he speaks about abandonment, about her irresponsibility, and how she had hurt him _and_ Gladion with her reckless behavior.

And Moon, rightfully so, says that she had wanted to save them; Hau says she still has to take responsibility for what she did, painfully unaware of the words him and Moon had shared the night before, missing the fact that Moon is still processing all that happened that day.

At some point, Moon gets up and tries to defend herself, but her words become muddled with the noise outside. He registers the tone of her voice fluttering through the air and the sharp pitches in her words, but when she's done and the noises are gone, only silence remains.

And the next thing he knows, Moon has walked to the tent and removed the covers binding the sunlight from entering the tent. Despite the argument Gladion _knows_ to have taken place, she's smiling; it looks too fake, somehow. "Good morning, sleepyhead! Time to get up, we gotta keep moving!"

It looks like he's a child and his parents have just gotten into an argument.

They have breakfast in relative silence. Hau eats, unsmiling and unmoving, a weird sight to anybody who knows the man properly. Moon eats without a care in the world, sometimes making little comments about the food, others simply looking around. Nothing is out of place, but _everything_ is with Hau. Whatever Moon had said earlier must have been deadly for the sorcerer, and Gladion is curious to know what that could have been.

"If the Blackring is interested in coming to Bakiria, then we gotta get rid of them. This place is basically no man's land, so if what that grunt said is true, maybe they wanna conquer all of it and, I don't know, maybe build themselves an edgy keep here," Moon comments, nonchalant as ever. "That guy didn't mention when they'd come over, did they?"

"No, he did not," replies Gladion. "The Blackring is often… too vocal about their goals, so it doesn't surprise me they have revealed their secret master plan."

Hau talks for the first time in forever. "There are a lot of soldiers here, though. Couldn't we just tell them about it and done?"

Moon shakes her head. "I doubt they would be able to mobilize a whole army in time, and we don't have certainty that they're gonna try a full-on invasion, it's just a theory, shaky at best," she explains, crossing her arms. "In any case, we need to retrieve the Talisman from the Wastes. That should be enough to get rid of the Blackring and not cause a stir within the divine community. Nanu said we wouldn't spend too much chi if we used it against them, right?"

The sorcerer seems to be recovering his will to talk and interact, wading into the conversation tensely– but what matters is that he's trying. "Where's that Talisman, though? Do you even know where we're gonna go?"

 _Ouch_.

"Of course I do," Moon says between gritted teeth. "I might have fallen off a cliff, but I haven't gone dumb, y'know." And that shuts Hau up again. Moon realizes that the bite in her words had been unnecessary, and sighs. "There's a pretty big temple within the Wastes. It's all forests and rocks. It's a rough path, so we might have to climb up some walls and roll down some hills. It's gonna be fun!"

"That sounds _nothing_ like fun," mutters Gladion sourly.

Moon grins at him and gets up abruptly, stretching her limbs as she does. "It's gonna be great! You just gotta trust me a little bit more, okay?" Her eyes drift for a second to Hau, narrowing. "We gotta stay together and all that shit. That's how those fantasy books do it, right?"

"This is not a fantasy book, though."

Moon waves Gladion off. "Irrelevant information!" Instead of continuing the conversation as Gladion had expected, she stalks off to the tent. He would dare say Moon looks uncomfortable, bothered. "I'm gonna pack some things, you two better hurry! Or else I'll let the giant iguanas eat you up!"

Hau's mouth falls to a thin line. "Those things don't exist…" then, he turns to Gladion. "Right?"

Gladion chuckles. "Only in books, Hau. Only in books."

* * *

All that tension from earlier has faded significantly when they reach the forested paths of Bakiria, exiting the ridges of what Moon calls 'the Sandstorm Sinks' and entering the Wastes. As she had promised, most of it is full of greenery and, thus, humidity– but it's not as heavy and clingy as he had expected it to be. Colors that used to be on the warm side have turned pleasant and cold, emerald greens meeting bluish grays of the mountains with dots of turquoise, crystals embedded into the rocks. It's uncanny for Moon to not mention those crystals, Gladion realizes, but she seems to be more entertained by their task at hand than any possible unattainable treasure at reach.

They enter the wilderness aimlessly. Moon claims to know the way, but she isn't following any sort of map that would lead him to believe her. Hau is just as skeptical, asking constantly if she knows the way and being met with different levels of affirmations.

"It's not like I know my way around here like _that_ , but nature keeps giving ya' little hints as to where you gotta go. I didn't enter the temple zones, but I know the direction and altitude of the zone." Moon abruptly stops walking under a shower of shadows from the trees around them. Dots of sunlight illuminate her skin, and she stares at a big boulder wall before her with satisfaction. "Okay, here we are!"

"Here… we are?" asks Hau, hesitant and doubtful.

"Yep! We gotta climb this!" To make a point, Moon stomps the heel of her foot on the ground. Surprisingly, she meets a hard surface. "Hear that? There's wood under all this mud. There used to be a beaten path here, and I'm sure that there used to be stairs, too."

Gladion looks for any signs that her hypothesis could be true, but he finds none of it. What he does see, though, is that a bright beam of sunlight is streaming from above the boulder, meaning there's an exit to this forest through that opening. He can nearly hear the birds chirping around there, as well as the flap of their wings.

"So we simply need to climb this?" asks Gladion, receiving a nod from her as she approaches the wall, rubbing her hands. "How do you plan to do that, though? As much as fantasy books suggest that flying is the solution for everything, we _can't_ fly."

Moon pouts at that. "That's just because I haven't found a way, but trust me I'll be flying over all of you one day. I'll grow wings and fly to where your edge can't hit me– but that's gonna take me some time, yeah." She completely misses the point. Moon turns to them. "We're gonna have to climb this. We might fall and hurt our asses but he gotta dig our feet into that wall and, if possible, hammer gaps into the rock. That's the true ability of a professional climber."

"It isn't. You just want to drive us up a wall. Literally."

Moon shoots Gladion a playful wink. "You'll never know!"

The climb is fine, for the most part. They manage to not fall off as Moon had suggested could happen. It's slippery and lightly slick, a very oddly placed doppelganger of that wall Moon and him had had to climb back at Gemstone Village and that stupid dungeon with nothing but a blanket to offer. As usual, Moon has the upper hand, followed closely by Hau who has gone back to silence and contemplation once more.

Gladion can't help but feel like a child, with his best friends hiding an argument from him so blatantly. Maybe they aren't bringing it up for a reason, but the more Hau shuts up and the more Moon acts like nothing has happened, the more uncomfortable this trip becomes. Moon's ignorance of the subject doesn't help, but Hau's fidgeting doesn't, either.

When they make it up the climb and through the passage, any thoughts about the issue collapse and fade away. Moon stands under the sunlight, grinning brighter than the sun above them. "Look at that view! Isn't it beautiful?"

A fortress of stone and a thousand destroyed towers stands in the distance in the middle of a void filled with clouds and seagulls. Gladion never thought they had gone that far up. The fortress – which Gladion assumes is an actual temple – is surrounded by small peaks topped by trees and greenery, where doves of white and gray colors fly freely. The temple stands alone at a brooding distance, surrounded by more loneliness and the debris of an age where this place was glorious. It's untouched by time.

Moon, standing on top of a rock at the edge of the cliff, points to a bridge crossing the abyss– though it has many _many_ gaps poked on the surface. "We gotta cross over that to get to the temple. We'll go along the edge of the cliff and just head in."

Gladion crosses his arms, contemplating the idea. "Won't there be any vigilance there? If it truly does keep a Talisman inside, it's safe to assume somebody will be guarding it."

"Why should we be careful?" asks Hau ironically, looking over the view with a somber expression. "It's Moon we are talking about. She's not gonna look out for us or herself, dude."

Okay, whenever Gladion uses that sort of mockery, he always does it to piss her off, but not _this_ kind of malicious intent. Moon immediately rolls her eyes and chooses to overlook it. "If anything, we should be looking out for that bridge down there. There are… a few holes, but it's nothing we can't jump over."

"You could just use a vine and cross the void on your own," mutters Hau spitefully, earning a stern glare from Gladion and a frown from Moon. "It's what you do, right?"

Three seconds pass until Moon decides to answer with a sigh and a growl of annoyance. "Will you please kindly _shut up_ about that? We talked about it earlier and you're not making things any easier."

"Am I supposed to be making things easier? None of this ain't my fault."

"Neither is– _ugh_!" She gives Hau one last look of frustration and subtle anger, something that Gladion has never seen in her, something he never thought she was capable of. If Moon has any anger within her, this is the best representation they will ever get. "I'm gonna go ahead and check on the bridge. You two can stay and chat."

And as she says that, Moon does as promised and storms down the rocky slope with heavy jumps and a few curses of choice with each landing. Gladion doesn't understand what could have sparked this conflict, but he knows Hau is just being ridiculous and he stomps to him, backhanding his shoulder sternly.

" _What the hell is wrong with you_?" asks Gladion, willing himself to not be loud. Hau looks instantly apologetic as he realizes that Moon is no longer there. "Where– where did all of this come from? What got into you today?"

All harshness on Hau's visage evaporates with that. "It's… kinda hard to explain. I didn't mean to argue with her, for real, but she said stuff this morning that pissed me off a lot and I just– I don't know, exploded."

Gladion regards him with an accusatory glare. "Did you have to say all of that, though? I'm not going to let you two bicker and give me a headache, we have enough on our plate as it is and I would kindly suggest you make nice."

"It ain't _that_ easy!" insists Hau, grimacing. "Fine, whatever– this morning, we were getting stuff ready and she mentioned this place, and she was all excited about it, and that was fine! This place is hella pretty, so I kinda get it! The thing is when I asked her about the danger and all this, she just brushed it off and was all like ' _oh no it'll be fine, and if I fall or something we already know I'll survive, right?_ ' and I _lost_ it!"

Arceus on a bike _that_ had been very wrong of her to say. Being nonchalant about danger is her way of dealing with things, but telling _that_ to _Hau_ of all people had been a gross miscalculation on her part. Gladion sighs. " _Goddammit_."

"Right? I just _hated_ that comment. It was so disregarding of everything we went through and it just–"

"Moon… she's aware of how tough it was for us after she disappeared. She told me about it last night and she's genuinely working through it," explains Gladion, hoarse in his impatience. "Her means to move around are… extraordinary, and she's much more reckless than we would like, but suggesting she does the _exact_ same thing she did to protect us is a low move. I would have never expected either of you to be so petty about all of this."

"I'm… not being petty." Hau sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He looks a thousand years older in his eyes. "I know I was kinda mean to her– it was uncalled for, yeah, but I'm so tired of her acting like _that_."

Gladion's eyes widen. "Like what, exactly?"

"Like she can simply up and leave and act like nothing happened– it bothers me a _lot_ , man," he elaborates, crestfallen. "Do you know how tiring it is for someone to just come, leave, then come back and then leave again? It's tiring. And it's even worse when that person ain't aware of how painful it is– and Moon does that shit willingly. I don't think she does it with a bad intention but it still _sucks_ and I'm tired of it. I'm done with that stuff– not _her_ , but that _ignorance_." Hau takes a step further to the cliff, looking over the view. "I didn't say a thing because I didn't wanna stir anything but… I talked with Lillie and I've been thinking about it for a _long_ time."

Ah, of course. Gladion should have known Lillie is a part of this. "What did she say that made you so angry, then?"

"She just said that people who care about you ain't meant to leave you like that. And sure, she didn't give a fuck about me the same way I did or the way she does now– I know she cares, okay? It's not her fault I get attached easily and she's the polar opposite. I get it," Hau says, speaking too quickly for Gladion to comprehend half of his rambling. "All I want is for her to sit down for a hot sec and realize that it hurts when she does that. And when she acts so recklessly, she risks the same thing from happening again."

When presented with this dilemma, Gladion had always just _sighed_ and told himself she would be fine, because she simply always is fine. Her brush with death had proved that she's much, much tougher than most people, but in hindsight, so are Gladion and Hau. It had also proved what losing somebody you care for feels like, though, and what it feels like to watch somebody important to you risk it all for your safety.

None of them had asked for her protection, but they had earned it anyway. "She always manages to get out of danger. She's got at least _double_ the experience we do, and I assume that's simply how she's been all her life."

"She's never told us about being _that_ close to dying, Gladion." Hau calling him by his name is a sign of concern. "We don't know why she acts like this, but I'm tired of it. She's brave as hell and that's awesome, but… she doesn't realize how worried I get and that pisses the hell outta me."

Gladion hates to admit that Hau's outlet of frustration had been wrongly handled, but he has a point, deep down. He's not sure how much of a true issue this is, and maybe their next challenge will prove her true nature to them– but Gladion has an inkling they do need to have a talk as a group.

Moon has always been too independent, like a bird that never settles and just chirps and flaps its wings to the sun. It's not a matter of caging the bird, but of making sure she remains safe.

Because they'll be damned if they let her fall to her demise again.

* * *

Getting over the bridge is not as hard as both Hau and Gladion had anticipated. The only scare they get along the way is the swordsman nearly falling off and subsequently complaining about it.

"So, let me get this straight," Gladion grumbles, making his way to Moon. " _That_ was supposed to be normal? I almost fell into that hole!"

"It's your fault for not watching your step! You can be such a klutz sometimes, Gladbag," Moon mourns, nodding to herself as she walks away and to the entrance of the temple. "Besides, the bridge is fine and that's what matters! We won't rot to death here and that's _exactly_ what we need! We'll be fine."

"The bridge is falling apart at its seams and we're supposed to think it's just _fine_?"

"You have my academic expertise on the matter. I have raided so many temples at this point that I should work as an architect at this point."

"That's _not_ how it works," Gladion replies, walking up to her. Hau follows close behind, his eyes caught in the environment. "Anyway, do you know where the Talisman exactly is? Because getting lost is the last thing we need."

Moon's eyes slide up, then down the building and remain glued to the ground. Moon ends up sighing and shaking her head with a smile, hands on her hips. "You two just have no adventurous vibe, do you? All we gotta do is get in and find a way to the Talisman, and then get out. It's that simple!"

"It's not, and you haven't answered my question."

Moon turns to him fully, also eyeing Hau is _not_ looking at her. She grins regardless, her adventuring spirit taking over everything else. "Where's the fun in knowing where we're going? It's not like this place is gonna bite us!"

Gladion crosses his arms. "And how are we supposed to find the Talisman, then?"

"With lots of insisting. And also a whiff from my glorious assassin instinct!" It's been a while since he's heard that phrase and it still makes him believe they are about to get killed and it will be _her_ fault.

Hau clears his throat beside them, curling his fingers around the neck of his shirt. "Imma head off and look for another entrance. I got a feeling there's a lotta' danger in there and I don't wanna get hurt for no reason."

Moon's mouth parts, a breath of unfinished words and unspoken teases dying in her throat as Hau leaves and walks away. They watch Hau leave until he's disappeared, and when Gladion turns to Moon, she's still looking in the direction Hau had taken, downcast.

She still decides to shrug it off and walk into the temple, but Gladion grabs her shoulder and forces her to take a step back. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Her shoulder wiggles out of his touch. Moon rolls the joint with a roll of her eyes. " _Please_ , are you telling me that Hau didn't tell you already? Why did you think I left you two alone in the first place?"

Gladion had been under the impression that she had left to punch some trees down or maybe throw herself across the void and into the temple like Hau had suggested, but that's not the true point of his question. "Hau told me his side of the story. And you haven't explained yours, so I thought that you could speak your truth."

Moon arches an eyebrow. "Do you think you're a counselor or something? My toe could be a better counselor than you."

"But you're the one in this sticky situation, not me," he smirks, leaving Moon to sulk and kick a pebble with the heel of her shoe. "Stop joking your way out of the subject– have you been doing that today on purpose?"

"I'm funny on my own right, and antagonizing you is far too much fun to _not_ do it." Moon catches Gladion's stare– something stern, something chiding and something intrigued, and she gives in. "You can be so insistent sometimes, Gladion."

They walk into the temple very carefully. It's all made of stone with gaps poked between the bricks, letting light stream in. There is a lot of moss clumping the corners, lurking at the ceilings and moping at the walls. That along with Moon's silence and the grand spaces around them provides an aura of mystery and bleakness that Gladion doesn't exactly welcome.

"Hau just _snapped_ this morning like I've never seen him. It's weird to think Hau can get so nasty, right?" Moon asks, and Gladion hums in agreement. "I think I made a pretty bad comment, though it was kinda harmless to me. I barely remember what it was about."

"He told me you were disregarding the possibility of falling into a pit again," comments Gladion, voice hard. "And if that's what you did… I sort of understand where he comes from. It's not nice to hear that one of your friends is fine with almost dying again is all kinds of terrifying, Moon– and you know how Hau is with these things."

Moon sighs. "It's much more complicated than that. You _know_ that, right?"

"No, I don't. You haven't exactly sat down and told us much, and considering how bad it was to see you _fall off a cliff_ , an explanation would be greatly appreciated." By his side, she sighs again, but much more drawn out this time. "I know you don't do it on purpose– Hau knows it as well, but you cannot blame him for being on edge. Even if you don't do it on purpose."

For once, Moon doesn't make a joke about that. She frowns, arms folded and expression pinched in concern. "Do _what_ , exactly?"

"Behave like you do. Behave so irresponsibly and so recklessly." This notion must be new to her; she blinks and her eyes widen. "See? I know you don't realize. There's a thin line between being brave and being an idiot, and you dance over the line very deliberately."

His eyes pierce hers in questioning. Her rickety demeanor has always both fascinated him and annoyed him, and in his long time of getting used to Moon and her idiosyncrasies, he never thought her recklessness had a reason to be. She's just Moon; the curious, reckless and impossible explorer, and a lot more than that.

Moon's eyes dodge his. "I know I owe Hau an apology for saying something as tasteless as that. It's a bit hard for me to measure things like these, I'm not used to–"

Suddenly, Gladion being shoved to a side along with Moon as something falls right where they had been standing– a _pillar_ , he soon realizes, lighting up with runes and letters embedded along its spine that seems to call for more, because the next thing they know, more pillars are falling from the tall ceiling to the floor, causing Gladion to quickly pick Moon up and rush through the room, which is quickly turning into a maze.

With each slamming pillar, the ground shakes a little and disturbs their pace. Pillars fall behind and before them, the last one brushing Gladion's feet as he runs close beside Moon. "Didn't you say there would be no traps!?"

"I never said such a thing!" Moon exclaims, leaping away from Gladion to dodge a pillar, then jumping back to his side as they hurry to the end of the room. "Fuck!"

Gladion is about to ask what's wrong before he realizes what she's talking about: there are two small exits at the end of the hall, and they don't know which way will be the right one that leads to the Talisman. Hau hasn't appeared yet, so it's safe to assume he's found a way in or is in a situation as dire as theirs.

"'Kay, here's the plan!" Moon offers, interrupted as she squeals and rolls behind a pillar to not get smashed. Gladion grabs her wrist and helps her pick up her pace, which he knows she doesn't need _but he's a bit concerned for many reasons_. "We'll split! You take the left, I'll take the right! One of them must be the right one, I'm sure of that!"

"Yeah? Are you equally as sure about that as you were about the safety of this place!?"

"Stop rubbing it on my face, we'll be fine!" Moon says, not delighted in the slightest but still remarkably positive. "I'll see you later! Be careful and don't get in trouble!"

Before he can say anything else to her, Moon ducks and rolls into the chamber beyond the gate, unceremoniously bathing herself in dust and dirt. She lands on her stomach and struggles to get up, sore from the long session of running, and looks behind her. The last pillar has slammed itself right before the entrance _and_ exit of the chamber; she has no way to leave, now.

"Fantastic," Moon mutters dryly, getting up. As alone as she is now, she has no inhibitions to explore the place, but part of her is distracted where Gladion and Hau could have ended at.

Moon finds a staircase made of stone going up to a pair of double doors. The space looks a bit bigger than she had expected, and it had been built with a purpose: the symmetry and nice decorations at the walls can't have been a product of chance. This temple might be old, but it's still operating. It's still trying to get rid of pursuers. It still holds things of value inside.

She begins to climb up the stairs and briefly wonders if Gladion made it safe to his side of the path, and also hopes that Hau is alright.

This last wish is answered right away when Moon kicks the double doors open and finds not only another chamber with yet another set of double doors, but Hau banging at the gates incessantly.

When Hau hears the doors swinging open, he turns around and finds her standing there, mouth parted and her name slipping past her lips. "Oh, there you are."

"Eh? You were looking for me?" asks Hau genuinely, grimacing at his own very awkward tone.

"Uh, yeah– well, no? I was hoping to find you somewhere. Or Gladion, really," Moon says, stumbling for a right answer as she points behind her with her thumb. "We got into a little bit of trouble back there. How did you…?"

"Ah, I just sneaked through a window. Nothin' worth mentioning, I guess." Hau turns away again as Moon approaches him. "I… thought you'd be looking for treasures or something. This place might have a lot of stuff in it so–"

" _Hau_."

When he turns his head to her, she's no longer there– well, she _is_ , but she's sitting on the floor, a few feet away from him, cross-legged. "What're you doing?"

"I'm sitting down," Moon says, sighing. "We gotta talk. This is getting ridiculous."

With a wince, Hau approaches her. "Ain't the floor cold? We could do it just standing and done, right? I don't really wanna get a cold because of this."

"Families sit down and talk about their problems like adults. So we're gonna sit down and that's final." Even though her tone is none like that of an adult, Hau obeys and sits down in front of her. "Good. I'm… happy you're a bit calmer now. We gave Gladbag a hard time earlier."

"Is he angry at us now?"

Moon shakes her head, smiling humorously. "I doubt so. He's just grumpy, and we haven't made the trip any easier." Hau nods at that, agreeing as they share a chuckle of sympathy for him. "He's somewhere now, probably fending off spirits looking to poll him. Our experience here has been kinda bad so far, not gonna lie." Moon focuses on Hau again and finds him to be laughing to himself. "Yeah, you've totally calmed down."

"I've had some time to think things through and stuff. It was uncool to say the stuff I said– it was for the most part me having slept _horribly_ last night and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he explains, causing Moon to mutter something like 'yeah no shit', and that makes Hau shed a lopsided apologetic smile. "I got my issues but… still unfair."

Moon nods, accepting his apology. "I guessed it had to do with that. I know you're not that kinda guy– or at least I hope so."

This feels nice– awkward, yeah, but it feels like they are wading into progress and it feels pleasant to finally sort things out. It's not good to hold these grudges for too long, after all.

"Well… 'kay, gotta be honest, a lot of what I said at the beginning _was_ true." And any of Moon's pleasure disappears with the snap of two fingers, but she waits out the pause that follows his confession. "It bums me out a _lot_ that you're so light about these things, that you're so reckless and– and that you always just _leave_. It ain't fair, y'know?" Moon is about to speak. Hau cuts her off. "I know you're independent and that you like adventure and stuff. It's an issue of mine– it just pisses me off when you do it with a grin like we're not supposed to care."

"I… this is about that time with the Blackring, yeah?" Hau nods vigorously, lips a thin line. "I know I made a pretty bad mistake that time– _no_ , it wasn't a mistake. I was just too hellbent on chasing after my goals and all that and the thought of taking you with me never really crossed my head. I _do_ feel shitty about it now– I didn't know until later that Gladion got into a bit of trouble."

"He got into a _coma_ ," Hau deadpans, uncomfortable. Moon's eyes widen in surprise. "He probably didn't tell you because that guy's pride is paper-thin, but he did. It ain't your fault, either, but he's probably bitter because of that."

"Ah, I know. We talked about it yesterday, actually." Moon chuckles to herself, half as happy as she appears on the surface. "I never knew I left a situation that bad behind me. I didn't mean to hurt any of you– not _you_ , either."

"Really?"

"Of course not! You– you two are awesome people. I– the things that happened _that_ day should be proof enough that I care about you two a _lot_ , but the situation wasn't the same back then, and that was part of why I left on that ship." Hau digests this information with pursed lips, looking at the floor he's tracing with circles of his index finger. "That day with Lusamine and Cyrus– I never meant to leave you guys. And I don't wanna hurt you– in any way."

"It's… fine. I talked it out with myself for a while and I can't expect ya' to live the way I do," replies Hau. "I just like that sort of stability, y'know. When you're amnesiac and alone for so long, you just need stuff to hold onto. And you happen to be one of those things– I didn't mean it when I said you're careless, or heartless. I don't think you're none of those things."

Moon gives him a genuinely grateful smile. "Thank you, Hau."

They sit in silence for a while. For some reason, the awkward thorns perched all around them haven't faded away yet; and she soon discovers why.

"And… I'm sorry about that part, too."

"Huh? What about?"

Moon rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. "You know exactly what, don't play dumb with me." Hau sighs, scratching his cheek in self-awareness. "I'm sorry for what happened that day. I… had no idea you guys thought I was dead. It didn't even cross my mind."

"Dude, it's fine. You don't gotta apologize about _that_!"

"But I do! Or at least I need to address the situation properly because…" She huffs in frustration, pursing her lips. "I asked Wicke a lil' about it the night I came back and… it just made me feel terrible and guilty about everything. I didn't mean to worry you guys so much."

"You didn't worry us– we thought you were _dead_ ," says Hau, making Moon twist her mouth in displeasure. "But… you did it to save us. If anything, we're the ones who feel bad about the situation. You didn't die, and it sucks that you left so suddenly and– yeah, it was tough. And gross. And pretty damn terrible. But we got through it, and you're here now, so everything's fine, right?"

Ah, ever the optimist.

Somebody has something to say about that, though.

"Not quite right, actually." Moon and Hau turn to him and find the swordsman looking at Moon sternly from the other side of the chamber. "You need to stop _that_."

"Gladion! You–" She blinks, confused. "Wait, _that_?"

"Risking your own life like that. And not thinking things through," chastises Gladion, walking over to them with wrinkles on his brow. "I used to think it was admirable that you're so brave, but it's ridiculous. I told you about this earlier. We don't want another of those accidents to happen again."

Her eyes become round in surprise. Hau nods in agreement. "Actually… he's right. We know you're capable and very _tough_ , y'know? We just… don't wanna see you get hurt and stuff. It sucks when any of us gets hurt."

Moon must have been thinking this through, actually, because her shoulders twitch like he's also hit a nerve with that last sentence. What comes out of her mouth, though, is very different from what he had expected.

"I… _ugh_." Moon rubs a hand all over her face. What lies under her digits as they drift away from her visage is forlorn thoughtfulness. "I don't… do it on purpose. A bit of danger is fun and all that but I don't make you two worry on purpose."

"We know that," Gladion concedes, a tidbit softer. "What we want is for you to be more careful. Last time was enough as a warning, and we don't need for it to become an actual reality anytime soon."

"We really appreciated you being so quick to protect us– you saved our lives, dude. We can't emphasize how thankful we are about that," Hau says vehemently, scooting closer to Moon. He goes the extra mile and places his hand on her shoulder– a gesture for a truce, Gladion realizes. "We just want you to be careful. I think we've told ya' this a few times, but we might not have been super duper serious about it."

"Saying _super duper_ in a sentence that is meant to be serious doesn't make it _serious_ , Hau," says Gladion, squaring his jaw as he sits right by Moon's side.

"She knows what I mean!" Hau insists, turning to her again. "The point is– we don't wanna see you get hurt again. Remember what I said about friends protecting each other? We gotta look out not only for each other, but also for ourselves." Hau bumps his fist on his chest, recovering that well-natured spark of his. "There ain't no better fighter than anybody who knows how to take care of themselves."

Moon's expression pinches in the middle. "I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah, but only _after_ the fact. Swinging into a pit of lava while saying you will be fine is not _exactly_ responsible, and neither is it responsible to barge into a den of wolves. Being responsible means staying alive– and we want you to stay alive," explains Gladion. "Remember what it felt like to see us in danger when Cyrus attacked us?"

A faint groan escapes her. " _Arceus_ , don't remind me of that."

"Exactly." Gladion's expression softens as Hau and Moon's do, as well. Everything begins to feel light again. "We want you to stay safe. We know you would manage because you are _that_ good, but it's a matter of reducing the odds of it happening again. Take us into consideration, too."

Moon grimaces at that last segment. "I… it's not that easy for me– I've gotten better at it, but I've been traveling all my life. It's not a switch. It used to be, but it isn't anymore." Emotion rocks her expression, brow quivering. "I have lost a _lot_ of people along the way. Saying I didn't care about the first bunch would be a lie, but I've seen most of them leave in one way or another. I'm used to being… so, _so_ alone," Moon confesses, that last word an octave higher. "I'm not used to caring about my mates like this, or taking anything but myself into consideration– and when I do, it's just about surviving and having fun."

Hau's grip on her shoulder tightens, and he gives it a little shake. "You ain't alone now, man. We're here now, and if you don't leave, there's no way we're gonna leave too," he says gently, causing Moon to turn to him. She rubs one of her eyes– Gladion knows it had been close to a proper tear.

"Yeah," Gladion breathes, caught up in the fact that he had never seen Moon crying and that _this_ had never been the reason he expected her to ever cry for. "We are here for you, and Lillie is, as well."

Hau's eyes widen at that last segment, which had sounded admittedly sappy. " _Dude,_ that was romantic. You tryin' to woo Moon or something?"

Gladion smacks Hau behind his head and Moon smirks, chuckling. "I'd rather be won over with diamonds and chocolate, but I guess that's also fine– so I'll try to be more careful. I don't want it to happen again."

"Good," concedes Gladion, swinging his eyes to Hau; he is happy too, smiling. "Now, back to how things should be. Don't make me run counseling at you two again or I will get genuinely pissed off next time."

Hau pulls away from Moon to swing his arm around Gladion, who instantly tries to shift away from that contact. "You love us, man! How could you ever get angry at two cuties like us?"

"You are starting to talk like Moon and that is genuinely concerning."

Moon cheekily grins; she's back to her old self, something that pleases him, feeling harmony come back to them once more. "My confidence might intimidate you but it's fine! You'll get there someday!"

"I don't look up to you in that regard particularly, thank you."

Moon gets to her feet, hands on her hips. "Considering I'm always on the higher ground, you'll have to one way or another." That wordplay is almost numbingly bad, but he takes it anyway. Moon turns to Hau. "Also… sorry. For calling you ungrateful. I was too angry at that point and I didn't watch my words."

"It's fine, I knew you didn't mean any of that either." Hau turns his head to the double doors he had been banging at earlier. "Uh, when did those open?"

The doors have, as Hau had pointed out, slammed open on their own. The three warriors stand on their feet and very carefully make their way into the chamber, which is empty as it seems. The deeper they walk into it, the more they see: sunlight is streaming from the glass ceiling of the temple, dust floating in the air. Vines of vibrant green leaves climb up the white bricks, up the small altar at the center of the room where a single pendant lies, untouched by humankind.

Hau gasps. "That's…"

"The Talisman," finishes Moon, taking a daring step towards it, very slow in her walk.

Gladion suddenly hears clicking sounds coming from the ground, rattling noises of tiles clashing against each other, causing him to pull Moon back to them by the back of her shirt. Before she can ask what had gotten into him, Gladion points at the altar. "What… what's that?"

A creature has risen from the tiles on the floor, shaking the dust off its surface as it levitates upwards. It has the shape of the sun, with rocky golden ridges surrounding and spiking out of its orange core. It's bigger than something they can hold, but small enough to not be intimidating. It stares at them through lidded hard eyes, an ember of bright red gleaming through the lining.

It observes them shortly. A thin, thready vibration reverberates from within, nearly like a constant moan. The figure hovers closer to them and the warriors take a simultaneous step back– only to find that the doors have closed on them.

Far from cornering them, the figure watches them from a respectful distance. Hau gulps. "Uh… hi."

Dumbfounded, Gladion watches the figure nod, leaning forward slightly. He's having around three internal crises all at once. "Is this the guardian of the temple? Is… is that who you are?"

Another nod– or bow from the figure. Moon clears her throat. "Should we maybe talk to it? It… it's not attacking us, so it must know we're not harmful." Her eyes dart between the sun-shaped entity and her friends, who are staring back at the figure with equal levels of shock. "It looks nice. I bet it just wants a hug and some cookies!"

"Dude, maybe– it's looking at us like we did something naughty. I'm not gonna talk or else I swear I'll piss my pants– sorry, Sun Dude. You just ain't my type," mumbles Hau, shaking his head but smiling apologetically.

Moon and Gladion crane their heads in his direction. " _Gross_."

"I'm not good with words– but you two are! I'm an introvert, Gladion is an introvert; Moon's an extrovert! So she's gotta talk to it!"

" _There will be no need for that, warrior. I have the ability to read any of my visitor's minds. I can hear you just fine, as well, and I know you hold pure intentions."_

A pause. Gladion _swears_ he's just heard a voice inside his head– not his friends', but the _entity's_ voice. Judging by Moon and Hau's wide eyes, so have they; Hau is completely terrified, whereas Moon smiles cheekily and rubs her hands. "See? I told you it was harmless!"

The figure doesn't respond to her claims any further. It simply observes Moon walk a bit closer to it, with Gladion following close behind. " _I can see great determination in your hearts. I believe you are chasing after a great goal for this Realm, correct?_ "

Gladion sees Moon nod and he expects her to throw some grandiose claim and some heroic promise, but all he sees in her eyes is certainty like he's never seen before– and that might have to do with the core of the chaos they wish to stop: Cyrus. "You're correct. My name is Moon, and he's Gladion– the guy at the corner losing his shit is Hau, but please humor him; he's pretty apprehensive."

" _I am but a mere watcher of this Realm, a guardian for this sacred temple_." The entity affirms, its voice resonating within Gladion's head. " _From my humble position I have watched legacies of heroes make it to this den, yet very few of them have made it out alive. It is quite marvelous to see such young blood reach my sanctum. I am pleased._ "

"Anyone with a strong enough goal would risk their lives for a task this big… _sir_ , if you shall."

The sun-shaped entity turns to Gladion, watching him with its bright eyes. " _I have seen you before– but maybe it was not you, but someone else. Your colors are familiar, indeed. A descendant of the Aedus Family, am I correct?_ "

Moon nods. "He's the son of Lusamine, past Empress of that Empire."

" _Interesting._ " It lulls. " _You have come from very far away. A bud in growth. A promising warrior. The light within you shines differently to your ancestors'. What a pleasing color to feast one's eyes on_."

Gladion's brows furrow in confusion. "I… thank you?"

"Only you would be so broody about a temple guardian complimenting you. You just can't take one to save your life, can you?" Gladion throws her an angered glance, which she ignores as usual. "Gladion is very appreciative of your praise. He's come with the best of intentions despite his glaring attire."

The entity doesn't reply to her and instead turns to Hau, who, upon being watched like this, gulps and takes a step forward. " _You must not be scared, for I am a mere watcher. I will not hurt you, do not put your bravery to a side, child– you have come very far, have you not?_ "

"Y-Yeah, I have, or so I believe," Hau mumbles, but then regains his bravado and faces the deity with a smile. "I am where I am thanks to my friends. We don't always get along, but it's thanks to them I have become who I am today."

" _Your mind is oddly blank, but I can see quaint glimpses of color and innocence through the fog. You have led a humble and honest life; your heart is that of gold. You shall go far and beyond your own expectations, young child._ " Hau grins at the entity's words, chuckling to himself in pride; all embers of shyness have faded away, and as the deity turns to Moon now, she cracks an eyebrow up. " _And you…_ "

The entity watches her for a long, long time, silent and pondering as it hovers up, down, up, down.

"Hello. Hi," Moon coughs, speaking softly. "Do you want me to do the Mr. Mime dance or something?"

Gladion's eyes dart in her direction. "Mr. Mime?"

"Didn't you ever hear that song? It's every child's biggest fear. _'Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime, let me sing your chime. Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime, I don't want to play this time.'_ It's as old as time," Moon explains, unaware of the entity's eyes on her, squinting an inch further. "If you wish for me to sing a song, all you need to do is ask."

The entity has priorities and it shows; it doesn't answer Moon's request, making the latter stare at him with skepticism.

" _What an odd creature you are_ ," says the entity, slowly. " _You have traveled across the sea, the mountains, the pastures, and the fire. Your soul burns brighter than anybody I have ever seen before, albeit your stance is poised and calm. Shall I ask you, warrior, what brings you here?_ "

Moon looks at Hau and Gladion, seeking guidance as to what to do next. Moon clears her throat. "There are a series of great menaces that want to harm this Realm and bring unmeasured destruction to it. We wish to fight against these forces of evil with the powers that the Talisman you guard can grant us," Moon explains. Her speech has turned formal and elegant, which proves that she _can_ talk properly when inspired by an authority. "These forces are something we cannot fight on our own. We'll need the power from this relic to save this Realm."

The entity watches them again. Up, down, up, down, up.

" _Your reasons are of the utmost nobility. You speak passionately, and I can see true intent in your heart to carry out your wishes to fight this force_ ," speaks the guardian, observing Moon a bit further. " _You wish to fight the enemy by using the chi stored in this relic, correct_?"

"Yeah," Moon nods. "There is also a criminal organization of pirates that we might have to fight on our way to the core of it all, but that's the gist of it."

Strangely enough, the sun-shaped deity is not watching either of her friends. Its eyes are staring hard at Moon, contemplative and pensive. " _Your motives truly are fascinating, warrior. As well as yours, Aedus Savior and Golden Soldier. And you, the One Who Died._ " Another beat of silence. " _Your hearts beat to different cadences, but they fall into synchrony when the time is due. Your motives appear pure, but this will be for time to tell._ "

The entity hovers away from them and over the altar. It bows towards the Talisman, which the three warriors her close to. The Talisman, in response, begins to glow and float upwards, then drifting to Gladion, who has his hands spread to take it into his palms.

" _You shall do with this relic as you please. The ancestors of this palace and the civilization that I used to look after are on your hands, now, for this is their chi you will be looking after. Shall Arceus be on your side, warriors._ "

And with a blink of the eye, it's gone. It disappears into the air and under the sunlight with a last breath of air, and the Talisman falls onto Gladion's hands, the chord dangling from his fingers. It's oddly warm.

The three of them stare at the relic enthusiastically. Hau is equal parts awed and excited. "Dude. Holy _shit_. Did we just see a _deity_?"

"And they gave us the Talisman, too! We finally got it!" Moon holds up her five fingers towards Hau. They high-five eagerly, stalking out of the room as they chat about their opinions on the sun-shaped guardian.

Gladion follows after them, pulling the necklace around his neck.

He soon hears that voice once more.

" _Find the correct bearer for this precious medallion, warrior,_ " echoes the voice in the chamber, in Gladion's head. " _Their powers might not have awakened yet; but trust me, they are a powerful aid to your cause._ "

* * *

Getting to the camping proves itself to be easier than parting from it. They had left at dawn and came back well past midnight, only hushing their chatter when they realize that everyone is asleep by now. Moon and Hau stumble into the camping with giggles and a finger over their lips, but the giggles cease when they realize that their spot at the camping had been taken by a pair of strangers.

Moon's expression slackens. "That was quick– though I guess we've been gone for a long while, so… what do we do? Should we wake them up?"

"I mean–"

" _No_ ," cuts Gladion off, blearily walking around the camp in search of a spot– and that's when he finds a familiar place he's slept on before. "But we can sleep there."

Moon turns her head to the rain tree they had slept under the night before. The ground is no longer moist. She can feel the rocks poking her feet through the sole of her boots. Smirking, she turns to him. "So you did end sleeping there, under the rain, eh? Told you it was super relaxing."

"Until a squirrel bit me on the nose and I had to run back to the tent, I guess it was fun."

Moon giggles, Hau laughs. They are no strangers to sleeping under, on or against trees, so they have each other's routines memorized very closely. Gladion usually takes the left side, and Hau sleeps to his right on the other side; Moon always sleeps on a branch without losing her balance, as impossible as it sounds.

Tonight, though, she's taken a spot on the ground, and she looks ashamed to explain why under the questioning glances of her friends. "Well… after all that happened today, I didn't wanna sleep so high up today. You can sleep wherever you want, I'll just– settle here."

Hau blinks once, twice, and then grins, padding to her side. "Dude, that's a dope idea! We're always sleeping so far from each other, we gotta switch it up a little!"

And he jumps to sit at Moon's right side, excitedly pulling things out of his backpack: the thick jacket that he always uses as a pillow, a small thin blanket that he always pulls over himself because he 'needs to have something on him to sleep comfortably'. Moon had smirked at that, actually, and Gladion thinks he might understand what she meant.

Moon looks at him expectantly and he stares right back; it's exactly like the night before, except she isn't sleepy and there are expectations to be met. She pats the spot to her left. "C'mon, grumpy pants. I'm not gonna bite you– well, unless you try something fishy. I might bite if you on the head and arms do that."

Gladion arches an eyebrow. He walks over to her– not obediently, because he's not following an order, but rather because she's right and she won't bite him. "Why that weird anatomical preference for my head and arms?"

"It's not a preference," Moon argues. "Perversion lives in the head. Your arms are skinny and I hate them."

"My arms are _not_ skinny."

"Hau's bulkier than you, my friend, my poor foolish Gladbag," she says, her kindness all make pretend. "Though he eats about a pound of sugar a day, so…" As Gladion settles to her left, Hau pouts at Moon, squirming to get a position he's comfortable with. "What's up with you now?"

"This… is gonna sound a bit weird, but my back is kinda sore from all that climbing earlier and this tree is hard as a board." A pretty redundant statement, but Gladion considers it to be valid regardless. "I can't pull this setup off tonight, sorry. My body's screaming I get a pillow on the ground and just sleep there for tonight."

"What? That's ridiculous, but I get it, I guess," Moon says, thoughtful, and Hau is about to let the two of them be before she yanks him down again by the shirt. "Put your head on my lap then and sleep."

Gladion and Hau almost have an aneurysm. He should have known that Moon, as blatantly ignorant of romance as she is, wouldn't know the implications of offering her lap as a pillow to someone, making Gladion wonder how many of these moments she's had of unintentional flirting like this.

The blond gulps. "Moon, that's–"

Hau blatantly ignores this pretext. "Dude, I'm down for that. I've never done that stuff and I've always heard it's _super_ comfy– though imma' use a pillow, of course."

Moon hums in agreement. "That's fine. I'd offer my shoulder but I guess this might be comfier. I've exercised enough to support your boulder-sized head on my lap."

"That's kinda weird to brag about, but 'kay," Hau shrugs, placing the folded jacket between his head and Moon's exposed legs. He instantly sighs in bliss. "Ooh, I get it now, this is comfy! I'm gonna ask Lillie next time!"

Gladion's eyes dart to the offender in a second. " _Don't_."

"Don't worry, Gladbag! I'll let you sleep on my lap next time. I bet being so pissed must be super tiring– you're always frowning. You're gonna get a _lot_ of wrinkles," Moon says with that chipper voice of hers, grinning at his vexation's expense. "I'm tired, though, so let's get to–"

Gentle snoring to her right causes the pair to stop bickering, finding Hau to be peacefully passed out, mouth parted and eyes closed. Chuckling, she combs some hair out of his face in a gesture she doesn't realize is actually _very_ cute.

"I guess all that anger from today has taken its toll on him," whispers Gladion, careful not to wake him up.

Moon, however, speaks at a slightly louder voice, giggling. "I guess so. Today has been a hard, long day, but we did so much cool stuff!"

And then, she turns to him– only for him to realize that they are close– _so_ close. Their shoulders are fully touching, far more than what he should allow, and her eyelashes flutter like a dazy spell has been cast on her. There are blue specks of color in her eyes, he notices, but the overall grim black has never looked so happy and content under his gaze. She's also warm wherever her skin brushes with his. It's not unpleasant.

Her hand hovers up, floats to his eyes and her index finger caresses the crease of everlasting irritation between his eyebrows. "You should frown less," she observes, voice kind. "It looks like your eyebrows are down by default. Even when I know you're happy, you're always frowning like this."

Such meticulous watch startles him. "I… don't do it on purpose."

"I know," she admits, her smile growing fonder. "I just wish I would see you smile more often, too. I like to see people smiling, and… I know for a fact you have a very pretty smile, too."

Huh. That's interesting. Moon had told him in the past very much to the face that he's very attractive, though any sexual connotations behind that statement had been thrown out the window. Gladion has admitted to himself that Moon is pretty cute as well, ugly snickers of violence and tattered skin included. What he's seeing now, though… is a different sort of cuteness. One that he can't explain. One that he always sees in these moments of sincerity.

He guesses that's what pulls him to accompany Moon everywhere he goes: that innate magnetism of hers.

Moon considers the conversation to end there, and she presses her head against the bark of the tree while her hand aimlessly caresses Hau's head, then stops, then continues. Gladion is sure she doesn't even know she's doing it; maybe the side of her that had been deprived of Hau's friendship craves that proximity now.

When Gladion finds solace in his approaching slumber, he notices Moon's head has fallen on his shoulder, and that her forehead is nuzzling his shoulder– it's _cute_ , Gladion notices instantly, but he's not good with these things and she doesn't deserve to be called out on a heap of happiness.

Gladion nudges her forehead with his head, and, in response, she nudges his, and eventually, they fall asleep, forgetting about the gesture instantly.

But somehow, somewhere, that's something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LIKE A BIRDDDD I ONLY FLY AWAAAAAAY
> 
> Nelly Furtado's 'Like a Bird' is the most Moon song ever. It's her from A to Z and I wrote the 'emotional' part of this story with that song. I never thought I'd write Moon and Hau having an argument but I think it's important to highlight how, no matter how similar Hau and Moon are, they lead very different lifestyles and it's sth I've been making secret emphasis since arc 1 yall just didn't see it coming gjhbfjkdnsioka
> 
> but they're fine now and THEY'RE CUDDLING (even Gladion is SLIGHTLY cuddling but we'll get to that in later chapters) also look at that thin layer of lona my guys it's NOT as obvious as last chapter but well you know (But Gladion is again saying Moon is cute (whereas he used to say she's MUDERATELY CUTE))
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a BIG BIG ONE LIKE VERY VERY BIG WE'RE GONNA SEE THE BLACKRING AGAIN and we're gonna start their plot off ladies and gents


	13. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue confrontation makes its comeback. A clean solution paves the way to a much anticipated mission: taking down the leader of the Blackring Company.

"So, in the end, it was all a matter of how much spice I put in the soup. I barely know how to cook but I guess all that matters is balance and flavor– that sounds super _Gladionesque_ but that's the best way to put it, really," explains Moon, bending down to pick a pair of flowers. "I used these once just to make the dish look pretty but they told me that they weren't cows and that I should feed them to the animals. They were _brutes_."

"That's… a very weird way to answer to the simple question of 'do you like chicken or not?'" chuckles Hau, picking the same ones Moon had just grabbed. They have squatted down behind a bush, where the thorny leaves prickle their hair. "You say you can't cook but the cake you baked for my birthday was great!"

Moon shrugs. "That's the only thing I know how to do from the top of my head– oh, and pancakes. That was all I ate in that village when I was little. I can follow recipes moderately well, but there are a lot of dishes I just can't cook. Or eat."

"Gimme one example."

She gives it two seconds of thinking. "Uh, fish, for example. I'm not the biggest fan of it. I'm fine with meat and most things but I don't enjoy eating fish."

"Dude, that's a crime. Not eating fish in one of the biggest fishing regions of the continent is a _sin_." He laughs openly at Moon's pout of complaint, yet the grudge fades as fast as it comes. "I mean, I ain't that fond of eating fish either. Some species are kinda gross, and others are too pretty to eat. It's a kinda weird world." Hau winces as he catches his wrist with the thorn of the bush before them, but continues talking. "Some people like to eat those little guys– ugh, what's the name?"

"You mean those silvery, blue guys? The ones that people say 'cry when you catch them'?" Hau nods eagerly. "You mean Wishiwashi, yeah?"

" _Yeah_! They look super cute! How could anyone want to eat them? They are so small, too. Some people just say they're a good snack– it's appalling." Hau sighs, a hand under his cheek. "Have you heard the legends about that species, though? Some people say that whoever tries to fish Wishiwashi will end up eaten by a bank of them, like a monster– so fishermen don't try to catch 'em anymore."

Moon nods and hums in appreciation of the explanation. "That sounds awesome, though. Imagine thinking you're gonna fish a little fish and instead you pull out this massive bank of them."

"I don't know if it's like, a _magical_ transformation or just the lil' guys teaming up in a bank. If that form is big enough, maybe they could pull a fisherman to the sea and… y'know." Hau points at his parted mouth, chuckling to himself. "I doubt that's a real story but I'd _love_ to see the Wishiwashi team up like that. It's just a rumor."

"I bet Lillie has books about it somewhere in the palace. There are a few volumes about fishing, I'm one hundred percent sure of that." Moon stops searching for herbs as she spots a wild flower to her left, picking it up and handing it to Hau. "Try to nibble on this flower."

Hau blinks at this as if she's insane. "What for?"

"These flowers taste very sweet. I thought you would like it," Moon explains. Her fingers curl around a bunch of flowers of different colors and she yanks them out. "A friend of mine in Gemstone Village told me these are good for colds and upset tummies– and guess who's got an upset stomach?"

After a moment of silence, both Hau and Moon sigh, heads bowed down. Gladion had woken up with a pretty bad stomach ache, and while he had been given the proper dose of painkillers, it still hadn't been enough. With time to kill until the Blackring makes a move, Moon had assured him that she knows a quick recipe for chicken soup that she's been perfecting for a few years– hence her talk about chicken from earlier.

And per that talk, Hau is not so sure if she will satiate Gladion's picky tastes. "Y'know, Gladbag is a pretty good cook – that's what he says, but he doesn't brag about stuff he can't do, so…"

"Like _hell_ I'm gonna let that guy cook his food. He'll use that against me for ages and I _refuse_ , Hau, I just _refuse_."

"Ain't you the one who knows the _least_ about cooking?"

Narrowed charcoal eyes. "And I'm not seeing you doing much to help out."

"I have _no_ idea how to cook soup. I'm so _dumb_ for things like these. I can't eyeball consistencies or know when to add the veggies to the pot– actually, I just can't use pots. Unless it's to melt butter or it's anything related to sugar."

"Huh," lets Moon out in contemplation. She watches Hau nibble on the flower absent-mindedly and how he says nothing about the flavor. "I guess you're more of a pan kinda guy?"

"Yeah, that thing you once used as a weapon against Gladbag for my birthday."

Moon clears her throat. "It wasn't a pan, it was an oven tray."

"Man, I love pancakes. And eggs and bacon. I once added sugar to the bacon and I about _died_ , it was so, so good!" Hau is nearly drooling, and Moon goes the extra mile to place her fingertips under his chin and close his mouth. "Adding sugar to _anything_ makes it even better, right?"

Moon scoffs. "If you wanna give yourself a sugar rush, I guess so." A gasp followed by wide eyes. "What if we add a pound of sugar in Gladion's soup? Do you think that will make him a bit less edgy and angsty?"

Hau laughs good-naturedly. "C'mon, give him a break. He's chilled out a lot since we met him– uh, since _I_ met him, I guess."

"Sure, he has, but…" Moon thinks of a rebuttal to follow her statement but is surprised to realize she has none. She shakes her head, smiling; Moon gets up, dusting off her shorts. "Maybe you're right. Though I've never seen him eat anything sweet. It'd be interesting to see, right?"

They spend the next few minutes to the campsite in friendly chatter and amicable terms. The tension from the previous day has been left behind them, and all that remains is the sweet apology and the lessons learned from yesterday.

Moon is content; Hau is happy; Gladion is in pain. Everything is as it should be, at least in Moon's mind.

But when she sees Gladion curled on the ground, half asleep, she crouches right by his head and pulls his choppy bangs to the side, nearly tender in her gesture; Gladion opens his eyes slowly, willing himself to stay awake.

Moon smiles. "You're not dead. That's good to hear."

A faint groan from him. "Why do I get the feeling you're being sarcastic?"

Hau crouches as well, elbows on his knees as Moon combs her fingers through the small knots on his bangs. Whether she's trying to piss him off or not is out of the question; in his dazed state, her touch is genuinely nice. "Dude, didn't the painkillers kick in yet?"

"Just a little. I'm a little hungry but I don't want to eat anything from these people."

Moon sighs. "Look at you. A little bug from the food bites you and you're coming undone. Gladbug is coming back full swing, eh?" She seems forlorn at first, obviously upset to see him upset; but Moon brightens up quickly, getting up and smiling at him. "Then I gotta get to work quickly!"

She marches off to the front of the major tent, asking for utensils, a pot, and wood to make a fire. Hau gets up to follow her; Gladion grabs Hau's ankle. "Don't let her kill me. Killing your rival with poison is a move too low for her."

" _Dude_ , you're worried about her dignity when you're sprawled all over the floor like that? You look like a gaping fish."

"I'm fine– but I'm starving."

"Then _eat_!"

"And wake up with another stomach ache?"

"Maybe you're this weak and weird because you're being stubborn, dude. It happened once, that doesn't mean it's gonna happen again next time– but you do you!" Hau gets up. "You can stay there and sulk, I'm gonna watch Moon cooking!"

Much to Hau's surprise, Gladion follows him; slowly, very begrudgingly and with a shadow over his face that betrays all the pain he's holding inside. For all the pain the swordsman can stand, he for sure is sensitive to these sorts of things, but he approaches the two thinking that Moon's soup, as bad as it might be, will make him feel better.

The sole sight of her pouring all the water – muddy water? – into the cauldron worries him greatly. "What did you just–"

"It's chicken broth, you dumbass." Oh. _Oh_. That _looks_ like chicken broth– and it smells delightful, as well. Moon grins cheekily. "What? Did you think a great hermit like me can't cook some sick food for herself? Don't make me laugh."

She laughs to herself merrily and leans to the side to grab a handful of carrots, holding them over the pot as Gladion turns to Hau. He is one hundred percent convinced this is one of the very few things she can cook. "Are you sure she has not put any poison in there? I don't want to take any risks."

"I can hear you!" Moon chirps in for behind the cauldron – in hindsight, it's rather big compared to her. It's not something she would be able to lift. She twirls one of her daggers out of her back and proceeds to chop the carrot into small slices. The broth has begun to boil. "I'm doing something for you and you're being mean! See this carrot?"

Gladion chuckles humorlessly, keeping his eyes preened on the cauldron's contents. "I'm lucky that's not my hand, right?"

Hau laughs as Moon points a dagger at him, one eye closed. " _Exactly_! So you better appreciate this soup or I'll dunk all this over you."

Moon invests the next chunks of her attention in the task of cutting, her knife going chop, yank, chop, yank.

"It's not like I _don't_ appreciate it," Gladion mumbles, causing Moon to direct her eyes at him. "I'm sure it will make me feel better if you simply don't poison it." He nods his chin in the direction of a bouquet on top of a small stool by her side. "What are those flowers for?"

Hau grins and takes the liberty of responding, as well as taking an onion from her hand and slicing it gently and carefully. "Moon said it's all aroma and stuff. And flowers got medical properties, too!"

Moon hums in agreement. "They might cure your chronic edge disease."

Gladion ignores her and watches the harmonic composition of the noises and their synced moving; the smell concocting at the pit of the cauldron is already making him feel better. It smells like holidays, like a cozy afternoon, like home–

"Sargeant!" A female voice breaks into the even silence of the morning, making the three warriors let go of their goods to listen. "The Blackring is here– ships and ships are–"

"For Arceus' sake– _I'm cooking_!" yells Moon, pointing one of her carrot-stained daggers to the rushing soldiers, brow pinched. "We're busy here! Your chit chat can wait! We have an upset stomach to care for and a grumpy pants to cheer up!"

Much to Gladion's surprise, the woman is nice enough to walk up to Moon, likely recognizing her between the crowds. "There's no time for that! The Blackring is here– and they are docking at the coast, right at the south of this base! They have disembarked a few minutes ago and they're guarding the zone!"

Hau and Gladion gape at this; Moon puts down her dagger. "Are you kidding? Right _now_?"

"We're certain, Miss!" It's jarring to Gladion to see her regard Moon with the respect of a superior, and as the soldier looks on and on, Gladion sees that same respect directed at both him and Hau. "They are set to attack this base! We're sure we have seen Plumeria of the Deep with them, too!"

And that seems to be Moon's last straw. Cleaning the dagger with the fabric of her shirt, Moon walks off the pot and towards the woman; she had been standing on top of a small box of groceries. "Plums is in it too, right?"

"It seems to be the case."

Whatever stomachache Gladion was feeling swirls itself to non-existence as the severity of the situation begins to kick in.

"So it's true, then?" asks Gladion, shakily walking to stand right by Moon's side, who has turned pensive. "The Blackring is setting to invade Bakiria?"

"Invading the whole of Bakiria is unlikely, but they're definitely gonna aim for the fleshy parts we stand on right now," Moon theorizes, hands on her hips. "Man, those guys couldn't keep their hands to themselves, eh? What a handful."

"Dude, this looks _bad_ – like, is it time to fight them, then?" Hau grimaces and looks at his two friends, hands shaking a little. "We got the Talisman and all that, but what're we supposed to do now? Just go on and fight them?"

Gladion expects Moon to make some ambitious comment, like a prep talk to lift Hau's spirits; she turns to the soldier. "Was everyone guarding the place? Or was it just Plumeria?"

Whenever anyone mentions Plumeria he fails to remember that she's supposed to be _dead_ and that something fishy is going on, because Hau's trauma with whatever he saw can't be just a fake. Moon might be suspicious now, asking about the commander this exclusively.

"Plumeria was guiding them around with her whip. We didn't hear any direct orders from her."

"Hm. Fine." Moon packs her daggers at her back, nodding and turning to Gladion, then to Hau. "We're setting off, then. And when this is done, I'm getting that chicken soup done."

Moon begins to walk away, stride proud. Gladion furrows his brow. "Hold on, where are you going?"

She stops walking. "Isn't it obvious?" With a wide, wide grin, she turns to them, promising trouble. "We're gonna _explore_."

* * *

Spending his valuable time scouting around the core of a pirate army is one thing.

Spending it collecting data, investigating the enemy; yeah, that's another.

But wasting minutes on top of a tree, Moon's trusty telescope taken out and at attention, is another completely different thing. "What can we conclude?"

"We can conclude that they were very right," Moon mumbles, sitting cross-legged on a branch too thin. All it would take to shake her off would be just that, a shake. "Yep. They're getting ready. It's kinda weird to see, though. They don't look angry at all."

Gladion crosses his arms, sighing at her obvious hypothesis. He stands on a much sturdier branch of the tall tree, surveying the coast with wary eyes. "The man we encountered on our way here _was_ angry."

"That's not my point," Moon says, lowering her telescope and looking back at him. "The Blackring has _no_ interest here. And it's not like they've been attacked either. Maybe they wanna conquer this place or something, but they've never expressed that desire– not in front of me, at least."

Gladion frowns. He turns to Hau, who stands at the base of the tree. "Anything from there?"

"Nah, dude. They're just chilling and taking it easy– I think I can see Plumeria somewhere and I can't express how much that freaks me out," Hau speaks with a clear wince, audible clear as day in his voice. "They're not doin' much, actually. That's kinda weird, right?."

"I was thinking the same. The Blackring is always moving and causing trouble like the stupid idiots they are." Moon hands the telescope to Gladion, who looks through it with grim focus. "Man, I don't wanna attack them, but if they're gonna cause me trouble, then I'm gonna have to clap back and that _sucks_."

Gladion's eyes turn stern. "Remember that they are _bandits_ , Moon. They are _not_ good people. They are all scummy criminals that are up to no good." Much to his surprise, Moon agrees with this, nodding eagerly. "Though I guess you have a point; they are strangely reluctant to move. Could they be waiting for reinforcements? Maybe they have a bigger weapon?"

"A bigger weapon than a _cannon_? That's insane!" Hau exclaims from below, banging his hands on the sturdy tree. Some leaves fall on Moon and Gladion's hair. "What are they up to, then?"

Moon pinches her lips into a pout, and Gladion looks over the coast below the small cliff they stand on. There are a bunch of pirates scattered around the coast, and the very distinct figure of Plumeria is moving around erratically, much less poised than Gladion remembers her to be. Some groups at the center of it all are standing defensively, weapons drawn out and taking cannons out of the ship– but there is a shocking amount of people that remain at the surroundings of the coast, simply existing idly.

Nobody is moving.

Seeing her confusion, Gladion decides to ask. "Any ideas as to why they're so quiet?"

"They're probably just getting ready to battle, it's a tactic they use sometimes to distract any spies and all that stuff– but I just get the feeling something's off."

"Huh. And because your intuition is _so_ good, we are supposed to trust you, right?" asks Gladion sarcastically, earning him a slap on his leg from her.

"Don't be ridiculous. My intuition is dagger-sharp. It could stab you through that little black heart of yours," Moon observes. "I always had the feeling they were sorta… scattered? And not as cooperative as they looked on the outside. I wonder what's up with that."

Gladion's mind makes a double flip within his skull. Something in her voice and her choice of words causes him to remember a very specific thing that Hau had mentioned when he stumbled with Plumeria's dead corpse, something foreboding of dread and danger, like smoke and ash–

That's right. _Mutiny_ against Plumeria.

One piece clicks into place so well that he nearly falls off the branch.

He opens his mouth. "Actually–"

" _Actually_ ," Moon silences him, a hand raised in the air as she sweeps her legs under her and leaps off the tall tree and to the ground. "I'm gonna go down there and talk to Plums. I bet this is some misun–"

A harsh hand yanks her back to the tree, rough but soft, kind but too caring. Hau. "No way you're going down there alone, lil' lady. We gotta figure out a plan first."

Moon rolls her neck out of the soreness he had brought onto her. Gladion patiently climbs off the tree as Moon speaks. "Ugh, you two don't wanna let me have fun, eh?" The jab has little to no punch to it, though. "But fine. What are we gonna do? You better not make me sit through four hours of strategizing because I _refuse_ to let Plums take over this place. I still haven't dug any treasures out of here."

" _Actually_ ," repeats Gladion, clearing his throat with a mirthless smirk. "I have an idea. And you get to yip at Plumeria as much as you want– but don't be too loud. I'm still recovering from that stupid tuna sandwich."

"That's what you get for thinking that tuna and tomato mix well together, Gladbug. You have the worst ideas ever when it comes to food," she says, a touch gentle, another evil.

Gladion growls. "Whatever, that's not the point here." Gladion turns to Hau. "How are your chi levels now?"

Pleased at the thought of being useful, Hau grins. "Pretty damn great!"

"Good," Gladion looks at Moon now, focused and firmly scowling– not necessarily in anger. "You will head to Plumeria and distract her. Try to get any information out of her, and if you see yourself in danger–"

"I can take out my babies and deal with them, right?" Moon observes how Gladion's expression doesn't change at all. Instead of getting mad, she simply smiles in resignation. "Ah, of course not."

Moon's understanding comes as a surprise, but a very pleasing one. It's not as much of a surprise as it is simply great to witness her cooperating, and getting these pearls from her is a rare occurrence. She's an over the top woman with some issues with authority, reckless to a fault, but she's learned to sit and wait and Gladion takes pride in knowing he can make her listen.

And he can't lie: the fact that his _rival_ out of all people is listening to him makes it twice as good.

"Hau will send a decoy explosion to the mountains of supplies at the back to distract them. Simply raise your hand so Hau acts up. I… want to try a small theory out. All you have to do is be calm and talk to Plumeria like you would usually."

Moon blinks. "So, I have to talk to her about my knives and rant about how ridiculous Gladion's self-preservation tendencies are. Is that fine?"

Gladion stares at her for five whole seconds of stunned silence. "Yeah, you– go do that." Moon nods firmly. "Don't make her suspect a thing. Just talk to her like you're there for a quick chat."

"That sounds boring but okay."

Hau's expression dislocates itself out of place. "Distracting a pirate commander is _boring_?"

Moon sighs. "I just wanted to have some fun and you're ruining the party!" She stubbornly stomps her foot on the ground and digs the heel on the sandy terrain. "I hope this battle gets good– I've been wanting to beat these guys' asses for a long time coming."

Gladion smirks dryly in agreement. "Don't worry. If everything goes according to plan, you will be free to rampage as you wish. We owe them a long overdue visit. And if they offer you a treasure in exchange for our location, you better not–"

Moon promptly tries to kick him between the legs with her knee, but Gladion springs away while Hau laughs, and then she parts ways with a simple 'bye, hope you don't break a leg and I hope you break both, Gladbag' and slides away.

She hops off the cliff and slides down the smooth dry surface much like a surfer, skipping over a pair of rocks and gracefully lands on her feet with a skip of her step. A few buccaneers recognize her and back off instantly, whilst others are _terrified_ of the way she raises her palm and excitedly rushes to Plumeria, probably the most terrifying pirate in the Realm.

"Yo, Plums! Long time no see!" Plumeria turns around from talking to her soldiers and finds Moon to be parading towards her with a beaming expression. There's no distinction in her expression at the sight of Moon, at which the assassin whistles. "Nice to see you too! You could talk with me for a change. I'm surprised to see you here!"

Plumeria nods, as if agreeing. Moon guesses that this is to be expected, the coldness and all that. The Blackring Company is known for being ruthless and cold, sometimes a bit more stupid, sometimes tragically cruel to those they crush with their boots. Moon is well-aware that nobody in this place has a reason to stand her presence and not act up; nobody is moving, though.

That's weird. Her eyes narrow, swinging to the many people surrounding her, yet merely observing the conversation.

"Yeah. Things are interesting here," Plumeria mutters.

Moon springs back into the act just as seamlessly as she had dropped it, arms bent behind her back. "I see! You should take me to explore with you sometime! You guys never took me to any of those cool underwater caves and I'm still salty over it! You know how much I like to open treasure chests!" Moon cheers, jogging idly. "Picture it: you and me, the thrill of opening a treasure, finding lots of gold and becoming millionaires! You could drop these dusty clothes and leave this lousy organization– Pirates are always full of muck!"

Her eyes soon catch on something much more interesting than Plumeria's deadpan of an expression: she's wearing a very nice necklace made of pearls, all of them coated in black and tied tightly to her neck, like a choker collar. It has a small symbol dangling from the threads, gleaming under the sunlight of Bakiria and glinting with each breath Plumeria takes: oddly paced, a bit too loud, but Moon has no time to focus on that.

"Arceus, that's a very pretty necklace!" Moon's fingers wiggle, wanting to touch it because she knows it's an expensive piece of jewelry. "Can I grab it? It looks super expensive!"

Moon doesn't miss the little fangs that poke out of the commander's mouth in a hiss, her eyes widen; Plumeria grabs Moon's wrist. "Don't. It's a dangerous piece."

"Liar, liar, _liar_! I bet you just wanna hog all the pretty things for yourself! That's not how pirate camaraderie works!"

Plumeria can't avoid Moon grabbing the collar forcefully, but when she does it, she doesn't yank it off from her– instead, she lowers Plumeria to where Moon can look at her in the eye, speaking with a voice many octaves under her usual range.

"What is it, _Plums_?" Moon gives the piece a wistful pull. "Are you hiding something from me?"

And Moon gives the necklace a curious pull that Plumeria tries to avoid, attempting to shake her off her proximity but ending up destroying the collar altogether, which causes the commander to _scream_. The yell turns into a shrill much more similar to that of a viper or a _demon_ in pain, and a dense fog begins to coat the ground and air around the commander as she grows, curves forward, her hands turn into claws and–

"Oh, _Arceus_!"

Moon avoids a thorny tail by a hair's length, and she raises her hand in alarm so Hau and Gladion can begin their attack– and they don't miss a beat, for an explosion ripples to Moon's right and releases chaos into the battlefield. People rush to the source of noise and disappear from all around her, and right as Moon is about to fall, she has to bend backward and throw herself away from another attack with an artsy somersault.

She skids right to Gladion and Hau, who have run to her at flash speed. "Dude, what the–"

The mist clears abruptly and a creature surfaces under the bright sun, screeching with its arms extended to the sides. It has a small head, no similarities to Plumeria to be seen; because it had never been the true Plumeria to begin with. Yet, blood soaks the sand below the figure and enriches the sea.

A scorpion screeches at them for dominance. Gladion has taken out his sword, frowning at this creature while Hau takes his position at the nearby back. Moon tosses her dagger up to the air and aims it at the creature– demon– fiend? With a fierce glare of her eyes.

"Ha! I knew there was something fishy with you– but we're gonna deal with you in no time!" Moon angles her blade so it catches with the sunshine. "We are The Superstar Trio! Gladion is the ' _The_ ', I'm the superstar, and Hau is the ' _Trio_ '! Grovel before us!"

Gladion promptly marches to her and smacks her on the shoulder. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"It _does_ considering I'm her friend! What sort of human makes friends with a demon?" She asks him, almost accusingly. "That's right– _nobody_! I get extra credit for my labor, and now we're gonna finish the job!"

The creature, clearly not understanding Moon's words, shrieks to assert its dominance; this doesn't hold Moon back from taking a daring step towards the scorpion-shaped enemy and facing it with a deep scowl. "Calm down already! You have so many wrinkles you look like a long grandma snake!" And the scorpion screeches loudly. " _Stop screaming at me_!"

"Stop trying to argue with a _scorpion_!" screams Gladion even louder. He's sure he's snapped a vocal chord or two.

Hau, a few feet behind them, sighs out and yells at them from the back. "We don't have all day, you two!" A seal glows beneath his feet, through the layer of sand, casting lights on the sorcerer. "Get to the air, imma' tie it down!"

As he jumps up into the air, Gladion finds it absolutely unbelievable that a creature this… horrid and simple has been fooling not only Moon (who he has to admit is pretty smart), but the whole Blackring Company. From both ends of his eyes' spectrum, he notices that nobody is fighting Plumeria other than the three of them, and that most people are watching the scene with different degrees of bewilderment and surprise.

Thorny vines rise from under the sand, rough and dry and brown and very weak under the knowing eye, but it traps Plumeria's arms for enough time for Moon and Gladion to attack. He aims for the tail which the demon keeps sweeping at them with, striking from above and then propelling himself off as he cracks the scales and skin of its body.

The demon screams, and as it twists, Gladion finds Moon to be clinging to its back, her knives digging into the demon's neck and taking out a substantial amount of blood from it. Gladion proceeds to help her, and stabs the fiend right on the chest where he believes the heart could lie– but, in reality, do demons like these have a heart to begin with? What could be driving this creature so far off the shore to behave this erratically?

And as quick as synchrony comes, it fades with a terrible warning from Hau. "I'm not gonna hold her– _it_ back for too long! Jump away from it or it'll get nasty!"

The vines crack before Hau is done speaking, and Gladion jumps away from its reach as the creature doesn't reach forward, but _back_ , to where Moon is still holding on with her knives deep into the creature's pulse– she's trying to behead the demon, she's–

She's flying away from the creature and to the sea, zooming into the calm waters and rolling across the coast and biting sand. Gladion screams her name, gets distracted, and the demon sweeps him off his feet and he falls, but when the creature tries to dig its claws into him, a wall of rock halts one of its hands, but Hau has no time to conjure up another wall before it's trying with its other claw, but Gladion expertly stops it with his blade, hissing as the demon exercises its strength.

He feels a foreboding pain spark under his hand, on his wrist, but he ignores that.

He deflects the fiend's hands, but he misses the noise of steps coming towards him from behind, the baring teeth of the scorpion as he raises his sword to strike it down once and for all, the shadow that has come out from the waters and is about to use her martial arts to knock it off from her friend, casting shadows over the sunlight–

That is, until the loud blast of a cannonball sends the beast away from the trio and to a side of the coast, causing Moon to yelp as she lands awkwardly on Gladion's side with a roll of her body. She yelps, Hau trips and falls with a mouthful of sand as another cannonball zooms right above them and finishes the demon off.

Gladion looks up, panting. Anyone that wears a hat, a patch or anything belonging to the Blackring Company stands behind two cannons, expressions forlorn behind the fabrics covering their mouths.

"It ain't okay for outsiders to finish an inside job," explains one of the grunts. A girl. "But we're glad it's over already. This was one hell of a mess, wasn't it?"

A solemn 'yeah' reverberates across the crowd of pirates. The dignified spell is gone; they don't fight the proverbial intruders who are stopping the wolf from creating yet another nest of corruption.

So it had been as Hau had anticipated very much ahead of time: a mutiny.

And Moon isn't having any of that.

She hastily gets up from the ground, marching up to them. "Okay, _no_. What– What was that? If that was not Plumeria, where the hell did Plumeria of the Deep go? Is _that_ what she is? And what do you mean by an inside job, eh?" She points a finger at them. "This is beyond ridiculous. First you call for me– I don't even know _why_ and now I can't even finish her off? That's just insulting!"

Gladion coughs out, throat dry. "Moon."

She holds up her hand. "Nope!" She chirps, popping the 'p' with a sass that very few people can muster. "One of you is coming with us because you got a lot to explain. In fact–" Moon walks over to the girl closest to the front and grabs her shoulder. " _You_ 're coming with us. And if you complain, I'll make a very pretty picture out of that face of yours, got it?"

Hau winces, shoulders sinking in disgust. "Dude, no need to be so gross about it."

"Gross?" Moon turns around, confused. "What's wrong with painting on someone's face with that good permanent ink? It's like a tattoo!"

All adrenaline from this battle collapses and blows out of Gladion's body in the shape of a sigh.

* * *

"We truly didn't mean to conflict with the battle– but my mates said that no outsiders had the right to finish off our boss, and he was kinda right," the girl mumbles, wincing as the light dangling above her blinds her. "This is all internal business– it ain't _your_ business."

"Look, it ain't our business, but we've seen shit in your base and we wanna hear some explanations!" Hau replies, hands on his hips with a scowl. "So you better start talking or you're gonna end exactly like her!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Moon encourages, shifting from feet to feet with little jumps. "We're gonna fuck all of you up and you don't want that, do you?"

Gladion sighs heavily for what feels like the umpteenth time today. "Could you two tone it down a little? We are trying to get answers out of her, not a trauma."

The two warriors pout at him, then turn again to their 'voluntary hostage', as Moon had put it, even though she's not technically a hostage but her coming here had been anything but voluntary.

"What… what do you two wanna know so badly, then?"

Moon lets out a small laugh – ' _ohoho_ ' – and drags a chair out of the table, then twirls it so she can sit with her front to the back of the seat. "Why did you guys save my life? I know you know me– I don't wanna sound arrogant, but most of your mates know me."

Gladion pads close to them, arms closed. "You do sound pretty arrogant."

"Save your life…? Well, that wasn't Plumeria's idea– that was _not_ Plumeria and I gotta stop calling her that." Moon tilts her head and widens her eyes to encourage her; she wants to hear more about that story, and the grunt notices her interest. "For a very long ass time, our boss has been in contact with these shady guys– like, dudes with cloaks and books and all that creepy shit. They got money, power, lots of contacts and PR power and all that stuff. The boss said that was super useful."

"Wait, cloaks?" asks Hau. "Do you mean the Ivoreed Cult?"

"Yeah, _those_ guys!" exclaims the girl, as if struck by lighting by the mention of that name. "They are super obsessed with fiends and the Dark Realm and it's _so_ fucking creepy! They told us to kidnap poor kids and sometimes adults and I _don't_ wanna know what they did to them but– ugh. We hate them. They are so uncool, those dudes!" Gladion's whole body revolts visibly, shuddering as unwanted images cross his tired mind. "They got in contact with bug boss and… it went downhill from there."

A long, uncomfortable silence stretches across them for a long, long time.

Then, a heavy exhale. "When we got tired from all that shit, we just snapped– ah, not me, but other people from the Kandrus division. They went _wild_ on Plumeria. I heard it got gross as fuck."

"Yeah…" Hau winces, wrinkles taking over his features. "It… kinda was."

Moon, one hand bent under her chin patiently, turns to Hau. "What do you mean?"

A lapse of uncomfortable silence ensues.

"We had a small slip," admits Gladion, lips pursed.

"Yeah, we… forgot to tell ya' about it, I didn't think it'd be important– but I found Plumeria's corpse and it was kinda _disgusting_. It's why I freaked out so much when I saw… whatever _that_ was," explains he. Moon's eyes grow large. "Yeah. Gross stuff."

Gladion seems to be repenting for this mistake, regret filling his cheeks as his face grows expressional. "In our defense, we got caught up with other things. The Blackring became secondary, even if what Hau was rather revolting."

"We ain't known for being merciful. You're not gonna garner a reputation by being all soft and cuddly. Your sorcerer friend here would never cut it." Gladion can't help but agree. "Anyway, when the boss heard about this, he… kinda went insane. He's always been soft for Plumeria so he wanted to save her at all costs, even if she was just a rotting corpse in the water."

And Gladion understands that, too. "How did she become something so… _terrible_ , though?"

Moon whistles in a low voice. "What a word wizard you are."

A vein pops in his forehead, but before he can respond, the girl answers.

"After all the shit that went down in the Kandrus Division, the boss… he told the creepy cult boss that he wanted her back, and that guy gave her to us like that. She was all creepy and silent, like those guys from the Ivoreed. She loved those dark fiends and had a few to experiment with. We didn't know who that woman was and we couldn't do a _damn_ thing about it, because that'd mean insubordination and neither of the bosses do well with that." The girl turns her head to Moon. Exhaustion clings to this pirate's features like an anvil sinks to the sea. "When we stumbled with ya', we thought we could use you somehow… and we thought maybe you'd notice."

Moon's brow shrinks. "Exactly how, though?"

"We thought you'd notice– all of _that_. That the Ivoreed was behind all this. We're the Blackring, but we don't like those things the boss is so fascinated with. He went to the far end for Plumeria, and he'll for sure do it again if we let him. He let a _fiend_ into our company and we thought you'd realize and do something– but we couldn't tell you about it because you were around Plumeria all the time and…" A final sigh. "I guess _today_ happened."

With a fresh grimace on his face, Hau turns to her. "Man, had I known all of this would blow up so much, I would've told you about Plumeria's death much sooner. I'm so sorry about that."

Moon shakes her head, her expression still thoughtful as she stares at the shaking bandit, who clearly isn't feeling any better with Moon's steel eyes planted on her like a viper. "It's fine. I would have probably caused unnecessary trouble." Her instinct to take down any opposing unknown power before thinking straight first is still a little thorn in her attitude she needs to work on, sadly– and Gladion is glad she's admitting this. "Besides, this is oddly conventional. Not only do we have a reason to fight the Blackring now, but the Ivoreed too."

"Your definition of _conventional_ is the only odd thing here," comments Gladion off-handedly, arms crossed, ignoring the little narrow in her eyes at his sharpless jab. "How are we supposed to do this anyway? The Blackring have bases everywhere. It's not like killing a mouse; they are a plague at this point."

The girl fidgets in her seat. The sheer prowess and pride derived from belonging to the Blackring seem to be stripped from her completely, and it's not that this bandit looks just as human as them three are. Well, that would have to raise the stakes and definition of being human a bit, because none of what they have lived thus far is human-like at all. All that remains now is a girl struggling to speak, but when she does, it's like the world has been lit behind her eyes.

"The Blackring is officially seated in a small artificial island in the Soakedge Seas. As far as I know, they wanna embark in Zeffarei again and take the little blondie lass to the creepy boss for some shady side business. No idea what all that could be about." A pause, thought and remembrance ringing through the short silence. "They say she's a powerhouse of chi and all that, so that creepy guy with the blue hair wants her in the Zhar's Citadel."

Everyone assumes that she's talking about Lillie and Cyrus, causing a cold shudder to climb up their spines. Gladion is visibly alarmed, instantly reaching to hold his hand before Moon can stop him from falling into his old habits and antics as she sometimes does. "Are you sure about that?"

But Moon and Hau are thinking of something else, the latter being the only one to ask about a minor detail. "The Zhar's Citadel? Do you mean that gloomy abandoned tower? Isn't that place cursed or something?"

Moon murmurs something akin to 'of course' and sighs out. "The Zhar's Citadel was once a portal to the Dark Realm. If you want to rip a portal to the Dark Realm, there's no better place than that– it's riddled with dark chi." It makes sense in a way that Cyrus is hidden exactly where nobody would think he'd survive; in the darkest point of the realm, a tower in the mountains devoid of population. It makes too much sense.

"How can Cyrus be in there? As far as we know, there used to be a whole portal to the Dark Realm there. There must be a lethal oversaturation of dark chi there," asks Gladion, prompting Moon to doubt her hypothesis. The evident hesitation in her face encourages him to elaborate. "Also, it's too far away from civilization, and too cold. No matter how much dark chi you have in you, you are still human."

Hau can see the topic at hand starting to go off-track. Sensing the two competitive idiots about to fight over footing on a measly theory, he interrupts whatever Moon is about to say. "We can talk about that later. You said that the Blackring's headquarters are in the sea, right?"

"Yeah," the girl nods solemnly. "It's kinda hard to find because there are storms there _all the time_ , and it's very well hidden. It's all the way to the south of Bakiria, it's full of monsters all around the base and the boss never allows anybody but himself and his henchmen in– but, if you wanna, we can take you there."

Gladion's eyes widen a notch. "Take us there? What for, exactly?"

"The boss has gone out of control at this point, and the day he hears about what's happened to Plumeria, he'll go on another rampage, and he never does well with those," the pirate laments, but she appears to be more angry and determined than sad. "He'll probably send more troops here that know _nothing_ about his business with the Ivoreed– but we all do, and we're tired of that."

Three seconds is what it takes for the coin to drop on them. Moon catches it before anybody else, spreading wisdom in the room. "You… want us to fight your boss?"

"The first rule of the Blackring is to keep yourself loyal to your goals. None of us are thugs because we wanna, but because we _gotta_. They pick you up, promise you the world, and then you're left ransacking towns because they promise you more money, but nothing comes. And I hate that– but we're all a family, a big ass one," she confesses, smiling warily. "We're the guardians of the sea, and as the troublemakers we are, we don't like other people making more noise than we do. We don't like the creepy guy."

Another moment of silence; to recapacitate, to process the request, to stomach the truth behind those words.

"So, you want us to beat your boss because he's joined forces with probably the most powerful evil in this Realm, correct?" asks Gladion, assertive as ever, earning a nod from the girl. "How are we supposed to do that, though?"

"We got a lot of ships to counter anything the boss might send out. We gotta stop him from acting and knock some goddamn common sense into him," the girl argues. "All we'll need is a captain for our ship, and the Blackring will follow. You got all of us under your disposition."

Gladion turns to his friends, seeking guidance as to what to answer. Hau's jaw is tense, squared, arms crossed and his eyes seeking Gladion and Moon as well. The two find Moon to be covering her mouth, and Gladion thinks she might be disgusted, shocked, moved by this wreck of a situation as any normal person would be–

She removes her hand. A grin full of teeth and mischief shows up.

" _Ship war._ "

" _No_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced this plot point all the way back in arc 1 and nobody noticed /laughs in evil. I think having to literally REVIVE and EXORCISE your commander in chief would take a lot of time, it's mostly why we didn't see them in arc 2-- they were too busy doing evil business with the Ivoreed to care aboit being pirates BUT DON'T WORRY WE'RE GONNA CUT TO THE BUSINESS NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS VERY LONG I'M SO SORRY GJHKJEDSA
> 
> "I'm fine– but I'm starving." / "Then eat!" / "And wake up with another stomach ache?" - Gladion is a Big Baby and Hau and Moon are Done With Him
> 
> Moon: *cooks right for once*  
> Somebody: HEY SOMEBODY WANTS TO INVADE THIS CONTINE-  
> Moon: I'M FUCKING BUSY TELL THEM TO STOP
> 
> "Plumeria can't avoid Moon grabbing the collar forcefully, but when she does it, she doesn't yank it off from her– instead, she lowers Plumeria to where Moon can look at her in the eye, speaking with a voice many octaves under her usual range. / "What is it, Plums?" Moon gives the piece a wistful pull. "Are you hiding something from me?" - I have myself a shudder thinking of Moon speaking on a deep voice to be menacing I- imagine her in bed using this with Gladion cough cougb COUGH
> 
> "We are The Superstar Trio! Gladion is the 'The', I'm the superstar, and Hau is the 'Trio'! Grovel before us!" - I thought this line up in the gym I love Moon so much it's insane
> 
> "Anyone that wears a hat, a patch or anything belonging to the Blackring Company stands behind two cannons, expressions forlorn behind the fabrics covering their mouths." / "It ain't okay for outsiders to finish an inside job," explains one of the grunts. A girl. "But we're glad it's over already. This was one hell of a mess, wasn't it?" - IT TOOK YOU 3 ARCS TO FINISH THE MUTINY AND YOU LET THE GOODIES DO THE TOUGH JOB
> 
> "Moon, one hand bent under her chin patiently, turns to Hau. "What do you mean?" / A lapse of uncomfortable silence ensues. / "We had a small slip," admits Gladion, lips pursed. / "Yeah, we… forgot to tell ya' about it, I didn't think it'd be important– but I found Plumeria's corpse and it was kinda disgusting." - Imagine me making Gladion and Hau talk about Plumeria right before meeting with Moon and then forgetting to tell her because they got caught up with other stuff god I love how this adds up so well UGH
> 
> "Anyway, when the boss heard about this, he… kinda went insane. He's always been soft for Plumeria so he wanted to save her at all costs, even if she was just a rotting corpse in the water." - I CRY--
> 
> "She removes her hand. A grin full of teeth and mischief shows up. / "Ship war." "No." - GUESS WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> THAT'S RIGHT. WE'RE GOING ON A SHIP WAR :))) AND IT'S A VERY LONG CHAPTER GJBHGKSOA


	14. Tridents and Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion, Moon and Hau take on the leader of the Blackring Company and finally take him to where he belongs: home.

"So, all you have to do is put the cannonball in the cannon and light that thread on fire?"

"Pretty much, yeah," answers the grunt. "I hate books about pirates with a darn passion, they're always making us look romantic and sappy and not rough and cool, but this is one of the things they always got right– though you gotta look out for the noise. And the kickback of the cannonball."

Gladion raises an eyebrow at him, who leaves his side to educate Hau on how to _not_ aim the cannon's barrel. Clearly just pushing and calling for Arceus' strength hasn't been working. The grunt gently peels Hau's hand off the barrel and educates him under Gladion's amused gaze, boringly sharpening his Silvally with the surface of the cannon.

They have been here for about an hour or so, being taught the ropes of the profession with the brisk professionalism to be expected from a bunch of uneducated criminals. There is no room for a syllabus or theoric explanations that Gladion has given up on asking for, but, as Faba had once said with regrettable accuracy, 'everything counts in life'.

Gladion hears people talking behind him on another ship close to his, and he finds people to be talking to Moon, who is looking out the telescope she always keeps in her backpack, one that she carries everywhere she goes; it fits anywhere without the support of physics. She always has an eye on the thing, and whenever people talk, it's a secondary thing.

She takes the telescope off her eye and says something to the grunts he can't quite make out; an order, maybe, waving them deeper into the ship. Everyone obeys her, probably knowing better than to antagonize her. It's ridiculous how well she blends into this sort of place, murky and dark and full of crime; she's all smiles, sunshine, and chaos at her wake. It's an odd mixture that only she would make work.

Moon looks at the sea again. The wind plays with her hair, sunshine twinkling in her eyes.

Gladion smiles to himself.

And to Hau. "Whatcha smilin' about, mate?" Gladion leaps abruptly away from Hau, being caught red-handed in a moment of relaxation. "Man, were you ogling Moon?"

" _No_ ," he deadpans, combing a hand through his chopped bangs. "I was looking at the sails. They… remind me of some books I read when I was a kid."

That's a half-lie. He had been caught appreciating Moon at her calmest for _absolutely no reason_ , he tells himself, knowing that he's probably running on fumes at this point after yesterday's battle. However, this situation has him caught up with nostalgia and memories of playing sailor whenever he got to the sea, whenever Faba would entertain him with his childish games. Those were the few good days Gladion keeps close to his heart.

The moment they get to Zeffarei when all of this is over – dealing with the Blackring, dealing with the Ivoreed, dealing with the Talismans, with Cyrus – he's gonna have a long nap.

Hau dismisses this with a nod, then pads close and pinches a bang of Gladion's fringe with his two fingers. "Dude, you gotta stop doing that thing with your hair or it's gonna get hella greasy."

Gladion frowns at this comment, hands on his hips. "Since when are you a hairstylist?"

A grin. "A girl earlier told me about it! She saw you doing that comby-comby thingy earlier and asked me if you had some sort of OCD. Or if it was just a habit of yours."

"A _what_?"

Hau blinks. He genuinely believes Gladion hasn't heard him and speaks a little bit louder; cannon's blast in the distance, probably mock tests. "A habit of yours! You have some of those, y'know. It's kinda funny."

"Well, I don't see you laughing."

A voice blares from the deck of the ship, hands cupped around the pirate's mouth as he screams for everyone to hear. "We're gonna set off in one minute! Everyone, have your sails ready!"

Laughter rumbles from the nearby ship where Moon is standing. All the people in that vessel chuckle; their sails are already organized. Moon actually leaps off the bowsprit and slams one of her boots on the railing of the ship, pointing her telescope at Hau and Gladion. "You're never gonna catch up with us like that, you two! Where's your pirate spirit, eh?"

"We're _not_ pirates!" corrects Gladion, and Moon hums an approval.

"That's utter nonsense! We're on a pirate ship, we gotta act with the same vigor, be one with the crew– well, no crimes and no vandalizing villages! But–" A grunt tiptoes to reach her and whispers something in her ear. "And absolutely _no_ meat on Wednesdays! We can't eat meat on Wednesdays either!"

"Nobody asked about that!" yells Gladion from his side. "How on Arceus' name did you manage to set up the sails so quickly?"

Hau looks at the beautifully set sails and cheers. "Dude, you gotta teach me all this stuff! I wanna get a ship for myself to fish with when we're, y'know, not fighting crime and all that stuff!" Hau breathes a shaky laugh. "And when I get over my crippling seasickness!"

They are fighting crime with crime. It no longer crosses one another out; Gladion isn't sure anymore.

Moon puts her telescope on her shoulder, grinning. "Then you better keep up with the Superstar Deluxe Ship! We're gonna take all those nasty pirates out without your help, so you better buckle up and start moving!"

Gladion chuckles. "Knock yourself out then. Hopefully for real this time."

Moon's eyes narrow. "Pretty mean for you to say that to this fair maiden! For sure you jest, Gladbag– like hell I'm gonna let you get rid of me that easily! You'll have to kick me to the sharks!"

The challenge lingers in the air between the two ships. His mouth quirks up at its corner, and he flickers his sword out of his scabbard just an inch so it glints under the sun, challenging her. "Are you sure you want me to try?"

Moon shakes her head, calling a pirate of her crew over. Some grunts approach Hau. "Are they okay?"

Hau, arms bent behind his head in complacency, shakes his head. "They're actually very good friends and care for each other a lot– they're just kinda impossible."

Gladion turns his head to Hau. "I'm not impossible, she–"

An arrow pierces the air between the two warriors and nails itself on the mast's column with a vibrating wobble. On the other side, Moon stands with a bow that she has grabbed from one of the pirates, grinning at herself in pride.

"Wo- _hoo_! I could also be an archer– _nice_!"

Gladion stomps over to the railing, hands slammed on the ledge. "What are you _doing_?"

Moon snickers. The end of the bow hits the wooden surface under her boots. "Giving you some incentive to get the show on the road! I'd have thrown you my telescope if I wasn't so fond of it, so consider yourself lucky!"

He knows by now that Moon _never_ misses without wanting to, but her antics never cease to both amuse and irritate him greatly– there's no in-between. "I don't see you moving eith–!"

Much to his disgrace, Moon's ship roars to life, the embers of chi floating around the ship's tubes and veins, beginning to sail smoothly. The woman grins and salutes at them, pure evil in her giddy gestures. "You two are slowpokes! I'm gonna get on going first, see you in two years or so!"

Growling as she begins to inch away from them and into the horizon, Gladion whirls to Hau and the gossiping marauders. "Get this thing going. I'm not going to let _her_ get the upper hand on this."

And that's how their sea journey begins.

The sea is complacent with their goals and doesn't complain much. All ships from the Blackring have spread around evenly, fading to a blueish-orange shade as they navigate in the distance. The ships have a chi tracker that pinpoints the locations of all ships within the mission, something that Hau explains surprisingly eloquently.

"It's like having a bunch of lit up matches in a field. It's delicate technology but it works like magic."

Gladion had expected the seas to be jam-packed with terrible creatures of the deep oceans: dragons with purple claws, whales with willing roars and an octopus of the size of ten ships– but everything is calm, too calm. There have been few instances where things have been too calm and they never ended well.

The sea ripples with its small waves and Gladion waits for any significant news at the horizon. The gist of their strategy had been to sail onwards in a line, more or less horizontally straight, and to blow a horn when the expected fleet comes by and any ship encounters it. There has been no estimation on this fleet's numbers, nor its ability to fight, but he's under the impression that they should be ready to fight anything and _anyone_.

But the Blackring is a big company of proud pirates. Extremely proud and vane pirates. Any estimations of their own prowess could be a very miscalculated exaggeration.

"It's kinda hard to believe that these people are… so nice?" Hau says, voice quiet as to not be heard by the topic of conversation. "I always thought bad guys were… bad. It's weird."

That's not surprising to hear. Hau's perception of the world has always been naïvely black and white. "For the few kind-hearted criminals out there, there are also morally-abiding people that suck."

Hau smiles without humor. "Your godfather bein' one of them?"

"My godfather being one of them, yeah." Gladion has not talked much to Hau about his godfather, but the context of these mentions and just the sheer venom Gladion spits whenever he mentions him should be enough to paint a decently sharp picture. "I guess that not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve. I still can't stand these people, though; they're rather disorganized."

"They're pirates, dude. Don't expect Aedus levels of harmony and peace– but it's kinda fun, right?" Hau hops on the ledge, sitting on it. "Everyone's a little rowdy. I like a lil' noise from time to time, even if it's from our sworn-but-not-really enemies."

Suddenly, a dreaded noise comes from the distance. A loud and obnoxious horn.

Somebody calls for everyone to come over, and the crew obeys without missing a beat. "Everyone, the fleet from the boss has been spotted! We gotta stop them from leaving, we gotta cage them in– don't let any single one of them escape!" Several blades are unsheathed at the same time, Gladion's included. "We'll have to deal with 'em if they try to get away– don't be afraid! We gotta fight for this land, guys!"

A loud ' _yeah_!' echoes. Hau follows the chant, picking up his staff from his back.

The crowd of people turns to Gladion now, and the person speaking earlier walks over to the blond. "Sir, we're under your orders now! Miss Moon has told us you're an excellent strategist, and that Hau is a great magician! We're in your hands for any change of strategy we might need!"

And to this call to duty, to the glances he's receiving of respect and expectation, Gladion responds in kind.

"I want all of you," he points to a bunch of grunts to his right, "to head to the cannonballs in pairs. Attack any ship that comes our way and isn't ours, and help each other out. Do _not_ leave any of your comrades behind, understood?" A loud 'aye!' resonates from the crew, which scrambles to their positions. The remaining people follow Gladion with their eyes as he heads to the front of the ship. "To the rest of you, head to the supply base of the ship and be ready to give resources to anybody in need." And then, Gladion turns to Hau. "Hau, go to the back of the ship and keep our backs protected. You three, take Hau there; the rest, follow me."

Much to his surprise, everyone is following his orders. His expertise is paper-thin, though, but if anyone notices this, nobody says a thing. They trail along as he separates from Hau, as he walks to the helm of the ship, which creaks as he puts his hands on it. "What do we do now?"

"Do we know how many ships have come with the fleet?" asks Gladion.

"They have rung out the horn three times, so I suppose three ships!" says one of the pirates, looking out to the sea. Gladion notices that most ships have gone their separate ways, but his ship's surroundings are empty for now. He can't see Moon's ship anywhere, so he guesses they must be on the lead and very possibly getting in trouble. "There's nobody close to us!"

"Perfect," Gladion says, turning the helm to the left, drifting away from the planned line. "Locate the rest of the ships on the map and pump some energy into this ship. We're going to break through the line."

'Breaking through the line' sounds much more audacious than his actual plan, but everyone follows regardless. He plans to go on ahead of everyone else and turn to the right, where he guesses all ships are headed. His ship stands to the far left of the allineation, and he doesn't think most Blackring pirates are bright enough to figure that strategy out. Nobody has informed him of any possible strategies, and when he asks, all he gets is a shrug.

"Each ship as its own strategy, but we all follow this allineation when we're out in the sea. The boss doesn't like it, but Plumeria suggested it once and… he's a sucker for that woman." A grimace of realization. "Uh… _was_ , I guess."

The gear of the ship rumbles loudly, and the sails flap with the wind as the ship pushes onwards, onwards and _onwards_ , until all Gladion can hear is the wind and his comrades cheering– and the distinct noise of Hau screaming in the distance along with _something else_ that makes the swordsman's nose wrinkle in distaste.

He will have to apologize to Hau later.

Any intent to apologize dies in his mouth quickly, however, as the ship begins to halt. The dashing ceases, and the rickety noise that has been accompanying the trip dies along with it. Gladion is about to ask for explanations; one of the pirate points at the horizon as a foreboding shadow sneaks through the mist of the ocean.

"A ship is coming towards us, full steam ahead!" somebody screams from above, porting one telescope in her hand, unleashing panic and havoc within the crew. "And their cannons are aimed at us!"

They are not only aimed at them. From afar echoes the shooting of a cannon, one after another– Gladion can see the trails of the heavy balls dashing through the sky, followed by powdery smoke, and he knows that if they are hit on a sore spot, it will be game over for them, because, in the end, they are professional pirates, which Gladion is not–

The cannonballs never hit the vessel, because a screen of light breaks through and blinds the crew for a short second before fading in sparkles and green lights. The artillery hits the magical barrier and burns to dust. Hau stands at the center of the vessel, heaving up and down with the rigidness of a rag doll, supported by one buccaneer.

"Dude, at least warn me that I'm gonna have to do this stuff!" exclaims the sorcerer, panting. "They ain't gonna hit us for a while, but we can't hit 'em either."

An explosion ripples close to where they stand. Gladion flinches. "Yeah, I think those below us just realized that." Hau nods and tries to stand up. He's holding his arm with one hand, shaking the soreness away. "What do we do now, then?"

"We can shoot cannonballs if we infuse 'em with chi, but that's gonna take ages. They're still coming in our direction, right?"

Gladion turns his head over his shoulder. Not only are they still coming towards them, but they are sailing _faster_. The barrier must have angered them. "Yeah, they are."

"Then we're gonna have to jump in and deal with things our way– which sucks, but I didn't wanna see our ship sink right away. It ain't right to end the war like that!" Hau grins, but Gladion can see a certain weariness in it. "Sorry about acting like that. I ain't in the right state to–"

"It's fine," declares Gladion. His expression is serious, tilted to anger with a frown but weirdly soft around the edges, gratitude in his words. "Let's focus on what matters. We will have to board the ship one way or another, right?" He turns to the crew, which has gathered on the deck, sans the people leading the cannonballs. "Any problem with that?"

All he gets in response is the pleasing noise of blades being drawn out, along with murmured snickers of recklessness. "We ain't from the same division, pal. If they're with the boss, then they're with those creepos. And we don't like having our people stolen like that."

Gladion nods appreciatively, folding his arms. "Good. We will have to jump into their ship right away. Everyone, we will jump from the front–" Gladion slides out his Silvally with a fluid flick of his thumb, then grabs it in mid-air, pointing it at the foe behind him. "And board their ship! Understood?"

A roaring ' _aye aye_!' comes as a reply, and Gladion climbs to the bowsprit of the ship. Never in his life would he have imagined he would end up here, with the wind on his face and a crowd of pirates plus a friend supporting him, but here he is, facing the enemy straight on even with bravery that would make Moon shake on her seat.

"On your command, sir!"

"All right, then! Get ready to jump in!" Gladion draws out his sword with a piercing scream, hearing the enemy holler in enthusiasm. "One, two–!"

And out of nowhere comes Moon's ship, crashing with the enemy's ship unceremoniously like a bull out of control. It kicks Gladion and Hau's ship back a few meters with the waking waves in the sea, but when the splash clears, the image becomes sharp. The leader is standing on the bowsprit with her knives on her hand, one of them pointed onwards to guide the ship while laughing loudly.

"Mother ship coming through, assholes!" she yells, pushing the ship to the side with the strength of hers. The fire in her eyes is brighter than the sun. "Get ready for a beating from the mighty Superstar Deluxe Ship, filthy pirates!"

The enemy's ship tilts to a side, yet remains balanced on the sea. A clamor of distress bubbles from their deck, and Moon's crew stands behind her, ready to jump in as soon as she tells them to– but she's not looking at them now, and regards the captain of the neighboring ship with sharp concern.

"Go on without us, we'll deal with this!" Moon twirls her daggers on her hands for emphasis. "Join the original plan, they're getting close to the first rings!" Gladion doesn't know what that means, but everyone around him seems to, so that's fine. "I'll stay around and deal with these guys, just join the original allineation for now!"

Hau has waded through the crowd to join Gladion, observing Moon as she sends out her crew through the bowsprit. The other ship resonates with the chaos of war and rage, but Hau notices two daring details about the ships.

"Dude, the ships are _sinking_! You gotta come with us!"

Gladion realizes that he's right. The front of Moon's ship has been damaged with the push, and the side of the enemy's vessel presents cracks that are letting water flow into the cabins– none of the ships will remain on water for much longer.

His grip on the ledge tightens as Moon shakes her head vehemently. "The more you stay there admiring the show, the worse things will get! We'll be fine, I have an idea!" Her expression becomes that of steel as Gladion folds his arms, refusing to move. "Just get on moving, you slowpokes! There's another ship ahead, we'll reach you when we're done here! Don't write us off just yet 'cause we got a measly crack somewhere!"

And the blond refuses. "How stupid do you–"

"Sir, she's right!" warns one of the buccaneers, pointing at the ships that are beginning to appear in the distance to their right. "We gotta get going! Steer to the right and we will deal with that last ship with the rest– but we gotta regroup now!"

He knows that they are right, deep down, that staying here to watch is useless. Jumping in to help would mean death to not only him and Hau, but these pirates too. He can't go in with her, even if he knows she might die again– but a spark of confidence in her eyes tells him she has everything under control.

She's telling him to trust her.

Gladion slams his fist on the ledge, biting his bottom lip, willing himself to not argue anymore.

A firm voice comes from his side, warm, friendly. "You better not get all rough again! You made a promise, you hear me?"

"Aye aye, Hau!"

Moon winks, saluting them before she leaves her ship; she's the last one to do so, as Gladion notices when his ship sails past Moon's and into the allineation that had been intended. Heavy tension lingers in the air as they get away from the rustle hustle in the background, with Gladion severely conflicted and upset.

"She'll be fine, man," assures Hau, a hand on his shoulder. "We know how she is. She'll find a way outta there, even if she has to swim to the keep herself."

"I know that," mumbles Gladion. "I don't like relying on her absurd ideas for things as serious as these, though– but yeah, she will be fine. She's impossible. And a pest." Gladion turns to his comrades, brow pinched in distress. "Go back to your original posts, everyone. There is still one ship ahead of us. Let's reach the other ships as quickly as possible."

The crew agrees, and the ship recovers a decent speed as it joins the rest of the fleet. More ships are coming into view from afar, no less than before, which means that everyone has made it out alive; Moon's status is yet to be revealed, but Gladion trusts her with all of his remaining patience.

When they are back into their allineation, Gladion turns to Hau and his crew. "It seems like things will be calm for now. Are there any signs from the ship Moon mentioned earlier?"

Two seconds later, somebody responds from above. "No! No enemy ships lie ahead of us!"

Gladion sighs in relief. He wonders how Moon could have known about the ship, then. Maybe she had been insane enough to go ahead of them and then turn back to check on his ship, or she had heard it from somebody else. There might not even be any other ships, which seems to be the case for now.

He notices that Hau has left his side, and is now leaning over the ledge of the ship, bent over like a rag. Gladion chuckles. "Is it that bad?"

"Dude, it comes and goes. That pill's doing nothing," Hau grumbles, voice wobbly in his dizziness. "Can we make a lil' stop? If we go any faster, I'll puke out all of my lunch and I really liked those potatoes…"

Minutes pass where nothing happens. The ship is no longer pushing with its gear's force and is instead sailing through the sea very peacefully. As they get deeper into the Soakedge Sea, however, Gladion notices the wastes of destroyed ships on their way, and he doesn't know how to feel about that or the fact that Moon hasn't appeared yet.

She could be anywhere now, maybe she's gotten ahead of them again with her magic surprises, but Gladion also knows that some ships can sink in only three minutes _and he doesn't know why he knows that but he read it somewhere and_ –

"Sir, there is a ship ahead!"

A shadowy figure approaches from the horizon. The sky has turned gray despite the good weather from earlier, and Gladion swears he hears thunder from somewhere within reach. The shape rips itself into view, parting the mist, and the view renders Gladion speechless. Hau flutters a gasp as his limping posture stiffens.

"That's– that's Commander Plumeria's Carrack!"

Lilac wood, bitten by humidity, algae hanging from the black ledges. The sails are pitch black, bitten away by time, gaps poking through the stuffed fabric. Tendrils of loose fishing nets hang from the masts, and everything seems to be withered and decaying under the pregnant humidity of the sea. Nothing in this frigate had been touched by time; that ship clearly has been.

And more alarmingly, the ship is _big_. It towers over them a few good feet, and its imposing esthetic isn't helping.

Carrack. Gladion wills himself to focus, pushing his nervous-shaking hand into his pocket. They had called it a carrack. And that means big, bulky and trouble.

"Blast it away!" Gladion orders, raising his hand to the air. "Don't let them reach us!"

His request is met with approval, and soon enough, cannonballs are shot from both the deck and the front part of the ship, under Gladion's feet. Several tenths of cannonballs cross the sea, create ripples of white bubbles and deafen the ears of everybody present–

There is one minor problem, however.

Hau, recovering from his nausea, notices this before anyone does. "They got a screen going on– it's just like mine!"

The cannonballs hit a circular flash wall around the carrack, illuminating the barrier with black and red colors, flames fading out before the black dots in the distance bounce back and splash into the sea. The carrack keeps marching on towards them, idle, quiet and tranquil.

Gladion fists the fabric of his pocket between his fingers. "How can that be? I have _never_ seen sorcerers or summoners in the Blackring!"

And as expected, the buccaneers haven't, either, gaping in shock. "We haven't either! The boss has never accepted any sorcerers into the Blackring– hold up a sec!" The grunt rushes to the edge of the deck, looking closely with narrowed eyes. His lips move through the fabric covering his mouth. "They must be from the Ivoreed, then! Those are their colors!"

Not only would they have to deal with a problematic boss, sea monsters and pirates pinned against each other, but the Ivoreed too? Gladion needs a break. "Goddammit. Not _those_ guys."

Hau turns to the perplexed bandits, just as surprised as them. "Could they be lookin' for Plumeria? Maybe your boss told 'em to… do _that_ thing again of reviving the dead and stuff?"

"No idea, mate! But we gotta get rid of it right _now_!" says one girl, hands circling her to encompass the level of danger they are facing. "They're the real trouble here! If that's the last ship the boss is gonna send, then he's not joking around!"

Gladion sends one of his hands to his chopped bangs. "What are we supposed to do then? They will barrel over us, and we can't let _those_ freaks out of here! We can't make a dent into their carrack, so what do we do now?"

Sacrilegious silence, thoughtful gazes and the waves of the sea, getting louder and louder, something rushing towards them.

A voice, louder than anything else in the sea.

" _You buffoons!_ And they said domesticated sharks were a myth!"

A familiar laugh rushes through the wind and the waves, below them. Moon reaches their view, mounted on a creature with a fin on top, gray, surging through the waters at breakneck speed as she laughs, arms crossed. The rest of her crew follows on their respective sharks, aiming for the master ship with levered gazes.

Moon looks up at them as she busts right past Gladion's ship, saluting him. "What the _fuck_ are you doing!?"

She laughs merrily, feet slanted on the shark firmly despite the turbulences of her trip. "Slowpokes! Look who's not sinking anymore!" Yeah, she's not sinking, all right– but what is she doing then? "You better follow, you're gonna grow ugly wrinkles at this rate!" Raising her hand, she then directs it towards the ship. "On your position! Pierce through, everyone!"

Gladion realizes only now that her comrades are all marching behind her with crossbows aimed towards the 'master ship' as Moon had addressed it. Gladion's eyebrows pinch in the middle. " _Pierce through_?"

Hau's lips draw a flat line. "Dude, they're not gonna–"

Moon releases a scream of thrill as her shark slams right into the wall of the ship, then disappears into the sea while Moon hops in. The hole is rapidly filling with water, which the armed buccaneers behind her make even worse: their thick arrows poke holes and cracks into the walls, making the ship bleed inwards with salty water as the sharks bite into the carrack hungrily, looking for food.

Moon's crew hops into the vessel after Moon, and the distant screams for help foretell the horror that is about to ensue. Hau and Gladion become pale in different shades.

Somebody in their crew shoots a cannonball at the ship, guessing that Moon's abrupt entrance will have distracted the Ivoreed carrack enough to drop the barrier– they are right.

Gladion realizes this and thanks Arceus for Moon's irrational, imaginative and overall insane ideas. "Keep shooting! We have to shoot it– Hau, where are you going!?"

Hau has hopped into the bowsprit of their frigate, hands on the wooden structure to create a frozen bridge of transparent ice as their frigate draws close to the big vessel. "I'm gonna go there and help Moon out! Stay here and lead the rest to the keep!"

Many things are happening around him. Some of his crew are helping some people from Moon's crew onto his ship, while other of theirs have approached the scene to pick some others up and take them to the keep as well. This is the center of conflict at the moment– he can't run away now.

"I won't let you two stay there and fight on your own!" Gladion yells, unsheathing his sword. Hau stutters out half a response that he ignores, turning around to the pirates behind him. "Lead this ship to the side of that carrack for easier access when we're done! We can't let anybody stay behind!"

And, as always, they respond with a nod and Gladion hops to the front side of the ship, following Hau has he runs along the thick bridge of ice, and then sliding down smoothly to the bowsprit of the other one. Right as he's about to jump into the lilac vessel, a thin fiend of big claws leaps on him, screeching, but Gladion jumps ahead and slices it in twain, letting it wither away in the air.

There are little to no sorcerers to be seen on the deck, and everything is riddled with corpses of people he _does not_ want to identify. His objective is one man perched at the end of the deck, with his hands up in a shaky posture as he mumbles sweet nothings to the air.

When he notices the two intruders, he shrieks and flinches in horror. "Sweet Giratina, who are these two men? We have not asked for any guests!"

Gladion positions himself in a posture of attack, as Hau readies his staff. "We ain't any guests of yours, old stinky man! We're here to deliver some justice!"

"Justice? Do not be ridiculous!" The man laughs to himself. "There is no such thing as justice! Who do you think you–"

" _There_ you are!"

Moon leaps out of the trapdoor leading to the cabins under the deck, and shoves her dagger into the man's neck, through the cloak, and through the gloating speech. "Did ya' think you could escape me, you little pest? You stink!"

Moon pushes him off her blade with a heave of her chest, making the cultist roll on the floor and to the edge of the deck with little to no living noises to be made. Blood soaks the wood, iron filling the air as the remaining fiends abruptly disappear, melting and filtering into the floor.

Hands on her hips, she sighs. "And that's all? _Lame_." She turns to her friends, who haven't even gotten a word in since they got into the boat. "Heya! You don't look very roughened up, so that's good!"

But that's _not_ good for Gladion, though. He stomps over to where she is and jabs her shoulder with his index finger. "Riding on a _shark_? Did you lose your mind or something!?"

Hau jogs up to them, smiling and waving at Moon enthusiastically before high-fiving with her. "That was _awesome_! How did you pull that off?"

Shaking his head, the other sighs. "Humoring her will make her think it's completely normal to go around riding sharks and that's about where I draw the limit."

"That's what you get for not believing all the folklore around pirates and all that stuff! Your mind is closed as a walnut, Gladbag," Moon laments with a mocking tone, lips pinched. "Anyway, I asked my crew if those rumors about the tamed sharks were true and they took me to this gigantic aquarium where they hold sharks! They use them as a tank of water at the bottom of the frigates, it's genius!"

"Wait, tamed sharks _exist_!? That's insane!"

"I _know_ , I told them the same!" She beams with a grin, moving her hands as she explains because she's _that_ excited and Gladion knows nobody can rob her from that. "My crew told me that nasty ship of pirates– _enemy_ pirates should have sharks, too, so we broke the aquarium, took them and ran! They can bite through _rocks_ , even! Isn't that _awesome_?"

"That's… biologically amazing, yeah," Gladion concedes, nodding. "But using them as a _sea horse_ is a temerity only you would think is achievable."

"Aw, thanks, Gladbag." She winks at him, causing him to scowl harder. "I can take you for a ride whenever you want, but you're gonna have to hold tight onto me! And I know you aren't into getting touchy with people, so that will have to wait, I guess."

"Not to mention that we still have to take care of a pirate magnate, too."

Moon nods vigorously, a finger under her chin. Hau feels a subtle vibration under his feet.

"Of course, of course! We gotta kick that guy's ass! Let's get outta here, then– this place is creepy as hell."

" _Not under my watch_!"

Pure chaos ensues after that. A deafening detonation booms somewhere, Gladion doesn't know where, but the kickback of the wave sends him flying across the deck, out of the ledge of the ship, he hits his wrist and there's pain, pain, _pain_ – suddenly he's in mid-air, flying to the sea, before he _isn't_ and rough hands are pulling him up, up, up, but everything is still making noise, there is still a fuzz in his head that won't let him open his eyes, see, hear, talk, _anything_.

He only recovers his senses when he's laid somewhere hard– that's the first thing he notices. Wood under his hands, moist and rough. His wrist aches, throbs, and he hisses. His eyes flutter open, green meeting the darkening cloudy skies. He's in the same boat he had come with.

He is in their frigate, Hau's and his– but Hau is nowhere to be found. And so is Moon.

Gladion incorporates himself with a start. The sight that greets him is that of Moon hanging from the ledge by her hands, pushing herself up to her elbows. The ship she's in tilts heavily to one side; it's sinking.

With the call of her name, Moon cranes her head behind her and makes another push to throw her legs over the ledge, pants puffing her voice. "Go on without me, I gotta find Hau! I think he landed inside the ship, there's a _huge_ hole in here!"

"And that's why you have to come here!" But her words catch up with him quickly. Hau. _Yes_ , Hau. Gladion shakes his head in dissonance, jaw squared. "We will wait for you here, but don't–!"

"You can't stand there and wait like trees in a forest! This is _not_ a forest!" Moon screams, expression scrunched into that of pain. She's bleeding from a side, albeit barely, he notices, and her eyes are somewhere that isn't his face. His _wrist_ , he realizes– he's holding his wrist. "You broke that, didn't you? You gotta stay back! That guy from earlier might come back and we can't chance more people getting hurt! Just get away while you can!"

But he can't have that, Gladion knows. "What about you two!?"

"I bet Hau's in here somewhere, I just gotta look through! We'll make this sail somehow! I'll _swim_ there with Hau on my back if I have to!" Moon's head cranes to a side, and with the gesture, he realizes that the carrack is moving backward– or, rather, he's moving forward. "I think I can see the barriers of the keep from here, we'll see you there!"

"How am I supposed to leave you there!?" he screams back, well-aware that his ship is already leaving her without his actual consent; his crew is driving is silently, accepting Moon's request because maybe they trust her much more blindly than Gladion does. "You're so crazy sometimes!"

But _Arceus_ doesn't he know she will make it out alive just to spite on his existence; he knows just as well as she does that rivals can't meet their respective ends unless it's by each other's hands.

"And so are you for wanting to come here with a broken wrist, goddammit!" she screams, and that's the last thing she says before jumping to the deck. She leaves silence behind her, and maybe he's imagining things but he's sure he hears her calling for Hau's name somewhere in the sinking vessel.

From afar, things look much worse than what he had imagined as they leave it behind. One side is completely destroyed, with several gaps poked into the frail old walls of the ship. It's tilting to one side, groaning as the masts shift and creak, but don't break.

Somebody approaches him from behind. "Your wrist, sir."

The _sir_ sounds odd to him now. "It might be broken. It's the hand I hold my sword with, which makes things about ten times worse."

"We need to put ice on it, and then a bandage," advises the bandit, holding Gladion's wrist tenderly. "You might appreciate some pills for the pain, too, but I'm not sure if we have any of those."

The bandages and the ice are taken to him while the ship sails south to the Keep. The view turns grim and bleak the closer they get to the core of the Blackring Company: purple spiky rocks with sharp ridges of midnight stones, as well as the growing view of a fortress made of black stone, tall and menacing, but also barely classifying as such– it might be too small to be a keep, but it certainly scares the shit out of him like a proper criminal keep would.

There's a wall of stones surrounding the fortress, as well as no vigilance whatsoever at the purple-colored harbor of the keep. There are no gates, no doors, nothing that would keep a stranger at bay. Everything is surprisingly naked to the eye.

"The boss is in there. Don't get distracted by the corridors and the fancy treasures around the hallway," explains one bandit. Another is wrapping Gladion's wrist with a bandage. "We will be close behind you if support is needed. As far as we know, the main chambers of the boss are a staircase away– it might be in ruins, though. Nobody in the Blackring gives a crap about architecture as long as it's functional."

The structure of the keep gives that last sentence away, and as it becomes bigger and bigger in Gladion's eyes, something draws closer and closer to them, too, coming from behind at the speed of sound.

The frigates cut close to the keep's barriers, slowly, carefully; the shambles of a carrack come dashing towards the keep, along with two screams from people Gladion knows very well.

He turns his head to his left side and finds the last vestiges of the carrack being led by Hau, screaming at the top of his lungs as he peeks from the backside of the ship, projecting ice into the sea to propel the ship onwards in a mad dash– the same ice that is covering the holes in the walls. He looks up; Moon is hanging onto a mast, screaming in excitement while Hau is _terrified_.

"How close are we!?" screams Hau as he blindly continues making ice on top of more ice, pushing as much chi as he can out of his system to grant more speed to the broken vessel.

"We're getting there!"

Gladion nearly has a heart attack. They're getting dangerously close to the walls of the Keep. "You're going to crash, you two! Jump in here already before you die!"

Moon doesn't hear him, but she notices this fact and squeals something at Hau that Gladion doesn't hear. Both warriors jump away from the ship and into the crowd of awaiting marauders; Hau lands on top of a pair of them, a dizzy heap. Moon rolls across the floor and hits herself with the ledge of the other end of the deck, unrolling herself with a groan.

"Arceus, you two could not have been messier about this, right?"

Several people work on getting Hau off the ground. Moon rubs the back of her head, hissing. When she's offered help to stand, she rejects it politely and gets on her feet on her own. "Look, you can't tell me about being messy. _Hau_ is messy. Look at the state of him– he looks like a drunk jellyfish."

Once Hau is on his two feet, he shakes his head vigorously, much like a dog would get rid of water. "That… was intense. I legit hit my head or something in there. My eyes are blurry."Hau shakes his head again. "I think it's getting better now."

"Good, because we are getting close to the keep. We will get there in a few minutes, so let's rest while we can," offers Gladion, and Moon and Hau accept the offer energetically.

The Keep is surrounded by more sea than rocks, but it doesn't make the place any less creepy. Dirty flags hang from the roof and drape around the scraped corners of the building. Some of them are torn at the edges, blowing in the mild breeze, and others simply float on the water. They are made of many colors, most of them dark, some obnoxiously bright– so much so, Gladion wonders if this careless decor serves a purpose.

The place looks creepy and dirty all the same. The buccaneers had not been kidding when they mentioned that nobody gives a fuck about decor here. Gladion takes a step forward; his boot slams on the base of the bowsprit, attempting to get a better view of the base, and he draws his sword out in response to the image he's seeing.

In critical times like these, it's all about flight or fight. Moon doesn't see it that way, however. Leaning lazily over the ledge of the ship, a smirk rolls across her lips. "You had to be extra and strike that pose, didn't you?"

Yes, he had– but that's _not_ the matter at hand.

Their preparation for the fight is scarce and minimal. Gladion is advised that he stays behind for this fight, but he vehemently refuses to, something that amuses Moon greatly, but he can see a glint of pride in her eyes– yet he catches her constantly looking at the joint when she thinks he's not looking.

Hau is given a pair of pills and an injection of 'stars and glitter', as Hau had described it, mildly dazed. They had been told that the drowsiness would wear off soon and that they would have to be careful when fighting their boss.

"He uses all sorts of weapons except sorcery. He's got a bow and arrows, a battle axe, a spear, daggers, and a claymore," explains a girl. "All you gotta do is talk some sense into him, but I don't know how good you three are with words."

Moon points her thumb at Gladion. "He's got a degree on conning people and speaking with a very posh voice, and Hau's got lots of conviction. Will that suffice?"

A vein throbs in his forehead. "Says the overconfident prep-talker."

Moon flashes him a genuine grin; Gladion can't find it in himself to be angry at her, tired as he is of all this. "Any of those abilities will suffice. We don't know how the boss is gonna be feelin' today… he's sorta… weird. Just erratic and a lil' melodramatic, but please put up with him. He's got a good heart, deep under all those rags and the chains."

Moon blinks. "Chains?"

"He's got a thing for those. And sunglasses. He wears them even when there's no sun out. Says it keeps the punks away," says another girl, nodding. "It's a legit fashion statement. But it can be a bit intimidating. He's a bit of a brute, too, so look out for your feet."

Hau innocently does look at his feet; he's still under the effects of the injection. "Why?"

"He says that good opponents shouldn't be able to run. Or live. Because he's the best. He's kind of narcissistic, too. Our boss is a bit complicated, y'see."

Gladion exhales a groan. "Tell me about it."

"We'll be close behind you three. None of us have ever been here, but we're always told that the boss keeps things quick and easy. Just go wherever your instinct tells you to and you'll be fine." The grunt takes out something from her back; a whip, similar to Plumeria's. "Let's get going– you run, we'll be close. We can't let that guy go off the rails like this."

Moon is the first one to dash away, followed by Hau and Gladion. A big room of tall ceilings and candlelit lights opens before them, separated by a long set of stairs made of decaying wood– exactly what Gladion had heard before, so he follows his instinct and dashes upwards. The steps creak and wobble under him, and he's sure some of them are about to fall off their seams, but the lack of stability doesn't bother him right now– they don't have time for that.

"I see light at the end of these!" shouts Hau. He's close behind Gladion. Moon is right by the two, unarmed. "The boss might be in there!"

"Man, and there's no vigilance? No trouble at all. Kinda dull for a pirate this big and rich," Moon says nonchalantly.

Gladion takes a leap and lands at the end of the staircase. Moon does the same and lands a step further. Hau simply rushes up, panting – everyone is done and tired after today's events – but he keeps the encouraging smile up. "Let's go in, then!"

The room at the end of it all is _not_ a room. It classifies more as a chamber, as it has no constructed walls and no constructed flooring, but it has constraints in the way this looks like a cave, everything blue and filled with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and gems of all kinds. The ground is full of gravel, sandy and rough, and the lingering smell of powder drifts under his nose as he looks onwards.

A single guy stands in the middle of the room, bent wrists on his hips; he's hunched over just an inch, adequately thuggish for his status.

"Well, well, well, look at the sewer rats that got to my house. I ain't have invited none of ya' in!" The boss shakes his head, a broad smile spreading his lips into resigned wickedness. "Guess that's what happens when ya' get too mellow! They just invite themselves in!"

Gladion inspects this man as he laughs to himself. Eyes dark and eyebrows sunken despite his apparent glee, this boss is the dictionary definition of a pirate. His hair, definitely dyed, is a mess above his black bandana, and the promised chains of gold and silver rattle with each movement of his chest. His clothes appear old, scuffed, dark and eccentric in their shapes. Dark rings loom under his eyes.

This man is familiar.

Moon hums. "I dig your style. Very cool, not gonna lie," she says, a tidbit too earnest. "I'm kinda surprised a guy as big and tough like you would have his house without a lock, guards, or whatever you pirates do.

"Uhhhhh? _Us pirates_? You talk like you haven't been traveling with my homies to get here, girlie." Three sets of eyes widen at this brazen declaration, which makes him laugh, loud and boisterous. "Did'ya think I didn't have you figured out? Nobody ain't gonna fool with the big baddie like that!"

His eyes are lost somewhere Gladion can't quite say. They tremble and express a vigor close to that of Moon's– but unlike her, who is insane in her imagination and gestures, this man's erratic behavior seems to come from within.

Gladion doesn't like it one bit. It's as if this man is about to crumble to little pieces with the snap of two fingers. "Is that why you have nobody guarding this place? Have you given up already?"

"Given up what, goldilocks? There ain't nothing to give up if my homies have ditched my ass for some wannabe heroes." He turns around, his back to them, but he still sounds moderately pleasant. "I got no business with you– get outta here before I bust your ass to the ocean and feed ya' to the piranhas."

Hau winces. Moon seems to be having not only one, but several epiphanies at the same time. "Oh, _Arceus_ , _goldilocks_. That's _bri_ –"

Gladion growls. "We aren't here for _business_. If you know your comrades have taken us here, you should be aware that you have done something wrong, right?"

"Some people enjoy complainin' a lot and doing less. But that's what I get for giving them a job– I have bigger allies now, none of which you three know of," spits the boss, turning again. His smile is still there, tremorous, but still pleasant. "They're barking at the wrong tree. They are getting what they wanted, but not from the hands they wanna. They've gotten conceited."

It's jarring to hear this man speak like _that_ when his people had talked about him so fondly. He had appeared to be a trustworthy leader who cares for his mates, but his tone is dark, reprimanding. It makes Gladion wonder if the Ivoreed's influence could have gone a little too far.

"Strange to hear the man atop the food chain calling his employees conceited. You have committed crimes far too overzealous for us to overlook– and, one way or another, this was bound to happen. That's why we truly are here," explains Gladion, scowling sternly.

Whether the crimes affect his crew or the rest of humankind, Gladion doesn't care. They are still crimes, and this man should be punished for them.

"Huuuh? You wanna punish me? That sounds fun," the pleasant smile turns into a smirk. "You can come at me then– I haven't had a good fight in _ages_ , and I could use you as a bit of training before I beat my grunts' ass for this mutiny!"

Gladion grunts and dashes forward. The boss takes a sword from under his coat, snickering as he pushes forward as well, and Hau is getting ready to fight with his staff out until–

"Hold up!" yells Moon, causing Gladion to trip with his feet and fall to the floor, startling both the boss and Hau. "Guys– it's _him_!"

Gladion shakes his head to get rid of the pain of the fall, sputtering out a disbelieving and annoyed growl. "What on _Arceus' name_ are you talking about?"

"It's _Guzma_! The guy from the Jaguar Farmlands!" That stirs nothing in their heads. Moon tries again. " I should have known I've seen you somewhere– your parents are looking for you!"

Realization hits so hard on Gladion he nearly passes out. Guzma's eyes close in contemplation, nodding soberly with a flat smile.

"Dude, _what_!?" Hau takes a hesitant step back. "So you're telling me that this dude, whose mom said she didn't want him to become a bully, is not only a bully, but the damn _king_ of bullies?"

Guzma enjoys this, somehow, cackling. "That's right, kid– it's ya' boy, Big Guzma the killer at your service!" His laughter grows hysterical. "We're gonna be besties when we meet in hell, you and I! The boss wants a word with you!"

Moon takes a step forward, keeping away one of her daggers whilst keeping another out for safety. "I can't believe we stumbled with you _here_ out of all places," she murmurs. "Your mom is looking for you! And your dad, too!"

He sheathes his sword as well, shrugging with his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. "I left for a reason, girlie–"

"It's not _girlie_ ," Moon says, voice a dangerous and tense thread. "My name is Moon."

"Ah, right. You're that girl, _Moon._ " Guzma thinks about it for a second, then chuckles. "Whatever. My parents don't get what the glory of being a pirate is and all that, they're… dumb." He gestures at all the wealth around him, snickering. "They think their normal houses and their normal clothes and their normal routines are all there is to life– but they're dead wrong! And they don't get that a dude like me can't fit on cookie-cutter boxes like theirs. I got sick of the army, sick of living life like another punk. There ain't nobody to stop me from doing what I'm doing!"

Gladion witnesses Moon's eyes widening progressively. The grip on her dagger trembles. Hau's hands ball to fists and Gladion finds his own doing the same. "Dude, that's a terrible mind to have! Don'tcha think your parents are looking for you for a reason?"

"I don't give a crap. I got my homies, my ships, and my allies– people that could beat your ass real bad if I called for them. Though my people ain't enjoying all I'm giving them, eh? Not even _that_ family's supporting me anymore," says Guzma, clicking his tongue nearly humorously. "They're all useless. And my parents are just the same. Family ain't worth it when you got all this gold and power, you'll–"

A shadow flashes out of view and right in front of Guzma, kicking him all the way across the room and to the wall, generating cracks with the impact of the heavy body on the wall. Guzma's body topples over a chest full of gold and crashes behind whilst Moon steps forward, wiping a bead of sweat off her jaw.

"Say that to _my face_!" she shouts, holding up her naked fist, scuffed at the knuckles. "Get up and say that to _my face_!"

Anger. Raw fury. That's all that Gladion sees in her features, wrinkled and bent with wide eyes trembling of rage. This is a look he's rarely seen on her, maybe a tease is all he's witnessed up to now. This, though?

The smile is gone. Guzma has hit a very strong nerve.

Hau comes from behind and loops his strong arms around one of Moon's, holding her back from stepping any further. "Dude, calm down!"

"Let me go, Hau!" Moon says, a touch more collected than a second ago, inhaling deeply.

"You have to calm down first!" exclaims Gladion, his sword out and scouting the spot where Guzma had disappeared into. "Losing our shit over this guy is not going to help at all!"

Moon grits her teeth in disbelief. "He's being a–"

Somebody comes rushing towards Moon and she only has time to shove Hau out of the way before she blocks Guzma's precise sword strike, then jumps away from his trajectory with a swift flip, skidding backward with her dagger out.

Guzma swats some dust off his shoulders, rolling them. "What a weird bunch you three are, gettin' all fired up just because I said some stuff. Did I hit a _nerve_ , girlie?"

Moon dashes forward, taking out her other dagger and jumping towards Guzma, who blocks her blades with a hand under his blade. "Look, I didn't travel for _hours_ to get here to hear you spitting nonsense about your _parents_ – or your crew, even! I'm too tired for that stuff!" She shouts, yelping when Guzma kicks her off and recovering fast again. "They're your _family_! All they want is their boss back!"

"They ain't my family anymore!" yells Guzma, aiming to run towards her again before a wall of rock stops him, and he hits himself on the face, disoriented. When he looks for a culprit, he finds Hau standing in the distance, hands firmly planted on the ground, Gladion close by and attentive to step in as soon as it is necessary. "You damn pests!"

Moon leaps over the wall and kicks Guzma to the ground with her heel, but this man is way stronger than Gladion had once been; he resists the hit and swipes his blade at Moon's feet, but she jumps away as well.

"They're still your family, and you're just shrugging them off like they're an inconvenience– both your parents and your own _mates_!" Moon yells. She dodges Guzma's blade instead of trying to attack him, causing him to curse over and over. "You have no idea how lucky you are!"

"Me, _lucky_? Don't come at me with sentimental blabbering like that, girlie!" Guzma wickedly aims his sword at her head– and misses. "Everyone's holding me down– you three included!"

"Your parents are _not_! They wanna see their son! They _miss_ you!" Moon grits her teeth, and now uses her daggers to block Guzma's claymore, growing impatient. "You don't know how much it sucks to grow up without parents– you got three cases of that here! And _you_ –" A grunt. She pushes forward.

"Oh? So no papa and no mama? What a shame," laments Guzma, half-mocking, but half sincere, somehow. "Now that I think of it, you look like one of those punks from the east– damn, you're one of the Karee Empire kids! I got a few of those in here, but they ain't as vicious as you are."

Gladion can see Guzma skating over thin ice. "Moon!"

She hears the worry and warning in his voice right away. " _No_! I'm gonna knock some sense into this dude even if it kills me!"

"What a heroic quest. I like your guts, but that ain't gonna work here!" Guzma smirks, dashing towards Moon once more. Their blades meet. "My crew is gone now! It makes no sense to do such a thing– they ain't my family anymore!"

"You don't know what you're saying! Did the Ivoreed brainwash you the same way they did to the Empress, eh? Are you gonna throw your own family away just because you wanna get rich and powerful? All you're gonna end up as is _alone_!" Guzma's expression twitches. Moon arches an eyebrow. "What's that? Did I hit a–"

Guzma headbutts Moon out of the way, knocking her to the ground. Her back hits the rough surface and she coughs, air knocked out of her as Guzma towers over her, sword in hand. "I'm getting tired of your shit!"

Guzma's blade hits with another– _Gladion_ 's blade, mustering all his strength to push Guzma away from Moon, his blade way thicker than Guzma's. The boss tumbles to the ground, landing on his bottom while Gladion calmly holds his sword up. His name comes out as a disbelieving utter from her, and a shout from Hau.

"I'm getting tired of your shit, too," says Gladion all too slowly, a shadow covering his eyes. "Get up."

Guzma looks up, holding his jaw with his hand. "Ah-há. You're protective of that girl, eh? You're all kinda all over each other. Kinda cute." Guzma looks back to where Hau is standing. He's waiting for a moment to move, on guard. Then, his eyes swing to Moon still a heap on the floor. "You three are kinda cute, talking about family and all that stuff. Orphan kids flocking together… that's cool."

Gladion gives no response to any of his wicked teasing. " _Get up_."

"Getting bloodthirsty, eh? Very well." Guzma stumbles up, knees visibly shaking. "Thinkin' about it, you look kinda familiar. The Madame was always shakin' and getting dark when anybody angered her, but you had to take her away from me too, eh? And she wasn't enough, but you've taken my crew away too."

His eyes narrow and become dark. Considering Guzma's unfortunate associations, he should have expected Lusamine's name to come up one way or another.

"Your allies are the ones who took her away from _me_ ," Gladion seethes. "They also took Moon's parents away from her. They _almost_ took Moon away from us. They want to destroy this whole Realm as well for their own purposes. And you still back them up."

"They've been cool with me."

"They are manipulating you," comments Gladion, firm. "That's what they do. They bait you with wealth and power, and all you get is a hand to the throat and a man taking everything away from you once you are not usable. That's what they do; and the day you're not useful anymore, they will get rid of you too."

"Eeeeh?" Guzma grimaces in all too real confusion. "Whazzat? Stop with the crap, goldilocks. I ain't gonna fall for that trap."

"I'm far from bluffing." The frostbite in his voice is alarming, but Gladion has always known how to be scary. It's one of the few things Faba has taught him right. "Do you know why I know? Do you know why _everyone_ here knows?"

Guzma's eyebrows sink. A first warning, and a sign that he's listening– for real this time.

"Because we aren't the ones who 'took Lusamine away from you'." A pause. " _Cyrus_ did. When he saw Lusamine had been defeated, he made sure to take every ounce of chi away from her. Right in front of us." Gladion crosses his arms. Guzma's eyes widen. "And I won't say that your crew killing Plumeria was a good move, but it was within reason. The Ivoreed is not a good source to rely on– not when they traffic with the lives of other people for the sake of power."

Hau slowly walks to a side. His hands rub against each other, too focused to be just a casual gesture. "They gave me Plumeria back! You don't know a thing about them!" Guzma's eyes flare. "And you _killed_ her again!"

"We know enough," says Moon, voice a degree hoarser than usual. "And we didn't kill Plums. When you handed her corpse over to them, they used her as a vessel for another of their fiends, and we just got rid of it." A sigh. "They don't give a shit about you, Guzma– or the Blackring, for that matter."

A moment of silence ensues. His expression fills with wrinkles of distress, and Guzma picks up his sword again. "You three are a bunch of liars!"

" _Boss_!"

Guzma hits another solid wall of rock again, separating him from Gladion and Moon as he helps her up. At the back, Hau crouches, hands surrounded with white light; the Blackring crew stands at the entrance right behind Hau, all of them armed, but without aiming at his boss.

Guzma grits his teeth at the view. "What are you doing here, eh? Did you get tired of backstabbing me!?"

"You gotta stop this, dude!" yells Hau, shaking his head with a wince. "You might be takin' your issues a bit too far!"

"We don't wanna leave the Blackring, boss!" says one of the grunts. "We just called 'em over to help us! We're getting tired of those fiends and those weird dudes with the cloaks– you know they ain't cool! They're just a bunch of stuck-up douchebags!"

Guzma clicks his tongue. "You don't know a damn thing! They're the ones giving us money, giving us power and the resources to make our dreams come true! This is what we've wanted all along!"

"That's bullshit!" says one of the pirates, and the sentiment is followed up by nods and hums. "We don't want none of that– we want our boss back! We don't give a fuck about how much we gotta do to get back on track, but the Blackring can't get bought by a bunch of nerds with staffs and all that shit!"

"Yeah! We don't want the gold and the power– we're just here to make a quick buck, but it's also lotsa fun to chase people around and do cool shit! We wanna go back to all that– this is no fun, dude, no fun at all!" says another, from the back. "We don't want the Ivoreed, we want Guzma the Bug Boss! We don't care what you do, we'll be following ya'!"

A loud ' _yeah_!' echoes into the chamber. Gladion sighs a smirk, watching Guzma's eyes widen. Awe is written all over his features. "But we're getting so much done now! What about all the things we're gonna get thanks to them?"

"We don't give a crap!" And another 'yeah!' finishes the sentence. "We're not gonna follow a boss that's been bought by a buncha' weirdos! And if he doesn't wanna come back to his senses, then we're gonna kick them back into him, right?"

"You…" Guzma's expression slackens. "You don't want any of it?"

"We just want the Blackring to be the Blackring, dude– we're a family! A kinda big and weird family, but it ain't half bad!" exclaims somebody from the front. "I don't even care about the pillaging stuff– we just wanna have fun and hang out on boats and stuff! The money's secondary!"

Gladion turns from the speech to Moon, who is holding her arm with one hand. "You could learn some from them."

It's a joke, but Moon takes it seriously and tries to kick him on his kneecaps.

It takes Guzma about a minute to decompress everything that has been said, everything that has happened and also take in the faces of his people– everyone is smiling, encouraging; they are giving him hope. "All you punks want is to have fun? Are y'all that simple?"

"You hired us for a reason, boss!"

"Aye, _aye_!"

Hau walks over to Guzma and leans forward with his hands on his hips, looking at him earnestly. "Dude, all they wanna do is have a boss, uh, bossing 'em around. Just quit the dark cults and you'll be fine. They're gonna support you all the way– that's what family is all about."

Gladion and Moon smile to themselves at Hau's words and Guzma blinks in astonishment. "So that's it, huh? Just a buncha' people messing around– is that all they want?"

"Families can be weird. And different," Moon chuckles, walking up behind him. She slaps a hand on his shoulder and gives it a shake. "And I think it's time we take ya' to yours, pal."

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Darling, are we expecting any visits?"

The woman shakes her head, walking over to the front door. "I don't think so… who could it be?"

She swings the door open softly. The light of dawn filters into the cozy house, reflecting on the golden wheat planted on the fields in the distance. At her doorstep and with a wide grin and a waving hand stands Hau, who the woman recognizes immediately.

"Oh, it's you! It's been a long while since we last saw you three, hopefully you're up to no trouble," she says with a soft smile, earning a nod from Hau. "Do you need anything?"

"We have something to show you– ah, and your husband too if he's at home."

The old couple slowly steps down the small veranda and takes to the fields where Hau is leading them. The sun is sinking in the horizon, casting rays of orange heaven into the fields. The roads are as sandy and dirty as Hau remembers them, but the feeling he walks with is very much different to that of last time.

Moon and Gladion are walking through the dirt path, carrying Guzma with their hands on his shoulders. He's half a head taller than them, but despite the time that has passed, despite all the troubles Guzma has gone through since he left until he came back, he recognizes his parents all the same.

And they recognize him, too.

Guzma communicates a thousand messages with his eyes, yet none with his mouth; words are too small for a moment this big, and all he can do is shyly but _hopefully_ look at them, lips trembling.

The mother walks forward first, her eyes scanning the features of this man, hesitantly, then disbelievingly, and then in awe. Her hand reaches out, shaky with emotion, and Gladion thinks she might slap him in the face.

Instead, the mother comes up to Guzma carefully, reaches up – as if appreciating how tall her son has grown – and loops her arms around her son's neck, wrapping him in a hug as she begins to sob into his shoulder.

Guzma's eyes narrow, fall lidded and his visage fills itself with emotion too heavy to handle; he falls on his knees, taking his mother with him and prompting his father to approach them as well. The arms of the pirate boss wrap around his parents, fingers digging into the backs as apologies and sobs dribble out of his mouth.

Witnessing the emotional scene, the three warriors smile softly. Hau holds up two of his fists and the other two bump them accordingly.

"Where… where have you been?" asks the mother, pulling away from her son to look at him in the eyes. "You look _awful_ , Guzma. It's as if a tree has fallen on you, Arceus."

Guzma chuckles, merely a laugh, but the smile on his face is genuine. "Many things have happened. It's a kinda long story."

The four of them had agreed to not tell Guzma's parents about his current situation, because the boss wants to do things at his own pace, and he will talk about all of it when time is due. For now, it's time for him to go to basics; the complicated issues will follow.

"You need to take a shower, son," says the father, fond and kind, ruffling his hair with affection. "That hair color is _terrible_ , too. Have you joined a music band or something like that? You're not doing drugs either, are you?"

Guzma shakes his head, still smiling, and still bowing his head as he enjoys their concerned touch. "No, dad, I ain't into none of that shit."

"Watch your mouth, Guzma."

A chuckle. "Aye, aye."

The father turns to the three guests. Gladion notices the tears crinkling at his eyes, but the man is quick to wipe them away. "We are eternally thankful for bringing our son back to us. We don't know what happened but… we will be there for him. And for you three, too, if you need anything from us."

"It was nothing," says Moon, lying deliberately with a grin. "Though I'd kill for some water! And maybe a bit of–"

It's not her stomach, but Hau's, roaring in hunger. Moon's tummy echoes the sentiment, and Gladion's as well, yet more shyly. The sorcerer laughs, and the father chuckles. "Of course. It's the least we can give you."

The mother gets off the ground and beckons at them to follow her. "I'm actually making malasadas, and I might have made too many of them, so please come and eat as many as you want!"

She walks away from the scene, the father following close behind and, not as surprising as it should have been, Hau as well, asking all sorts of questions about the pastry while Guzma stays behind, getting to his feet and watching the scene with fond eyes.

Realizing that Moon and Gladion are right behind him, he turns to face them. Appreciation brims in his dark-rimmed eyes. "Thank you for, uh, _this_. I didn't remember what it felt like to be hugged like that. I guess families ain't as dumb as I imagined," he says. His words are slurred with emotion, cheeks stained with residual tears. "I got _no_ clue how I'm gonna explain all that has happened, but I'll get there."

"Take it easy," advises Moon. "Skipping the part where you almost joined a dark cult might be a good idea, too."

Gladion nudges her side with an elbow. Moon doesn't react to it, her eyes on Guzma.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Guzma's eyes focus on her as well, smiling and nodding at her. "Thank you for lookin' after my homies while I was gone, and while Plums was gone, too. I'm glad they picked ya' out of the dumpster." Moon nods, accepting the gratitude with a pleasant smile. "They like you three a lot, and I guess I can't say I hate ya' either."

Gladion nods curtly in acceptance, as well. "What will you do now?"

"I ain't gonna stay for too long– my people need me to rebuild all the shit the Ivoreed destroyed, and that's gonna take a lotta' time." A sigh escapes him, but it's anything but weary. His face is mischievous and slightly menacing, but his words are grateful and kind. "I'll be goin' back to the Outpost at the Stoneskip Shore and figure things out from there."

Guzma deems that to be the end of it, and turns around with his hands shoved into his pockets; much like Gladion would, but it's all more thuggish and rough than the perfectionist swordsman.

"Oh, yeah," he says, not facing them again. "You got the Blackring's thanks, and mine personally. If ya' kids need us for anything, you've got us to help." His head turns to the pastel skies, the puffy clouds and the cooing birds flying in the distance. Time passes in a gentle motion. "Somebody I used to know told me it's good to be grateful for what other people do for ya'. I guess she was kinda right. I ain't gonna dishonor her now."

And Guzma walks away with that, taking to the direction of Hau's loud chatter, where a house is lighted up for the first time in ages as the smell of sweet pastry fills the air along with the minty scent of the nearby forests.

Watching him leave, Gladion notices Moon is following him, hands entwined behind her back. She looks behind her shoulder, grinning blissfully. "Who would've thought it, right?"

They have ended up making a whole pirate company their ally; a company they have been chasing for since the very beginning, a company that has been giving them headaches for centuries– a company that turns out to have a heart, too.

Gladion smiles, chuckling. "Who would have, indeed."

Moon laughs, skipping to follow the family. Gladion follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed a chunk from this chapter because it was around 14k, and by doing that I reduced it to 13kish which did absolutely NOTHING but you can read the removed scene here! https://miraimisu.tumblr.com/post/190989520496/chapter-54-extra-that-is-the-wrong-header-and
> 
> This chapter classifies as both one of the best and one of the worst of the series LMAO because 1) it's too long and 2) I'm not very HAPPY about the Blackring plot coming to a close this abrupt but this part is meant to wrap the plot up so THAT'S HOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT SORRY 3) I feel like this chapter should be 2 chapters but I didn't know where to divide it so :')
> 
> BUT I ALSO LOVE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE 1) it's v epic I love the idea of the OT3 sailing to fight some baddies 2) I love Guzma with all my heart and his motives because it all makes sense I'm so proud of that ;;;; 3) Gladion is very eye emoji on Moon hehe 4) I love the idea of the Blackring ending up as actual ALLIES to the OT3 it's what we deserve ah 5) Guzma meeting his parents made me a little emotional even though I HATE HOW I WROTE IT LMAO
> 
> That being said I shall say that
> 
> "Moon looks at the sea again. The wind plays with her hair, sunshine twinkling in her eyes. / Gladion smiles to himself." - G L A D I O N your heart eyes are STARTING TO SHOW
> 
> !And out of nowhere comes Moon's ship, crashing with the enemy's ship unceremoniously like a bull out of control. It kicks Gladion and Hau's ship back a few meters with the waking waves in the sea, but when the splash clears, the image becomes sharp. The leader is standing on the bowsprit with her knives on her hand, one of them pointed onwards to guide the ship while laughing loudly. / "Mother ship coming through, assholes!" - I love this woman so much
> 
> "A familiar laugh rushes through the wind and the waves, below them. Moon reaches their view, mounted on a creature with a fin on top, gray, surging through the waters at breakneck speed as she laughs, arms crossed. The rest of her crew follows on their respective sharks, aiming for the master ship with levered gazes. / Moon looks up at them as she busts right past Gladion's ship, saluting him. "What the fuck are you doing!?" - I LOVE THIS WOMAN SO MUCH
> 
> (remember in arc 1 where Moon told Gladion she heard the rumor that the Blackring kept sharks in their boats. That was me throwing a boomerang and it just got back to us)
> 
> "I won't let you two stay there and fight on your own!" / "How am I supposed to leave you there!?" - Gladion's development is such a glowup
> 
> Arc 1 Gladion: hello I am Gladion and I hope you have an accident and leave me alone  
> Arc 3 Gladion: hello I'm Gladion and I hope you stay by my side because I want to protect you
> 
> "Guzma looks up, holding his jaw with his hand. "Ah-há. You're protective of that girl, eh? You're all kinda all over each other. Kinda cute." - Mirai Sneakily Makes Guzma a Lonashipping Fan and Wingman Whilst Showing Gladion being Protective Of The Woman He Holds Dear COUGH COUGH AAAA
> 
> "Who would've thought it, right?" / They have ended up making a whole pirate company their ally; a company they have been chasing for since the very beginning, a company that has been giving them headaches for centuries– a company that turns out to have a heart, too. / Gladion smiles, chuckling. "Who would have, indeed." - And now is when you realize that the 400 Coin Reward is merely symbolic and that nobody is gonna claim those coins ever because THE PRIZE IS THE FRIENDS WE MADE ON THE WAY
> 
> The Blackring is now an ally and that's very important and you will see why someday
> 
> This chapter just sums up so much of the babies' development. Gladion wanting to protect his friends. Hau being brave. Moon acting up on her feelings and facing Guzma because he's resenting his family, something Moon misses deep inside. If you compare this situation with the Blackring with arc 1, everything has changed and I'm LIVING for that change ;_; I love them so much I cry dude. Go back to arc 1 and read chapter 1 or 6 and just FEEL THE NEW BONDS
> 
> I have no words so I hope my screaming conveys my pride
> 
> BUT YEAH THIS CHAPTER IS OUT OF THE WAY we can lower the stakes oof next chapter is a transition one and right after that we're picking our knives up again :)))) taking the downhill rollercoaster LMAOO it won't be as hardcore as arc 2's rollercoaster but you know what I mean


	15. The Beast Who Hid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon, Hau and Lillie plan their next moves. Gladion sulks all the while, and Hau discovers something new about himself.

"Your wrist is broken, as I assume you have been told," speaks Wicke diligently, holding Gladion's wrist in one of her hands. "I presume you have been fighting and making use of it, correct? That would explain the general bruising around the area."

"Yeah," Hau grimaces. "He had a bad landing after running into some bad guys, and then he got into a pretty nasty fight with the big bad guy from the Blackring."

Wicke understands nothing of this but continues touching the joint delicately.

Moon, sitting right by Gladion as he has his wrist looked at, groans. "That's what you get for playing hero, Gladbag. You knew your wrist was already broken, why force it any further?"

His eyes don't harden, but they shoot her a meaningful half-boiled glare; no frown, just stern. "You know perfectly well why. Guzma wasn't being easy to deal with."

Moon chuckles in agreement, and he does as well.

"Well, sadly for you, this is _not_ going to be easy to deal with either, I'm afraid." Wicke laments, sighing as she pads to her first-aid kit on a desk. "You will need to let your hand rest, and your arm in general, too. Your shoulder is terribly sore as well." Wicke points a finger at both Hau and Moon. "You two should take a breather too. You have gone through a rather rocky ride, haven't you?"

Moon dismisses her point, waving her hand. "My body is fine."

Knowingly, Hau pokes her side and she visibly flinches. "Ya' don't look fine to me!" And she deliberately gives him a push, and Hau's knees buckle. " _Traitor_."

Wicke spares them a small, tired laugh. "Childish banter aside, you three must get a good night's sleep." She turns to Gladion next, whose face has contorted into dread, anticipating what will come next. "And concerning you, Young Master, you shall not wield your sword again until your wrist feels better. As far as Miss Lillie has told me, you had planned to go to certain places next, correct?"

"Yeah. We're headed off to talk to her."

The doctor nods at Moon, then turns to Gladion again. "Then I'm afraid you will not be able to participate in this one, Young Master. Putting further pressure on your wrist will slow your recovery down."

And he takes it admittedly badly; the three of them are about to set off in a grand voyage to seek the remaining Talismans available, and he's told to stay here on land now of all times? Gladion's eyebrows sink, groaning in complaint. "I have to stay? That's ridiculous!"

"If you use your sword any further you'll end up hurting yourself more and being more bitter and grumpy to us," Moon comments, concern laced into the jabs delicately. "Besides, you wouldn't wanna be still injured for the final badass showdown, right?"

He has to admit that she's right, at least to a certain extent, but telling her that will only make her ego grow and as much as he appreciates her advice, he would rather be spared. "What am I supposed to do here then? Just wait for Moon and Hau to come back?"

"I assume Miss Lillie is running the operation to some extent, so maybe asking her about the subject will be much more helpful than asking me. I'm but an inn owner, and as much as I enjoy your company, I would rather it be at closing hours." Wicke's voice sounds apologetic and kind. "Please, consult the Miss and rest your hand– for my and your sake."

* * *

"Absolutely not. If your wrist is in such state, you shall stay with me here in Zeffarei."

" _Arceus_ are you all out to get me?"

Moon pats his back, snorting. "Good to know she can make you stay so quickly. Your sister complex is showing, Gladbag." He turns his head to face her, a deadpan present on his face. "But see? You gotta stay in for this one. Your wrist needs some rest."

"That makes no sense. We have had swords _in_ us and we have continued fighting like nothing happened." Gladion crosses his arms. "Wicke might have said that, but I feel–"

"No, you are _staying_ ," Lillie insists, a soft frown wrinkling her brow. "You can't risk your safety because you simply want to go have an adventure. Stop being so stubborn, Arceus!"

"Yeah, you're not gonna do any good being all grumpy about your wrist, so you're stayin'!" says Hau accusingly.

Gladion turns his eyes to Moon, looking for somebody to defend him. All she does is snicker, smirking, and Gladion simply gives up at that. He throws himself to a seat nearby, arms crossed. "This is unfair."

"It kinda sucks, but you'll survive." Moon pads over to him and pats his head. The height difference with him sitting and her standing is ridiculously upsetting. "Maybe if we twist it to the other side it will heal?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard in a while," Gladion says, scooting an inch away from her.

"Your loss," Moon comments, sneering.

"Gladion's broken bones aside," Lillie begins, causing Gladion to grunt and look away. "I believe you told me that you knew about more Talismans, right? Did you retrieve the one from the Wastes, the one I told you about?"

Moon unceremoniously shoves her hand into Gladion's shirt – much to the indignation and panic of the victim – and shows her the shining pendant, yanking at the chord. It's shaped like a diamond on Moon's pale hand. "This one? Yep. It took us a while to do that, but we got it." She lets it drop against Gladion's shirt. "There was a guardian, even. It was lots of fun."

"Other than the time we nearly got nailed to the ground by falling traps, I would say it was interesting," Gladion grumbles. Moon nods eagerly. "So now we have one of these. But we need more, right?"

Lillie nods. "Yes, if only to make sure we have enough power to face Cyrus when the time comes." She walks over to one of the bookcases by her side and picks one book out. "Moon told me Cyrus is allegedly hiding in the Zhar's Citadel, which means he's powerful enough to withstand the dark chi in that place."

"What's up with that place, though?" asks Hau, peering at Lillie's open book from her shoulder. "I know it's cursed and all that, but can we even enter it? What's in there that's so bad?"

Lillie, whose face is lightly stained with pink for reasons Gladion doesn't want to know, opens the book. "I don't really know myself. Mother told me once that it's an entrance to the Dark Realm, but that's physically impossible– an open portal like that would release dark chi that has not arrived here as of yet, so we can rule out that theory." She lets out a hum, thinking hard. "Some people say the Citadel is just an entrance to another territory. It would take us a day or so to arrive there."

"Yeah, but I don't think we should go there yet, right?" asks Moon, peering over Lillie's other shoulder. "It's kinda off limits now. If we get enough Talismans, we could fend off the dark chi _and_ use the remaining energy against Cyrus."

Lillie nods. "That is the idea." She turns around to look at Gladion, who still isn't over the fact that he has to stay _this is all too ridiculous_. "Did you feel any changes with the Talisman on your neck?"

He shrugs. "I got tired less quickly, maybe."

Moon smiles. "He also got a stomach ache."

"That's _not_ relevant to the case here," Gladion sighs. "I don't recall any major changes."

"I think the Talismans don't act passively like that, though," Moon interjects, pensive. "When I grabbed one of the Talismans when I was kidnapped and all that, I only felt its effect when I started running to Zeffarei."

"Wait up, you _ran_ there?" asks Hau, and Moon nods nonchalantly. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Remember that bridge I _definitely_ didn't drive us into when we stole that ship? I crossed the strait with that– uh, the _ruins_ of that bridge. The Talisman didn't let me get tired. It felt _amazing_ ," she explains. "By the time we got to Lusamine, I had barely made a dent on the Talisman's chi. No wonder people used to use these ages ago."

"I wonder how that works, then," Lillie says. "Regardless, we will have to look for more of them. As you said, Guzma told you about another Talisman, right?"

"He said there is still one Talisman in the Orchard of Souls, back in the Bleakdross Incursion," says Gladion, holding two fingers up. He folds one down. "He also mentioned something about another Talisman in Bakiria at the north, but he knows nothing about that."

"Huh? Then where did that suggestion come from?"

"He's making use of that pirate intuition of his," replies Moon, arms folded. "Bakiria is full of secret towns and secret temples and _everything_ is a secret, so per any secret place, there must be a hidden treasure. That's exactly how everything goes."

"No, it isn't," Gladion replies, a perfect deadpan. "You're just humoring him because you managed to get along well with him."

"Not my fault that he has gold all over him. He's shiny. And tough. If he weren't so all over the place, I'd even consider ditching you all for him," it's clearly a joke, but it hits differently now that they are home. They still haven't gotten a brink of sleep, so his revolting reaction might have to do with his exhaustion. "Whatever. The thing is that one of his grunts stumbled with a secret place, but they woke up unconscious by a cave and got scared shitless. That's the story Guzma told us, at least."

"Yeah, it sounds creepy." Hau comments, swallowing. "If possible, I'd like to be excluded from that. It sounds like an acid trip and I've had enough of those this week. No more ships, and no more potentially deadly places."

"Well, pal, aren't you in for a ride, then," Moon says, sardonic and dry in her voice.

"Actually, I had the idea that we could split up to speed things up a little. Gladion has to stay here and there is _no_ room to negotiate about this," Lillie says pointedly. She's not looking at Gladion but the message gets across extremely effectively. "Considering that Moon is _persona non-grata_ anywhere in the Kandrus Empire, Hau could head to Bleakdross; Moon can head to Bakiria and investigate."

Moon's eyes brighten and widen in interest. "Oh- _ho_ , lonely time to investigate? That sounds promising."

"I mean, I ain't against that," comments Hau in response; he doesn't look exactly pleased. "But I'm not exactly welcome there either. I'm not as wanted or as… _popular_ as she is, but some people might recognize me."

"Oh, that's perfectly fine, actually," says Lillie softly. "I have called somebody to meet with us today, but I wonder where he is. You can discuss things with him as soon as he arrives."

Moon arches an eyebrow. "Somebody? Who?"

"My, I assume you must be talking about me, correct?"

Much to Gladion's chagrin, Captain Ilima waltzes over to them with that typical saunter of his, smiling placidly and bowing his head an inch to greet the soon-to-be Empress, who greets him politely. "It's good to see you, Captain. We haven't had much time to talk as of late."

"The circumstances are far from desirable, but if my Empress calls for me, then I must act right away." Even though Lillie is _not_ the Empress yet – not fully, at least, since she hasn't been coronated – Ilima still uses that suave tilt of meaning to make Lillie giggle. Gladion despises it. "I was told our headmistress Moon and dear comrade Hau are about to sail to another adventure."

"That's the intention," Lillie affirms, nodding. "Their bodies still are in no shape to hold a proper fight–"

"Lils, that's insulting. We are perfectly fine," Moon says, uncharacteristically interrupting Lillie. "I'm fine, Hau is sorta fine and Gladion is, well, not fine. Generalizing like that is rude."

"The bottom line is, they could use a backup just in case things go awry. I doubt they will, but I would feel better about you going with either of them." Lillie's eyes pan over to Moon, who is staring very intently at Ilima. Gladion wonders what's up with that.

Luckily for him, Moon is quick to elaborate. "So you want him to come with us? It'd be my pleasure to have him with me." Her voice is shockingly pleasant; that is, until she opens her mouth again. "Sadly, I'd rather go on my own. I'm gonna try to be quick about finding the pendant and that might not translate well with him."

Far from taking offense from Moon's rather tactful statement, Ilima walks over to her, smiling. "You are saying that as if I could not keep up with your abilities, Moon."

Moon juts her chin in Hau and Gladion's general direction. "They can keep up with me pretty well. You, though… I doubt you can. No offense. It's just a matter of experience. I'm a bit hard to keep track of sometimes." Her eyes focus on Hau now. "Besides, I think Hau might need the backup more than me, considering he's being chased by justice and all that."

Gladion smirks humorlessly. "Thanks to who?"

"You're never gonna forget about it, will you?"

"Don't even doubt it."

Ilima watches the exchange very attentively. "I suppose you raise a fair point," he says after a long time. "Escorting Hau to the Orchard of Souls sounds plenty interesting as well. Though, the idea of walking in an area full of dark chi does not exactly please me."

"It'll be okay, dude. We've been there a few times and it's nothing too serious."

"Ah, then that will be fine. I am curious about that zone myself, so the prospect of visiting it fills me with excitement." To think that Moon calls Gladion a word wizard when she has Ilima right in front of her is all sorts of odd. "Regardless, when do you wish to set off, then?"

"As quick as possible. Moon should probably leave a bit sooner," suggests Lillie, looking over to Moon apologetically. "I'm sorry about making you travel there again. It's a matter of convenience."

Against all odds, Moon grins and puts her hands on her hips. "You kidding? I don't mind at all. I kinda liked it there, and I haven't gotten to investigate any of the north. It's gonna be interesting."

Lillie smiles back at her, relieved. "As long as you're taking it this well, I'm satisfied." Green eyes connect with more green, meeting a disgruntled blond still seated on a chair. "You and I will stay behind. I could use some help with paperwork and attending military-oriented duties. Some advice is in order, too."

"Advice? I'm not qualified to give any of that."

"You're more qualified than you know. You don't need to have a degree to give valid advice, you know." Gladion shuts up with that. "I guess that should be it, then. I will set up a boat for Moon to take, and another for Hau and Ilima so you can cross the strait."

"Sounds great to me!" Moon juggles her weight from one foot to another, smiling. "That means that my suggestion to just swim across the Soakedge Sea is off-limits, huh?"

The four people present in the room throw her a withering look. " _Yes_."

* * *

"I had never expected for Bleakdross to look like this, truly."

"Not gonna lie, me neither. I guess the name kinda sells the image to you."

Ilima looks around, curious about everything around him. Hau is concerned about his opinion on the place for some reason– he's never truly spent time with the Captain like this, though this barely classifies as _time_ considering everything in Bleakdross is so dark it doesn't look like time is passing at all. Things are just as dark and murky as they used to be, and the number of fiends is the same if not higher.

Great, That's fantastic. Hau loves having encounters with fiends that eat hearts for breakfast.

"Hm. That appears to be the case." Ilima is wearing his usual golden-white-some green outfit, and it stands out like a sore thumb. He hasn't noticed it yet. "There is a rather strange energy around here that I cannot quite distinguish. Is that normal, too?"

"Yeah. Moon told us we might feel heavy and dizzy and all that jazz. Perks of dark chi, but nothing too severe should happen to us." The Captain nods, complacent with this. "I hope we don't stay around for too long. I don't wanna be eaten up by some nasty fiends. Or a demon. Or that beast we saw in the Highlands."

"Oh? A beast in the Highlands?" asks Ilima, earning a hasty nod from Hau; they keep walking, mindful to stay away from the Kandrus camping at the center of the field. "Was it that mighty?"

Hau rubs the back of his neck. "It was terrifying, but I was kinda scared of anything with two feet and claws back then, so who knows. Moon called it… ah, what was the name?" Ilima waits it out this time, patiently walking alongside him. "Yeah! Groudon!"

"Groudon? That's one of the legendary beasts. I never thought Moon had interacted with such a being."

"She just mentioned it sparingly. I got no clue what she did with it, but I wouldn't be surprised if she's friends with it or something!" Hau laughs, ambling forward with his arms behind his back. Whenever he mentions Moon's adventures, his tone is light and fond. It puts him at ease people like her exist. "You look kinda surprised there."

"Ah, pardon me. I'm constantly surprised by Moon's expertise. She truly is a box of surprises," replies Ilima with a dashing smile. "Though, I'm surprised to hear that Groudon resides in a place as… melancholic and dark as this. I would have expected a much grimmer creature to be here."

The sorcerer shrugs. "It was scary. I don't remember much about it, I just know it was very big and intimidating. Even Gladbag was scared."

"I had forgotten about your exceptional nicknames. It's good to see they are still there," Ilima says softly, making Hau smile back. "I suppose any of the beasts can be rather threatening to anybody without much experience. Could the Talisman be held within that tower with Groudon?"

"It's supposed to be in the Orchard of Souls. It's a bit further ahead. We gotta get past that tower and then… Moon said it's just a little passage through a cliff. She likes those a lot." Hau looks around and takes in his surroundings to ubicate himself in Bleakdross; the tower stands in the distance to his left, covered by the purplish mist of the area. The soil is unceasingly dark and dry, hard under his feet. "I think we got a bit more to go, though. This place is _endless_."

"It's indeed very… vast." His comment comes off equal parts mesmerized and horrified; Hau has no idea how he can be that expressive with so few words being said. "And to think there used to be a whole empire here… I heard the stories, but seeing the aftermath yourself is rather unpleasant."

They walk along the incursion with fairly animated talks. Ilima had always struck Hau as a very nice person, no matter the grudges Gladion might hold for his alleged 'habit to brag about absolutely anything, even something as simple as breathing'.

The Captain _knows_ how to carry a conversation. Gladion might have found that very irritating, but Hau doesn't really. There are some moments where Ilima definitely comes across as a little too confident, but his apparent kindness and his undeniable charm make up for most of it. When a fiend scoots close to them on the beaten track, Ilima doesn't flinch or react, and he simply keeps going. Maybe he knows that they are harmless if not provoked; maybe he knows how to keep the nerves under control.

They reach the Orchard of Souls fairly quickly; at least, this looks like the place. There is a small, narrow slope as a passage, and then the remains of a cracked street at the end. The place has broken pillars at the sides, statues with broken arms standing at the back, twisted in dramatic poses.

At the end of the passage, there is a great crack on the wall which Hau doesn't appreciate at all. "It's gotten… too silent here."

"Yes, until you started talking," Ilima chuckles. Hau looks around them as they walk deeper into the abandoned segment. "It did get awkwardly tense and silent all of a sudden. Maybe we should go on and explore a little further."

"Yeah, let's go explore!" Ilima's eyes widen at this brazen enthusiasm; his eyes follow Hau as he sprints down the abandoned avenue. "I bet there's gonna be a lot of good stuff here! Maybe we can find a treasure!"

"Ah, always so positive," says Ilima good-naturedly, looking around as he walks a good step ahead of Hau. "I do wonder why this is so empty, however. There seem to be no traps or guardians around here."

Hau searches for proof of this and finds himself agreeing. The place is naked and dusty everywhere he looks: the pillars are full of dirt and crimson stains, and the statues have grime in every crook and cranny of depth. Nobody has been here in a while; an odd circumstance considering the treasure this cave keeps.

The possibility of the Talisman being gone crosses his mind like a shooting star; a gust of wind comes from the opening of the cave before them and Hau jumps to a side by pure reflect, much like a cat. There is a silent plea in that ghosty breeze, a voice beckoning at them that Hau can hear clear as day. It's a moan for help, a cry for attention. They are being called forward.

So Hau says the first thing that crosses his head. "Dude, what the _fuck_."

"It seems somebody is living inside this place," Ilima says placidly as the howl of the wind dies down, leaving only remains of fear behind, though the Captain looks pleased as punch, much like always; Hau, however, doesn't. "Maybe we should go explore. I have the feeling we are being awaited."

"That's creepy as hell– but you're right! Totally right!" Hau twists himself upright, rolling his shoulders and looking at the cave opening dead on. "The Talismans are waitin' for us. We gotta get 'em to defeat the Ivoreed. We gotta avenge about two families and a whole Empire but that's fine–"

Ilima cranes his head to Hau. "What was that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Hau says hastily, shuffling into the cave because if he stops and stares he will never get things done because all he has to do is stop thinking and act, he has to go, go, go, _go_ before he gets to rest, rest, rest, _rest_. "This place gives me the creeps, dude."

The cave is much fancier than the outside shows, presenting a long hallway made of polished stone. Stone vases with stone flowers and stone dew are frozen to the sides of this pathway, riddled with little diamonds and sapphires. Small streams of gray, jaded sunlight illuminate small spots of the path, yet the rest of it is inexplicably lit up by patches of purple and yellow glass. Ridges and cliffs are revealed, broken at the sides of the main pathway.

And, as they soon discover, the pathway abruptly ends with an abyss, the size that of a mile, maybe, or perhaps it's just his skewed perception that is making things worse.

Ilima steps close. "Ah. That truly is inconvenient. That looks like a rather tough fall."

 _Great_. Exactly what Hau needs to hear. If he pays enough attention, he can hear the wails of ghosts from an ancient Empire calling, howling like cries in the night.

Hau knows very well that this could be the hypothetical graveyard of the thousands of souls that died that day at the hands of Cyrus; having that theory proved, however, is something he isn't ready for.

" _The brave ones shall pass with eyes like those of a mole, but the heart of a hero_." echoes a voice in the air– _no_ , it's in his head, like that sun guardian in the Wastes of Bakiria. " _Only the one who wades in the darkness can reach the light_."

And Hau had not been ready for _that_ , either.

"Holy," a small breath. " _Arceus_."

"Good for you to know that cussing in front of a deity is against etiquette," says Ilima, a touch tense, breathily smiling. "I assume you heard that voice, too."

"I heard it before too– with Moon and Gladion at the Wastes. It must be the guardian of this place talking to me, right?" No response meets his question, but in that silence, he finds another answer. "They ain't very talkative. But how are we gonna walk across?"

" _We_?" Ilima shakes his head. "I believe this is a quest only you can fulfill, I'm afraid. I wouldn't possibly walk over that void."

"I… could make a bridge or something, right?" Hau squints his eyes to look onward. "The Talisman's gotta be there. I can see a lil' altar at the end of it, I think. And if the guardian's speaking to us, then that's because it wants us to cross."

"Ah, but I don't believe the guardian wants you to use your magic," the other replies, giving Hau a smile of understanding. "It seems much more complex than a mere chi transformation."

Right, _right_. Hau tries to focus. The voice had mentioned something about a mole, which is a very fitting metaphor for the situation considering they are in a cave right now. Then, darkness, and the heart of a hero, which could be bravery, and moles are _blind_ –

"Hold up, you want me to cross over with my eyes closed!?" squeaks Hau, startled at his own realization. "There's no path!"

" _Insecurity creates no path, but cracks the will and withers the sight_." The voice bounces in his head; it's almost dizzy, nauseatic. " _Bravery opens a path. Bravery breaks the walls. Bravery creates the ground_."

A lapse of silence passes in which Hau's shoulders twitch, then sag. Hau takes a step forward, looking at the ceiling in search of the speaker, but just as he's about to speak, Ilima stops him.

"Hau. Don't look down," orders the Captain.

"Huh? But–"

" _Don't look down_ ," the Captain insists. In his words Hau finds a wobble, a tremor, disbelief and a piece of shock. He knows something Hau doesn't. "Close your eyes and keep on walking."

The situation clicks on him nearly instantly; there is wind flying upwards as he takes another slow step, and then a pitched wisp of voice that hails up and disappears. If he opens his eyes, he will see the fall, and _this_ – whatever this is, will break. The spell will break. He will fall.

Hau sucks in a very deep breath.

He takes another step forward. The possibility of falling creeps at the back of his mind, taunts him with tickling claws and a small pinch in his heart; his breathing falters, his breathing shakes, but he keeps pushing forward.

It's funny, this thing about walking over the void, eyes closed and arms outstretched. Once upon a time, Hau thought that bravery was the total opposite of this: that he had to walk with his eyes wide open, seeing the danger and flipping his finger at death like Moon had done many times. Gladion had done the same too, albeit more sparingly. He knows what bravery is like now; and it's nothing about eyes, about death or the void. It's all about fear.

And he knows he can't be scared anymore. He has to fight to protect those he loves. He has to get a Talisman to become strong enough to protect this world. He has people he cares about, waiting for him at home.

And when he feels the sudden hiss of gravel against the soles of his shoes, he swallows a sharp gasp and hears the distant comfort of Ilima at the other end of the invisible bridge. His eyes will themselves to open; a flutter, a shy blink, irises darting up and then widening like saucers.

A creature of red scales and colossal size stands at the back of it all, and Hau has to wonder if he had truly overseen something as big as this; perhaps, Groudon only appeared when Hau crossed over.

" _You have arrived_ ," says the guardian. Hums and sighs overlap with his voice, making it deep and stale. " _I have been awaiting your arrival. I have been told that you are looking for something I hold in my possession, correct?_ "

Hau swallows. He becomes abruptly aware of Groudon's arms that are circling the altar, circling the small space protectively. Red eyes don't help to not be intimidated, but his courage _does_.

"Yeah, that's right. Not me only, but my friends in general. Uh, Gladion can't come because he's got a broken wrist, but Moon is."

Groudon stares, stares, and stares.

" _I have seen your colors in the past, blinking away and then coming back to life. I cannot see the colors, I cannot see the embers, but I can feel them coiling in your heart. It is pure like starlight, and innocent. Shall I ask, then, what your purpose is?_ "

Hau musters all the spirit within him, makes a ball out of it all and summons it to his eyes, to a decisive stare and balled hands. "I'm here to ask for your permission to take that Talisman with me so we can take down a very creepy guy with very creepy intentions. I can't… really explain what's going on, because I don't even know myself what's going on most of the time, but I'm doing my best and that's why I'm here."

And Groudon doesn't speak and continues staring from above with its claws protecting the treasure. Protecting Hau. Protecting it all like the world is in its arms.

" _I understand_ ," says Groudon heavily, nodding its head a little. " _Having lived underground for so long, being cast into the shadows by the hands of a greedy harbinger, I understand your motivations. Your desire to protect this world, this small Realm, and the lengths you have traveled to become who you are… it all overwhelms the soul. I cannot protect this world from this prison of darkness, I am bound to this graveyard, but perhaps you can_."

A small click echoes close by. A small pedestal before Hau shakes, rattles, and a flash blinds his eyes for a short moment; the Talisman dances into sight, floating and issuing a dim yellowish light.

" _I entrust you with the souls, hearts, and desires of the land I have watched, and the land I have no eyes for anymore. Their power rests with you now. You shall do with this relic as you please. Be gentle with the light, and be patient with evil._ " Groudon releases a quiet grunt. " _Shall Arceus be with you, warrior._ "

The small glittering light dotting the ceiling shines, and with the blink of an eye and not as much of a single farewell, Groudon is gone.

Hau takes it all in: the silence, the wind, the warmth of the Talisman as it calls for him to get closer; he takes it in his hands, looks at it with innocent yet firm wonder. A thousand souls are locked within this small pendant.

He loops the cord around his neck, then looks behind him. The path has been restored, built back to pieces, and Ilima stands there, smiling.

Hau smiles, too, and rushes along the path with the last embers of Groudon's voice echoing in his ears.

* * *

_Clic_. _Clac_.

"Ah, a marvelous rose," he says, gazing into its black petals with fondness. "I shall let you thrive soon. Your Dark Lord shall not wait for much longer now. I will have to play my cards wisely. I have everything under my control, now."

Steps shuffling into a manor, brisk and impatient. Hands remove a scarf; it's too cold here, even when this place rests close to a sleeping volcano. Everything is dark, twisted, _quiet_. Lurking. It's waiting.

Legs cross as the chair before the chess table waits for its owner.

"The king has his sword. A beautiful sword, rough around the edges; an unbeatable sword he can no longer live without anymore." The piece of the horse is positioned right before the king of the table. Another one follows. "And he has a shield, as well, brave and a wall nobody can pierce through. A wall that is as unbreakable as that cumbersome sword of his."

A silent hum.

"I can't help but wonder," says Cyrus tentatively, looking at the three idle pieces, thoughtful. Planning, "which piece will go next to make the king fall again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transition chapter is transition chapter it has very little to say about itself but IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW I'M GONNA WRAP THE FIC'S PLOT IN 5 CHAPTERS DON'T WORRY THE ANSWER COMES NEXT CHAPTER GHJKFLIDCOKSXPSKO things will happen :))) we're going to pretty places
> 
> also Cyrus talks about Moon as a sword and Hau as a shield and this was NOT referencing SWSH it just happened this way fgbhedjusio I wonder if Gladion also thinks of Moon as his beautiful sword owowoow????
> 
> anyway the note ends here because there's not much to say LMAOOOO tomorrow things will happen :)))))


	16. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon travels to Bakiria again, learns something about herself and meets an old, dangerous enemy.

Bakiria is dry, Bakiria is warm and Bakiria is rough. Those are the three versions of the story that Moon has always heard, lived, and breathed. Experience is everything she breathes, everything she takes from all she sees. She considers herself a bottle of sparkling water, of treasured memories and others she wishes to forget.

Bakiria isn't dry anymore. It's still warm, but pleasantly so. It's only rough around the edges, where the cliffs end and the north begins; the rocks mix with fresh grass, with trees so tall not even her eyes can reach. Moon sits atop a tree, maybe the highest one in her surroundings, much like the tower of a Princess in distress, but she's free and boundless. This place is exactly as free and vibrant, wild and untamed in its peacefulness she wonders why she's never been here before.

The sun shines but it doesn't burn. The grass is tall but it doesn't touch her. Nature is under her fingertips. There are caves between the trees, and she can see where the forest melts into the desert again, at the far west of the territory. The northern zone of Bakiria remains unexplored by civilization, as Moon guesses that crossing a desert, the Badlands and beyond is too much for the average explorer.

Moon takes out her telescope and ponders where to go next. Lillie had spoken about a Talisman lying at the north, but it turns out that the north is kind of damn big. There is a lot to explore, but very few little places to look for in detail.

Moon has casually come across a pair of creatures as she walked, and none of them had attacked her. Resembling walking trees with the wisdom of a millenial forest, they had greeted her and she had tracked their steps back to a small village behind a great tree. Everyone values trees here a lot, maybe because being mixed environmental issues can make one appreciate their blessings much more than usual.

So, Moon stands in a land of forests, sunshine and the biggest trees ever, ones that stretch to the sky and let you dance with the stars. It reminds her of Aedus, but where that land is poised in its rectitude and mild trees, pretty flowers and peaceful fields, Bakiria is wild, beautiful and boundless. There are no limitations to wildlife, whereas the Aedus Dominion is correct. It's measured. It's beautiful within its limitations.

It might have to do with human presence. Maybe it's Arceus doing its thing where life is much quieter but _louder_ and windy where only animals and creatures out from the books live. She would have never guessed the drylands of Bakiria have a treasure hidden so well within it.

Moon sighs and decides to skip camping for today, as she has things to do. There is a place she has not explored yet, a place where she's seen creatures go to. It's a tucked place, a branch from a wider path that skims between huge trees and little caves.

When Moon reaches the small path, she discovers a bright white bandstand with pastel blues and intricate decorations hanging from the roof. Two women talk to a little child animatedly, wearing white robes and pretty hairdos before they see Moon, smile more and greet her.

"Oh, hey there. I didn't know you spoke my language," Moon comments, smiling as well. "You got a very nice place going on here. I never thought Bakiria had these many forests, considering it's dry for the most part."

The maiden standing to the right nods. She reminds Moon of Taeyong. Where could that woman be now? "Oh, I assume you must be a tourist, then? It's great you found this place so easily!"

"Ah, me, a tourist? That's _insulting_. I'm no simple tourist, I'm an explorer," Moon responds proudly with one huff that puffs her chest and makes her smile wider. "I'm kinda on the lookout for something and if I go home without it I'll never forgive myself. You could say I'm on a mission– but I'm not gonna destroy any of your stuff, don't worry. It all looks too pretty to destroy."

Moon hurries to say that because whenever she mentions she's on a mission and people see how bruised her hands are – she just likes doing things the hard way, that's all – they always assume the worst.

The maidens don't seem affected by this statement, nor for better or worse. "Ah, that sounds very intriguing. What do you happen to be looking for?"

"Hm." Moon pinches her lips, pouting with thought. "I don't know if I should be telling anyone about it. I know some people get very protective about what they have and it's a pain to deal with it, especially if you tell them you're gonna take it for a while. They just complain and I _can_ deal with it, I get it, but it's kinda important right now. Can't play no games." Moon shakes her head to herself, further negating the request. "I don't really wanna make you two feel all sad and gloomy about it."

"Oh, explorer–"

"Moon. The name's Moon. Like–" she points at the sky, where there is no moon, but there is a sun. "that big white thing up the sky. I bet you two know about it but some people don't know how to write it. They tell me 'oh Arceus is it like _Moen_? Maybe _Mohn_?' What name even is that?"

The maidens share a look. One of them clears her throat. "Yes, Moon. You bear a great name with great symbolism."

"Thank you!"

"And you seem to bear a great responsibility as well."

"Of course! I'm a very mature and independent woman with many goals to accomplish. My friends and I are chasing after a very bad guy with very ugly hair, but he has terrible powers. We're trying to take him down." The two women look at her in utter perplexity. Moon sighs. "I know you didn't ask about that but it has to do with why I'm here– no, he's not here, don't worry."

"Then? I assume you must be looking for something very important, if you have crossed the desert and the Badlands to reach us, correct?"

"I didn't really _come_ here, I just stumbled in. I was told it was pretty up here. I didn't care about getting a bit rough and dirty if it means seeing a place as pretty as this," Moon explains, realizing that she hasn't truly answered their question. "Oh, but yeah, I'm looking for something. I don't know where to look for it, though."

"Huh? And what would that be?"

"Y'see, as much as I think I'm pretty awesome, my friends, I and _nobody_ is up to par with that guy, so we need a lil' bit more power. Y'know. A lil' push," Moon explains, one finger under her chin as she looks for the right words. "So we're looking for those relics that keep chi inside of them. We don't think we'll have to take all of its power, we just need that supplementary push."

The maidens blink with uncanny synchrony, share a look, and then smile again. However, this smile is a degree flatter than what she had seen earlier. Her brain clicks into alert.

"Ah, that sounds like a very noble quest, indeed," the one on the left says, and then points out of the small unbeaten path and to the main one, towards the little caves between the enormous trees. "Those paths under and between our ancient trees often hold treasures within them. As much as we do not like our relics being taken away, we understand your situation."

"Oh, that's great! So there should be a Talisman or two there?" Her eyes sparkle. "If I bring them like, _two_ of them, I might crown myself their queen. Making Gladbag grovel to his knees would be _so_ satisfying."

One of the maidens mouths the name. The other knits her brows softly. "Ah, that's certainly possible, indeed– but I should warn you, warrior, that terrible beasts live within those caves. Beasts of all colors, races, and sizes."

Moon stares at them. She blinks indistinctively. "Sure. That sounds fair."

"There are also large scorpions," insists the other, voice an octave deeper. "And formidable monsters with long, sharp fangs."

"The more people the merrier, as they say," Moon muses, folding her arms nonchalantly. "That must mean there's a big treasure being hidden. Or maybe they just don't wanna have visits– but I'll just pass by. I bet they won't mind."

Moon decides to leave with that. In her mind, Bakiria can't be any worse than any of the weird places she's been in, so she's optimistic about the future outcome of this mission. She knows she can pull through anything she puts her mind into, and that's the same mindset she's going to proceed with.

The passages are easy to spot, and following her instincts, she guesses that the biggest one – the one with little dangling bells at the ceiling – must be the one holding the treasure, so Moon rubs her hands and gets ready for a field job.

The passage is filled with hanging vines and holes of sunlight that come from the gaps between the trees above her, which form the ceiling and the walls; everything is quiet around her, sans the breeze of emptiness gusting through the hallway. There are glowing stones embedded into the bark, twinkling and gleaming as she passes by, as if they are greeting her. Everything has an air of spring and sunshine; a whiff of grass in the air, a touch of cool air that lifts her spirits.

She smiles at her surroundings as her eyes look for any sign that she's going the right away, but nothing in this place gives her the impression as of yet. Her feet ghost on the leaf-filled ground.

"No hallway, no altars… no structure," Moon mumbles, eyes scanning the walls. "Maybe a little further ahead?"

She does what her senses tell her to, and continues walking. The path gets a little curvier, and the trees curve with the passage naturally. Small luminescent bugs litter the shadowed patches, and bigger gaps of sunshine come through a big gap at the ceiling, slicing the clearing into two. Moon's lips part in awe, trying to look through the gaps in the trees and to the sky.

A cry echoes in the distance, pained and hollow. Moon stumbles back, startled, and whips her head forward; she thinks that the Talisman could be there, at the end of this passage.

What she finds, instead, is a long creature sprawled on yet another clearing of the forest; it's sleeping, placidly rolled around itself. Its large serpentine figure doesn't give away its species, but its size impresses Moon greatly. It has a large jaw and gleaming teeth, two wing-like fins on its back, rising and falling softly with each breath this creature takes. It hasn't noticed Moon yet, and for some reason, she's relieved about that.

However, the second Moon attempts to take a step towards it, its eyes open abruptly, revealing golden orbs floating in empty black. It shifts and wiggles, staring at her while the creature begins to move, raising its body and suddenly, it's _floating_.

It hovers up, down, up, down, claws out and silently observing her.

Moon stares back, expression blank but softly surprised. "My bad. Looks like I woke you up from your beauty sleep, right, buddy?"

The dragon-snake-monster-whatever figure says nothing; it simply observes her with taciturn patience, and Moon believes it might be waiting for her to make a move. Its scales glow with emerald, but the evergreen around them makes them look much more mellow.

Moon finds this peculiar. "I… guess you're not gonna let me continue? Are you the guardian of the Talisman? Maybe you can do that weird thing of looking into my aura and my colors and guessing me from my age to my bra size. I don't suggest you going through any of that though– that's creepy."

The floating creature doesn't reply. It doesn't look outwardly upset or irritated by Moon waking it up, which is nice. At least she can say she hasn't disturbed anybody. No voices speak in her head; no prophecies, no colors, nothing.

"Hm. Maybe you're one of the guys those two girls warned me about? You don't look that tough though, but I don't have the time to deal with you. Besides, you're kinda pretty." She smiles, hands planted on her hips. "You sure aren't that talkative, eh? I hope I didn't upset you."

It continues peering on, on, and on, and _into_ her, as well.

" _Okay_ ," Moon says breathily, a little edge lacing her words. "I really wanna get going. Is whatever lies behind you that much of a big deal? If it's the Talisman, I get it, but I don't think it is, right? There's no pedestals or anything, and you're not talking to me either. Maybe you aren't meant to? Huh."

The creature gives her a questioning tilt of its head; she thinks this might be progress. At least, it seems like it understands her.

"I'm here looking for one of the Talismans you seem to hold. Those two girls told me one or two of the relics lie here. Somebody is threatening this whole Realm," Moon encompasses this with gestures of her hands, as if this little passage is the _whole_ Realm, "so we need that extra chi. I don't want my pals to get worried about me again, and I don't wanna get hurt by some wannabe edgy dark lord, either, so I'd be super thankful if you could let me in, _maybe_ , or point me in the direction of the Talisman. Or take me out of this cave– I'd get that, too."

Moon understands she can be obnoxious to the eye, not to mention that she's barged into this seemingly _holy_ den uninvited. She might be well-over certain etiquette rules, but she sort of understands the morality of why waking up a creature that might as well be a _deity_ is not a good idea.

Especially now that it's looking at her mutely, silent, hovering. Its body waves, but doesn't move from its spot.

"Who is there?"

A female voice breaks into the cave, coming from behind the green being. It turns its head, curious to see its new guest, and when Moon peers behind the twisting body, she sees a woman in armor, all clad in white with a red shield and a spear.

Moon has been in this situation before to not know how to act. She raises her hands. "I _swear_ I just walked in because, uh, I'm looking for something but waking this guy up was _not_ that. I don't know if it's supposed to be sleeping or what, but it's been staring at me for a while and it's not attacking me." Moon's eyes narrow. "Wait, where did you come from?"

The woman looks up at the creature. "Is what this girl is saying true?" A solemn nod comes from it. "I see. That's a strange occurrence, indeed."

"Wait, can you communicate with it?"

"Not really. Only the Mistress can do that, but Rayquaza's attempts to communicate with any human being are scarce. It's strangely mellow today. I suppose you have gotten lucky. Those little claws can rip steel with a mere graze." Moon swallows hard. "What are you doing here? This is not a place for bystanders. You shouldn't be here, warrior."

She isn't one to feel out of place or improper, but the sheer elegance and toughness that woman issues are too alluring and poised for Moon to be cocky. "I didn't mean to barge in. I didn't even know this is somewhat of a sacred place. Only knew because of this guy right here."

"You haven't answered my question, warrior." Firm and tough, the woman doesn't move from her spot.

Moon rubs the side of her neck. "I'm looking for one of the relics in Bakiria, those Talismans of power. I told… _Rayquaza_ , was it?" The woman nods. "I told Rayquaza about it and it hasn't told me anything about that, so maybe it doesn't approve of me. But I haven't heard any explanations as to why, so I'd like to hear about that before leaving."

"Oh, so you are looking for a Talisman?" There's more surprise than genuine confusion in her voice; Moon nods. "That's an extraordinary scenario, but I guess you look just as extraordinary."

Moon smiles. "Thank you."

"I didn't necessarily mean it as a compliment. Regardless, Rayquaza is but an errant creature. It doesn't watch over the Talisman you are after– our Mistress does." The guard looks up at Rayquaza. There is a wordless communication between them that Moon can't understand. "If you have communicated Rayquaza your intentions and it has not attacked you, I believe you must be quite the extraordinary case. The Mistress might be interested in chatting with you, even if it's for a short moment."

Moon's head tilts in askance. "Who is this Mistress you talk about?" Her eyes narrow. "And, again, where did you come from?"

"The Ancient Passage has kept strangers away from our land before, but at the end of it all lies our territory, Kalyndria. Our Mistress watches over us and our beloved land from the Rosewater Bowers," explains the woman, expression guarded and alert. Moon takes in the back and forth of her spear as she speaks. "If you have been able to obtain Rayquaza's approval, you must not be of any danger. You certainly don't look the part, at least."

Moon puffs her cheeks in annoyance, even if this could be considered an actual compliment. "I'm super threatening, excuse you. I have weapons with me."

"Weapons? I noticed that. You will have to dispose of those if you wish to have a meeting with the Mistress, but that should not be a problem. Your arms seem nourished enough to fend off any evil."

That satisfies her. "You could say they are."

"In any case, follow me. You can explain your motives to the Mistress. She will be pleased to hear about Rayquaza's approval."

Moon nods and proceeds to follow the guard through the thinning pathway, which gets dark for a second before it becomes bright, shining fully with direct sunlight coming from the sky. The town before her is all white, quartz, cerulean at the sky and gold on the imprintings of the floor, with fountains dotting the view and cherry blossoms planted at the sides of the open paths. It's all bridges and railings, and when she chances a rushed look from the railings at the side of the entrance, she finds out that the only thing lying beneath this town is a faraway layer of bedrock.

Small waterfalls fall to the clear abyss from the little rivers that stream from a colossal tree at the end of it all, dotted with crimson, purple and pink flowers on top. Its roots branch throughout the whole town and reach the entrance, forming the doorway and the walls beyond.

There are very few buildings, but most of them look like churches and quaint palaces. The sky is endlessly blue without a single cloud. The kiss of sunlight is pleasant, lazy, but extremely replenishing.

Moon stands on her tiptoes to take the clean air in. "Welcome to Kalyndria. This is our beautiful town. The roots of Mother Tree nourish the lands and bless this land with pure, unaltered chi," explains the guard. "We don't usually welcome any warriors in, so please excuse the looks some of my colleagues might give you. Strangers are a one-time occasion here."

Moon ends up witnessing this first-hand when they go down the stairs of the entrance, where other guards give her several degrees of a snarl, or sometimes a forced smile. She winces. "I can see they don't have… friendly intentions."

"We aren't the softest of people, you see. We fight hard to protect our Mistress from any harm, and she provides us with protection. We're all very happy, living under her wing." Moon nods. Her eyes dart around in constant observation as they walk down the main avenue. "I suppose you have also realized we are all women, here."

Moon had chalked this up to chance, that maybe there aren't any men working right now– but she's right. There's not a single man to be seen. "Is it a matter of… uh, politics? A social statement?"

Her crude answer reels a chuckle out of her. "Oh, not at all. Most of us used to be courtesans for several powerful kingdoms and empires, but we retired to this backwater. The legend says that the legendary deity Swanna was mocked for her appearance, once upon a time, and she fled carrying this town on her back. Our Mistress is the embodiment of that legend, and has called upon brokenhearted women, offering them a home to heal their hearts."

Moon whistles. "That sounds like some mighty history. I guess I kinda get why there are so many swans in that fountain."

The warrior points at the big fountain standing at the center of the plaza, one path away from the so-called Mother Tree. The guard laughs. "We breed swans more as a habit and a tribute to the legend rather than some petty esthetic. They are royal creatures, however. The Mistress takes a liking to any sort of animal with wings."

"Understandable," comments she.

They reach the big tree in a really short time. There are buildings to the right and the left of this street, but Moon only has an interest in the small shrine she can see through the transparent spray of water, coming from both sides of the entrance to the insides of the colossal tree.

"This is where our Mistress rests, and where she shall attend your needs. However, I will have to ask you to remove your weapons and hand them to me. I will be waiting at the entrance of the altar."

Moon blinks once, twice, and then nods as she removes the two daggers from her back, handing them to the guard carefully. The woman, however, arches a suspicious eyebrow at her. " _All_ of them."

A lapse of shock flashes by Moon's eyes and she sighs. Moon lifts the edge of her shorts and withdraws a small knife from her thigh, handing it to her next. "That's my peeling knife. I can barely cut grass."

"That's none of my business." A small pause. The guard's eyes narrow again, seeing Moon fidget. "I meant _all_ your weapons!"

" _Arceus_!" Moon reaches to her ankle and pulls another small knife, handing it to the guard. "That's my butter knife for the woods! I use it for snacks!"

"You will _not_ be eating anything in the Rosewater Bowers, so you will not need any of this. Why would a girl as small as you hold so many weapons, though?" asks the guard, barely managing to keep so many daggers in only one of her hands. "Is all of this extremely necessary?"

"You never know when somebody will ambush you, or when a certain blond with self-preservation issues will take you to a finally good dungeon." Moon turns to the bowers' entrance, ignoring the guard's wide eyes. "So this is it?"

"If by that you mean the home of our Mistress, then yes." Moon's eyes sparkle. "Ask the right questions, and let her do the talking. She's pretty good at that. She will also appreciate your sincerity, even if it's for the smallest of things. I'm talking from experience."

Moon nods a hum. "Any other advice?"

"If you could be polite towards her, that would be a great bonus."

"I'm already _super_ polite."

"Maybe the word adequate is more fitting, but that's beside the point." The woman nods towards the entrance, and Moon takes a hesitant step forward. "Good luck, warrior. I will wait here."

* * *

The Rosewater Bowers are made of stone within the Mother Tree and are surrounded by transparent water littered with lily pads and roses. There is an altar made of rock with two staircases of stone to the sides, surrounded with vines and flowers in full bloom. At the top of the altar stands a woman, floating idly with a halo of light surrounding her.

Moon approaches the altar but doesn't quite take the stairs yet. The woman's eyes peer open slowly; periwinkle lies beneath her pale eyelids.

"Greetings, warrior," says the woman, polite and gentle. "My name is Kahili, and I'm the guardian of this territory. It's certainly odd to see a face like yours around my home, but please, don't hesitate to speak your mind. I don't listen to your words, but I hear what your heart is saying. Your heartbeat… is unique, like the flapping of an eagle's wings. What an interesting tune."

That's a very _intense_ way to introduce herself. Moon doesn't have much to say, or not much that Kahili is not asking with those wide, pale eyes of hers.

"Right, uh– my name is Moon." Gosh, why is she so shy now? "I come from very far away, and I'm looking for something I've been told you're guarding. I've also met up with… Rayquaza, yeah, that's the name. It knows about this, too."

"Mhm. I can hear it, indeed. It's pleasantly surprised by your appearance, though I feel a certain curiosity that sparks interest within me, as well. Serenading Rayquaza is no easy task," explains Kahili, not moving an inch. "May I ask how you did such a feat?"

Moon squares her jaw. She loves bragging about things she's done but not about things she has _not_ done. "Well, I didn't do anything. I found it sleeping, it woke up and stared at me for a very uncomfortable amount of time. I guess it doesn't do this very often, but it was very unpleasant. I'd rather it doesn't do that ever again."

"Ah, yes. Rayquaza is a very contemplative and patient figure. It used to be a mediator between forces of good, and likes to take its time to see what's in front of it. It favors fairness and kindness above anything else." The Mistress sounds pensive, doubtful. She as the poised posture and rightful tact that Lusamine never possessed, once upon a time. "Shall I ask what your mission is, warrior? I can sense many things within you. I would like to hear you speak, now."

A sigh. This is the exact grand moment Moon has been preparing for: the talk, the encouraging speech, the passionate arguments, and the final meek plea for help, one that implies that she has to get on her knees of necessary to achieve her goals.

She entwines her hands at her front. "Our Realm is in great danger now. A man with great but evil powers is threatening this world and pretends to change everything to meet his desires. My friends and I seek to destroy him," emotion fill the spaces in that verb, "and for that, we need help. And that help can be found in the relic you have under your possession."

"I assume you mean the Talisman, correct?"

"Yeah, the Talisman," Moon breathes out. "It's a source of chi that we need to take Cyrus down. It's the only thing we can do now. He will call for something terrible, something horrendous that will destroy everything under our feet."

Kahili observes her for one long, silent moment.

"Your words," she begins, "hold immeasurable emotion and worth in them. I can tell you are being honest. I can tell this world is in danger. I feel its suffering, its cry for help… it's all so very heartbreaking to witness. And for a single person to come and try to grasp the whole world in her hands is ambitious." Another moment. Meditation. "Alas, I'm afraid I cannot do such a thing."

Moon's eyes widen. _That_ can't be right. "Excuse me?" her voice cracks.

"I cannot allow you to take this Talisman. That's what I mean."

… But it _is_ right. Moon has been denied the power with a slap so loud and resolute it breaks the glass of her pride and makes her tremble, aiming a confused glance at Kahili. "But… why? We're gonna use this for the greater good! Cyrus, he– he's a villain. We can't let him–!"

"Your intentions are not fully pure," explains Kahili, soft, polite, pleasant, but so cruel. "I know of Cyrus and his intentions, of his downfall and the past you have gone through. Your colors shine the brightest of them all, like a lighthouse in the sea, but some hues hold similarity to those of Cyrus. Your aim is not to save this Realm. Your aim is vengeance."

Moon's heart goes still. Her hands release a small shake. "Why… why is that so wrong, though? Cyrus is a dangerous man, and he will destroy _everything_ if we don't take him down!"

She's never felt this shaken up about rejection in her life. Sure, she had thrown a fit when denied when she was little, but she can see it in herself that her reaction is being too emotional to be a matter of responsibility, only.

"While I'm aware that your intentions are not those of evil, they could very well become dark in the future if you are allowed to do anything just because you're a hero. Don't you understand?" Kahili's soft expression is crinkled with a little frown. "It happened with Cyrus. It could happen to you, as well."

"But this is not only a matter of revenge!" Moon exclaims. She catches herself being too loud and wills herself to calm down. "This Realm is my home as much as it is yours, your people, and just– _everyone_ here. He has manipulated people, he's abducted civilians, he wants to do so much wrong to this Realm–"

"Of all that I'm fully aware."

"And it's still bad I'm a _little_ angry at him for destroying so many families, including mine?"

Kahili observes her for a small lapse of time when all Moon hears is her own heartbeat, pulsing madly in her ears.

"You have all the rights to be angry, but your status as a warrior doesn't allow you to carry yourself as you please. I will not support any measure that will not only become tainted by fury in the future, but also hurt the beholder. Your reasonings can only take you so far, warrior."

"But–!"

" _However_."

Moon's posture straightens.

"I can sense a great power within you that intrigues me, much like the cry of a lost bird. I can understand your pain. I can see it in your heart– the will to change. To evolve. It's doubtful, hesitant, but hands are waiting to hold you as dearly as you wish to hold them." Kahili's cryptical words match those of the guardian in the Wastes in their vague nature. "I am still reluctant to hand you such power. Handing you this relic is a great responsibility on your slim shoulders. It's a treasure we hold dear."

"I don't care about responsibility– okay, _no_ , I do care, but I don't mind it as long as I can protect all that I care about. All _those_ I care about." Gladion, Hau, Lillie; and all those people she still hasn't gotten to meet yet. "I'll take great care of your treasure. I promise I won't let it go to waste."

This offer surprises her, but also causes her voice to lower a suspicious octave. "How much truth do your words hold, warrior?"

"The weight of this continent and beyond. When I make a promise, I never go back on it– and it's not like me to turn my back on something like this. I know trust is hard to lend, but I'll ask one last time, please, for your help."

Kahili remains quiet for the next minute; or maybe it's two, Moon doesn't know. In a matter of due time, though, Moon hears the barely audible twinkling of glass, of warm chi floating, and her eyes widen as she sees the small wisp of the Talisman floating into view, right before Kahili.

"Come forth."

Moon does as she says, rising to the stairs of the altar while Kahili lowers herself to her level.

The Talisman comes forth as well, hovering over Moon as she arrives and then her extended palms. It sprays arrays of orange lights on her dry hands.

"I shall grant you the power of this relic for your quest. The powers of my people, mine and my ancestors have blossomed thanks to this relic, and it has helped generations of guards to be born. This is a very important piece of our land." Kahili's eyes blink, and the Talisman falls on Moon's hands. "Do with it as you please, but be mindful of my words, and most importantly, of your own heart. Shall Arceus be on your way, warrior– shall we see each other again, as well."

Kahili's last words echo in her head; Moon loops the cord around her neck, tucking the pendant under her shirt. "Thank you. I promise to honor your people, as well as–"

Moon's words are interrupted as a boom comes from the entrance of the altar, resembling an implosion with the additive of ripping air into two. Steps float in the air, and Kahili's visibly alarmed expression gives Moon the idea that this guest, stepping out of a portal of molten corruption and darkness, isn't a guest.

Cobalt blue hair. Hands behind his back. A grim expression to match. "It has certainly been a while, Moon."

Cyrus stands at the front of the pulsing portal, head tilted as he stares pointedly at Moon. The warrior hisses, and when Kahili shifts to move and act on this invasion, Moon raises her hand.

Moon knows he wants something. Something from _her_.

"Somebody is waiting for us, I am afraid. And you will have to come with me, whether it is by the easy or the hard way," Cyrus explains, awfully calm. "I do not believe you are in any state to fight, so I suggest you hand yourself over freely. You would not want to see your new friend get hurt, am I correct?"

The bait lingers in the air, precisely positioned before her lips to not let her speak, act, juggle, or do anything about this matter but give in– but Moon has never been a quitter.

And she's not gonna start now.

A pair of knowing hands throw her something– her daggers. Moon catches them deftly.

"If you're gonna try to challenge me here of all places, I guess you're gonna get yourself a pretty gravestone when I bury your ass six feet under," Moon taunts. "Let's settle things then; fair, and _square_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETSKEETIIIIIT MOON AND CYRUS ARE GONNA FIGHT and guess how it's gonna end ladies and gentlemen :> that's right :'> badly
> 
> Is my bias for Moon showing???? because I am biased for Moon. sm so I wrote a chapter about her being a clown in the wilderness and probably get some ass while Kahili presents Moon with an existential crisis that will DEFINITELY not come up in the future
> 
> Next chapter is where I kick the rollercoaster downhill because WE'RE GONNA WRAP THIS BIG BAD BOY SOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND IT'S GONNA BE AWESOMEEEEEEEE
> 
> before that, a word from our sponsors: me
> 
> \- I can't believe we're ending the plt part of the story. Next arc is all lonashipping and Hau and Lillie being dorks and everything is fluff and drama to make up for the angst at the beginning. I hope you're looking forward to that. And also a small surprise at the end of this arc heheheeheHEHEHEHEHEHHEH
> 
> The plot ends in like 4 chapters. 3 chapters really. Can you BELIEVE HOW FAR WE HAVE COME?????????????'


	17. The Winner Takes It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus corners everyone to a dangerous compromise as his plans begin to unravel. In the darkest pit of the world, Gladion picks up his spirit and fights.

Things in Zeffarei have gotten quiet lately without Moon and Hau goofing around. While the silence is pleasant and welcome, he can't help but feel uneasy as the hours tick by, waiting for Lillie to come out of her room to check his wrist.

Gladion had insisted on going to Wicke's aid, simply because she has a degree, medical equipment and maybe about a decade of experience. Lillie's insistence on helping him out had outweighed his reasoning, though, so now he's sitting on the throne room because, apparently, 'he should get a taste of what the throne feels like, considering he's her family, now'.

Thinking about it, Gladion might be the last and only family member Lillie has left. Lusamine is still resting in a comatose state in the Solaris Monastery, and it's more than likely that she will not be coming back to reclaim the throne– anyone in their right mind would hold grudges against her; and their father is in parole, presumably dead, and unless Lillie has any other brother or sister and maybe grandparents, that would be about it.

Maybe she considers Wicke her family, and she's referred to Moon as an older sister several times before.

When Lillie walks into the throne room, she's carrying a first-aid kit and beckoning Gladion to come down. They sit on the steps to the throne. Lillie cradles his wrist gently like Wicke had taught her a few days ago.

"Sorry for the awkward place to do this, I… this is where Mother would mend my cuts after training. I think she wanted everyone to see she was a caring parent and this is the most public place to go about it," Lillie explains softly. "I hope you don't mind this."

"It's fine." Gladion shrugs. A little hiss blows through his teeth as she touches the wound. "I'm thankful for your help, really– though I still insist that Wicke might know a little more about this."

"I'm trying to put what Wicke has been teaching me into practice. I'm not a doctor, but any help I can provide is of use, yes?" Lillie's voice is hopeful, mirthful. "I know it's not the same but… I'm already frustrated as it is with all of this, I would like to help out in any way possible."

An arched eyebrow. "Frustrated? How come?"

"Well… you, Hau and Moon have been everywhere, trying to search for a way to fix things here when this is _my_ Empire, now. It's a little frustrating to see your friends do your work while knowing you're useless without powers," she explains, sighing. "I know you guys would have helped anyway, but… I'm constantly cursing the seal Mother put on me. I wish I could help out, somehow."

Her fingers are wrapped softly around the joint. She's careful, delicate, biting her lip to not give away her true distress, but Gladion can see it clear as day. His lips twist in discontent. "I understand the feeling. Moon and Hau have taken me out of the pit a few times now. It's hard to feel useful when you're weak like this."

Lillie releases an unsmiling snort. Gladion didn't know she had it in her to be this sarcastic. " _Please_. You have fought against armies, _led_ armies and fought pirates. Putting us on the same level is a little too drastic."

"I'm not putting us at the same level. We do different things. We can't compare apples to pears." Lillie nods. "But I'm saying that I understand. It's not the same, but I get it."

"I want to help out in any way I can." Lillie grabs his wrist with her two hands now a little too forcefully, making Glaidon hiss. "I have never gone on an adventure like yours– all I have done is get kidnapped by my own mother and… not much more. My feats as acting Empress aren't that impressive." Lillie's voice is a mourn, lips pulled down. Gladion instantly _hates_ that on his sister. "I truly wish I could at least use my chi and magic in some way. I refuse to live as a vessel full of chi for some nasty man to use."

Her brow knits in young frustration and subtle anger. Gladion chuckles mirthlessly.

"I doubt you will live like that forever. You did say that the seal is meant to come off at some point, right?"

"Yes! But I still don't know how, and it frustrates me to no end." Her grasp on his join tightens again. She's doing that unconsciously, so Gladion decides to stay quiet. "I want to help you all out… so nobody gets hurt! I don't want to see my friends get hurt ever again!" Her lips pinch themselves into a pout. "Look at me– I can't even fix this little broken wrist."

Gladion sighs. "Maybe if I go to Wicke's instead–"

"Let me help! I know I can help you in some way at least. Wicke taught me how to apply the ointments for the swelling– and she also gave me these painkillers!"

"I took them already."

"Then that's one off the list!" she says. Lillie holds his wrist softly again, the joint between her two palms in a gentle cradle. "I wish I could miraculously just bend it back the way it should be. Maybe if I try the other way?"

"Moon tried that once with Hau and she almost broke his whole arm," comments Gladion very dryly, yet he manages to make her laugh. "I would rather we use conventional means."

"Still," Lillie says, wobbly as her giggles die, "if I fixed this, maybe we would be going faster. You could be fetching another Talisman from elsewhere, and we would be able to face Cyrus properly sooner!" Her lips purse, eyes darting from one side to another. "It's all because of Mother's silly seal, I _hate_ it!"

"She must have done it for a reason," says Gladion calmly, earning a foreign look from her. "Maybe she didn't want you to get hurt using magic. Didn't she ever tell you why she did that?"

"Hm, I don't know. Mother always told me I would be very good with magic when I got older because I was such a good student. She has always been good at saying things like those and… it worked well." Lillie sighs. "For all I know, it was meant to hold in my powers so I would be exceptionally powerful when I grew up. But… I still don't know what to do to unlock it."

Gladion watches Lillie as she applies a little of the ointment on her fingers, and then dabs it on his wrist. The effect is unnaturally cooling. "We could ask Hau about it, or even Wicke. They will know something for sure."

Lillie's delicacy is gone with that, and her hands yank at his wrist in a steel grip as her eyes sparkle and widen, clearly enthusiastic. "Do you think they would?"

"I don't know, but… huh?"

She blinks. Gladion moves his wrist a little. "What's wrong? You shouldn't be moving it like that, it could get worse."

"No, I… it doesn't hurt anymore." Her eyes widen, hands flinching away from his as his eyes dart to the small jar with the ointments. "Is that some sort of anesthesia? Did you maybe apply too much?"

"N-No, of course not! I don't think so, at least…" She looks at the jar, and then at him– and the jar again, and at Gladion once more as he blinks in confusion, twisting his wrist and waiting for the pain to come, for the familiar throb and the swelling– but it doesn't.

Realization clicks in both of their heads at the same time.

Lillie blinks all too rapidly. "It… can't be, right?"

"I have no idea," Gladion mutters, just as clueless as her. His eyes widen in the direction of her hands– potentially curing hands that can do miracles. There had been no show of sparks, no magical lights and no big flaring that signified her seal disappearing; he remains hopeful, and so does she. "Try to do some magic."

Lillie eagerly obeys. She grabs a fistful of air, takes a deep breath, and she blows through her hand as her fingers uncurl and release a breeze of frost in the direction of Gladion's face, filling him with ice-bitten hair ends and cold-reddened cheeks.

"Oh. _Arceus_. Oh, Arceus." Lillie scoots away, turning to look at her hands. "I… I can do magic! I can do magic! I can do magic, right?"

Gladion chuckles, wiping the ice sheen from his cheeks. "I think you did, yeah."

He doesn't sound very enthusiastic about the whole thing – be it because of the frost on his face, or maybe that he's still processing that his wrist has been healed just like _that_ – but his smile gives it all away. Lillie hops off the steps and jumps around, arms up in the air, a smile so big on her face it might as well break her face and blind him, for her eyes shine like suns and her disposition suddenly feels easier, freer, like a fish being set free in the sea.

"I feel… it feels so _different_ , now!" Lillie exclaims, disbelievingly looking at her hands as she wiggles them. "I never realized I had this little _weight_ in me but I _did_ and now it's not there! I thought I'd see lots of lights and some sort of magical transformation or something, that's how the books always tell the tale!"

Gladion watches her with evident fondness, pressing his cheek on his previously-bad-but-not-anymore hand. "I can see that. And you cured my wrist too. Not even Hau can do that, as far as I know."

"I suppose maybe my desire to break the seal just _broke_ it? I still have to figure this out because I can tell I'm too raw. Does that make sense?" Gladion validates her theory with a nod. "I now have to put all that Mother taught me to good use! I assume it might be too soon for me to jump into a battlefield, right?"

"Well, at least now you _can_ train properly," comments Gladion, getting up as he holds his wrist and stretches it mechanically, twisting and bending it. "You still need to control your powers so you don't… freeze all of us. That would be good." Lillie nods, skipping to Gladion's side cheerfully. "I guess you shouldn't tell anybody about this either. The air isn't too inviting for everyone to know you are a force to be reckoned with."

Lillie nods in understanding. It's good to know that she has the same level of responsibility he has– it's a rare thing to see, having two hyperactive monkeys as best friends. "Yes, I agree… can I show Moon and Hau, though?"

"I doubt they will tell anybody. Hau can teach you how to control that, and Moon… you can use her as a training dummy. Knocking some sense into her the _hard_ way might be good for her," Gladion says with a smirk, knowing he also owes her one of those himself. "I guess your wish came true, then? Was just sheer will all that you needed to break that?"

Before Lillie can answer his question, thumping feet hurry up the stairs to the palace and into the throne room. "Lady Lillie! Some men are–!"

An arrow to the back silences the guard forever, and Lillie gasps in horror as she hurries to duck behind Gladion, who shields her as well nearly unconsciously. He hears more steps approaching the palace, but there is a distinct cadence that stands out over any of them. Somebody is rushing to the palace, panting, jumping into the throne room and falling unceremoniously to the floor as more men come forward, dressed in black, obsidian, golden, red, and–

Lillie brings her hands to her mouth in utter horror, paling. "Oh, _Arceus_!"

" _Hau_!" yells Gladion, confused as the sorcerer crawls away from the entrance. "What's going on? What– _what happened to you_!?"

His clothes are torn everywhere, and he has several cuts everywhere Gladion can see. The fidgeting of his hands and the shaking of his body, barely stopping to put in a word, is what rings alarm within him; his worst fears are confirmed as one man yanks Hau by the shirt to drag him back to the three men in black that chase after him, and a blade is pressed against his throat instantly while Hau pants.

Gladion can hear Lillie shaking behind him. Everything is going too fast for him to understand that their intricate and meticulous mission has gone downhill; maybe it was doomed from the start.

Gladion immediately draws out his sword; Hau stops him, a hand suspended in a warning. "Dude, they– they're chasing after us! They want something from us and I got no clue what it is but they're super demanding about it!" Hau attempts to wiggle free, all to no avail. The familiar posture and the fear in his eyes bring a memory back to Gladion's mind. "They ain't playin' around! They got Ilima too, this is bad!"

"What do you mean!? Let go of him this instant!" orders Gladion, but the Ivoreed henchmen remain quiet and motionless, much like statues. "If you don't, I will do it the hard way! And you don't want that!"

"I would put your blade to rest if I were you, young man."

The voice echoes and drips into the room like a sneer, threatening and eerie. Something rushes and whirls in the air, and before long, a portal rips itself open with wisps of dark chi surrounding it, and three men step out of it with equally somber expressions: two of them are regular Ivoreed henchmen; the other one is none other than Cyrus, and as Gladion stumbles to discover, he's not alone.

Cyrus has something– or, rather, _somebody_ under his arm, and he throws her to the ground until she's but an unconscious heap of wounds and unkempt tresses, dark chi fluttering around her in a thin mist.

" _Moon_!" Gladion yells, waiting for her to move, to twitch, to give any sign that she's alive– everything is going wrong all too soon. "What did you do to her, Cyrus!? Let her go!"

"I am afraid that cannot be done." Cyrus ambles towards her and gives her a small push. Her body lies at a side, one hand outstretched and her hair covering her expression. Something within him expects her to move. "She has been enough of a pain for me, and so has your little friend over there. They are repulsive to look at, even."

Lillie's breath hitches and she releases a whimper at the choice of words. Gladion dismisses that. "I won't say it again, let them _go_! What are you looking for now? Don't you have enough with all you have done to us?"

"Oh, I have enough under my hand. I am perfectly aware of my powers. The Blackring is under my control, and so is the Kandrus Empire, and soon, this one as well. The thing is..." Cyrus makes a gesture to his henchmen, and the blade under Hau's chin inches closer to his throat. "I believe things are still fairly unbalanced. Between you and me, you must be certain that victory will be mine in the end. Ultimately, the Dark Lord will become the king, and the sooner you accept it, the smoother things will be for you."

"Like _hell_ we're gonna let you do all that!"

The blade is pushed more firmly, making Hau wince. Cyrus swings his eyes to Hau. "Oh? You are still hopeful for a miracle? You are too naïve for this world's lack of mercy."

"I am _not_ naïve!" insists the sorcerer, his hands balled into fists even when he's being held back like this. "I ain't the quickest, but I ain't the slowest either! I've caught up with your shit, and you got your weaknesses too! Don't think I'm just talkin' outta my ass!"

Lillie meekly whispers his name and attempts to take a step towards him; Gladion blocks the way with his arm, giving her a meaningful look. _Stay back_.

"I am weak as a human. That is the only flaw in my system, and it lives within my DNA. It is something the Dark Lord has promised to fix, and it shall be done eventually. Feelings, mortality… all of them are but a shadow all of us must live under until the Dark Lord blesses us all. Emotions chain us down, and I will be the one to set you free." Cyrus speaks with a hollow sentiment, passionate in his lack of humanity. It never fails to make Gladion's blood run cold. "It truly is a shame neither of you understands. She tried to fight me, but it did not take her very far."

"What…" Lillie mutters, still covering her mouth with her hands. "What is all that around her? You did not kill her, did you?"

Cyrus merely shakes his head. "No. This is only a spell to hold her back from awakening. I have no interest in mortals like her. She entertained me for a commendable amount of time, but I do not seek entertainment. I seek power, and that is what I am here for today."

"Power?" Gladion sputters, incredulous. "What do you want from us? You already took our mother, and possibly our _father_. Isn't that enough?"

Lillie whispers his name both chidingly and in surprise. Gladion glares at Cyrus with venom in each line of his hardened features.

"Numbers do not matter to me. Numbers are just quantities, and power cannot be measured with such. You are a wall in my way that I shall demolish to accomplish my plans." Cyrus bends his arms behind his back. "I have your friends with me: your sword, and your shield. Both of them will die with the snap of my fingers, so you shall as well choose wisely what you will do."

His blood runs cold, freezes, and his heart digs a hole down his stomach and _falls_.

"You _cannot_ touch them." His eyes dart from Hau, panting and bleeding profusely from a wound on his leg; Moon is still not moving, but he prays to Arceus that she's still breathing. "They aren't people you can take that easily, much less if I'm right before you."

"And I shall not touch them if you agree to my conditions."

Hau groans. "Dude, don't listen to him– Moon and I are gonna be fine!" Hau coughs as he says this, removing a lot of reality from his words. "She's just gone to sleep and I'm just a lil' rough but imma be okay! Don't listen to him!"

"If you do not stay quiet, I will let my soldiers have their way with you." Gladion's grip on his sword tightens. "Very well, these are my conditions. I will release your friends if you hand yourself to me and come with us." Hau tries to complain but he's abruptly shut up by a hand on his mouth. "You shall also leave your sword here. If you meet these conditions, you have my word your friends, as well as Lady Lillie, will remain safe here."

Gladion, far from intimidated by this, chuckles breathlessly. He knows he can't fight Cyrus, because he will lose and his friends and sister will end up hurt as well. At this point, he's just being cornered to give himself in, and he can't help but be curious as to why this plan came to be.

"What do you gain from taking me, though? Who says I will not break free?"

"I am aware that you are the intelligent mind between all these simpletons–"

"Do _not_ call my friends _simpletons_."

"And that you are the one behind most strategies that you have performed. You are the conductor of your chaotic orchestra. Your friends must also know that if they do as much as put a foot in my territory, you will be mercilessly slaughtered. Likewise, if you dare break out, they will pay the price for your wrongdoing." His voice is poison and ice, biting into Gladion's nerves like a hyena. "I doubt you will find my home, and even if you did, the Blackring will stop you. They are just as foolish as your friends here. None of you will ever outsmart somebody who has been playing this game for ages."

"Ages, huh?" Cyrus nods solemnly. "You are underestimating all of us."

"I know my cards better than you know yours. I have a whole pirate company on my side. That stupid pirate boss can be fooled by the easiest of illusions, and he is no more than a puppet I will use in my favor," Cyrus explains. "As Lusamine once said, people are just disposable marionettes. I will use all my allies to my favor, and thus disable you to do such a thing."

Cyrus must not know about the most recent changes within the Blackring lately, but Gladion doesn't know if what he's saying could be true, so he stays quiet and keeps that ace under his sleeve. "And you will imprison me to what goal?"

"To not let any of you ruin my plans. It is a matter of time that my plans come to fruition. All of you will become scared fools when the eternal night falls in this Realm." Cyrus blinks slowly, everlasting frowning eyes looking at Gladion fiercely. "All you have to do to save your friends' lives is to say yes to my proposal. If you hold yourself true to your ideals, I know this is an offer you will never reject."

Damn, of course it isn't. If Gladion was weaker, if he knew that this fight was lost and that all he could do is surrender himself and his friends, he would ask Cyrus to execute him and his friends and sister to avoid the future pain of being consumed by dark chi– but he knows the fight isn't over. They still haven't gotten a chance to fight.

He looks at Hau, who is shaking his head vehemently. Then, he looks at Moon. His eyes narrow. "Is she breathing?"

"She is. Her heartbeat is stable, yet vulnerable. I would not take much longer to answer; my men are growing weary, and her body will only reject the dark chi for so long, young man."

Cyrus drags his eyes to Gladion's neck, where the cord of the Talisman he wears can be seen.

"You will also leave that repulsive relic here," he orders, coldly. "The sight of it… it truly makes me feel irritable and uneasy. I do not wish for somebody like you to hold it."

Moon isn't moving. It feels all too wrong in his eyes to look at her anymore without feeling guilty, without feeling useless, without feeling _scared_.

Gladion nods, and much to Lillie and Hau's horror, Gladion sweeps his sword into his scabbard, unclasps it, and takes a step backward. He removes the Talisman, handing it back to Lillie gently along with his sword. "I will accompany you. But you must let my friends go this very instant."

"Dude, _no_!" yells Hau, thrashing as Gladion walks away from his sister and to Cyrus.

Lillie reaches out, taking a meek step forward. "Gladion, no! You– He–!" Lillie shakes her head, stubbornly walking over to him with light step and wobbly demeanor. "Don't take him with you– take me instead! I… I have lots of chi you can use! I won't let you take him away from me again!"

Cyrus scans her from head to toe. "Do not be ridiculous. I do not need chi." He walks over to Lillie calmly, towering over her with a flat line as lips. "You are nothing but a sealed vessel with wasted potential. You are a simple unused tool. Lusamine wasted her time with you, and I wasted my time with her. You are _useless_."

All determination in her expression drains quickly, paling her face dramatically as she remains idle, quiet, all too silent while Cyrus clicks his tongue and turns to face Gladion, who is glaring at him with murderous intent. "Don't talk to my sister like that if you don't want a death wish."

"I would watch your words, young warrior. Your friends are still all too weak."

Gladion grunts and decides to follow, squaring his shoulders and parting without as much as a goodbye– he's never been good with those, and Hau's pleas for him to come back are a terrible reminder that if he looks back and sees all the damage Moon and Hau have sustained, he will murder everyone on sight.

Cyrus turns one last time. His henchmen let go of Hau, and the sorcerer knows better than to stand up and fight. "My men will keep watch around the walls of Zeffarei. You will not be able to escape. If any of you dare to take a step out of the town, you will be murdered on sight, as well as your friend. Do not be foolish and play your cards wisely, young one."

And with that, Cyrus leaves, trailing behind his soldiers. Hau hears the distinct noise of a portal warping open somewhere at the bottom of the stairs, but he knows better than to turn around and look at it– he can't bear the thought of Gladion getting hurt, of his friends being caught up in Cyrus and his wicked desires– there has to be a way!

To his right, the translucent curtain of dark chi fades to nothing, and Moon begins to stir. " _Ughhhh_."

Hau, startled, rushes to Moon– and trips on his way to her, opting to crawl to her side instead. He finds Lillie to be kneeling by her friend, quickly working on her wounds with her hands on her body, green light issuing from her palms; she's focused, silent, eyes on the assassin physically but there is a foreign glint to them Hau can see as clear as day.

His eyes narrow, and they widen a second later.

"You… you have powers! You can use your chi now!?" Hau cracks a smile, not a full grin. "That's awesome!"

Lillie smiles gently at him, not quite as genuine as Hau would have liked, but it's a nice sight to behold regardless.

Moon's eyes blink open very slowly, recovering her strength little by little. The first thing she sees is Hau and Lillie kneeling beside her, talking in a low voice as she stirs and releases a faint groan. Her throat feels dry and rough, nearly hurting as she coughs out another groan and incorporates herself to sit.

"What… what on Arceus' name happened?" asks Moon breathily, fluttering her eyes into focus while Hau murmurs and tells her something she doesn't hear; everything feels loud like crystal, rough like ice and too fragile for her pounding headache to bear; she takes a hand to her side. "My ribs hurt a lot. I wanna pluck them out."

"Dude, chill," she hears between the cloudy puffs of deafness. "You're gonna break yourself into two if you keep movin'."

"Keep still," orders Lillie, voice oddly frigid. "Cyrus inflicted a gruesome amount of dark chi within you. You might feel weak for a while, but you will feel better soon. Just keep yourself still while I heal you."

Moon nods with a little 'm'kay' and pans her eyes around the room. It sustains no damage, but there is tension in the air, thick like butter; Hau's eyes are downcast, staring at the many marks on Moon's skin. Only now does she see that he's worse for wear, too. "W-What happened to you?" She also catches sight of her surroundings, brow sinking in confusion. "And why are we here?"

Hau grimaces, folding his arms. "Man, that's a pretty bad and big story…"

* * *

The lair of Cyrus is not chaotic in its evilness. There aren't too many fiends to disturb their trip, and nor does he rejoice in his people's presence as Gladion had expected him to– after all, he's another narcissistic evil harbinger, much like his mother.

Instead, it's a calm, poised, calm-before-the-storm nightmare, silent and tense in its corners and its edges. Gladion knows they have walked on land, and then crossed a river where everything had been too warm, too dark, too thick and too unnaturally slow to be water, but he had been half asleep throughout the whole trip.

Cyrus doesn't come with them, that much he remembers, and his half-comatose state is induced by the Ivoreed servants that take him somewhere to the east, maybe to the west, or perhaps it's to the north or the south.

And when he wakes up from the dream, he finds himself in another nightmare, but it's real and it has never been a dream. He's in a dreary prison cell with, much to his surprise, people that look like–

"Dude, this dude's in total pain! Look at him, he's all pale and shit!" says one man– one _bandit_. One pirate wearing familiar colors. "Ain't this the dude the boss wouldn't shut up about the other day before the raid?"

"Maybe? How am I supposed to know?" asks the other pirate, this time a girl. "We gotta wake him up! I heard he's all clever and shit, if that's the kid! He totes looks the part!"

Gladion groans; he doesn't know if it's because of the noise or the uncomfortable humidity in this place. There are gray to black walls with rotting vines on the walls, and everything is too desaturated to be real. His eyes instinctively look for colors to feast on, and he stumbles to find the bandits looking at him from above, eyes widening as the captive wakes up.

"Dude, there ya' go! We thought you were gonna kick the bucket!" says the flippant male bandit, eyes wide. "Nice, nice! When we saw ya' gettin' here, we thought some nasty shit must have happened, right? They threw you in like a cat!"

Gladion groans loudly as he gets up– he's been lying on a stone bench either by the capturers' choice or the bandits', but he's thankful nonetheless. "Where even am I? Where did Cyrus take me?"

"You say it like ya' came here by choice, man."

"I did, in a way. I was apparently on his way or… I barely remember anything of what happened."

"When Cyrus finds somebody to be on his way, he disposes of them and throws them here– we're in his private volcano island, in Ravenspair. It's a pretty gritty place, lemme tell ya'," explains the girl, shaking her head dramatically. "There are a bunch of us in here. There's a lil collection of everything: Aedus soldiers, Kandrus soldiers, and even us, Blackring pirates! And we're supposed to be his friends and all that shit!"

She turns to her fellow mate, who nods. "Yeah, dude, that ain't legal! The boss was totally right. We're so gonna bust his ass when we get outta here!"

Gladion begins to recover his memories from what happened before– yeah, he's pretty screwed. "Sadly, Cyrus is a pretty smart man. It's not as easy as just beating him up, you see."

"Huh!? You're kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The bandits say no more. "Thought so."

"Dude, but we gotta get outta here somehow! All of our homies are somewhere in the other jails, we gotta break outta here real fast!" Gladion's brow knits in confusion; he sighs. "What's up with ya'? You're lookin' all tired and old, pal."

"Yeah, that's so uncool, dude."

"I guess being rational must be uncool, then." Gladion sighs again, this time heavily, putting the best of his intelligence at play. "There is no way we can do anything anymore."

Gladion knows this, deep down, that from the moment they were separated from one another, the game was over. If he's discovered breaking out – which will happen for sure, considering the amount of vigilance he can see outside – his friends and sister will pay the price. If _they_ step out of Zeffarei, _he_ will be killed. They are being pitted against each other in the most harmless but terrible of ways.

Cyrus had played his cards well.

"Dude, what's that moping face for? You look all tired and sad!"

"That's because I'm not here out of obligation– I _chose_ to come here." He entwines his hands, elbows on his knees, and puts his chin on his fingers as he fidgets with his digits. "I'm here to protect my friends. They threatened to kill them if I didn't come. That's why I'm here. If they dare to leave Zeffarei, _I_ will die; if I break out, they will kill _them_."

And he's a dumbass for thinking that would have done any sort of good to the situation. Hau had been right all along in a very foolish way.

But one of the grunts has something to say. "Dude, it ain't gonna be no good to stand here and pretend that's gonna protect your homies. You're friends with that chick with the black short hair and the dude with the staff and the dreadlocks, right?" Gladion arches one eyebrow– enough of a confirmation. "Yo, the Blackring's tired of those guys– well, the boss is kinda wowed by y'all, so that should say a lot, dude."

Gladion's eyes are wide. The girl deadpans, "No, it doesn't, you dumbass."

"Mate, I'm just trying to say that homies are there for their friends no matter what, that's the cool ass spirit that moves the world!" Oddly inspiring thing for a pirate to say, but Gladion still listens. "Do ya' think Cyrus is gonna let 'em live, anyway? I bet they're gonna escape anyway, so you gotta do the same!"

"That's a barbaric thing to say!" Gladion exclaims, balling his hands into fists. "If I leave, they will kill my friends, my sister! How simple-minded can you be?"

"Take the stick outta your ass and look around you!" yells the other back, pointing at the cells that could be seen through the bars. "These people are also here because of the same damn thing– I know most of 'em because we're pals! Do ya' think us staying is gonna stop Cyrus from doing his shit?"

The question is earnest; Gladion looks to a side. "No."

"Dude, the point is, we gotta break out somehow," explains the girl. "We got the manpower and synchrony to do it, but we gotta make it all fancy and cool and stuff. Stayin' there, brooding like a cat won't solve shit. If ya' think your friends are gonna be safe if ya' stay here and don't help them out when they get here– 'cause they will, then you're an idiot. And they're gonna try to break ya' out and probably die while doing that."

Gladion knows very well that that's not true; they have survived far too much for that to come true in any case or scenario, but the possibility still bothers him to an outrageous degree– so much so, that he's standing up and facing the grunts head-on. "And how are we supposed to do that, then?"

The male pirate folds his arms; the smirk under the facecloth is evident in his voice. "Uuuuh? Somebody's up to the fight, then?"

"I'm not going to stay here and wait for my friends to move. That's not practical at all, and somebody has to rise and show Cyrus what the real deal with us is." Gladion speaks with pride and fake calmness, but the pirates are delighted by it. "How many people are there here?"

"A fuckton. I don't know numbers, but they're ready to burst out whenever ya' give 'em the command," explains the grunt. Gladion nods. "Cindy overheard that Cyrus will have 'his stuff done' in two days– I mean, it's always night time here, if that ugly ass purple sky is the night, but it means trouble. We got only tonight to break out and escape."

That's a detail Gladion hadn't been aware of, and it certainly puts a dent on things– but that also means he has a tangible reality to work with, timeframes to think about and enough time to observe his surroundings and plan a way out. Normally he would need days for this, and normally, he would _never_ do this, but if he has to break down the door and knock later, then that's fine now.

Moon would be proud.

Gladion counts on the idea that Cyrus will have to perform a ritual to call upon the Dark Lord, and that him breaking into the ritual will halt its process. It will be a matter of reaching the ritual on time, rather than fighting against the clock.

He spares a glance out the bars. There are a bunch of guards standing at the backside of the hallways, seemingly blending with the dark walls. He knows there is another floor of cells to his right, and that he's seen an Aedus shield somewhere to his front. No fights are going on right now, which leads him to believe everyone shares the sentiment that they will fight to freedom, even if it means working together.

Gladion will have to make three longstanding enemy armies make peace for a night's escape plan and he's not sure how he will carry this out, but the numbers sum up to those of an army.

It's plausible to break out if no guards escape. Cyrus clearly doesn't know that the Blackring is no longer by his side and that his prisoners are angry and seeking a leader.

"So everyone is a pebble on his way, huh?"

"He likes to kick 'em outta his way when they bother him– we've all just landed here."

"Well, then a lot of us are going to stand in his way. He's going to have a mountain of pebbles to take down." Gladion cracks his knuckles. "I don't think he will be able to shut us in anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I love writing Cyrus so FUCKING MUCH like SO SO SO FUCKING MUCH I love writing this bastard so much
> 
> Cyrus: Gladion has a woman he's weak for and a v powerful magician. Who should I take  
> Cyrus:  
> Cyrus: oh of course I take fucking Gladion DUH
> 
> Gladion literally panicked when he saw Hau nearly dying at his footstep and he nearly DIED when he saw Cyrus fucking throwing Moon around like she's a sack of potatoes. We stan Gladion's development, Moon getting her ass rightfully kicked and Hau trying to protect everyone. I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH. THEY'RE GROWING SO MUCH
> 
> "His blood runs cold, freezes, and his heart digs a hole down his stomach and falls. / "You cannot touch them." - he's gonna rip Cyrus's head off
> 
> "She entertained me for a commendable amount of time, but I do not seek entertainment." - hi. I love writing Cyrus. His words always make so much sense. It's so easy to write him. He's so one-sided. He acknowledges Moon is VERY strong. AH
> 
> And god SPECIAL MENTION TO GLADION STRUGGLING TO MAKE A COHESIVE STRATEGY WITH A PAIR OF BLACKRING HOOLIGANS HE'S SO DONE WITH EVERYTHING AS PAR FOR THE COURSE TJGRHRJFEDKSOA imagine being thrown to jail literally in HELL and a pair of dumbasses greet you and they start doing Blackring (aka Team Skull) hand stuff and encouraging him while being so down to earth and bickering I LOVE THE BLACKRING SO MUCH
> 
> Also this is a very meaningful moment because 1. Gladion just fucking handed himself to his death again (Moon is gonna be LIVID about this) 2. He's doing it for Moon and Hau who he has just acknowledged are worth dying for (and guess who did that in the past: it rhymes with balloon) and 3. He's in a dangerius place and he's about to FUCKING charge headfirst into death without any fucking consideration for his own life as strategy is possible, yet limited. Guess WHO FUCKING DOES THAT ALL THE TIME? THAT'S RIGHT. MOON.
> 
> Gladion holds Moon very close and the lonashipping is small but don't worry we're gonna get something VERY VERY VERY LONASHIPPY NEXT CHAPTER BGFHJDMNJHFRBLDMKS I HOPE YOU'RE READY. WE'RE TAKING THE BADDIES DOWN VERY VERY SOON BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM SO SO SOEXCITED IT'S GONNA BE FUCKING EPIC AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> "Well, then a lot of us are going to stand in his way. He's going to have a mountain of pebbles to take down." Gladion cracks his knuckles. "I don't think he will be able to shut us in anymore." - HELL YEAH YOU'VE LEARNED SO MUCH
> 
> I'm also very sorry my updates haven't been that punctual with my updates I've been very busy!!! I'm a dumbass!!!
> 
> there's literally only two chapters left of this fic's plot
> 
> I can't believe it


	18. Hailstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon, Hau and Lillie make their way through the Tundra to find Gladion. And when they do, a misunderstanding occurs.

"So… you're the actual Grand Enchantress now?"

Lillie nods, bringing her fisted hands to her chest. "Sort of! I feel much stronger now… though Gladion insisted that I keep this to myself just in case something bad happens."

"Gladbag has no say on the matter– especially since he got himself kidnapped for our sake."

Hau and Lillie turn to see Moon walking out of the bathroom, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her shoulders. Her cheeks are red-stung with steam from the bath, but she looks refreshed like a rose.

"Good to see you're takin' it well, Moon," grins Hau, sarcastic.

She rolls her eyes as she pats her hair dry with the towel, brushing past them to throw herself to a fluffy mountain of pillows. "I don't get it. He's _so_ dumb! What's the big idea? To commit some sincere act of self-sacrifice in hopes Cyrus will get all teary and let us go? He's so ridiculous!"

Lillie's eyes narrow. "Moon, you tried to fight him with your bare hands."

"And my daggers."

"Still not the best idea either, wouldn't you say?"

Moon blinks in her direction, eyes squinting and pointing an accusing finger at her. "You and I gotta have a talk about that sass, ma'am."

She giggles good-naturedly, sounding a touch tired and drained. They had decided to lie down for the rest of the day and focus on recovering while wrapping their heads around the fact that Gladion, the same protective jerk with a knack for safety, had handed himself over to the biggest psychopath in this Realm and the next without nearly a complaint. This is how the story had been presented to her, at least, and she's still processing it.

She's taking it easy. Maybe the cleansed chi within her has her a little tipsy, bordering high in her calm muscles but fretty demeanor. Her brow is pinched and her expression is tense. She absolutely hates and admires Gladion when he goes full-on hero like that.

Goddammit.

Lillie sighs heavily. "The main issue at hand is Gladion. He handed himself over under the premise that nobody would hurt us, but also that we wouldn't hurt them either. He has headed to a landmine field and I doubt he is aware of it."

"I still don't get why Gladion would so something as stupid as that." Moon doesn't sound especially angry, but she does sound concerned. Her foot won't stop drumming against the carpeted floor. "What's the point of all this? Cyrus is still gonna do his thing and we're trapped here. It's all so dumb– I _hate_ how smart that man can be."

Hau guesses she's talking about Cyrus. He arches an eyebrow, flopping to his knees right by the army of pillows under Moon's body. "You were kinda K.O. when it happened, but Cyrus had us at bladepoint and he would've killed us if it weren't for Gladbag's help. You of all people should know what that feels like."

Moon doesn't miss the jab at all, and neither does Lillie, who gives Hau a chiding expression that causes him to realize his mistake. Before he can apologize, Moon chuckles and waves it off. "You're right, I sorta get it. But that doesn't mean I approve it."

A fair response. Hau nods, but he still looks conflicted, cheeks puffed in thought. "Still… you're totally right; this sucks. Gladbag's so far away and Cyrus is… _somewhere_ cunning and doing his evil things and we're stuck here!" Hau groans, rubbing his hands all over his face. "And the worst thing is, we can't even escape! They got us surrounded all around, right?"

"Well… not really."

Hau and Moon turn their heads to Lillie, who is fiddling with her fingers in thought, but not necessarily anxious.

"Cyrus thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't know Zeffarei half as well as I do. No soldiers will hold us back– they won't hold me back anymore, either." Lillie says, determined. "The palace has a net of underground tunnels to escape from in case of an emergency. They are the ones Father used once upon a time… I never thought I would have to travel there again." Lillie purses her lips and her face is filled with determination. "But I refuse to stay back anymore– not now that I can finally move."

"Woah! You got underground tunnels here!?" Lillie nods curtly, remaining silent. "How do you even build those?"

"They have been there since forever. The Aedus Family has always been chased by mercenaries, ever since they came to power decades ago," she explains, calm. "It's a net of tunnels that has a few exits to the outsides and insides of Zeffarei, one of them being the Tundra. As far as we know, Cyrus is hiding in the Zhar's Citadel, and his guards won't notice us if we slip underground."

"That's handy," comments Moon, whistling, a cheeky grin spreading her lips. "I think I've heard Lusamine mention a bunker or something like that under her office, but I thought she was just bluffing."

Lillie chuckles; it's a humorless sound. "I'm afraid Mother has always been on the paranoid side. After Father disappeared, she has always feared people barging into our home again." Moon catches the wisp of sadness in her voice; however, it disappears when she looks up again. "But yes, we do have a bunker, somewhere in the tunnels. Mother has a map of the net, which I would have to retrieve if we are going to take that route."

"Are you _kidding_? Of course we are!" exclaims Moon, springing from the pillows into a seating position. "As much as I'd love to stay here and sleep– trust me, it's _super_ tempting right now, I'm not gonna let Cyrus get away anymore. I'm gonna drag him out of the Dark Realm by the ear if necessary." Moon huffs a smirk, chuckling. "Besides, we gotta drag Gladbag outta there too, though I'd be surprised if he's not working on that himself now."

"Ah, I have the same feeling as well." Lillie sighs, pacing around the room. "I doubt he will hold himself back, as responsible as he might be. Hopefully, he will be careful about things, if he does venture out on his own."

"Gladbag bein' all meticulous and strategic about stuff? That's more likely than ya' think, Lillie." She agrees with Hau, smiling. The sight brightens Moon's spirits greatly. "So I guess that's the plan, then? We're gonna storm in, uninvited?"

"Cyrus kidnapping Gladion is enough of a provocation– we're technically invited, c'mon," says Moon, a touch humorous, albeit ironic. "If that's the plan, I'm all down for it."

Hau raises his hand. "Same here, though I'd love to get a little sleep before that. I'm exhausted."

"That is fine. We do need the sleep, even if it's just a small amount of hours." Lillie points at her bed, at her sofa, at any comfy enough surface in her room. "Feel free to accommodate yourselves as you please. I think we will need a map, as well as a compass. I shall go retrieve that in the meantime. The tunnels can become messy and complicated to follow, so we might as well do things right and head out the right way."

"Dude, I know I'm gonna sound like a total idiot but I'm kinda pumped up about this– it's the final showdown!" Hau takes out his Talisman from under his shirt. "I hope these guys can hold up the battle, though."

"Yeah, same here," Moon says. Her voice is thick with meaning. "Same here."

* * *

"And these must be the famous underground tunnels, eh?"

"Dude, this is _spooky_ ," comments Hau, hopping off the rust-bitten metallic ladder. Lillie closes the tap above them, beginning her descent. "There's barely any light here– Arceus, what's that smell?"

"It could be oil from the walls." Hau offers Lillie a hand. She takes it and jumps off the bars too. Her soft landing echoes across the tunnels in front of them. "This place is… certainly old. I don't believe this place has received any kind of caretaking in decades, hence its state of decay."

"Well, it's not like it's gonna fall on us, right?" asks Moon, though she doesn't sound very concerned about it.

Lillie shakes her head. "The tunnels should be structurally sound. They make the foundations of the castle as it is… but finding our way around this place is another story entirely."

She slings her pink backpack to her front and rummages through its contents. Lillie's usual wear has been replaced by what she used to wear at the Solaris Monastery, except she has a white fluffy anorak on top and a pair of earmuffs. Hau is wearing a shirt with longer sleeves, as well as long pants and hiking boots. Moon is wearing absolutely nothing else other than her shorts and shirt, which upsets Hau to no end. The tunnel might be lukewarm, just a pinch chilly, but winter will soon take over and Moon is not ready for it.

He inspects her carefully as Lillie looks for what he supposes is a map. "You're gonna catch a nasty cold, man."

"Nah, I doubt it. I got more resilience for cold weather than hot weather, and I doubt it'll snow this season," Moon comments, unabashedly nonchalant. "Besides, we're gonna be covered for a while, right?"

"Well, this should take us directly to the Tundra without much difficulty… although it would have been wise for you to bring a jacket with you." Lillie unfolds a small piece of paper. When spread, the map is bigger than half of her body. "As far as I know, we would need to take a few turns, then head in a straight line. That arrow there might signify a slope."

"What tunnel is it, though?" asks Hau, looking around in confusion. "There are a few here."

"I… am not sure, actually, but…" Lillie turns her head from one side to another; from a murky, humid tunnel to another. "This room faces the south and we're looking to the left, so…" She brings the map up to her eyes once more and nods to herself. "It must be the one in the center! The ones to its side seem to go to the Verdant Pastures."

Moon takes a step forward and squints her eyes. "It might be a good idea to bring a light or two with us. It's gonna get dark in there."

"What? There is no light at all?" Moon beckons at Lillie to approach her, and the blonde notices that fact instantly. "That's inconvenient," she laments. "Maybe… I can try to make some light with my chi. I am afraid I might not be able to control it, though."

Steps come from behind, calm and upbeat. It's Hau. "Yo, you told me earlier that you wanted to learn a lil', right? About controlling your magic and stuff." Lillie nods enthusiastically. "We can practice some if you wanna, but I might not be the best teacher."

Lillie shakes her head, smiling. "I'm sure you will do just fine, Hau. I'm in your hands!"

From the dim lights of the candles on the wall, Moon sees Hau blush, scratching the flushed surface innocently. She arches an eyebrow.

"Uh… I mean, sure! I guess we can try!" Hau holds up one of his hands, spreading his fingers. "Whenever I, uh, wanna control my magic, I try to contract my fingers a lil'. I work with elemental magic for the most part, so it's sorta easy to control– but you're more of an artist on that regard, ain't ya?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lillie turns to Moon. "Sorcerers usually wield the elements in their surroundings for quicker spells, but my family has always specialized in enchantments and more… creative means, as Hau suggested. Easily put, he controls the ground; I control the air– though calling it _control_ might be a use too liberal of the word. I nearly froze Gladion to the ground yesterday."

"Then I guess you can use those fancy word-by-word spells from the books? I know jackshit about those, but they could help for now," suggests Hau. Lillie tilts her head, eyes drawn to the ceiling in thought. "Considerin' you got a more studious approach to all that, it might be easier for ya'."

"Look, you can use my daggers as a wand if you wanna, but we can't stand here watching the moths fly. We gotta get going," urges Moon, sounding undeniably pushy but also gentle. "Sorry, Lils."

She dismisses this with a shake of her head. "No, don't worry, it's fine. Let me try something really quick!"

The blonde holds up her hand and murmurs a small word under her breath – Moon thinks it might be something similar to 'tail' – and a bright light flares to life, like fire but hot white and somehow cold, as Moon discovers when she puts her hand close to the bright light. Hau's eyes widen and Lillie lets out one silent exhale, shoulders falling lax.

"I recalled Mother telling me that there are chemicals under here from the walls that enable certain types of magic," explains she calmly, beginning to walk to check if her fire lights up the way; it does. "Magic is not much more than manipulating the chi and particles around you, so– all I have to do is stay focused, and we will be okay."

Moon nods, satisfied, and follows after Lillie with Hau– but the blonde isn't moving yet, much to Moon's surprise. She halts, craning her head to Lillie. "What's up, Lils?"

"I forgot to tell you this but… I'm not very fond of darkness in general. And there is no air or windows or sky or anything, which makes things a little worse." Lillie takes one tiny step forward, then another back. "I can usually deal with it fine but… knowing this is where Father went when the fire occurred makes me much more tense than usual. I know we will have a light but–" the light in her hand flickers and Lillie sighs out in defeat. "Ah, Arceus."

Hau and Moon carefully walk up to her. Moon has not had to deal with Lillie's timidness for a while, let alone a setback this big, but she knows her fears to be big enough to be worth the extra wait. Sometimes, people need some time to walk onward with their heads up high, that much Moon has learned throughout all these months.

She places a hand on Lillie's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Lils. Remember when that little candle in the library went off and we were in the dark for a while? I was there with you, wasn't I?" Lillie nods hastily, biting her lip. "I'm gonna be here again– and Hau is, too! Big trusty Hau!"

"Yeah! Imma' be here if ya' need me, anytime!" encourages Hau, smiling big and proud. Lillie nods, hesitant. "Nobody's gonna be here anyway, and if there _is_ anyone, we're gonna kick 'em where it hurts!"

Moon latches onto that enthusiasm and cheers with him. "Yeah! Big headmistress Moon and malasada-eater Hau will be here for you!"

"Dude, that's a _very_ lame nickname."

"That's not the point! The point is that we gotta keep on moving– we can't stop now. Gladion needs us, and Lillie is strong enough to pull through this. We'll be here for you, Lillie," says Moon, kind, giving her a soft meaningful smile, the rarest of them all. "You've gotten strong. You _are_ strong. You've been studying for years, I've seen you read things I can't even understand. You and Gladbag are one of a kind," Moon chuckles, shaking her head fondly.

"Yeah, you're the new Grand Enchantress! I know you have it in ya' to kick ass just like we do!"

Moon nods at Hau, then takes one of Lillie's hands with both of her own, as if giving her all her strength and courage. "Remember when you told me you wanted to be an Empress one day? That you wanted to save lives, just like Lusamine did back in the day?"

"Yes– Arceus, those were the good days," Lillie sighs, smiling.

"It's time to make that wish come true– and your first step is to walk through this like the badass little bean you are, okay?"

Lillie stares at Moon for one long moment, eyes soft in vulnerability but also trust, and when they flicker to Hau, she finds him to be smiling in bright encouragement. Moon and Hau have gone through hell, heaven, and fire to be where they are, and Lillie sometimes feels small compared to them– but they are with her, they trust her, and maybe that's all she needs to get the show going.

She nods and slips her hand out of Moon's grasp. Lillie grabs the straps of her backpack, smiling beautifully at the two. "Yes, you are right! This is the time I use all my strength– not only for Gladion, but for this Empire as well. As I said, I won't let anybody hold me down anymore. This is a whole new road."

Lillie holds up her hand and seamlessly summons the same light once more. Hau gawks at it. "Dude, I know I said it earlier but that looks _awesome_."

Moon marches onward; Lillie and Hau follow her close behind. "You don't need to say that twice, Hau. Your face is an open book."

Lillie laughs from behind her, and for a while, things are silent, other than the _pat-pat-pat-stumble-pat_ of their feet along the corridors. They are oddly silent other than the occasional dripping of humidity and the howling emptiness bouncing on the olive-colored metallic planks. Moon sees tubes under the ceiling, as well as moss and something black and gray that she doesn't want to stop and inspect.

At the third turn, where things are supposed to be slow and smooth in a straight line, Moon notices that there has been little to no chatter. There is a slight slope ahead of them, timid and shy in its steepness.

Moon abruptly turns towards them. "'Kay, here we are, right? It's only a few feet ahead and–"

Hau and Lillie blink at her, wide and round in surprise and embarrassment. Moon takes in their flushed cheeks, then trails her hands down their arms to see their hands are interlocked together _tight_ and this is one of the things she knew could happen, but at the same time _never_ saw coming.

She pinches the bridge of her nose in disgruntlement, but when she turns around, she's smiling. "You two couldn't help yourselves, right? No need to be so adorable behind my backs, lovebirds. I'm not gonna cry."

Lillie flushes even harder, and Hau laughs through his nose, sheepish. " _Moon_!"

"Spare me the 'this is not what it looks like' or 'oops our hands slipped oh no!' because I'm not gonna buy it, Lils. I'm not sure if Gladbag is gonna approve of this, but I guess it's not time to talk about it." Moon snickers. "You two are cute but you better let go of each other when we get Gladbag's ass out of prison or he will chop both of 'em off."

Moon is perfectly aware that Hau had probably intended to help her get through the darkness and if she had to guess, they had been holding hands since the very beginning of the walk– but Arceus, aren't they cute and very fun to tease.

"The-There's no need to make a big deal outta it, Moon," comments Hau, awkward, but still holding onto her hand. Oh, he's giving her so much ammo to work with.

"Whatever. We'll talk about blessings and all that later." Moon walks up the slope with the sight of their entwined hands burnt under her eyelids. It's an oddly serenading image to travel with. "How are we gonna find the exit to this thing?"

Lillie takes out the map from her jacket's pocket – a much more reachable place than her backpack – and hums, thoughtful. "I believe we passed Zeffarei's walls around one hour and a half ago if this map is correct. This path leads to a dead end, and then there should be a sewer tap on the ceiling."

"I had expected you all to have more style and use, I don't know? Maybe a grand gate or maybe even build a little hut to hide it. Using a sewer tap is for _cowards_."

Lillie clears her throat. "And also incredibly useful for days where a whole organization is chasing after you and your only way out is _this_ , I'm afraid."

"Point taken, but you get what I mean. Besides, this place is still kinda dark. I can't see my own shadow and barely the ceiling," Moon comments, unfazed by the looming darkness right ahead of her but somehow creeped out by her own shade.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. All exits and entrances are properly lit if I recall correctly."

" _Good_." Moon stubbornly stomps forward, fueled by the prospect of leaving this tunnel after about an hour and a half of walking.

In her mind, she imagines that they must have crossed around half of the Tundra, considering the pace they are walking with and the fact that they have made no stops; she knows that they are barely at the beginning of the trail _into_ the Tundra, and that the passage will pop them to the surface in the middle of nowhere. They have agreed to not setting camp and reaching the Zhar's Citadel the very same night since the Talismans are fueling their energies in a very subtle but welcome way.

When the sewer tap finally comes into view, Moon's pace skips a beat and she rushes upwards with a cheeky grin. "There it is! Let's get going!"

Hau and Lillie have let go of each other, as Moon realizes when she nearly crashes with the dead end of the passage; they remain substantially close. "Do you think there could be somebody waitin' for us outside? That'd be _bad_ , dude."

Lillie gasps. "Arceus, that never even crossed my mind!" She swings her eyes up to the tap. There is a little bit of melting snow at the corners of this dead end; the gaps of the sewer tap are covered with snow, possibly. "I don't hear anything outside. I'm not sure if we should be wary of that."

"Why?" asks Moon.

"Just a feeling. I suppose it feels strange that we have made it out of there so smoothly." Lillie smiles to herself, content. "I'm so happy I was right, though! And so relieved, too."

Hau shares her smile with enthusiasm. "As you said, they don't know Zeffarei half as well as ya' do." They nod at each other with giddy smiles, much to the disgrace and downfall of Moon's sugar levels. "Not gonna lie, though, I'm sorta scared that there might be some spooky dude creeping on us up there. We gotta be careful."

Something flashes in Moon's eyes. She smiles, rubbing her hands and beginning to climb up the ladder. "Leave this up to me, folks! If there's some dude there wanting to do some shady business with us, I'll break his neck!"

Hau's brow furrows. "You're as subtle about your intentions as a punch to the face."

"I can punch him in the face, too! But that'd be less effective. By default, you wanna incapacitate your enemy first fully, and then do whatever you wanna with him. It's common universal knowledge."

Lillie giggles, but Hau doesn't– he just smiles. "It ain't like that, but we'll be cheering for ya' down here!"

Outside, the Tundra rests in a perpetual hill covered in powdery snow and dotted with dark trees. It's always winter there, with the slight seasonal changes in temperature and abundance of hail. There is no snow or hail today, just the eerie silence of loneliness in this land. Bushes have gone thorny, trees have become leafless, and the sky is clear without clouds. The snow glitters where the sun hits, making the bare spots of harsh, dark green vegetation stark in their contrast.

The lands are silent.

Then, a small noise; metal hissing against metal, and a tap uncurling upwards like a snow-capped hat, a small head below as eyes peer from the gap.

Moon's eyes turn mischievous as she cackles to herself, crinkled in glee. The snow falls off the tap with her laughter.

"Howdy! Things seem to be mighty clean here, you two!" Moon reveals herself to the world, placing the tap on the snowy ground. Some of the gravelly snow drops into the opening. "It's kinda chilly today, though!"

Moon doesn't sound surprised per se, but the temperatures are remarkably cold. Hau doesn't hesitate to remind her that "We told you about that earlier! You just didn't wanna listen!"

"I'm _not_ complaining!" Moon springs out of the opening and to the snow, shaking some of the grains off her shirt. She rolls each and every joint of her body, hopping from one foot to another to feel the snow, to take in the great brightness of everything around her.

Used to the greenery and the desert, Moon is stoked to find out that not every place has to do terrible things to your hair or skin; and while she's not fond of vanity or preoccupied with such things as standards of beauty and whatever, she appreciates the feeling of moisture and well-kept hair. The cold around her is a bit of a bite on her skin, a little fang on her neck and a little thorn around her finger– but it's all just _little_ and she knows she will be fine.

Hau helps Lillie out of the passage and closes the sewer tap. A brash wisp of wind blows past them, and Lillie blocks her eyes from the sun, looking at the way they have come from. The Tundra lies at a surprisingly high level compared to Zeffarei, all but a small dot on the horizon. Moon never realized they had escalated that high up.

"We made it! Look at how small everything is from here!" exclaims Lillie, giddy. Her smile shines brighter than the sun, and Moon notices Hau is staring right at her with a grossly adorable look on his face. "Maybe we can come back here someday just to camp! I'd love to play in the snow!"

Hau entertains the idea as well. "That'd be awesome!"

Moon smirks. "I'd bury all of you ten feet under the snow without mercy! Asking me on a duel is a terrible idea."

"We would have to ask Gladion about it, too." Lillie's expression sobers up with the mere mention of his name, and she chances a look up the mountain. "Speaking of him…"

Moon nearly expects to see Gladion to be marching down the mountain with one of his confident ugly smirks – it's not ugly but it wakes ugly feelings within him and it's whatever – and a saunter, but he's not there and Moon feels dimly disappointed about that. Instead, the fated tower of the Zhar's Citadel waits for them, up in the snowy mountains with a whirlwind of dark chi circling the sharp point of the tower's peak. It's gotten cloudy up there, almost storm-like.

There's also a bear approaching them.

Wait.

"Is– Is that a bear!?" asks Hau, seeing a distinctively brown figure approaching them with rushed thumps. It's almost too dark against the eternal white snow around them. "Dude, we ain't got no time for this!"

The bear rolls down the slope and stands on its two feet to roar at them, and Moon puts her hands on her hips with a grin. "Awww, it just wants to play, the cute thing!"

"Moon, that's a bear! Look at its teeth!" warns Lillie, scooting off to where she can let Moon fight, very aware that the assassin will very likely take over the fight.

Hau does so as well, no inhibitions at all to be both wise and cautious. "That bear doesn't wanna play. It's gonna eat you like a gummy bear!"

"You're being ridiculous!" despite this, Moon takes out her two trusty daggers, twirling them into position. "It just wants to play– meaning that it wants to spar a little! No need to be shy about it, Mr. Bear!" The brown animal howls, snarling at the woman. Her smile falls into a frown. "No need to be rude about it, either!"

And Moon throws herself into a fight with the bear, who clearly hadn't seen its demise coming at the hands of that woman. Lillie's mouth twitches in perplexion.

They take careful steps back. "Is… she always like this during missions? I know she is like that in the academy, but I always thought it was a gig."

Hau sighs, fond but also mildly concerned. "Man, if only that were true."

Moon finishes with the bear quickly, no time for tension or victory dances. The creature is not dead, but merely dazed. It's sprawled on the snow unceremoniously, much like one of those rugs Lillie had seen at the floors of some ambassadors _and that's something she shouldn't be thinking about but_ –

Hau pads close to Moon, and Lillie shuffles close behind. "You went all out on the poor bear, eh?"

"It shouldn't have hissed at me. I don't like people or animals _or_ bears being all hissy. It gives me a bad headache and it pisses me off," Moon explains, waving her hand back and forth without care.

"I had forgotten how heated you got about these things. You could've warned us, I guess. Gladbag would've been a teensy more strategic about all this."

Hau laughs at his comment without noticing that Moon is not following them anymore. She's taken one step, then another, but no more than that. Lillie follows behind Hau, their eyes fixed on the tower above them while Moon thinks, thinks and thinks. There is something amiss in all of this, and her gut twists accordingly.

Their figures grow taller as they climb up the smooth hill. And Moon can't stop thinking about that last tidbit that, suddenly, has made everything make sense. The gears begin to turn in her head, like a last piece clicking into place.

Her expression hardens, darting her eyes around. Her eyes dip to the footprints her friends are leaving on the snow. There is something they have forgotten about.

"You guys go on without me."

Lillie and Hau turn around so quickly he nearly falls and Lillie gets actual whiplash.

" _What!?_ " squeaks Hau, striding close to Moon with a panicked expression. "Dude, what's that supposed to mean!? We gotta get Gladbag outta there! There's no time to–"

"I'm _not_ chickening out," Moon says, voice uncharacteristically firm. Seeing her friends' concern, however, she shifts it into a smile. "There's something I've forgotten back there, and I think we're gonna need it when we beat that man's ass. Just a little thing."

Her wording – _something 'we' need_ – doesn't go amiss to them. Lillie tilts her head, visage all kind, soft, understanding but at the same time scared and concerned. "Moon, is everything all right? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just… I remembered something just now and I'm gonna grab it before we begin battling and all that good stuff." She pulls out the Talisman from under her shirt, oddly warm under her cold fingertips. "I'll be right back. I can run for a few hours with the help of this guy without barely making a dent on its chi. I'll be back in a bit, but you gotta keep on going without me– I'll follow later."

Her eyes grow lidded an inch. "But–"

Hands on her shoulders, rubbing, reassuring. Moon's hands. "You're gonna be fine, Lils. I know you're gonna kick ass. I'm… kinda concerned about what could be in that ugly tower, but I bet it's gonna be alright. I trust you two to figure it out. The Talismans will protect ya' from anything." She then turns to Hau. Her silver eyes have flattened to solid, hardened steel.

Her words go without saying. "Protect her, okay? I'm still her bodyguard, so I'm naming you my substitute until I'm back. I know you won't, but don't screw this up." The solidness cracks and melts just a little until it's molten lava and forlorn softness. "Watch your back too. I don't wanna see you all bruised when I get there."

Hau and Moon hold up their hands and grip each other's with a firm clasped handshake, more of a partner kind of thing than a formal agreement. "I'll protect both of us with my life if necessary. She won't need my protection, though."

Moon chuckles. "I wanna think so too, but… it never hurts to be sure." She turns to the enchantress, who is regarding her somberly. "We'll see each other again soon. You take care of yourself, okay? I'll be back in a little." Lillie nods, all too hastily. "I'd make a pinky promise and all that, but that's super sappy. I'm just gonna bounce, okay?"

She makes one last promise to be back very quickly – because that's something she firmly believes she has to abide by – and darts off not down the passage and back to Zeffare, but down the hills and out of the Tundra. The wind blows on her tresses as she dashes at a staggering pace down the mountains, skipping stones like she's flying.

There's a place she has to be in. There's someone she has to go see.

* * *

"What… what is this place?"

"I'm not sure, but stay behind just in case. Let's try not to get hurt, 'kay?"

Lillie nods and reduces her pace to walk a little behind him– not because she's scared per se, but because he gives her a very warm sense of security that she's not willing to take for granted– especially in a place as gloomy as this.

Everything is dark, brown and distorted. There is a feeling of unwelcomeness that needs no body or frown to make itself present. It's all a gut-wrenching feeling. The corners are tinted in dark, everything is dusty and the rugs under their feet are placed some on top of others, dissolving into nothing at the edges. Spiders of astronomical sizes crawl up and down the walls, but do nothing to them other than stare, hiss, and continue their journey around the tower.

The more they rise the continuous snail staircase, the worse it gets outside, where hail of all dark colors and whites is falling against the broken windows. Some parts are made of stone in the walls, and then on the floors, and these transitions become more and more apparent as they ascend higher.

The heavy feeling of emptiness and dread is undoubtedly caused by dark chi, but there are no fiends to be seen. It's as if all physical embodiment of darkness has been sucked away and all that remains is the silence left behind in this gloomy, empty and decaying tower.

"Don'tcha feel it's… kinda empty? Maybe people used to live here," hypothesizes Hau, trying to distract himself from the silence around them. "It's kinda cold, too."

"The Talismans are staving off the chi, but the symptoms of its presence will remain. There has been no outward reaction from the relics, though, so that's good," comments Lillie, close behind Hau as they take to yet another flight of flat stairs. "I don't like this place. It gives me shivers."

"No joke. Bleakdross is a walk down the forest compared to this mess," replies Hau, stopping to look around them. The sky has gotten darker. The wind blows so loudly against the glass Hau can barely hear himself talk. "I wonder how far up we are already. It feels like we have only just begun ascending, but…"

"It's the dark chi's effect, too. Time passes very weirdly here." Lillie flinches as the step creaks under her. The next step is made of stone, and then comes wood. "Mother told me dark chi twists and eats everything away. There used to be a portal to the Dark Realm somewhere in here– or _close_ to here. I'm not exactly sure what we will find at the top."

Hau sweatdrops, his brow twitching. "And Moon had to leave just now… her timing is so weird."

"Mhm. Exactly like earlier, right?"

Hau turns around. "Earlier?"

She giggles into her hand. "When she caught us holding hands."

He visibly yelps and takes a step back in surprise, much to Lillie's amusement. She had always seen Hau as this mighty and very powerful sorcerer, at least from Moon's perspective when she spoke about him, but it turns out he's so much more than that. When he had offered her his hand earlier – wordlessly, just with a glance and a timid smile – Lillie had accepted with no hesitation.

There is something about him that is painfully familiar. Warm. Like a home, a house and a hearth, like the smell of books and warm soups. He's a reassuring sight. His reaction to her sudden bluntness adds to the charm– though she's no better than him. She's simply better at hiding it; one of the few things she inherited from Lusamine that she'd put to good use.

"I– I didn't like, mean to embarrass you or whatever," Hau comments, sheepish and ashamed. "I just saw you were kinda fidgety and… I know Moon's good with the pep talks, but it doesn't work for everyone."

"Moon is definitely reliable, yes." Lillie takes one step to stand right under Hau, bright and smiling despite the oddities around them. "But thank you. Your hand is… very warm. And it made me feel safer. You make me feel safer, in general. I'm really thankful for that." In this state of mind, in this dreary abandoned tower, Lillie has no inhibitions to be honest. "I wouldn't mind doing it again– I mean, only if you want. I understand that it can be tiring to deal with me when I get upset and–"

A chuckled exhale. "Lillie."

She blinks out of her stupor. "Yes?"

Hau goes one step down to meet with her, smiling at her gently. It's like he has a way of reading her mind and pacifying her heart with just that; a smile. "I don't mind comforting you at all. I also needed that kinda stuff, once upon a time– but me not needin' it anymore doesn't mean I don't get it. If you need to talk about anything– your feelings, comfort or whatever, we're all gonna be here."

The word _feelings_ feels nicely put but also inconveniently mentioned, because right now is not the moment to talk about them, their feelings, _her_ feelings and the so many things his hand does to hers when he holds it; she sighs.

"I know, and thank you. I… appreciate you all so much." Her smile is sincere, curvy; it loses its shine all too quickly when she focuses on what matters, on what they are here for. "We can talk about it when all of this is over. Right now, we have somewhere to go."

"Ah– yeah, right!" Hau turns around sharply so Lillie doesn't see the unnecessary blush stinging his cheeks; though maybe she wouldn't see it in this murky darkness. "Let's get going!"

The top floor of the tower hides a big set of double doors. They are made of dark mahogany and golden doorknobs, which is a weird fancy detail for a place this abandoned. The surface is covered in a thin layer of dust, graying the surface to the point of creating a coughing fit from Lillie. When she presses an ear to the door, she hears nothing–

And then, she does. There is the howling wind, a sound too wide and grand to be held within a room. These doors must give way to a balcony, Lillie concludes. "How strange. I thought there would be a bedroom or something of that nature here, but…"

Hau has pressed his ear to the doors as well, though his ways are much less subtle than hers. His full head is on the door, catching dust. "Yeah, I hear wind behind these. This has to be the top floor, but– step back!"

"Huh!?" Lillie jumps back and Hau rushes to step in front of her, taking out his staff. "What–"

"Somebody's coming!" he hisses. "I heard steps behind the doors! Get ready just in case someone–"

As predicted, the two main doors of the top tower bang open with a swift hit from behind, revealing two figures in shadows as the light from outside blinds Hau and Lillie for just a moment. There is a moment of silence, then two gasps of surprise.

Hau had expected Cyrus to burst their bubble, maybe Ivoreed cult members– but what he finds instead are two pirates dressed in Blackring colors, looking at them in shock.

"Blackring pirates!?" exclaims Hau, shifting into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?"

"Holy shit, dude, relax!" They don't have their weapons out– Hau remembers all of a sudden that they had reached a non-verbal agreement with the Blackring, making them buddies when in danger, but enemies when it comes to basic human morality. "You two must be Gladion's friends, right? You must be Hau and– wait, that's the blonde lass! The Princess!"

Lillie, far from cowering, steps out from behind Hau and frowns at them. "What do you want from us? We won't hesitate to harm you if you stand on our way!"

"Nah, we ain't gonna do that shit now! We're on your side now!" Hau and Lillie blink in confusion, more her than him. "We're all buddy pals here! We were that dude's mates in jail– but we're all free now! We were opening these in case ya' came by!" The pirate girl looks around them, frowning. "Where's that other girl?"

"She's… got something to– hold up!" Hau takes a cautious step towards them, mouth open wide in surprise. "Then you guys got him out!? He's free?"

"Yeah, it was awesome! We're all camped at the entrance of Ravenspair, and that dude told us to take you all there with him like, pronto!" The pirate points with his thumb to somewhere at his back– Hau sees a boat… on top of lava? "C'mon, we gotta hurry! That dude's not gonna wait forever!"

Turns out the Zhar's Citadel is not an actual tower– it's a passage to a place creepier, darker and much more sinister than anything they have ever seen before. The area they had called Ravenspair is an island surrounded by cold lava and mountains, much like a basin without water. There is a huge gap at the center of it all, all of it deserted sans the ruins of buildings and decaying trees, and then a glorified entrance where Hau and Lillie are being taken.

Everything is in ruins; nothing is done, nothing is complete. Stairs made of stone that go nowhere, pillars that hold no ceilings, and walls that have nothing to defend. It's all a wasteland, a no man's land of darkness, despair and fiends meandering the ruins.

To the south stands a small plaza of stone and camping improvised camping tents, serving as an entrance to the ruins. The number of soldiers and Blackring pirates is too big to count, but no matter the colors and the beliefs, nobody is fighting anymore. It's an odd way to bring peace, pitting them all against one man.

As Hau hops off the small boat and to safe land, ascending the stairs to the entrance, he realizes that the number of wounded people is alarming. And in between the sea of harmed people, Hau sees Gladion sitting by a pillar, tending his own bruised hand.

Gladion notices them coming from afar and gets up with a hiss of pain. "I should have known you would be coming– how did you even make it out of Zeffarei unscathed? And why is Lillie here? You should have kept her safe!"

Hau holds up his hand in an amicable greeting. "Yo! Hello to you too, Gladbag! Your hand looks all blue and nasty, dude."

"I swear to Arceus," he grumbles, tangling a hand into his chopped bangs. "I had to break myself out of prison, of course my hand is… well, like this! And you still haven't answered my question!"

"You broke yourself out of _prison_? That's so cool!" claims Hau, jumping up and down. "I mean, your hand looking like _that_ ain't cool but it's good to see ya' made it out! I guess y'all got into a pretty bad fight to be in this shape, eh?"

Lillie walks over to them after greeting a few of her soldiers, and when she sees Gladion's hand, she rushes to his aid with worried features. "Gladion! What happened to your hand?"

"We… had to punch a few people out of this Realm and to the next," sighs Gladion, both in exhaustion and pleasure as Lillie begins to heal the sore tendons. "The premise was that nobody could be left alive, lest they warned Cyrus about us breaking out. So far, nothing has happened, so I guess we did a good job."

"No joke! I can't believe Cyrus had so many people in prison– that's insane!" whistles Hau, looking around with his arms bent under his head. "No sight of him yet, right?"

"None at all." When a pause settles and Gladion has time to investigate his friend and sister – their oddly warm clothes, the relishing on the fact that they are okay – he notices a very strange detail. "Where did Moon go?"

"Uh, this is gonna sound weird–"

A groan of exasperation. "Did she get in trouble?"

"Dude, no, relax!" Thank _Arceus_. "But when we left Zeffarei, she said she had some stuff to do and like, left. It must've been super urgent because she didn't even tell us where she was goin'."

Gladion bites the inner side of his cheek. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hau laughs out loud. "I bet it's something important. She looked all serious and stuff, so I bet it's gonna be fine."

Lillie is finally done healing his hand and pulls away timidly. Gladion dedicates her one gentle smile of gratitude, and she replies with another of her own– but it all fades soon when unsettlement moves into his heart and makes it heave down in apprehension. Moon not being around at a time as delicate as this both worries and pisses him off, but he's admittedly too tired to feel, think or talk as of now.

The sky is, in a Bleakdross fashion, covered by purple and black clouds; there is no way to tell what time it is, but it is for sure too late for him to be awake. "Did she say when she would come back?"

"She simply said soon," mumbles Lillie, biting her lip.

 _Great, Fantastic._ Moon being vague _now_ of all times is _exactly_ what his heart needs.

"Anyway, whatcha' doing now? I see lots of moving around," Hau says, his eyes following the shape of a poor soldier rushing around. "You all need a break. And a national holiday."

"I agree, but the circumstances don't allow such a thing," Gladion mumbles, sighing. "We're currently counting how many of us there are here. We got here around an hour ago, so we're working on a strategy for whenever Cyrus decides to show up and fuck us all up, I guess."

Hau grins. "No need to be so dramatic! We're all gonna be fine!"

"Your Moon-levels of optimism don't particularly interest me right now, but whatever floats your boat," comments the other dryly. "Anyway, we got some ideas, but frankly, we got nothing solid yet to work with. We only have ideas of what Cyrus is planning, and it's all equally fucked up and dangerous."

Lillie tilts her head, wincing with twisted lips. "What would that be?"

Gladion walks over to the other end of the entrance, where they have a full view of Ravenspair and its dark, desolate land. They tower over the field before them like they own it when the reality couldn't be any more different than that.

He points at a small plaza at the center of it all, made of stone. "Do you see that little plaza? We have the theory that Cyrus might do his ritual in there– if calling upon the Dark Lord entails a ritual, that is. The point is, that spot leaves us with no possibility to form a secret army around him or something– he will have no blind spots if he stays there, so our plan of going there against him as a pile is useless. He will likely sweep any potential army out in a heartbeat, which isn't ideal either."

"Actually, sir, we came up with an idea!"

The three warriors turn around to see a bulky soldier standing there, hand to his forehead in a salute that Gladion responds to with a quiet nod. "I guess you finished with the soldier count, right?"

"Indeed, we did!" exclaims the man, expression solemn. Whatever he's about to say is _not_ good. "The problem is, as we expected, we have too much manpower to handle this operation in a sneaky fashion, and we fear of Cyrus and his prowess as a sorcerer. One brawler from the Blackring Company made a suggestion, as well, but I'm not sure if you will enjoy this."

"This is not a matter of whether I enjoy it or not– if it's a good idea, we have no other option."

"Weird to see that edge of yours wearing off, Gladbag," comes a voice from the entrance, not quite in view yet. "Here I am, late to the planning party– and I didn't even get an invite!"

Gladion, Lillie and Hau turn just in time to see Moon make it up the stairs to the entrance of Ravenspair, surprisingly panting and squinting through lidded eyes. She's tired beyond belief, but still standing.

"What the– _Moon_!?" A very logic reaction. "How did you get here so quickly? You left, like, _hours_ ago!"

Moon appears from the stairway, a hand on her neck as she cracks it to a side, then to another. "In ways that go beyond your comprehension, Hau. I'm a very nifty woman with lots of secrets in my sleeve!"

When she reaches the top, she does the following things in this exact order: she releases a sigh, puffed through pants as she rolls her shoulders and arms; then, she looks at Gladion for two exact seconds before rushing towards him and tackling him to the hard, rough ground of the plaza.

"You're such a _dumbass_!" she tells him with frowning eyes and bared teeth, holding him by the lapels of his shirt. Gladion can't find it in him to complain– he had expected her to beat the shit out of him for being a little too daring. "And insane, too! You almost got yourself killed for _nothing_! If you do something _that_ stupid again I'm gonna drag you out of your grave and punch the living lights out of you!"

"And what else was I supposed to do, then?" asks Gladion sarcastically, squaring his jaw in defiance. "We were cornered! Cyrus had you under his hand and I– I just panicked! Was I supposed to do anything else other than keep you all safe?"

"Maybe look after yourself, too! Look at how scratched you are everywhere!" Moon sighs, giving him another frown; this time, though, it's much more hollow. "Did you fall down a hill?"

"No, I broke out of prison and almost got a concussion because a certain assassin just threw me to the floor."

Moon, like usual, only listens to the part she's interested in and nods accordingly. "Good." She gets up from the floor, dusting off her hands. They have a few cuts on them, he notices. "If you get yourself hurt on our behalf again, I'll get real angry. I'm not gonna be indebted to you in any way, shape or form."

Hau snickers in glee. "It's good to see the old marriage bickering again like they usually do."

Lillie giggles. Moon shows him her fist and defiance as Gladion gets up from the floor.

The blonde whips her head around and gasps. "I will go and help those poor men. I… I think I can do something with my magic for now, so I will put it to good use!" says Lillie brightly, smiling. "I'm going to put all my efforts into it!"

Lillie stalks off with a last nod. To their left, the soldier from earlier clears his throat. "As I was… saying before this very, uh, uncanny entrance," he says this tactfully, aware of Moon's irritable mood. "The characteristics of this land won't allow us to strategize much. As you mentioned earlier, Cyrus will have absolutely no blind spots we can use to our advantage."

Moon's eyes widen when his name is mentioned, treading close. "Any news about him?"

"Sadly, none." Moon curses under her breath, concerned. "However, what we do know by a sorcerer source in the Kandrus melee, is that the symbols in that circular plaza are meant to symbolize a ritual. Cyrus will likely appear there."

"What are we gonna do, then?" asks Hau, notably upset by this predicament. "Cyrus is a total powerhouse! If we can't just bombard him with a whole army, what are we gonna do!? He's defeated the three of us and he was being _nice_ about it! There's no way one single person could ever take him on!"

Moon approaches Hau and puts a hand on his arm. "Relax, pal. You're sweating bullets– we'll figure something out."

Moon's voice is not stern, but hardened. This topic always wakes a certain aspect within her that makes her frown like that, ball her hands and be at tense attention; Gladion doesn't like it– the lack of smiles, the lack of carefree fighting spirit, the load of stones and fire she has in her arsenal for revenge.

It's not like her to be all anger and no fire.

At all.

"We do have an idea, but… again, it's rather risky. At this point, however, we have no other options but to work with this."

The soldier flips a small notebook he's been holding all this time, revealing a diagram. At the center stands a dark cross within a big circle, as well as another cross drawn with a pencil. Around the circle, there are lots of figures drawn, arrows and many things Gladion doesn't truly understand.

Luckily for them, the soldier explains himself. "The only way we can create a blind spot in his surroundings is by sending out somebody to distract him. If we send only one person, we will risk them getting hurt, as Cyrus won't see this as an attack." And now comes the tactless part. "The problem is, we do not know who to send out. Cyrus will be vulnerable, but also open to talking if we approach him at the right time."

Hau arches an eyebrow. "And?"

"And," the soldier sighs, "the more Cyrus knows this individual, the better. We thought that since you three have had a history with him, then maybe one of you could serve as a decoy while the rest gather around him while he's distracted."

Moon's eyes widen, a gasp escaping her lips as she rushes forward, raising a hand. "Then, I will–!"

A firm hand grabs her wrist. A cough. "No. _I_ will."

Moon moves her eyes to Gladion's figure. From this angle, she cannot see his eyes or his face, as it's all covered by his fringe, but she wrangles her wrist out of his grip and calmly takes a step forward again, dismissing his suggestion. "Don't listen to him, I'll go!"

"No, you _won't_ ," Gladion remarks with a thin, thready voice. " _I_ will. And that's final."

Her eyes flicker with confusion, turning to him– she looks disappointed, brow sunken like that. She looks betrayed. "What are you talking about? I said I'm gonna go there. _That_ 's final."

Gladion shakes his head. He doesn't look at her; he looks at a point as far away from her as possible. He refuses to let her eyes deceive him into thinking this topic isn't sensitive to her. There is too much under the surface that he refuses to let her touch, and Cyrus is one of them.

"I won't let you go out there," Gladion repeats, nearly a growl.

Moon narrows her eyes. Her voice becomes dangerously quiet. "What is it? Do you wanna make yourself the hero again? Is this a matter of strength?"

"Don't make this about _that_ , Moon," Gladion warns her– and he finally looks at her, brow pinched in disdain and nose wrinkled with meaning dripping from his verdant eyes. "You _know_ it's not about that."

Something in his words causes her to flinch. Gladion has effectively hit a nerve– something that, in hindsight, had not been very wise, but he knows he won't have her backing off the subject if he doesn't throw some fuel into the fire. Her charcoal eyes stare, stare and stare at him with lethal anger burning at the seams of her irises; he shoves his hands into his pockets, dedicating her a glare.

Moon's voice is quiet. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You should know what I'm talking about. Your face is telling the whole tale on its own," Gladion snarls, and only now does he notice that both the guard and Hau have left the conversation– they are aiding Lillie, he realizes, a much healthier and helpful activity than his current argument with Moon. "I'm not going to let you go out there on your own."

"As far as I know, you're not in charge of dictating what I do and what I do and don't do, Gladion." She uses his name. A very bad first sign. "You know I'm capable enough to stand my ground against him, and that–"

"Yeah, and that's why you ended up completely knocked out at my doorstep, right?"

The flicker of hurt crosses her eyes like starlight and becomes a black hole in a matter of seconds. Anger and realization take over her expression and swallows her whole, but before he can take back those very tactless words, Moon is giving him a disappointed shake of her head and stalking off and out of the entrance with brisk steps.

And Gladion, like the very well trained companion he's become, ignores the blatant hint of her anger and chases after her like the very stupid man he knows he is.

"Moon–"

"Don't you even _dare_ say you're sorry!" Moon hisses, retreating to a small plateau of stones and withered grass, dangerously close to the pit of lava skirting around Ravenspair. "That was a completely uncalled for comment!"

Gladion decides to stand back, yet remains at a respectable distance. "And your insistence to throw yourself to the battlefield like that is also very uncalled for!" He exclaims. The lack of people around him reduces his will to keep his voice down, just like she's doing. "We both know this is a matter too personal for you to meddle with! You will destroy the whole operation!"

And that's _not the best thing to say because Moon is gritting her teeth and he's upsetting her even more Arceus he's a disaster–_

"That's not for you to say– this is _not_ your battle anyway!" Moon yells, stomping to the edge of the plateau as Gladion walks closer to her as well. Where she's all unbidden irritation, confusion, and anger, Gladion is much colder and subtly venomous about it. "I'm the only one who should be out there! This is _not_ your business!"

And that's about it for him. Gladion growls– _he actually growls_ and stomps over to her, leaning forward to loom over her. Their height difference, increased over time, is awfully convenient for his purposes now. Though, her glare of defiance is making it hard to not feel like he's just two feet tall.

"You saying it's _not_ my fight is offensive, you know!" he roars. "Shall I remind you that Cyrus has weaponized my mother against my _sister_? That he's behind my father's disappearance? That he has caused havoc all over the Dominion and _Arceus_ , me being raised by Faba is also his fault!"

Moon's eyes widen at this, blinking, and some of that poison from a moment ago fades; it's only a little, but it causes him to calm down as well, and take a tired step closer to her until they are just a breath and a hug away.

"Arceus, did you forget about what he did to _you_ , too?"

Moon chuckles, unsmiling, without humor. "I know it better than you do, Gladion."

"No, it– it's not the same." He stammers his way around things, nervous and still itchy with residual anger and irritation at this stubborn woman in front of him. "You don't know what it is to have somebody you care about taken away from you like that. You don't know what it is like to be protected, only for your savior to be killed right in front of you." Gladion's figure grows taller with meaning. It's no longer about defiance or power– it's about what this fight will mean. About what will be recovered. "I still have the image in my head. I still live with that."

Moon remains silent for a couple of seconds. They stretch longer than they should. Moon seems to have something to say, only to let it go.

"And what's your purpose with all of this, then?" Moon asks, her voice a murmur. "This has become personal for all of us, Gladion. It's about justice, yeah, but all of us have our little grudge against that asshole."

"Yeah, but I haven't been living with that resentment for more than a decade, Moon," he says, soft and candid. His hands come up to hold her forearms, caging her in a perfect not-embrace. Her eyes become round; a half flinch. "It's not the same. I'm trying to get that thorn off my chest too, but if I let you go out there, you will try to fight him right away. And you will let that thing you're dragging take over you."

Her eyes widen even more at this declaration, either in surprise or conflict, he doesn't know. "That's not something you can prove."

"I can't prove it," he says, "but I know you would because _I_ would, too. But the difference is that I won't be taken over by that feeling– and I'm scared that you might."

A small pause ensues. Moon's face turns from dewy surprise to a ghost smile of thought, her eyes turning to a side and escaping into the barely visible sunlight behind the clouds and great mountains of Ravenspair. "I see. So that's what she meant, eh?" Her eyes flicker back to his, not quite content, but much more posed than earlier. "You all just… wanna keep me on my toes? What is this even for?"

"Whenever we bring Cyrus up, you get tense and angry. You don't look like yourself and I… don't like seeing you angry." Her expression immediately falters. "It doesn't look right on you."

He barely has time to catch himself saying a line that delicate, but when he does, he finds himself not regretting it. Her visage has become gentle, delicate, not quite appeased but no longer contorted by anger and hurt anymore.

And when she chuckles and smiles again, his heart skips a beat. "You just won't let me do the things I wanna in peace. Not even get revenge for my papa and mama."

"Your papa and mama wouldn't want to see you with that ugly expression on your face," he comments, all of it a joke and Moon notices and she smiles wider and it feels _nice_. "Your mama and papa would want to see their daughter happy. So, just…" Gladion's hand raises to her cheek, cupping it delicately to bring her eyes to his– he needs her to believe him. "Let me deal with this, okay? Nothing will happen to me. I won't let that guy touch me."

At first, she recoils an inch from his touch like struck by lightning, confusion flickering in her eyes at this gesture; she slowly melts against it and doesn't pull away. If anything, she leans a little further against it in tactful contemplation.

"You make no sense sometimes, promising things so kind but then behaving like an ass."

"You're contradicting yourself."

Her cheeks puff under his hand. "You know that's not what I meant, but…" And then, the content, unsmiling but calm face is back on her. "You better not get hurt out there, Gladion. I swear to Arceus Hau and I will jump in and go feral on Cyrus."

"You don't need to swear on it. I believe you fully," he comments, smirking.

And Moon smirks back, taking a step closer until she's wrapping her arms around his torso, hands on his back. " _Good_."

Gladion's arms hang in mid-air until he realizes that yes, _Moon the ignorant of affection, sweetness, and love is hugging him_ but when he notices her calmed breathing, how nicely she fits against him and how comforting it is to have her close once more, he wraps his arms around her, one hand on her head to keep it preened on his shoulder.

"You still need to tell us where you went earlier, though," comments Gladion in a low but insistent voice. "And how you came back so quickly."

"That's for time to tell, Gladion," she sighs. "That's for time to tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> DID LONA JUST HAVE A SOFT INTIMATE CONFRONTATION THAT ENDED ON A VERY AFFECTIONATE NOTE
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY CHILDREN HAVE GROWN SO MUCH
> 
> this chapter was a shameless haulillie plug though because I LOVE MY CHILDREN A LOT AND THEY NEED SOME BUILDUP FOR NEXT ARC
> 
> like I literally have no comments other than  
> 1\. FUCKING WATCH LILLIE AND HAU HOLDING HANDS THEY'RE SO SOFT AND SO PERFECT AND SO CUTE AND MOON IS SO DONE WITH THEM WHILST YALL MUST KNOW SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING  
> 2\. MOON TACKLING GLADION TO THE FUCKING GROUND BECAUSE SHE WAS THAT WORRIED  
> 3\. Gladion cares so much about Moon. Do yall remember when Gladion would tell Moon to fling herself off a mountain. They've come so far. My heart is SO SO SO FULL  
> 4\. "Whenever we bring Cyrus up, you get tense and angry. You don't look like yourself and I… don't like seeing you angry." Her expression immediately falters. "It doesn't look right on you." - PARDON ME YOUR MAJESTY I'M SOBBING  
> 5\. "So, just…" Gladion's hand raises to her cheek, cupping it delicately to bring her eyes to his– he needs her to believe him. "Let me deal with this, okay?" - LONA FLUFF IN THIS HOUSE????????????????????????????????????????????????????? WHAT FIC IS THIS  
> 6\. "And Moon smirks back, taking a step closer until she's wrapping her arms around his torso, hands on his back. "Good." / Gladion's arms hang in mid-air until he realizes that yes, Moon the ignorant of affection, sweetness, and love is hugging him but when he notices her calmed breathing, how nicely she fits against him and how comforting it is to have her close once more, he wraps his arms around her, one hand on her head to keep it preened on his shoulder." - GOOD FUCKING BYE BRUH THEY HUGGED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY FUCKING HUGGED!!!!!!! THEY CARE SO MUCH FOR EACH OTHER THEY'RE AFFECTIONATE LONASHIPPING IS STARTING TO BLOSSOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
> 
> I wonder where Moon went 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE GRAND FINALE SHOWDOWN AGAINST CYRUS: THE FOUR ANGELS OF ARCEUS VS CYRUS THE SPAWN OF GIRATINA VOTE FOR WHO'LL WIN DOWN BELOW LADIES AND GENTS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	19. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion, Moon, Hau, Lillie and allies they've gathered on the way take Cyrus on.

When Cyrus appears on the horizon, Gladion knows it to be around noon. During his lengthy study sessions with Faba, he had learned how to tell the hour based on the position of the sun on the horizon. This is a fairly inaccurate science, one of the very few Faba had taught him out of pure curiosity and the fact that 'one never knows when they will lose their pocket watch'.

So, when Gladion sees a figure followed by a melee of guards in cloaks, blissfully ignorant of his enemies standing at his doorstep, it's noon. The sun doesn't shine, but it's translucent through the dark clouds of Ravenspair; it's barely a shining ball of gas and fire, but Gladion knows for it to be the sun.

Hau grimly approached the edge of the plaza, where stairs to madness began and where the land stood under their feet. There is an oddly silent wisp of loneliness in the wind, like a cry for help that Gladion is willing himself to not hear. If he lets himself get carried away by his surroundings, by the many details he's learned to pick up and the many he's leaving behind, he won't make it down the staircase. He won't make it to Cyrus. Nobody will make it out alive.

"I guess it's time, eh?" asks Hau, facing the same direction as Gladion and Moon. The three wait for something to happen as if a sign will tell them to move– but Cyrus and his crew being there is enough of a sign on its own. The sense of not knowing what to do is the only thing holding Gladion back from walking. "Maybe we should hurry."

"I… guess so," sighs Gladion. To rid himself of the nerves and the tension, he rolls his shoulders and his neck until a satisfying crack issues from the joints. "I have to go there now. By the looks of it, things will still take a while to be set into motion."

Gentle steps come from behind them, cautious but firm. Gladion turns his head to see Lillie there, hands clasped at her front and nodding at them in approval. "Every soldier is set to part according to plan." He pans his eyes across the crowd of people behind him, standing still and at alert. "I think all of us are ready, right?"

A curt nod from him. "Right. All of us understand the plan, don't we?"

"If you mean the plan of sending you out there while all of us sneak around– yeah, we do," says Moon, a touch sarcastic but much calmer than the day before. Gladion appreciates her faith– he appreciates _everyone's_ faith. Moon folds her arms over her chest. "We got your back until the army can seize him."

Why is it that her assurance doesn't calm him down in the slightest? Why is it that when she salutes him – maybe a mock, maybe earnestly respecting his current authority – he feels oddly uncomfortable? He's certain they are missing something in this puzzle, something of great importance; sure, perhaps it's his anxiety, maybe it's the calm before the storm that always lacks a piece between the silence and the thunder. Perhaps he's expecting more thunder and less of _this_ : less tender goodbyes, fewer opportunities to say something, less time to run away.

But Gladion doesn't run away; he doesn't have a single reason to run away when he's so close to the goal. Whatever happens from now on is up to him, his friends and maybe a bit of Arceus-type of luck on his side.

Gladion takes one step down.

"Take care," Lillie says, her feet rushing to the edge of the stairs. "We will be supporting you. We rely on you, big brother."

He doesn't dare turn because if he does, he knows for a fact that he will never leave; nodding quietly, Gladion proceeds with his marching, lips pursed and willing himself to not crumble as he feels his friends' eyes on his neck, silent; he nearly wishes they'd be saying something else instead of waiting, waiting, and _waiting_.

A voice breaks through, scant in its seriousness. "You better not snap at that guy. Control that edge of yours, will you?"

A scoff. "I will."

"And… ya' better be polite!" says Hau. Gladion can see Hau's hands around his mouth to modulate his voice, slightly echo-ish, unlike Moon's. "He's an evil mastermind, but he's not gonna stand your witty remarks!"

Moon nudges Hau with her elbow. "Just let him go! He's got hero stuff to do– and we'll be cheering him on, right, everyone?"

A loud, warm 'yes!' reverberates from the crowd; if that's the little push he needs, he doesn't know, but his step turns brisk with a shaky 'thank you' panting out of his dry throat.

He rushes down the steps. Gladion walks between trees, feeling the moist soil. He skips over rocks, jumps over pillars, avoids the silent and idle fiends. His sword is not out, thinking that perhaps nobody will attack him if he shows no signs of violent intentions; though his actual goals couldn't be further from such. Eyes preen from the distance like owls watch the night with their amber eyes, yet nobody hinders his way; they just put a burden on his throbbing heart.

Gladion reaches the central plaza in minutes, and nobody stops him. He's certain people are observing him from the shadows of the artificial night, that there are monsters under each step he takes, and that each step he takes up the stairs to the makeshift plaza is but the legs of a terrible creature. Everything is warped in twisted shapes, in remnants of darkness and secrets of a Dark Lord, waiting at the other side to wreak chaos into this beautiful yet black-ashen world.

One step up. Another, another.

Gladion finds himself a few feet away from Cyrus, who overlooks the dark fields beyond him in appeased silence.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Cyrus says, unturned. "It is a beautiful view."

Gladion swallows. "Depends on what your view of beauty is."

"A very wise answer, considering you have dared come right into the den of the wolf, young one," murmurs Cyrus, all but shy under Gladion's eyes. A hum of contemplation escapes him. "It is admittedly brave of you to step in after all the warnings I have given you and your friends, but none of what is about to happen shall be helped. You will never get in my way; not at the stage things are."

"You're too quick to assume I'm here to do any of those things," grumbles Gladion, expression that of displeasure. His hands shove themselves into his pockets, and his sword clicks within its scabbard. "You should know that we are much more intelligent than you give us credit for."

"Oh?" Cyrus finally turns. Much to Gladion's chagrin, his visage is an empty canvas; it's all contemplative and flat. "And do you believe you can outsmart somebody with a plan, the manpower and a whole Realm behind him? You are being delusional."

"You're the one being delusional if you think this– whatever _this_ is, is going to work."

Cyrus, much to his surprise, nods– but not in agreement. "Hm. I understand your disgruntlement. Lusamine long warned me that you possess a rather thick skull. It is only a matter of time your perspective is proven wrong, much like everyone else in this foolish, twisted, and weak Realm. I suppose it will be up to me to wipe the impurities clean while you naïve people stand back and watch."

"It's rather brave of you to call us, _me_ naïve when we are fully aware of your intentions," says Gladion, voice all fangs and poison. "You _are_ human like the rest of us. You used to be a beloved prince, a _hero_. Why would you give something like such away for the sake of _power_?"

The man before him chuckles humorlessly. "How curious, for a man of your caliber to wish to partake on philosophical endeavors like these. Are you here to get a mere story out of me, young man?"

"I know somebody who is out to get your _guts_ out of you, so you should be thankful she's not here in my stead." Gladion folds his arms.

"It is utterly foolish of you to think any of you can touch me in the ways you wish for. Our anatomies might have the same roots, but our inner workings could not be any different," explains Cyrus, calm. "My skin, my heart, and my soul are strong like a dam, and my eyes see beyond those of a hawk. I have traveled far and beyond each Realm in existence in search of that which makes the soul immortal and the body strong– and that is something only the Dark Lord himself can provide."

"So that's it? You just want to live forever?" Gladion finds this to be all too shallow– something isn't right, other than basically _everything_ around him. "Is all of this worth it?"

"I believe you do not understand at all– or, rather, you do not wish to understand." Cyrus gives him the ghost of a smirk. "A world like this, ruled by emotions and joy… it is irrational. It defies all the logic that this world has set up for all of us, and yet everyone pretends that they do not hurt, that they do not feel pain. You, young man, have come forth with the vacuous sentimentality to save a Realm that has never saved you. Tell me, warrior, what is the point?

Gladion's eyes narrow viciously. "My intentions are not as hollow as you put them. I have things to fight for, most of which have been with me since the very beginning; a family that is new, and a family that is old. You robbed me of some parts, and this Realm gave them back to me," spits he, lips sunken in hatred. "My grudge is not against your ideas, but about your means to execute them."

The blond takes two quick seconds to inspect the man before him, who is regarding him with a keen and even skepticism. He holds one of his arms with one hand behind his back, and he presents no wounds or scars. He's led a life full of luxuries in the wrong hands.

Cyrus dedicates him two seconds of thought, and then turns once more. "My means are the whole goal of this process, young man. In order to call upon my Lord, I must also make way for it to take over all that is not clean– and by doing that, I will wipe away all the things that bound people down like chains: sentimentalism, love, pain, sadness, anger… a world without emotions." His eyes squint towards the sky in fixation. "A world where everyone eats the same food, feeds off the same darkness and lives contently in blissful emptiness. That is the true right world."

But the swordsman knows much better than to trust this at face value. "Coming from who used to be the hero of the Karee Empire, it all sounds a bit too jarring to me." His voice is drawn in disbelief, in frustration and confusion he never thought he possessed. "Why trade the warmth of your people for power, for all of _this_?"

"Young man, when you understand the pointless role you lead and the wars you have partaken in, all to satisfy one hand and have people cheering you on… everything begins to make sense– or, rather, to _lose_ its reason for being," explains Cyrus, turning his head to look at Gladion from over his shoulder. "Tell me, what do you wish to expect from fighting me? Do you believe you will emerge victorious?"

"Do you think we can't beat you?"

"I am unsure what you could have done to have part of the Blackring Company aid you in your escape, but they still work for me. My power resides both within and outside this island. The probabilities of your side winning over mine are scant to non-existent." Gladion wishes there would be a crack in his voice; there is none. "I expected you to be more practical about this issue, and stay away like the intelligent man you are. None of you have ever defeated me in a fight. All you have done is bruise me, but you have never factually won. No sensical human being would step into a fight they know they cannot win."

As much as Gladion hates to admit it, he's right. Cyrus has this tendency of being correct constantly, but everything is right on his own terms. Neither Moon, Hau or Gladion have indeed beaten him in a fight; all they have managed to do is make him run away. Hau scared him off, Gladion almost bit his neck off in a fit of deserved anger and Moon… it's impossible to know what happened, but it's safe to assume she had been fairly close that last time.

And this is one instance of a fight that Gladion doesn't know he will win– but that has always been the dynamic of this voyage, hasn't it? The possibility of stepping into the unknown whilst knowing he might fail, but still jumping into the void in a nosedive of faith and constant growth, always by the side of his friends, who he now considers nearly a family.

Cyrus makes sense.

But he also doesn't– not anymore.

"I still consider myself fairly pragmatic– but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand back and watch everyone fight for something I also want to protect. This world has taken a lot from me, but it has also given me so much more." Gladion's hand hovers over his Silvally. It falls on top, but he doesn't take out the weapon. "I'm here to protect all you want to steal from me. My sister, Moon, Hau, and our future. We will fight you with all we have."

Cyrus shows absolute repugnance towards this idea– but he does so elegantly, merely wrinkling his nose in disagreement. "What if you were to lose?"

"What if _you_ lose?" Gladion counters, eyes darkening.

"I shall not lose. This is an already established fact. Your weapons cannot harm me, nor can your tiny fists. You cannot punch for the sky without wings to fly, young one," says Cyrus, turning fully to look at Gladion right into his eyes. "My body is fully composed of dark chi, as I suppose you have noticed already. You will have to pluck out each of my organs to defeat the carcass I have as a body. However, I am not willing to entertain you anymore. I have goals to fulfill, and a process to undergo."

"A process, huh?" The man with the cobalt hair nods. "You're about to begin a ritual, am I right? You're about to summon the Dark Lord."

"Ah, as always, foolish and too assuming. Your potential is being shamelessly wasted." A shake of his head, a dismissing gesture of his hand. "As it happens, things always have a measure, a _quid pro quo_. A portal to summon the Dark Lord will require a great oversaturation of dark chi, and for such, I shall summon an army to not only feed the Lord's appetite, but to also fight you off my territory."

"Do you think you can truly counter the people I have behind me?" asks Gladion, maybe a bit too arrogantly, but Cyrus always forces him to puff his chest and he _hates_ the notion. "Do you think the Dark Lord won't eat you up as well? It will eat your heart like a berry."

"Hm. It truly is a possibility. The Lord has eaten its children to grow, to reign like the solemn king it is in its beautiful world." His blatant observation of this, nonchalant to a grim degree, makes cold dread soak Gladion from head to toe. "And to call him upon, I must show my devotion, my strength… and I must ultimately show my true form. My true nature. And it's only a matter of minutes – _maybe seconds_ – that my plan sets into motion."

Wait.

_What?_

"What do you mean by that?" Seconds? That can't be true!

Cyrus chuckles– and now, it's full of irony and venom. "Do you think I am not aware of your plans? Do you think you can control me in my own home? You are just a child; a naïve man." Cyrus spreads his arms to encompass the entirety of his little paradise, smirking. "And while we have engaged in conversation, my people are already working on my plans… and I am certain you are a few minutes too late, young one. All it will take me is a gesture, and an army of unstoppable fiends will come to my aid– only for me to consume and to use for the Dark Lord to come forth."

They have been caught red-handed, and Gladion is not about to have himself killed that rapidly. With a quick swipe of his hand , teeth gritted in frustration, he unsheathes his sword and holds it up in a threat.

"Oh? So you still wish to fight?" asks Cyrus, nearly disappointed. "I believed you to be a man of reason. You wishing to engage in a pointless battle is unbelievably irresponsible, considering you have people waiting for you, do you not?"

That successfully riles him up, getting caught up in the moment and when he's about to attack, Cyrus succeeds in doing so first and his hand hover over his head, about to slam on his skull before something cracks and _freezes_ under Gladion's feet and spikes up towards the very unexpecting Cyrus, who skids back in surprise.

Two figures are rushing up the stairs– one he doesn't expect, Lillie, and one he _has_ expected; Hau, screaming at him whilst rubbing his hands. "Don't give me a scare like that, dude! I almost had a heart attack!"

Cyrus recovers from this attack fairly quickly, and as the ice melts under his feet, he takes out the rest of the spikes with a sweep of his hand.

"Hm. And you two are here as well… especially you, little girl," Cyrus regards her with disdain, eyes crinkled. "I have no business with weaklings like you. Lusamine did not waste any time talking about your potential, but your presence here only further proves that you are just a child."

But Lillie has grown, Gladion knows. He has seen her evolve little by little over the weeks, gathering a strength that is brimming in her eyes– and yes, there is fear, too, and there is a telltale shake of her shoulders that belie the true courage within her. Luckily, the Aedus family has verbal artistry in their veins.

"I am _not_ weak, and I refuse to give in to your pretenses anymore! I am not fodder for you, Mother or any of your cults to nip on!" Lillie preaches, taking a brave step forward. "I have unlocked the seal Mother placed on me thanks to my friends, my brother– I will _not_ let you do any harm to our home! I might not be the strongest, but…" Her resolve cracks– but it comes back. "I have my friends by my side! And that's all I need to know I will win."

Cyrus throws her an impassive glance. "What an innocent and interesting belief to have. You could not be more wrong, but being mistaken is the path to growth. The Dark Lord might have mercy on the innocent daughter of who could have been the Queen of the future. Your family… is all wasted potential. Worthless carcasses."

Gladion takes a step forward, tilting his sword so it catches the few beams of light on the island. "Do _not_ call us worthless. I don't think we're all that worthless if we're still here," argues Gladion. His eyes absent-mindedly seek for a fourth party member; Moon is not with them. "We will put up a fight. We won't let you win, Cyrus."

"So that is how it is, huh?" Cyrus takes one careful step back. He carefully pulls back one of his sleeves, then pushes his hands together until the many signs under their feet begin to gleam with bright blood red. "Let us see how you like this, then!"

Cyrus presses his hand against the ground and the ground begins to shake. For a second, Gladion thinks the island might be flying, or that the ground might be breaking into twain– but no, it's all the contrary: the world might be too still and too well put together, for the air is too heavy and something is condensing the air into a heavy, nearly stingy mess in his throat.

It's getting hard to breathe, at least for the first seconds. The ground continues shaking when the three warriors lose their balance and fall, and Gladion grabs his chest to cough out as dust wakes from the island's ground.

A cry in the distance alerts him to look onwards, beyond the plaza and beyond the fields; portals are beginning to rip themselves open and fiends are pouring out of them, twisting their thin bodies into the island with shrieks of horror and gasps of air, but maybe that's just Hau or Gladion himself or Lillie sucking in a breath of horror, he's not quite sure – and then, there is a loud crash, more fiends on top of more fiends _there are too many of them_ –

A loud noise splits the forming army into half, lands at the depth of the fields and cracks the canyon behind the army into smithereens.

"Was that…"

_A cannonball?_

A voice raises from the waking dust; a blade is drawn between the puffs of smoke, glinting under the dying sun.

"You thought you could hold us back, you prick!?"

A familiar voice; gruff, hoarse, masculine and high and mighty, all the right components for who Gladion knows to be a great and terrifying boss of the Blackring Company. And he's standing there, at the first line of the army behind him, revealing itself as the dust clears with a gust of wind coming their way. There is an overwhelming amount of pirates piling at the entrance and surroundings of the island; the whole company might as well be on this same island.

And Gladion realizes that right beside Guzma stands Moon, too, daggers out and looking onwards with a very focused scowl of concentration and ferocity that looks so _right_ on her.

A wicked string of laughter invades the battlefield as Guzma points his sword to the fiends again, smirking wider. " _Blackring_!" screams the boss at the top of his lungs. "That's where our next enemy is! We've come too far to give up now, and we gotta teach that old man a lesson– this Realm ain't gonna be wrecked by anyone but _us_ , so let's give this our all!" Guzma snickers, lowering his claymore to stare at the fiends in pretentious mockery. "This might be the last time we homies fight together, so let's show that damn Dark Lord what the Blackring's made of, ya' hear me!?"

" _Aye, aye, boss_!" The response is a clamor, a shout for a fight. It's a whole army, it's a collection of spirits in unison.

"That's what I wanna hear!" he yells back. "Let's show 'em who's the boss! So, for the last time, homies– _let's kick some ass_!"

The army of pirates _moves_. It might be because Gladion has always seen the worst of the Blackring and rarely the best, but seeing Guzma throw himself to the battlefield makes him remember that this is a man of honor– that pirates have a code for these things and that he's traveled all the way to the Zhar's Citadel to help them out.

Not to mention that Cyrus is losing his shit over it; that's the best part of it all. Hissing in frustration and rushing to watch the scene, he yells. "What is the meaning of this!? What is that _man_ doing to my creations!?"

"Exactly what they were made for, you old sucker."

Her voice is soft, calm, collected, and as she rises from the stairs and makes it to the plaza, Moon looks wiser and more poised than ever; it's a jarring comparison to the ever-so-collected Cyrus, who is looking at her in pure hatred. "What did _you_ do?"

That's a very fair question.

And she simply hums, smirking. She tosses one dagger up in the air, far up above them. "Somebody once taught me to be prepared for any situation that might arise. That calling a few 'homies' for help isn't a bad idea and all that sappy stuff." Moon catches her dagger and points it at Cyrus. "I forgot that some people aren't very happy about having their dear Commander turned into a scorpion. Your sense of style is _so_ out of touch, man."

"Wait– you went back to fetch Guzma!?" asks Hau disbelieving. " _That_ 's what you forgot!?"

"It's not as easy as just _fetching_ , but that's another story." Moon treads close and offers Lillie a hand to get up from the ground, which she takes. "What are you gonna do now, Cyrus? Sounds like your plan has gotten a little ugly. Maybe you should go cry for mercy to that Lord of yours."

Much to their surprise and inner horror, however, Cyrus isn't half as fazed as he shows, and his expression rebuilds itself all too quickly. "Do not be foolish; this is but a minor setback," he says, calm and collected. "The pace of fiends coming in will soon overwhelm those pathetic troops you called– it is only a matter of time, during which I shall deal with all of you as I should have, a long time ago."

Under their wide eyes, Lillie and Hau taking maneuvered and calculated steps back, Cyrus beckons at them.

"Come forth, then, and show me how strong your ideals are– one last time!"

Fighting Cyrus has always been an experience like none other. He has always thought that Moon's grandiose flips and expert fighting would beat anyone out the water, but Cyrus, when he's battling this seriously, is just as troublesome as her. One would expect that Moon and him at the front as a team would make things easier and that Hau and Lillie's support at the back would make it less draining, but Gladion soon discovers that to not be the case.

A missed punch, a missed swipe of his blade– it's all missed hits and Cyrus gaining power over him. Gladion leaps away from Cyrus and gives leeway for Moon to dash in from behind and jump up, up, _up_ and to the skies, making a flip and then dropping in a nosedive into the ground, smashing Cyrus against the ground at a breakneck speed.

But Cyrus, the ever so good tactician, has seen her moves coming. Gladion is sure he's seen Moon move like this in the past– perhaps they have been spied on; and, in the end, Cyrus delivers a swift punch to Moon's neck, digging her further into the cracked tiles of the plaza. The three other warriors yell her name as the two fighters are covered with rubble and dust, and when the curtain clears, Cyrus is crouching, his fist buried in the broken tiling with a wide smirk.

Moon's head is tilted an inch away from his punch, her smirk just as wide as his, and the dust blows further away from view, revealing a thin dagger pointed at the throat of the villain– it's _her_ dagger. The frail blade trembles ever so slightly, maybe a few inches, as Moon holds it with shaky breath and crumbly arrogance.

His eyes widen. "How did you–?"

"Your talk is all-mighty and arrogant, but you don't have half the speed I got," Moon says, shaky at her hands but firm in her voice. "And you don't have your eyes where they should be."

Because Gladion is rushing behind him, his sword flashing through the air and about to impale Cyrus to the ground before he moves away quickly, and so does Moon with him, running to kick him on the back and towards Hau, who creates a surge of stone under Cyrus and tosses him up towards the sky. Gladion, seeing his chance to finally hit him where it hurts, uses this makeshift wall as support and jumps up while Cyrus is getting ready to land.

The clash causes a blur of colors to fall to the ground again, splashing splinters of stone and knocking the three standing warriors off their balance. Lillie nearly falls off the platform, but Hau quickly catches her with his arms while Moon dashes towards Cyrus, who has Gladion pinned to the ground but he grabs her throat and throws her away from sight and into the battlefield with alarming ease.

Cyrus is growing stronger, Gladion realizes quickly. The number of fiends around them, down under the height of this plaza, has increased, and he's very likely drawing strength from them.

"You are utter fools to believe that you can defeat me, truly." His right arm, the one he's thrown Moon off with – where did she go? – is trembling. Gladion notices he's barely doing anything with it. "The dark arts are highly superior to–"

Blood drips on Gladion's chest. A shy blade peaks from the fabric of Cyrus' uniform, then disappears into the flesh with a gruesome twist.

A fierce, hoarse voice, distinctively hateful, comes from above them. "I'm getting tired of playing, Cyrus."

In a flash, he's away from Gladion and far, far away, crashing against one of the twisted pillars of the plaza, where Moon follows him like a star and kicks him further to the ground. They become blurs of unfocused fighting and grunts, something Gladion can no longer follow; the crash had left him slightly dizzy, but he realizes, surprised, that he can still fight.

There is a wall where Moon had almost fallen, undoubtedly Hau's work, and she crashes against the surface again, again and again, while Cyrus beastly attacks her, delivering kick after kick, and when Gladion tries to chase him to stop that onslaught, a sharp pang of pain comes from his side– a broken rib.

If he makes any sudden moves, he will likely produce a wound in his body and die drowning in his blood. His friends are giving it all they got, so he shall as well do the same.

The kicks and punches stop abruptly as Moon manages to throw Cyrus off from her, releasing a groan of pain and supporting herself against the wall. Blood is dripping from her lips, and she has _burns_ on the fabric of her shirt, around the stomach area. "You're getting on my nerves."

Her eyes are unfocused, shaky and she's sure she can walk, that much she knows, but her shoulders will no longer answer to her orders. The surface of her knuckles is bruised, numb, and her stomach is screaming for her to lie down and breathe, but she can't do such a thing when Cyrus is looking at her like _that_ , when everyone around her is giving it their best, when Lillie is–

Her eyes widen.

Cyrus grabs one of his arms – the one Moon had planted her Talisman against one day, she realizes, one he isn't using anymore. The wound she had procured earlier on his back and stomach – one that should be lethal – has healed itself and left an ugly scar. "Your… objectives are useless. I will soon have the power of a thousand fiends within me, nobody can– _argh_!"

Cyrus is _burning_ and Lillie is staring at him with pure ire and venom written in her eyes. She might as well be a witch, a demon, a fierce sorceress with kind eyes and frail hands that now looks like the stallion of the battlefield. The man's body twists as little flames of pure red sting his skin, begin to churn it.

"You will _not_ succeed!" screams Lillie, drawing in a sharp breath and taking a step forward. "What you did to Mother, what you did to Moon's hometown and to my brother– I cannot forgive a man like you! This is a fitting end for you!"

His skin is turning brownish, and the gross, gross smell of flesh becomes more and more powerful amidst the sea of iron and smoke deep within his nostrils. The uniform catches fire as well, with the golden burning bright before turning black and the black melting into ashes as Cyrus screams, but then… he doesn't, and the screaming turns into twisted and pure evil _laughter_.

Lillie yelps and with a sign of his hand, panting, Cyrus makes Lillie fall to the ground, pulled by gravity as the other three warriors sink to their knees as well.

Gladion chokes a cough of pain. Cyrus is regarding them with a pitifully bright smile, and things happen in slow motion, blurry and confusing. There are dim screams of passion, vigor, and pain, _so much pain_ , coming from the battlefield below and around them. Their power isn't stopping Cyrus and his plans, and as he stands there, untouched by fate and life, mildly burnt, shaking but still composed, Gladion realizes something of cruel importance.

His heart falls along with it. They will _never_ win.

Hau is bent over himself, with wounds that Gladion had not even noticed had been procured by invading fiends. Moon is on her knees, a hand on the floor and clutching her abdomen with her free hand. Lillie, whilst sustaining no major injuries, is clearly frazzled– this was never meant to be her deathbed.

And Gladion– Gladion becomes acutely aware of the growing pain to his side, that he can taste iron on his tongue, and that his broken rib might not have done too much damage, but his other wounds are. The Talisman on his neck – it's all warmth, barely there – is healing his wounds little by little, but he knows that the end will come before he can stand again.

"This is where it all ends, warriors."

Screams issue from the battlefield all at once, artificial and pained– fiends, being sucked into the battle as Cyrus begins to float upwards, laughing hysterically.

"After years of planning, my plan has finally come to fruition!" He holds his arms up, smiling towards the sky; everything has turned a bit darker, the sky no longer lets the sunlight sneak through. The battle is over. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to find all of you groveling… oh, the delight it will feel! The beautiful shrieks it will release as it feasts with your chi and turns you to dust!"

The four warriors manage to stand up– wearily, unable to walk, knees buckling and legs giving up under them; they witness the hundreds of fiends being sucked _into_ Cyrus as a black hole rips itself open where he floats, letting out a dim red light that is soft in its evil nature, strangely pretty.

Gladion used to think the color of red was pretty; that it was cool on his clothes, that he didn't mind the crimson when it left the bodies of his enemies in thick rivers of blood, and that sunsets were the few times where he would feel alone, but at peace; he's no longer alone, as he has friends, but he will inevitably lose them to this vortex of greed, despair, and endgame insanity.

On his chest, his Talisman quivers, tugs at his neck, and floats out of his shirt. It's gleaming like the sun, vibrating almost, as if witnessing the show above them with defiance.

As he looks around him, he realizes that Moon's and Hau's relics have also risen– they are _reacting_ to the darkness. The chi has become burning hot, scorching Gladion's fingers as he tries to cup it. The world is but a whirlwind of pain and screaming, wind picking upward and being sucked into the dark portal Cyrus is about to create. Chunks of soil are being dragged into this, as well, rocks disappearing into the vortex.

Lillie knows it cannot end this way. Somewhere in the way to this place, she had come to realize that not everything is about violence, darkness, and deceit; that beyond the gray walls of her palace, there is light and there is hope. Light always counters darkness, and the body of this man, at its core, is made of dark chi, and the only way to counter that is–

She gasps and looks up. "Everyone– throw the relics into the vortex!"

Three equally shocked visages snap towards her. " _What_!?"

"I… I don't know the full chemistry but the Talismans are supercharged with chi! They are reacting like that because they want to counter Cyrus! It's the only way we can win!" yells Lillie. Her voice is but a tired and frantic scream. "Let them go into the vortex before it's too late!"

A sharp memory comes to mind: Moon's hand on Cyrus' arm, burning the skin and possibly breaking his arm. She had had a Talisman under her hand.

He hurries to untangle the cord from his neck and pads over to Moon and Hau– tired, his breathing jagged and broken and his muscles sore. Hau is holding his Talisman on his hand, waiting for a sign, but Moon looks much more undecided.

"What if we–!?" a gust of wind. Moon shakes her head out of distraction, out of pain, out of fear. Her eyes are stormy with panic, but there is a brewing storm within them. "What if this doesn't work!? These relics– we can't let them get destroyed!"

"Moon, it's the only way to defeat Cyrus. It's now or never!" screams Gladion, frantic to let the relic go. The three of them stand together, looking at each other, unsure of what to do.

They have never known what they were doing. They have always jumped into a situation with the certainty that they can win– but in the wake of a failed battle, in the day before what could soon become an era of darkness and despair, they are more clueless and lost than ever. In a way, Gladion has always been a lost soul in this Realm, walking aimlessly to find his family and to find peace, to run away from the greedy hands of a narcissistic man.

And now he's here, facing death with the people that matter the most for him, all of them grimacing in pain and terror and Gladion realizes, with a choked sob, that if they were to die today and this doesn't work, he holds no regrets whatsoever.

"We gotta let 'em go!" yells Hau, his fingers loosening on the ties of the Talisman. "I can barely see a thing anymore! Let's give this guy a dose of what's good, dudes!"

And Hau lets his Talisman go, and the relic floats upwards into the sky, drawn in by the dark chi. Moon's rises next, its diamond shine and shape getting lost in the sea of darkness as the world begins to die, begins to disappear–

Gladion's Talisman, a meek plea for help, rises next, disappearing quickly, and at first, the warriors brace themselves as chaos, noise and screams of death, _death_ and more slaughter surround the battlefield.

At first, it's as if everything is lost. In his greed, the man is caught sucking all the souls for himself to achieve his plans. In his greed, he's given poison, and in his greed, he accepts it blindly, enraged, hoping that this last stride will help accomplish his obsessions.

Golden claws pierce the sky. A heavenly light, blinding and hot white, splices the sky into two.

A scream of agony – _Cyrus_ , Gladion notices, his legs giving up under him – rings through the air, and a noise ranging between an explosion and tides crashing on Earth spectacularly deafen his surroundings.

And then, silence.

Three empty vessels fall to the ground, empty; unbroken.

* * *

Sunlight. Warmth. Stone under his fingertips, polished, but broken around the edges. Everything is… warm, like the loving kiss of a mother or a gentle breeze during springtime. There is a misty zephyr that carries the wastes of ash and darkness through the air– but it's not a harming wind, neither is it harsh or dangerous.

It's a healing breeze.

Gladion's eyes flutter open to the blue, cloudless sky above Ravenspair. A lonely bird cries in the distance, and the sun has moved an inch. Mountains are peeking from his peripheral vision, blue and brown. Silence invites him to relax, a low buzz rattling in his ears like the brush of a comb, or the constant presence of a bumblebee. It feels like summer again, and if he focuses enough, he can touch the blades of grass he had never felt under him, taking him back to the desired day of lazying around with his friends in the Lunaria Plains.

Where nothing is ugly, where everything is pretty and he's at peace.

There is something heavy on his legs – rocks, he notices, sharp and pointed – but it suddenly isn't there anymore, being pushed by gravity in rolls. Noise comes to him slowly, in waves; first comes the cry of birds, louder than ever, and then… silence.

Gladion can only groan in response, all faint and buried under his dry throat, hoarse in disuse. It feels like he's been there for a millennium. Maybe he has, because the previously dark clouds of Ravenspair have cleared up, and there is sunlight, he realizes, so much sunlight it's as if he hasn't seen it in forever.

He wills himself to get up, but his legs refuse to move, so all he manages is to sit up. To his far right, he sees orange, black, brown, mahogany and hears a cough; it's Hau, stones on his legs and some rolling off his chest, and when he notices Gladion is awake, all he can offer is a weak smile.

Reality catches up with him like a slap, causing him to recoil and squint, searching for one person – Cyrus – and one thing – darkness, just a bit of it, because there is nothing of the such anymore.

The world has been cleansed, and where darkness used to roam, growing grass and beautiful colors bloom.

And while looking around they see Moon, too, yet she's buried in a small grave of rocks and Lillie is also a few feet away, sitting up and looking around equally as confused. Her verdant eyes dart down and she shrieks; there is a hand sticking out of the rocks, shaking.

Hau and Gladion, tired, but still standing, rush to her and quickly remove the heavy boulders from her body, praying that she will be okay and that please, _please_ , they have not lost her again to Cyrus– but she stirs, groans and _moves_ and she's alive. Everyone is alive.

Guards begin to wake up around them. Moon sits up a bit too quickly and holds her head to stave off dizziness. "Where…?"

"Ya' got… buried in rocks, dude," comments Hau, offering her a hand. "Are you okay?"

Gladion and Hau help Moon out of the small ditch of rocks. Her body is littered with wounds and bruises, but it's not like they are any better. Hau's left arm is bent in a very odd shape and there is a gross cut across his cheek. Gladion feels oddly numb, which isn't a good sign considering he has a broken rib somewhere.

The clamor of confusion overlaps with words Gladion is about to say.

Moon stumbles to her feet, staggering forward, eyes lost in the now empty plaza, in the battlefield where people are beginning to wake up. Waking up like this had been but a nightmare– just that, a dream.

"Is…" a hoarse cough from Lillie, a few feet behind, walking towards them. Disbelief. Quivers. "Is it over?"

Nobody answers her question; nobody dares to. Guards and pirates from everywhere look around, alert for any enemy that might come back. Gladion looks up. The clouds have disappeared. The sun is shining. It's a normal autumn day.

"We–" Hau stutters, emotion blocking his throat. "We _won_."

"We did?" asks Gladion, eyes wide, prudence at its finest. His mind is still caught in the battle, stuck in time, but his body is already crumbling as he realizes that Hau is right.

They have won.

And all within a second, Moon's legs buckle and give in under her, and she releases a thrilling scream to the sky of pain, adrenaline, and emotion; and the guards around her celebrate with yells just as emotional as hers, cheering to the sky in a clamor of ecstasy and victory. Screams and roars tumble and mix into cries, tears of happiness, some from the guards around them, and some from Moon, who is kneeling on the ground with shaky shoulders and the loudest sobs imaginable.

Gladion never thought he would see her cry again; this time she's crying relief, happiness and long overdue rest. Her fists bang on the ground. "Fucking _finally_!"

A blur of colors dashes by him and to Moon's side– Hau, his own body trembling as tears of his own escape his eyes, hugging her from a side awkwardly. Gladion walks over to them – limping, his surroundings cloudy with exhaustion. Hau lets her go for a second as Lillie approaches them, and she's also crying. Her outbursts of emotion come in little ripples, but when Hau opens his arms for her to walk into, Lillie sobs uncontrollably onto his chest.

Lusamine, the fires, the loss of their Father, the demise of an entire Empire– it's all over.

The chaos, the deceit, and the evil are finally long gone.

Moon still rides the waves, shaking in a crumpled heap on the floor. Gladion has never seen her this unkempt, this messy, but as long as it's all happiness and joy, then he guesses there is no problem.

Kneeling by her, he extends a hand towards her, smiling sincerely.

It's not a smirk. It's not a sour smile of discomfort. It's a soft, gentle and happy smile.

"C'mon," he says. His voice is a constant string of puffs and sighs. "Let's go home."

Moon blinks at him several times, then smiles truthfully at his request, taking his hand and letting him push her up to where she can wrangle his arm over her shoulder. When he gives her a questioning glance as to why _she_ is supporting him, she huffs. "If you think I didn't see you grabbing your sides like a piranha is biting them off your body, you're wrong, Gladbag."

Somebody else comes from the side, warm, questioning, but content, and flings his arm around Gladion's shoulder while Lillie supports his other from the side. Hau laughs breathlessly as he's pulled along, and they drag themselves away from Ravenspair, very slowly.

Guzma, his body marred with scratches and cuts, watches the scene with foreign curiosity. "What are those four dumbasses doing?"

The soldier by his side tenses up. "They– They are heading home, I believe, sir!"

"Buncha' bullshit," dismisses Guzma, but turns around and glares at his minions. "You three! Go help them get home, don't stand there doing nothing!"

As the pirates scramble to chase after them, Gladion takes one short second to notice his surroundings; Moon winces and grunts, but she's alive. Hau is chatting to Lillie as she tells them over and over to not overdo it, that they are being silly for leaving without the guards' help, but… the battle is finally over, and everyone is alive and by his side.

Gladion chokes a sob.

They are finally going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /CRIES HYSTERICALLY
> 
> THEY'RE FINALLY GOING HOME AND THE PAIN AND THE NIGHTMARES ARE OVER JESUS TAKE THE FUCKING WHEEL 400CQ'S PLOT IS FINALLY OVER AND I COULDN'T BE ANY MORE EMOTIONAL ABOUT IT 
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT CYRUS BEING A LITTLE SHIT. ABOUT GLADION BEING PROTECTIVE OF HIS FRIENDS. ABOUT MOON FUCKING BEING SMART FOR ONCE AND LEARNING FROM GLADION TO GET SOME HELP WHEN NEEDED. ABOUT LILLIE CONFRONTING CYRUS BECAUSE SHE'S SO TIRED OF HIS SHIT. ABOUT HAU FACING THIS GUY DEAD ON. GOD MY KIDS HAVE GROWN SO MUCH AND IT'S SO EVIDENT **I LOVE THIS STORY**
> 
> God the battle was intense god I hated writing but GOD DOESN'T IT FEEL GOOD FOR IT TO BE OVER
> 
> "And he's standing there, at the first line of the army behind him, revealing itself as the dust clears with a gust of wind coming their way. There is an overwhelming amount of pirates piling at the entrance and surroundings of the island; the whole company might as well be on this same island. / And Gladion realizes that right beside Guzma stands Moon, too, daggers out and looking onwards with a very focused scowl of concentration and ferocity that looks so right on her." - Moon aka 'I Forgot My Army Of Pirates BRB' + Gladion being so PROUD OF HER FOR ASKING FOR HELP AND BEING HER OWN DAMN SELF AND
> 
> "Blackring!" screams the boss at the top of his lungs. "That's where our next enemy is! We've come too far to give up now, and we gotta teach that old man a lesson– this Realm ain't gonna be wrecked by anyone but us, so let's give this our all!" Guzma snickers, lowering his claymore to stare at the fiends in pretentious mockery. "This might be the last time we homies fight together, so let's show that damn Dark Lord what the Blackring's made of, ya' hear me!?" / "Aye, aye, boss!" The response is a clamor, a shout for a fight. It's a whole army, it's a collection of spirits in unison. / "That's what I wanna hear!" he yells back. "Let's show 'em who's the boss! So, for the last time, homies– let's kick some ass!" - GOD I LOVE THE BLACKRING AND GUZMA'S DEVELOPMENT SO MUCH HNGGGGGGGGGG
> 
> "Somebody once taught me to be prepared for any situation that might arise. That calling a few 'homies' for help isn't a bad idea and all that sappy stuff." Moon catches her dagger and points it at Cyrus. "I forgot that some people aren't very happy about having their dear Commander turned into a scorpion. Your sense of style is so out of touch, man." - She's. Learned. So much. From Gladion. And Hau. I'm so PROUD OF HER
> 
> "The three of them stand together, looking at each other, unsure of what to do. / They have never known what they were doing. They have always jumped into a situation with the certainty that they can win– but in the wake of a failed battle, in the day before what could soon become an era of darkness and despair, they are more clueless and lost than ever. In a way, Gladion has always been a lost soul in this Realm, walking aimlessly to find his family and to find peace, to run away from the greedy hands of a narcissistic man. / And now he's here, facing death with the people that matter the most for him, all of them grimacing in pain and terror and Gladion realizes, with a choked sob, that if they were to die today and this doesn't work, he holds no regrets whatsoever." - See this chapter is FULL of chunky boy paragraphs but if this thing isn't the most nostalgic thing I've ever written IDK WHAT IS I'M FEELING SO NOSTALGIC FOR SOME REASON
> 
> "We–" Hau stutters, emotion blocking his throat. "We won." - I feel you dude
> 
> "And all within a second, Moon's legs buckle and give in under her, and she releases a thrilling scream to the sky of pain, adrenaline, and emotion" - I FEEL YOU DUDE
> 
> "They are finally going home." - and this is, ladies and gentlemen, how 400CQ'S plot ends /bows, but we'll get to that next chapter
> 
> Next chapter is emotional relief, some fancy shenanigans and a indulgent lonashipping scene because someone needs to get a crown and we still need to know what's gonna happen next SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT AS WE WRAP THIS BOY PLOT UP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	20. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Gladion part ways. But not forever.

"So… when?"

"About a month and a half, or so I believe." Lillie sighs contently, leaning back on her chair. "It will all be very… ah, how to say it? You know I won't be the Empress for long."

Gladion raises an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Lillie dedicates him a deadpan, but she can't keep it up, and it ends up turning into a smile. "How silly do you think I am, big brother?" She gets up from her seat, padding to him. Her walk is slightly wobbly, as she still has her leg in a cast. "Hau told me about it already. I know the politics of my hometown– well, and I assume you do, too, considering you might become the Emperor in the future."

Ah, there goes the bomb again. Gladion sighs. "Lillie…"

She giggles under her hand. Gown white and hair tied up, she looks like the Princess he had met once upon a time, but no longer frail or made of glass. "I know, I know! Nobody is going to force you to become the Emperor, you know. I can manage on my own." But the knowing smile on her face says that she's not done yet. "I still caught you reading books about this Empire in your free time when you were hospitalized, though."

Gladion squares his shoulders. "That's just curiosity."

"You were reading Father's books about economics," taunts Lillie, "the same ones he used to read when he was studying to take over the throne, years and decades ago. One would say it's fate, big brother."

Gladion grumbles dismissively but doesn't give her the pleasure of providing an answer. Becoming the Emperor has certainly crossed his mind, but as Wicke had sparingly informed him during his stay in bed, it would take months of training – on etiquette, history, justice, and politics – to shape him into the future sovereign. After all, the Aedus Family might pass the throne from generation to generation, but that doesn't mean the future Emperor won't have a formation.

His interest in the matter has always been fleeting at best, but as time had passed and he had gotten to put his natural strategic talents into practice, he had noticed that a part of his blood awoke each time he had to command people in a battlefield. It's still a foreign vein he hasn't developed at all, but he knows that the impulse is there.

It would still take a lot of time, and he will have a lot of time to think about it. He still doesn't know what he wants to do now that this is over, now that he's healing and everything has gone back to the way it used to be.

As it stands, their adventure seems to be over– or, at least, they don't have a definite goal anymore.

"Fate or not, I will need a while to settle down and recover." Lillie nods in approval. "Where are Hau and Moon now?"

"Oh, Hau is sleeping. It's most of what he does now, he lost a lot of chi during the battle with Cyrus." Oh, the gusto of saying and hearing that name, knowing they had defeated him. "I'm not sure about Moon, though. Wicke told me she was still in the medical wing this morning."

Moon, Hau, and Gladion had been immediately hospitalized after being taken to Zeffarei. The three had unsurprisingly fainted on their way out of the Zhar's Citadel, probably due to the lingering forces of dark chi that they were no longer protected from.

Zeffarei had also been victim of the fiends' invasion, per Ilima's testimony, and they had destroyed huge parts of the city– chunks of the garrison, most of the Springblossom Academy, and bits of the palace, merely superficial. The Flabebé Park remains unscathed.

Portals had been closed, wounds are healing, and things are slowly falling into place.

"Hm. At least everyone is fine now," says Lillie, sighing blissfully. She walks towards the wide, tall window overlooking the gardens of the palace, hands over her chest. "I can't imagine what the world would be like if you hadn't succeeded."

"Us?" Gladion huffs, skeptical. Lillie raises an eyebrow, looking in his direction again. "You were the one who almost burnt Cyrus to a crisp. That's some Moon-levels of brutality I had never expected from you."

Lillie twiddles her thumbs, lips curled in disgust. "It was all in the heat of the moment, don't be rude!"

Gladion chuckles, hands in his pockets as he walks close. "You know what I mean. You did great out there," he says, affectionately putting a hand on her shoulder. "You used to tell me you wanted to go on adventures of your own when you were older and more powerful– and I guess that, in a way, it came true, right?"

She brings a finger to her jaw, thoughtful. She nods wistfully. "I suppose it did. There is still a lot I have to do and learn, though, and I wish to see much more of what I have seen thus far." Her eyes sparkle as a smile fills her cheeks, full of resolve. "If anything, this adventure has inspired me to go further and explore more of this world. I want to see the lands Moon has traveled and go on those kinds of cool adventures you three went!"

Gladion blinks, then smirks. "You sound excited."

"That's because I am! Now that Mother isn't here, I have all the palace for myself!" Her expression immediately falls, and so does Gladion's, albeit less dramatically. "I mean– it's not like I–!"

But he chuckles it off. "Lillie, what Lusamine did to you is… abhorrent, for a lack of a better word."

"Manipulative is also a quite good word."

Her dry and sharp comment surprises him. His mouth twitches at its corner. "Manipulative and abhorrent as it all was, you have the right to want to be alone. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to see her again, but… I think it will be good for you– and her, too."

Gladion watches her expression shift from surprise to relief. The validation must feel nice for her, he knows that much. Considering he's grown in a rather… _unkempt_ household himself, he knows the many ways of manipulation and deceit. Lillie's case is more complicated to stomach, given how sugar-coated and gentle the process has been. The Lillie he met back then had been a pale shadow of a future Empress.

The one he sees now is brilliant, beaming, as if made of gold; valuable, but not easy to break. Even in the pale moonlight streaming from the windows and the dark sky, she looks as strong as ever.

"I know… and I will visit her soon. She's my mother. After all this time, I still love her, as hard as she makes the task," Lillie comments, sighing. "Maybe you could come too, when all of this is over."

Gladion bows his head in a short nod. "That would be nice."

One knock, two knocks; a guard opens the door, carrying a notepad with him. "Lady Lillie, I believe somebody wishes to see you. It's regarding your coronation day."

"Oh, right; I forgot I still had one meeting– please, just one moment," replies Lillie, gesturing the guard to leave, and he does. "Sorry about that. I'm a little busy now, even if all I want to do is sleep and count sheep. It feels like forever since I have done any of that."

"It's fine. I actually should go to sleep myself, and find Wicke for one last check-up. She's being very insistent with those lately."

As Gladion begins to walk away from the room, Lillie hums in agreement. "Wicke is looking out for your health. She's been the family medic for ages. If there's anybody who should be sitting on the Aedus throne, it should be her."

His voice stretches itself into a strained yawn. "Agreed, but then she would have to study those old books in the library and that would take _so_ long, right?"

"Hm. Good to know you know where the books are, Gladion."

He throws her an accusing glare without the anger and irritation, too fake for her to take it seriously anymore. No fiber within him would ever get angry at his sister– oh, he knows that very well, and he has a hunch she does as well.

"Anyway, if you see either Wicke or Moon, tell them I said hello. I will be too busy this week to drop by and talk to them properly… especially Moon, I think," she explains, bizarre in her vagueness. Gladion arches an eyebrow. Lillie gives him another of her grins. "Just tell her I said hello. Don't waste your chances if you see her– you never know when will be the next time."

In his evident exhaustion, he waves that ominous comment off, stretching his arms up as he walks away. "Good night, Lillie. Don't go to bed too late."

When Gladion is well out of sight, Lillie sighs and giggles.

"Stubborn big brother..."

* * *

Zeffarei is long empty and silent when Gladion walks out of the palace tonight. The stars are twinkling against the sloshing ponds in the Flabebé Park, right in the vicinity of the ruins of the Springblossom Academy. A light zephyr curses through the streets and moves his bangs to a side, pushing him to look up to the full moon in the star-lit sky.

It's a great night to be outside. It brings him a washed clean sense of nostalgia, light in his heart and fondly woven into his memories. He feels satisfied, appeased, _happy_.

"And here I thought you'd be in there all night."

A content voice, sigh-ish and smiling, grinning almost as he turns around and sees her, sitting on top of the lion statues perched at the entrance of the castle. He hasn't seen her from the top of it all, too entranced in his surroundings.

She jumps off the statue, grinning at him as she skips to his side, following him along the street. She's wearing a jaded gray cloak, no hoodie, and gloves. Gladion thinks she might be cold.

"It's a very pretty night, isn't it?" she asks, distractedly looking up to the stars. Gladion catches the starlight in her charcoal eyes– it seems to shine brighter there. "I guess that's what happens when you see death and all that dark stuff. You appreciate these things much more."

He agrees with that notion entirely. The stars above them shine in different colors and sizes, but they look pretty all the same. Gladion has never been one to take the time to appreciate things like these, so inane and constant as the space above them. However, after an encounter with a villain that big and nearly _a death god_ , he's learned to feel smaller, but also to feel the grandness around him.

It's beautiful, he thinks. There are thin clouds of purple and pink soaring across the sky. "It's very pretty, yeah," he comments, voice a thin veil. "Never thought you would stop and appreciate something like that."

Moon laughs quietly to herself, and they continue walking. Gladion has to take to his left to reach the Bellossom Inn, where Wicke is waiting for him, and he assumes Moon is headed that way too– only for her to stop walking when they reach a crossroad; one path leads deeper into Zeffarei. The other leads out of the city and into the meadows.

And Moon is staring right at the exit.

"Hey," Moon whispers, turning to him with a very small, timid smile– nothing like her. "I'm… actually not gonna stay here for much longer."

Gladion tilts his head in askance, waiting for a much more verbose explanation from the ever so expressive woman, waiting for the soft landing where she says it's a joke, where she stops the dread and confusion from surfacing; she never does any of that.

Moon's hand rummages through the pocket of her pants, and she springs out three small medallions, transparent and slightly churned at the edges. The color that used to fill them is gone now, and only dusty but translucent glass remains. He can see the small glint of her eyes through the surface as she grins at him. The medallions lightly rattle as the breeze rocks them against each other.

"Lillie told me she found the vessels of the Talismans after Cyrus had been sealed along with his chi. They don't have any powers now, but I'm sure I can do something about it," she explains, lowering the medallions to hold them in her hand, her fingers outstretched to catch the moonlight. The pale white reflects on the smooth glass. "Somebody once explained to me that they power up most of the chi in the ancient temples. They are relics, after all. And they have done their job."

Gladion's green eyes hover over the polygonal medallions. "Just what are you up to now? The battle finished _days_ ago."

"Yeah, which means it's about time these medallions get their due refill. And I got more than enough chi to fill in these little guys." Her fingers curl around the three empty jewels, feeling the cold kiss of the metal against her fingertips. "But I gotta get stronger to do that. And I need someone to teach me how all that works."

He absorbs the information slowly once more. She's leaving. Again.

Knowing her, he should have known that nothing would hold her down for much longer. Moon has a knack for change, a need for a constant thrill that Zeffarei has fulfilled now. Her school has been destroyed and it will take a long while for it to go back to its full glory; it's only natural she feels her deeds in Zeffarei are done for now.

The question is how much that _for now_ means. And when she will come back. If she ever does. "So… you are leaving."

Her eyes stare right at his, fondness turning into knowing confidence that he feels he hasn't seen in ages during this forsaken war. "You know I like to be on the move. And we left a lot unexplored in Bakiria last time we went there, the Blackring took over quickly. Besides…" Her eyes turn up to the sky, her smile turning wistful and fond. "There's somebody I gotta return a favor to. I'd rather leave now while there's not much to do."

Gladion hums in approval, yet it's only at a superficial level. He can't say much to make her stay, and he can't lie and say he's not happy for her current goal– not happy, maybe, but he's proud. But he also can't deny he's unavoidably forlorn at the idea of her being gone again so soon. It seems like she always leaves at the wake of war, and this time is no different.

A selfish part of him wants her to stay because they have so much to talk about that they haven't addressed yet.

She's almost too knowing, in fact, because she's suddenly moving a bit closer to press a reassuring hand on his chest, right above his heart. "But I will be back. I know a certain royal family that needs someone to watch over them. And I still have some students that need my great guidance."

The assurance is almost too reassuring, because he sighs out – either at her contact or her words, he doesn't know – and smirks. Mirth sparks in his eyes and his hands threaten to clasp on her hips to keep her rooted with him, but they don't move. "You speak too confidently for someone who could barely walk back to Zeffarei after the battle, Moon."

For the first time, she shows no reaction to his words and instead shakes her head. Her cheeks don't puff, her eyes don't frown, and she doesn't comment back. Maybe it's because she knows that's not important now. "I still pledged my loyalty to the Aedus family, so you better be sure I'll be back. Even if it takes me a while."

Gladion gulps, a question he does not want to ask leaving his mouth before he can stop himself. "How long?"

"Days, weeks. Maybe a month, maybe two. I've been told there's a hidden monastery deep within the Sandstorm Desert of Bakiria. They might be of help, but it will take me some time to get there– but I'm gonna find it, that's for sure." With a grin, her hand drops from his chest, and he almost misses the contact way too soon. "So, wait for me, okay? When I said I was gonna pester you forever, I truly meant it."

A smile, halfway into a smirk. "That's good to know," he sighs, despite the clear evidence that he's not that fine with her leaving. She's about to say something about this, the intent clear in her eyes, but he interrupts her softly. "What about Lillie's coronation, though? Do you think you will make it in time?"

Moon shrugs. "That's not for me to know, but for the winds of destiny to decide. You know I don't do calendars and all that stuff." He knows full well she's joking and that she's only trying to lighten the mood, but… "I'll try to attend, though. I wouldn't wanna hog all the spotlight from our future Empress."

She gives him _that_ knowing look of hers, dressed up with a fitting grin and a swing of her heels, back and forth, back and forth. Gladion smirks, sighing. "And here I was, thinking you would have matured a little. You're insufferable, Moon."

And she dares to chuckle, winking him an eye as she takes one step back; the beginning of a farewell. "Best things never change, Gladbag. And you better not change, either– we got a lot of stuff to talk about when I get back, you hear me?"

She takes another step away from him. Another, another, then another; they are little jumps towards the southern exit, towards the smallest gate and yet the one that looks the biggest and the gloomiest, seeing her walk away. "We still have a rematch pending. Don't forget about that!"

"I won't!" she says, smiling, walking backward. Her eyes prey on his like a bird pecking on a nest before opening its wings and flying into the sun. "Just wait for me, okay? I'll be back pestering you before you know it!"

He gives her no answer to that but a quiet wave.

" _Don't waste your chances if you see her– you never know when will be the next time."_

His eyes widen.

"Wait!"

Moon's body stiffens; she has no time to turn around before Gladion is rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her, causing her to flinch and recoil– but then, little by little she relaxes. This is _Gladion_ and, deep down, when they are alone, he's harmless.

And he's also… warm. Moon chuckles against his shoulder. "Oh, Gladion… You're impossible."

It's uncanny how well she fits into his arms, much like this is something he should have done a long time ago. When she recovers from the surprise, Moon fits her head snugly against the crook of his neck, radiating a warmth so subtle but nice he can't help but want more of it. And as she loops her arms around his neck, it might as well be that she wants it, too.

"You've grown taller. It's annoying," she whispers into his shoulder, her nose digging against his neck– it's a nudge, soft and wanting. "I don't remember you ever being so much taller than me."

A breathy chuckle. "I'm not that much taller than you, but you will have to live with our height difference for the rest of your life, I'm afraid."

Moon laughs. "I guess I'll survive."

Gladion pulls her close, taking her presence in. Under the night and the stars of Zeffarei, Moon is just another human like him, smaller than ever in his arms but also warm, not fragile but not made of sharp edges and snarky remarks. She's just Moon, the human, and not the wannabe treasure hunter or the bonafide hero.

He constantly forgets there is much more to her – kindness in the bitter aftertaste, trust in the harsh edge of her blade – than what meets the eye, but he's unlearning that mindset little by little, slowly.

"Come back soon," he says into her hair, sighing. "And don't get into trouble. Getting one whole Empire against us was a crime bad enough for this lifetime, and I don't want to deal with Bakiria chasing after me."

"What if it's necessary?"

"You know it won't be."

"Imagine that I'm kidnapped–"

"Would you really let yourself be kidnapped?"

Her cheeks puff; he feels it on his neck. "I mean– _no_ , of course not. Who do you think I am, a little girl? You're such a jerk," Moon comments, but doesn't exit the embrace; in fact, she draws just a little closer. "But what if they _try_ to kidnap me? What if one of those nasty Sandile come up from the sand and they bite my legs off? I heard they respect those guys like actual gods."

"Sandile don't exist unless they're robots– they're only a legend," Gladion remarks, sighing lightly. "And if a Sandile tried to bite your legs off, maybe you were in the wrong lands."

"Sheesh. Will you ever give me a break?"

His arms tighten around her, soft and candid. "Absolutely not."

They stay like this for a while; wrapped in each other's arms almost _longingly_. Her fingers would sometimes brush with his scalp, playful, entertained, maybe to piss him off, maybe to calm him down. His fingertips are focused on capturing the spirit and feel of her shirt, and his ears are busy remembering the sound of her voice so he can stave any residual hallucinations off by sole memory.

"Send letters," he suggests in a whisper. "Just to keep Hau out of hysteria."

The silence in her nod invites him to believe she might miss him as well, but both know each other better than to verbalize the sentiment; he lets her go, and she lets him go.

And when he looks at her, she isn't any less restless and happy than before– he'd dare say she's walking away faster than earlier, waving at him eagerly as she approaches the gates. Something in the air has shifted, but he's not sure what it could be.

"Keep yourself healthy, okay? And stop skipping Wicke's check-ups, you're too stubborn!" she yells into the night, obnoxiously jogging backward with strident waves and laughter. "You gotta invite me to a malasada someday for the trouble of keeping you safe!"

"Only if you write us letters! Don't be such an airhead!"

"Uh? I can't hear you!" she says, clearly lying, as she turns and continues waving. Her grin shines brighter than the satellite she's named after, which blesses them with its light. "But I'll write you all a bunch of letters, that's a promise!"

And she disappears into the night, leaving him inevitably, undeniably alone.

But he's warm. And happy.

He now has something to look forward to; berating Moon in a new medium.

* * *

One month passes after that farewell. No more, no less.

"Lillie, you have to get ready! Your royal parade will begin in five minutes!"

And it's Lillie's coronation day, which means several levels of insanity coming from everywhere around her. She's busy reading Moon's last letter from Bakiria – because Moon has sent a surprisingly great amount of them, much to everyone's delight. Sitting before her vanity while somebody she doesn't know does her hair, she notices that this letter dates far back into the week– which means Moon hasn't written a letter in a while.

In between the chaos and the noise and the hyperactive servants and the chancellors, Gladion comes through. "Lillie, there is no time for you to be reading letters."

She throws him an accusing narrowed glare. "Of course, you're always reading them before I do, you get them earlier than I do! It's ridiculous!"

Hau, who has been sitting right by Lillie the whole time, smiles in understanding. "It's your day today, Lils. You gotta ginger up a little if you don't want the crowds to get impatient– they wanna see the new Empress."

"Oh, Arceus, there is a _crowd_?"

Hau misses her tone completely. "A few of 'em. They're super excited and all that good stuff– but don't worry about it!" He puts his hand on her forearm, familiar and relaxing. Lillie's fretting calms down instantly; it's part of Hau's charm, Gladion guesses. "We're gonna be there with you while ya' walk down the streets. Nobody's gonna touch ya', I've made sure of that."

Gladion arches an eyebrow in suspicion. "I assume your contacts with Hala have _not_ impacted on the very good and fair security system I set up, right?"

His smile is too powerful and too comical to be honest. "Nope!" he pops the 'p'. "I'm just makin' sure Lils is safe! And sound!"

That insistence in her safety drives her to bite her lip and anxiously fidget with the fabric of her white skirt. Her hair is done in a braid, cascading down her back, and her eyes are rimmed with soft eyeshadow and pigment. She's dazzling to look at, like an angel– Lusamine would have been proud of her, but she's still residing in the Solaris Monastery and won't attend the ceremony.

Gladion pats her head, bending down to be at her eye level. "Hau is right. Everything will be okay," he tranquilizes, much calmer than the sorcerer. "It's just like a walk. All you have to do is greet the people around you and give a few smiles. No interactions, no handshakes, nothing too socially demanding. Then, you just have to kneel and accept the crown."

"I mean, the party that Ilima is gonna hold later is gonna be _sick_ , but Lils wouldn't wanna come," Hau comments, chuckling, completely out of topic but Lillie is appeased by the distraction.

She laughs nervously. "It's not my kind of scene, indeed… but I have already given the Captain my most sincere thanks. It truly is a great gift."

A guard rushes from outside, screaming things over the chaos around him. Gladion catches only two things: that the ceremony is ready to start, that everyone is waiting and that everyone must assume their due positions. Gladion gets up and heads for the exit; Hau and Lillie stay back.

In the distance, Hau is tenderly holding Lillie's face with his palms, whispering something sweet and smiled that Gladion can't hear, but it makes Lillie laugh and smile again, nodding. He can read the sighed 'thank you' and his just as transparently adoring 'you're welcome' from him.

He narrows his eyes, suspicious. He will have to ask about that later.

And then, the music begins; trumpets, drums, violins and all sorts of royal-sounding instruments in a pretentious arrangement of sonatas and opulent romances, surrounding Lillie as she walks down the stairs of the palace and everyone cheers for her. Petals, flowers, and confetti are being thrown into the air; her name is a chant in the streets, all of them adoring and pampering the woman with the love and cherishing she deserves after a lifetime of darkness, loneliness, and despair.

Gladion is right by her side as the transition occurs. She's meek at first, much like a small bud wiggling to blossom; and when she blooms, she smiles prettily to the crowds and laughs along with the general mood. Hau sometimes tells her things that make her laugh, some that make her smile, and some that make her blush; but she's radiant all the same, a rightful Empress full of newfound happiness and hope for a land as promising as this.

He smirks. Turns out Moon's hunch about Hau and Lillie was right, but she looks _oh_ , so happy. When she looks at him, it's like he's being hugged from the eyes to the heart, like he's part of a family and no longer a stranger in a lonely home with a roof and a bed. This is what family is; this is what home is.

The parade rides itself along the streets, ignoring two perched warriors that watch from the roof of the Bellossom Inn when Lillie walks by, enjoying the parade.

"It truly isn't like you to stand back and enjoy the show," says Ilima softly, looking at his friend with his classic amicable eyes.

The assassin smiles placidly, watching Lillie walk right by them in blissful ignorance of their presence. She shrugs. "What can I say? I wouldn't wanna let Lillie get distracted. This is _her_ day, not my day. She'll be fine without me today."

Moon continues smiling as the parade turns around the corner. Ilima's eyes are all on his assassin friend and not the Empress. "Do you not believe that Lady Lillie would be happy to see you? Gladion and Hau, too– I always catch them reading your letters."

"They don't need to know I was here," Moon sighs, sweeping her legs under herself to leap off the roof of the inn, down to the second floor's roof over the balcony and down to the grass behind the building. Ilima simply glides down the vertical piping tube. "Besides, I'm just here to make sure she's okay and… I'm proud of her, y'know. She's been studying and working hard to be where she is– I mean, she's got a big push from the circumstances, sure, but there are few people I consider better for the job than her."

Moon dusts off the back of her traveling cloak. Ilima smirks knowingly. "Other than Gladion, I suppose?"

"Ah, if only he'd admit that to himself… but that's another story," Moon says cheekily, digging one hand into the pockets of her shorts and waving with the other. "Anyway, it was good to see ya'. I'm gonna leave now."

Ilima takes one step towards her while she stalks off. "Wait, won't you say hello to Gladion and Hau, at least? It's not like you to leave through the back door like this."

Moon smirks. "I'll be entering the grand golden door soon enough." Moon swings the back of her cloak behind her, waving nonchalantly. "Just give me a few weeks and I'll be back. Don't you dare tell anyone I came here– they'll go ballistic on me for not saying anything."

The Captain nods. "Duly noted."

"Also," Moon stops walking. The winds of approaching winter swing around her feet, "take care of them while I'm not around. I know they're gonna be fine, but… well, y'know."

"Homesick much, Moon?"

Moon smiles to herself, nearly a smirk. "Maybe, just a little."

And maybe, as she leaves, waving behind herself, having something to come back to – when it's _them_ , their smiles, their warmth and the stupid, fondly kept banter – isn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe 400CQ's plot is finished
> 
> I CANT BELIEVE 400CQ'S PLOT IS FINISHED
> 
> BECAUSE INDEED THE PLOT IS FUCKING DONE AND I CAN FINALLY SAY WE DID IT FOLKS WE'RE OVER THE 'BORING' PART OF IT SO THANK YOU ALL TO THE ONES WHO STUCK WITH ME THROUGH THIS FIC AND YOU SHALL BE RECOMPENSATED VERY SOON WITH LIGHT FLUFF AND LOTS OF FUN AND LOVE IN THE NEXT ARC but more on that below uwuwwu <3
> 
> "How silly do you think I am, big brother?" She gets up from her seat, padding to him. Her walk is slightly wobbly, as she still has her leg in a cast. "Hau told me about it already. I know the politics of my hometown– well, and I assume you do, too, considering you might become the Emperor in the future." - I wonder what next arc is gonna be about HMMM
> 
> "If anything, this adventure has inspired me to go further and explore more of this world. I want to see the lands Moon has traveled and go on those kinds of cool adventures you three went!" - I WONDER WHAT NEXT ARC IS GONNA BE ABOUT HMMMMM
> 
> "Just tell [Moon] I said hello. Don't waste your chances if you see her– you never know when will be the next time." - oh?
> 
> And Moon is staring right at the exit. / "Hey," Moon whispers, turning to him with a very small, timid smile– nothing like her. "I'm… actually not gonna stay here for much longer." - OH. Local Author Shamelessly Repeats the Same Cycle of Moon Leaving at The End of Every Arc Because Of Drama
> 
> "He absorbs the information slowly once more. She's leaving. Again. / Knowing her, he should have known that nothing would hold her down for much longer. Moon has a knack for change, a need for a constant thrill that Zeffarei has fulfilled now. Her school has been destroyed and it will take a long while for it to go back to its full glory; it's only natural she feels her deeds in Zeffarei are done for now. / The question is how much that for now means. And when she will come back. If she ever does. "So… you are leaving." - I think Gladion doesn't like the fact that she's leaving
> 
> "A selfish part of him wants her to stay because they have so much to talk about that they haven't addressed yet." - GLADION STOP HOLDING MOON SO CLOSE TO YOUR HEART
> 
> "Moon's body stiffens; she has no time to turn around before Gladion is rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her, causing her to flinch and recoil– but then, little by little she relaxes. This is Gladion and, deep down, when they are alone, he's harmless. / And he's also… warm. Moon chuckles against his shoulder. "Oh, Gladion… You're impossible." - I WONDER WHAT NEXT FUCKING ARC IS GONNA BE ABOUT HMMMM
> 
> BECAUSE now it's time for the SHIPPING FANFICTION-ISH ARC WHERE I'LL MAKE EVERYTHING CANON MAYBE WHO KNOWS
> 
> Next arc was born because um originally in this chapter Gladion and Moon were gonna kiss and then next chapter would be the last one but I was like 'they can't kiss now that's trash' so I wrote 20 more chapters to compensate GBHIDKONJFDKS so now we have one last arc where AS PROMISED THE KIDS WILL GO TO PLACES AND HAVE FUN, MAYBE GET IN TROUBLE BUT IT'S ALL FUN BECAUSE THEY HAVE DEFEATED THE EVIL + emotional shenanigans
> 
> and the best part
> 
> LONASHIPPING IN EVERY DAMN CHAPTER HECK YEAH BOYS
> 
> I'll see yall SOON DO LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT PART AND LAST ARC OF THIS FIC
> 
>  **The 400 Coin Quest: Lillie's Grand Voyage**  
>  \+ lonashipping shenanigans and a HANDFUL OF TROUBLE AND FUN AND COOKING BYE


End file.
